It's Either Her or Me
by sweetmishiee310
Summary: [NEW CHAPTER!] The third war arises. Flay was brought back to life in the middle of the second war and Lacus is beginning to doubt Kira’s love for her. Will Flay be the obstacle that’s standing in the way of the two? Post GSD, KxL main, OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own GS/D or ANY characters for that matter. The only character I own in THIS fic is the scientist dude. Other than that, I don't own ANYTHING that belons to GS/D. They all belong to SUNRISE or BANDAI. Enough said.

**Summary**: Flay was brought back to life by scientists in the middle of the second war. No one knew about this until it was over and Chairman Durandal was gone. Lacus finds out that Kira is slowly opening up to her and she is happy for it. But what happens when Kira suddenly meets Flay? Will he fall for Flay again and leave Lacus, or will he realize that the one who he loves is truly Lacus? **KiraxLacus** Rated T to be safe

* * *

**It's Either Her or Me**

**Chapter 1**

As Lacus was walking back to the cottage with her head resting on Kira's shoulder, she couldn't help but smile at the thought that Kira is finally opening up to her slowly. After the second war, with Chairman Durandal, Kira has improved from being all locked up inside. She looked back towards Lunamaria and Shinn, who was watching them go, and looked towards Meyrin and Athrun, who were walking away back to wherever. She looked back up at Kira and smiled at him. His amethyst eyes stared back at her and smiled a warm smile.

Lacus Clyne is now the chairwoman of the PLANTS. Kira Yamato has agreed to be her bodyguard and promised to stay by her side forever. Cagalli Yula Attha was down on Orb, working on the peace treaty that she and Lacus will have to sign to confirm it.

"Lacus, I'm going to take a walk down the streets. Please be careful. I will call Mr. Waltfeld to stay at your door all right?" Kira asked.

"Sure, but I'm sure I'll be fine. Have fun Kira."

Kira leaves the building and walks down the street. He looked through the windows and up at the sky. He reached a park and decided to sit down on the bench. Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes. He thought it was Lacus. He smiled.

"I thought I told you to stay ---"

The voice said, "It's been awhile Kira."

Kira froze. He hadn't heard that voice in over two years now. It couldn't possibly be her. It just couldn't.

* * *

Ever since that day where she has been brought back to life by unknown scientists, she has been searching for Kira. She remembered everything from that day. 

--Flashback--

_"She's revived from the dead, sir, do you want to see her?" a scientist asked the person who seemed like the leader._

_"I see, show me to her," he said._

_He walked into the room and saw the girl looking back at him. She stared back at him, wondering what was going on here. She thought she was dead. She thought that she had been shot down by a mobile suit from the first war._

_"Hello. I see you've finally been revived. I know you have lots of questions to ask, but please, let me introduce myself. My name is Professor Hikoshi. My scientists and I have found you floating out in space and decided to try and bring you back. It's been two years and we finally have done it."_

_She just stared at them. She had no reaction. She knew who she was. She remembered everything that has happened before she supposedly died. Now she was standing, and breathing, and looking at a strange old man._

_"I take it that you remember everything from your past. You will be sent to the PLANTS. From there, you will be able to live your happy life."_

_She just nodded and followed the scientist to a shuttle. She went in and the shuttle door closed. The shuttle launched and was now in space. She could see far in the distance, the lights of the war and the big structure that was apparently named the Messiah._

_As she was looking out, a beam of light went right by her and destroyed the colony of which she was revived from. Everything was destroyed. Nothing was left except for the debris that was left from the explosion. The shuttle eventually landed on the PLANTS and she got out safely. She ran as far as she could go and that was when she started to search for her love, Kira Yamato._

--End Flashback--

Ever since that day, she has been looking for him. She met a nice lady on the way and the lady offered her home and she has been taken care of by her since then. She was walking through a park when she suddenly noticed the brunette boy sitting on the bench looking up into the sky. She smiled. He seemed in a deep thought and when she went up to him, she slowly put her hands and covered his eyes.

* * *

The girl slowly let go of his eyes and walked infront of him. Kira's eyes widened in shock. 

"Flay..." he said quietly.

"Hi Kira. Surprised aren't you? I know I haven't let you know in the past war about how I truly felt."

"You used me... you lied to me... and I failed to protect you... I..."

"Don't blame yourself. After all, it was a war right? What I thought about you before... I... I was wrong. I'm sorry. I wanted to apologize, but then..."

"How come you're alive? I swear I could've seen your pod explode..."

"I'll explain everything. But first, have you ate lunch yet?"

* * *

Lacus was sitting in her office after Kira left. She looked through her paperwork and then finally thought she needed some fresh air. She slowly got up and then took her coat off the hook and then walked to the door. She opened it and saw Andrew Waltfeld sleeping on a chair. She giggled slightly to herself and tapped him on the shoulder lightly. 

"Wha... who... MISS LACUS!"

He suddenly bolted up and faced the door. It was opened and standing at the doorway was Lacus herself laughing lightly at how Andrew reacted. He sighted and said, "You know... you shouldn't scare me like that. I could've easily punched you in the face or hurt you.. and then Kira wouldn't like me very much now would he?"

Lacus giggled again. "Anyway, Mr. Waltfeld, thank you but I want to take a walk now. And I haven't ate yet... maybe I'll go take a bite. Thank you for watching me. I really appreciate the work that you do."

"No need to thank me. It's my job to protect you, ever since the first war. Don't you forget. Now run along. And be careful or Kira would love to have my head for dinner."

Lacus chuckled. "I'll be okay. Thank you Mr. Waltfeld."

She left the building and began walking in the direction of where she usually eats lunch with Kira. She got to the window and smiled as she looked in. Her smile suddenly disappeared and she was suddenly left speechless.

"Kira..." was all she could utter out of her mouth.

* * *

**A/N:** You might think "oh, what a short chapter." Okay it is short, and I apologize. I'll make the other chapters longer IF I CAN. I know, this is my FIRT FANFIC... so please... ANYWAY , orginally I was thinking of making a one-shot. But then, I decided that it would be better to make it longer... But it won't be a very long story that's for sure. R&R please. Flames are accepted... But even if I get no reviews, it's fine with me. I just write because I want to and that interests me. Plus, this is something people can read. Secondly, I know I said this is a KiraxLacus fanfiction. But just be patient, it will soon turn out to be as you think it will be. Just have patience with me... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own GS/D or ANY characters for that matter. Actually... I own NOTHING in this subcategory. Enough said.

**Summary**: Flay was brought back to life by scientists in the middle of the second war. No one knew about this until it was over and Chairman Durandal was gone. Lacus finds out that Kira is slowly opening up to her and she is happy for it. But what happens when Kira suddenly meets Flay? Will he fall for Flay again and leave Lacus, or will he realize that the one who he loves is truly Lacus? **KiraxLacus** **Rated T to be safe**

* * *

**It's Either Her or Me**

**Chapter 2**

_She left the building and began walking in the direction of where she usually eats lunch with Kira. She got to the window and smiled as she looked in. Her smile suddenly disappeared and she was suddenly left speechless._

_"Kira..." was all she could utter out of her mouth._

* * *

Kira told her he didn't have lunch yet and he would be glad to have lunch with her. He would take time to understand and listen to what Flay has to say. It's true that Flay used him before, lied to him before and everything, but he still wants to believe her. It's like he totally forgot aout Lacus. All he focused on was Flay. He kept looking at her. He noticed that there was absolutely no bruises or anything and she was just like before he left her. 

"Since I'm still kind of new here, where would you want to have lunch?" Flay asked.

"Well... there's this place I know that I always eat lunch at. Would you like to go there?"

"It's fine by me. Whatever is good."

They walked to the cafe where Kira always went to with Lacus. At that moment, he forgot all about Lacus and just focused on Flay. They got to a table and ordered something to eat. After that, they both got their food and started to eat.

"Kira, I suppose you want to know what exactly happened?"

"Yes, is that why we came here in the first place?" Kira had asked.

"Yes, well it all started when that time you saved me from that beam and I was happy."

Kira winced at the thought. He didn't want to bring that up again. Flay continued to speak and told him about everything she's been through. Kira listened patiently and he seemed very interested in what Flay was saying. He paid no attention to anyone except her and stared into her eyes. He wanted to learn everything possible and didn't care what was going around his surroundings at the time.

When Flay finished, she got up and sat beside Kira. "So you see, that's what happened. Since then, I've been searching for you and I have finally found you. I was so happy that I just did what I did."

"I'm glad you're alive Flay. I've missed you so much."

"I... I haven't got the time to apologize to what I've done. I'm surprised you still want to talk to me. I mean... after all I've said to you? And you're still here. I'm really glad for that Kira."

"It's all right. You're forgiven. So you're saying you were alive during the war that just finished?"

"Yes, of course. Weren't you listening Kira?" she pouted

Kira chuckled. "Of course I was... just making sure."

They continued to talk and laugh and catch up on old times sake.

* * *

Little did they both know that outside the window, Lacus was watching them laugh and talk. 

_'That's Flay... the girl Kira's been missing dearly ever since the last war. To think that I actually thought that he moved on...'_ Lacus thought. She quickly turned around and ran back to the office. She ran up to her office and slammed the door shut. She didn't notice Andrew sleeping there.

Andew awoke with the loud bang the door caused and jumped up from his seat... yet again. He looked towards the door and heard sobbing. He lightly knocked at the door and the quiet sobbing suddenly stopped. Lacus opened the door and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Waltfeld, I didn't notice you were there..."

"No it's quite all right. What happened? Why did you run back here all of a sudden? I thought you were going to have a stroll and eat lunch?" Andrew questioned.

"Well... I was... but... I guess I thought about my father when I went and I guess I just started crying..." Lacus lied.

"I see..." Andrew could tell that she was lying. After all, she never was the lying type of person. "Well... I'm sorry about your father. But I hope you'll be all right. Meanwhile, when you weren't here, Cagalli made a call. She told me to tell you to call her back as soon as you can."

"I'll see to it. Thanks Mr. Waltfeld." With that, she went back in her office and picked up the phone.

She could here the ringing sounds on the other end of the line. Then suddenly, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello there?"

"Hello Cagalli. It's me Lacus."

"Oh hello Lacus. I was meaning to call you. The signing has been post-poned until tomorrow. I hope that's all right with you. I'm sorry for the sudden notice but something came up."

"It's quite all right Cagalli..."

"Is something the matter? You seem awfully distant today... did my stupid little brother tease you again?"

"No.. that's not it.. I'm fine Cagalli. I don't know what you're talking about. And what is this about your _little_ brother?"

"He _is _my little brother all right? Can't you tell? Sheesh, I'm surprised you can't see it either. But anyway... if you say so Lacus... though I'm quite not sure.."

"No, I'm fine. Anyway, since my shuttle is due to leave in a few hours, I'm still going to be going. I haven't been in Orb for so long, I might just go visit there."

"Sure, anything's fine Lacus. I'll see you soon!"

Lacus hung up the phone. She sighed. She's been waiting for this opportunity to go back to Orb with Kira and spend a week there at least. She had everything planned out. She would visit the orphanage and go visit Captain Murrue Ramius. But I guess with what's happening, that might be a problem.

She sighed again and left the room. She decided to take another short stroll around the PLANTS and visit her mother's grave before leaving for Orb and meeting Kira at the shuttle launch.

* * *

After Kira spent lunch with Flay, he slowly walked back to Lacus' office. He thought about everything that happened there. 

--Flashback--

_"Kira, I'm glad I got to see you today. Maybe you can come over now?" Flay had asked._

_"No I'm sorry but I can't today Flay. I'm going to go to Orb with Lacus in a few hours. I have to check up on her anyway." _

_"I see... being a bodyguard is hard work isn't it?"_

_"Yes I guess... well not if you really do want to protect someone. Am I right?"_

--End Flashback--

He sighed. He just met Flay again and he had to leave her. He hoped he got to see her again after his week at Orb. Then he suddenly remembered about Lacus. He mentally slapped himself and ran back to her office. When he got back, he saw Andrew sleeping on his chair (yet again) and slowly sneaked past him.

"If you're looking for Lacus, she ain't in there."

Kira froze. "I thought you were sleeing. So much for wanting to not wake you up."

"I _was_ sleeping. Then I knew you were coming so I just stayed like that to see if you'll wake me. But anywho, Lacus left. She's not in there."

"Wait, what?! She left the room without you? I thought I told you to _stay by her at all times. _Do you _ever_ listen to anyone around here?" Kira said.

"Well.. she insisted on me staying here. And I had to tell you right? Oh and by the way, she seemed upset when she came back. I suggest you explain to her what you did that took you so long to come back and have lunch with her." With that, Andrew stood up and walked away.

_'Damn it, I should've not went with Flay. I can't tell Lacus though...' _Kira thought. He turned back around and decided to pack up and meet Lacus at the shuttle.

* * *

_'So Kira... Lacus eh? You two got together? I shouldn't have bothered. I still love you Kira. But... your heart belongs to Lacus. I guess I can't do anything about it anymore... the last war made me realize something...' _Flay thought. She returned home and went to her room. She stayed there for the night and will be waiting patiently for the week to pass by for Kira to return. She hoped that even though he wasn't going to be anymore than friends, that she can still hang out with him more and get caught up more from the past.

* * *

Lacus sat at the bench in front of the shuttle launch waiting patiently for Kira. She's been sitting there for 10 minutes already and Kira hadn't shown up. _'Well, Kira's known as being late when things like this happen. I guess I shouldn't worry _too_ much.'_ Lacus thought. She looked back across the field and saw Kira running towards her with his bag on his back. She chuckled lightly to herself. 

"I'm sorry... Lacus... I... lost track... of time... when I was packing..." Kira panted while trying to talk. Lacus stood up and made Kira sit down to catch his breath before going on the shuttle.

"Calm down Kira, it's fine," Lacus smiled at him. She was upset, not because of him being late, but the possible reasons as to _why_ he was late. She didn't want to show him that she wasn't that happy so she tried her best to hide it. Unfortunately though, Kira saw through all that.

"You're upset Lacus... why?" Kira asked.

"I'm... I'm fine Kira. What do you mean?"

"Also, Andy told me that you were upset when you went back to your office. I'm sorry I couldn't catch up to you for lunch. Are you okay?" Kira asked concerned.

_'Of course you wouldn't have Kira... you were with your _real _love,' _she thought.

"No, I'm fine, really. And its okay if you didn't make it, you probably lost track of time right? Or you probably had lunch with someone else. It's fine really," Lacus smiled at him sweetly. They then boarded the shuttle that would take them to Orb for the week.

Kira suddenly winced a little as Lacus mentioned that he probably had lunch with someone else. He didn't think too much of it because she most likely wouldn't have known that he was having lunch with Flay. He followed her up to the shuttle and then a picture of another girl appeared on his mind to where Lacus was standing. He shook it off and sat down as the door to the shuttle closed and they launched towards space.

* * *

Down in Orb, Cagalli was busy getting ready for the arrival of Lacus. She ran around the building, asking people this and that, and eventually she calmed down when a hand was put on her shoulder. She looked to her right and noticed a blue-haired man. He was smiling down at her. 

"Please Cagalli, you're over-reacting. It's just Kira and Lacus," he smiled.

"JUST Kira and Lacus? All right, JUST Kira, but Lacus?! For heaven's sake, she's the leader of PLANTS! You can't just tell me to calm down, and they're arriving soon. Oh no..." she was rambling on and on.

Athrun just looked at her and smiled. _'Still the same old Cagalli'_ he thought.

Since the last war, Cagalli and him haven't been on good terms exactly. He went up to the PLANTS because he thought he really belonged there and followed the Chairman's words. But then he soon realized that the Chairman was wrong and he took Meyrin back to Orb with him. He's been taking care of her since. He never thought of Meyrin as someone he could live with forever. He always thought of her as a little sister. Meyrin at first had probably a little crush on him, but afterwards understood that Cagalli meant to him a lot. She always looked up to him as a bigger brother, nothing more. She is now working for Cagalli as her secretary and right now, Cagalli seems to be in a rush. She just smiled at the two and then looked back to her computer to continue what she was currenty doing.

"Athrun! Don't just stand there! HELP ME! They're coming in a few hours. You DO know that do you?" Cagalli cried hysterically. She then ran around the office again trying to get everything set for their arrival.

Athrun was at Orb and realized that no one meant more to him than Cagalli. He decided to go back to being her bodyguard, Alex Dino. He wanted to protect Cagalli more than anything. He finally found what he was truly searching for in the last war. He found his answers. The reason he was fighting was to protect his friends at all cost. He didn't want to lose anyone else. After realizing that, he knew what he wanted to do. He would always stay by Cagalli and protect her no matter the circumstances.

* * *

When the shuttle to Kira and Lacus reached Orb, Kira got off first and held out his hand for Lacus. She smiled and took his hand gently and got off the shuttle. They were at the shuttle launch in Orb and was now waiting for their ride to Cagalli's office. The ride eventually got there and they were on their way to the building. 

When they got there, they went to her office while chatting happily. Deep inside, Lacus was still wondering about if he still felt for Flay. But she didn't care about that right now because they were at Orb and she would try to do everything she possibly can to have fun down here before she got back to all the professional things. As they entered the room, they see Cagalli running around like crazy while Athrun was standing off to the side watching her happily. Meyrin was sitting at her desk giggling slightly.

"Um... Cagalli.." Kira started.

"They're going to be here any minute Athrun! HELP!" Cagalli was going hysterical.

"Cagalli... sorry to interrupt your... umm.. whatever it is that you're doing but I suppose that "they're" here right now," Kira chuckled.

Cagalli froze. She slowly turned to face the two and a smile instantly was on her face.

"Well well welly well well, you guys are here. Heh, this is NOT what you think guys," Cagalli said. She rushed up to Kira and Lacus and gave each a big hug. "I haven't seen you two in ages," she said.

"Now, I would not go exaggerating if I were you, it's been a few months only," Kira chuckled.

"So, you guys came early... well anyway, now you see that I'm a wreck, would you kindly go to your hotel room and STAY THERE?" Cagalli said while pushing them out of the room. She closed the door and sighed. "So why didn't anyone tell me?" she glared.

"Uh.. well... Meyrin, ate anything yet?" Athrun quickly grabbed Meyrin's wrist and dragged her out the room.

"Heh, Athrun, is she always like that?" Meyrin asked slighly giggling.

"Why yes... got to get used to it. She can be quite entertaining you know," Athrun smiled.

They suddenly caught up to Kira and Lacus who were walking towards a very fine diner in Orb. Lacus and Meyrin started walking infront and chatting about happily while the two boys were behind them.

"So Athrun, how's Cagalli doing?" Kira asked.

"She's fine… she's actually controlling her country pretty well though."

"Yeah… the world's finally at peace. I hope it will remain that way until tomorrow signing between Lacus and Cagalli," Kira sighed.

"I hope… so far it's going pretty well. I hope nothing will happen and no one who still is loyal to my father will start anything again… it'll be a shame if it started all over again."

"You're right… I don't know what will happen if Lacus isn't the chairwoman up there right now," Kira chuckled.

"Another all out war perhaps? By another crazy chairman," Athrun agreed.

"Haha Athrun, you haven't changed still," Kira smiled.

"Neither have you buddy," Athrun smiled back.

Suddenly, there were explosions heard and they all looked.

"No… way…" Athrun stared in shock.

"How can this happen? I swear…" Kira stared wide-eyed.

Suddenly a piercing scream was heard and then the two boys were separated from the girls.

"Lacus!" Kira screamed.

* * *

**A/N:** Is this another short one? I'm terribly sorry if it is... Anyway, I still haven't quite figured out what will exactly happen. But for sure, Lacus and Kira will end up together for all you KxL fans! Don't worry. And I'm still wondering about the genre... since I **know** for sure that I can't describe fighting scenes well.. I'll do the best I can for that. Other than that, I'm pretty sure this story will be a long one... I haven't decided on that fact yet either. I don't plan things out so there might be some back and forths.. but I still have my mind set on the story of how I want it to be. As for Lacus... well she is the chairwoman of course... but she also has a helper. I'm not sure of the name or the gender yet... but most likely will be female. But anyway, more will be on that in the next chapter... if I remember to do that that is. Heh... heh... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own GS/D or ANY characters for that matter. In fact, I don't own ANYTHING in this subcategory. Enough said.

**Summary**: Flay was brought back to life by scientists in the middle of the second war. No one knew about this until it was over and Chairman Durandal was gone. Lacus finds out that Kira is slowly opening up to her and she is happy for it. But what happens when Kira suddenly meets Flay? Will he fall for Flay again and leave Lacus, or will he realize that the one who he loves is truly Lacus? **KiraxLacus** **Rated T to be safe**

* * *

**It's Either Her or Me**

**Chapter 3**

_Suddenly, there were explosions heard and they all looked._

_"No… way…" Athrun stared in shock._

_"How can this happen? I swear…" Kira stared wide-eyed._

_Suddenly a piercing scream was heard and then the two boys were separated from the girls._

_"Lacus!" Kira screamed._

* * *

The shuttle finally reached Orb after awhile. She was in the shuttle waiting impatiently for the ride to finish and she get to Orb. She decided to go to Orb and follow Kira, no matter what happens. 

--Flashback--

_After Kira left, Flay went back home. She went into her room and lied in bed staring at the blank ceiling. She was thinking about how Kira's heart belonged to Lacus. _

_"I can't bother the two. I mean, I can't force Kira to love me... can I?" she thought to herself._

_Ever since she heard about Kira being Lacus' bodyguard, she has been wondering what really happened between the two when she was 'dead'. After many thoughts, she finally decided that she would follow Kira no matter what. She quickly ran to the nearest shuttle launch and boarded the shuttle. She told them to take her to Orb and they followed her orders._

--End Flashback--

She left the shuttle and walked slowly into the city of Orb.

'_Wow, this place is beautful'_ she thought. She looked out into the ocean when suddenly she felt the ground shook and large explosions everywhere. She panicked and ran to the nearest building. Outside, she could not believe what she saw...

* * *

"Lacus! Lacus where are you?" Kira shouted. He was clearly panicking. He tried to look through the huge smoke but couldn't see anything. The building next to where he was standing was completely vaporized and all he could think about was Lacus and hoping that she was fine. 

"Kira!" Athrun called out. "Stop it, snap out of it. Let's move, we can't stay here."

Another explosion was suddenly heard.

"No! Where's Lacus?" Kira cried out. He began searching for her frantically and would have been blown up if it weren't for Athrun dragging him away into a building.

"Kira, snap out of it! Do you want to get killed? I'm sure Lacus is fine," Athrun tried to comfort him.

"You better be right Athrun!"

There were many people screaming. Everyone was running around madly. Suddenly, Kira saw a flash of pink and ran towards it. He found Lacus shielding Meyrin in the same building not to far off. He dragged Athrun along and ran to Lacus.

"Lacus, you're all right," Kira sighed.

"I... Kira... I... how could they?" Lacus stuttered. "I thought... Why now of all times? Why just before the signing?"

"Shh, it's okay..."

"I can't believe they would get the nerve to attack Orb with the mobile suits!" Athrun was angry. He didn't think that people likethat would have the nerve to attack Orb like that.

_"Citizens of Orb, we are what's left of the Blue Cosmos. We will _not_ let the signing of the peace treaty take place! How will the naturals and coordinators _ever_ stop fighting? That stupid Clyne does not know what she is saying. Coordinators and Naturals together? Hah, make me laugh Clyne!" _a voice from the mobile suit said.

"Kira, we got to get to Murrue and Mwu! We need to get our mobile suits in order to stop this. I know you don't want to ever use them again, but we have to Kira... Lacus, Meyrin, let's go!" Athrun explained.

Kira grabbed onto Lacus and held her close to him and shielding her while running towards where Murrue and Mwu were currently living. Athrun did the same to Meyrin and they ran.

When they got to the mansion, they saw mobile suits flying around. They were glad the Akatsuki was trying to defend Orb. They ran into the house and met Murrue.

"Kira! Oh thank goodness you two are here. The mobile suits are beneath the ground, you can say in the basement. Go get them. Miss Lacus, Meyrin, please come with me," Murrue guided them towards the safe.

"Kira... wait!" Lacus called out.

Kira turned around and went to Lacus.

"Kira... please be careful."

Everyone else were standing off to the side watching them. Kira felt uncomfortable with so many eyes watching the two. He looked at Murrue, who brought Meyrin away and Athrun went off towards the mini-hangers first.

"I'll be fine Lacus."

"I just can't believe you have to fight in the Strike Freedom again. I thought it would all be over with the peace treaty signing and everything.. I'm so sorry," Lacus frowned.

"No, it's all right really. I'll be back. I'll come back to you, like I've said so many other times. I promised that I'd always protect you remember? If I lost you, then I don't know _what_ I'll do, okay Lacus? Get to Murrue and Meyrin safely. Make sure you get there as fast as you can," Kira pulled Lacus into a hug.

_'Kira...'_ Lacus thought sadly. She hugged him back and then pulled away.

"I better go, be careful Lacus," Kira called out as he started running towards the hangers.

"Kira... please come back, please be okay," Lacus said quietly. "I can't lose you either... whether in the battlefield, or to _her_..."

Kira ran as fast as they could to the mini hangars. He went into his mobile suit and booted up the system.

_'I promise you Lacus, I will protect you. I will come back. I won't fail to protect you, like I did to _herKira thought.

_"Kira, are you ready?" _Athrun said from the Infnite Justice.

"Yeah, let's do this Athrun!"

The mobile suits launched into the evening and started to help Mwu with disabling the mobile suits and trying their best to not hit the cockpits. With Kira and Athrun's help, they disabled the mobile suits more easily.

* * *

Lacus and Meyrin were in the safe room with Murrue. Lacus' cerulean eyes looked distant and Meyrin and Murrue started to worry. 

"Lacus, I'm sure Kira will be fine. After all he have been through, I'm sure he'll make it out alive with this little ambush, I know," Meyrin assured her.

Lacus just smiled and continued to "daydream." _'It's not just that Meyrin..._' Lacus thought. She sighed and waited patiently for this to be over.

Suddenly, the safe room shook and Meyrin lost her balance. Lacus got up and caught her just in time before she could hit the ground with her head. Murrue quickly brought them to the walls to keep their balance. The safe room shook a little more until surprisingly, the wall on the opposite side of them burst open.

**With Kira, Athrun and Mwu**

The three fighting outside were still keeping up their disabling. They did not notice a GOUF go past them towards the safe room and started to blast it with its beam rifle.

_"Kira, there's so many! I never knew there are still so many in the Blue Cosmos..."_ Athrun shouted.

_"They might not be just the Blue Cosmos.. what if they are..."_

_"Loyalists to Patrick Zala," _Mwu finished him off.

_"Kira! The safe room!" _Athrun alerted Kira.

Kira turned around and notice the GOUF attacking the safe.

'_No, Lacus...'_ Kira thought. He quickly left his post and flew towards the safe. The GOUF noticed him and started shooting him uncontrollably. Lucky for Kira, he dodged every shot and quickly disabled the GOUF.

'_Curse you, Freedom. Just you wait, that Clyne will no longer be alive anymore, just you wait!'_ the pilot cursed as he fell into the water. Kira sighed and then continued to fight off the other suits.

**With Lacus, Meyrin and Murrue**

"It stopped... thank goodness," Murrue sighed deeply. She slowly stood up and sat down on the benches nearby.

"Ms. Murrue... do you know who are they exactly?" Lacus asked innocently.

"Well... they are either the Blue Cosmos... or Patrick Zala's loyalists. You'll never know. They might be working together... but I doubt that. I mean, those two groups hate the others so much I don't think they'd actually work together and kill each other at the end, don' you think?" Murrue reasoned.

"I just hope they're not working together to start another war... I mean... I can't stand another war," Lacus shuddered.

* * *

Back at the PLANTS, in Lacus' office, Lacus' helper, or vice-chairwoman, was busy working on what she was doing. Suddenly, the phone to the room rang. 

"Miss Clyne's assisstant speaking, who's this?" she asked in the phone.

_"The attack on Orb begun. How are you doing over there?"_ the voice replied.

"Did they wipe out Lacus?" she asked.

_"No apparently not, the Freedom and Justice are joining the Akatsuki and destroying the troop we sent. So she actually trusts you eh? You must be something."_

"Nevermind that, we have to figure out how to wipe out that Clyne. I don't understand why she doesn't get that Coordinators and Naturals will _never_ be one. That stupid Clyne."

_"Maybe we should move on to attacking the PLANTS? Mabye that will make the PLANTS not agree with that stupid Clyne and another war will happen. Then we will have our peace. And you can be sure that Clyne will not regain her spot as chairwoman and you will take her part. It will be that much easier to eliminate that fool."_

"Sure, whatever it takes to get rid of her, fine with me." With that, she hung up the phone.

"I **will** get my spot as chairwoman, Clyne, just you wait. I will make sure you die and I will be the next chairwoman. Or I'll just make everyone in PLANTS see what you've done. Just you wait Clyne, I will take my spot as chairwoman no matter what."

She got up and left the room. Unknown to her, Andrew was outside the door listening in on everything she was planning.

'_Damn, I got to notify Lacus immediately. I knew I didn't like her the first time I saw her. I just can't believe Lacus would actually believe her!'_ Andrew ran quickly to his room to contact Orb.

* * *

Slowly, Kira, Athrun and Mwu disabled each and every one of the mobile suits. They sighed and slowly went back into the mini-hanger to put back their mobile suits. Kira quickly jumped out of the cockpit and ran in the direction of the safe room. Athrun and Mwu just looked at each other and chuckled lightly at his behaviour. 

**The Safe Room**

"Is it over..." Lacus said quietly.

"I think so. There's no more sound outside... no more explosions," Meyrin sighed.

"Orb must be damaged pretty hard," Murrue thought out loud.

Suddenly the door to the room opened. Everyone held their breath and then released them once they noticed it was Kira. He quickly ran up to Lacus and held her in his arms.

"Lacus, thank goodness," Kira sighed happily.

"Ki...ra..." Lacus was confused.

Kira looked at Lacus' beautiful cerulean blue eyes. "Lacus... the pilot who was attacking the safe room... he told me... that all of them wanted you dead. I don't understand why anyone want you dead..." Kira told her.

"They probably don't believe and know that the peace we all seek will never ever take place," Lacus said sadly.

Athrun and Mwu went into the room.

"Hey, it's safe out there you know. Orb's damaged a lot. The technicians and construction workers here are currently building everything and fixing everything. Many children lost their parents... there's going to be way more children at the orphanage now... I feel so bad," Mwu informed them.

"Let's go visit the children," Meyrin suggested. Everyone left the safe room and started their way to the orphanage and meet their old friend again, Reverend Malchio.

* * *

Flay was shocked at what she saw. There were so much mobile suits attacking the city. She stayed safely in a building until three mobile suits stopped every one of them. Flay assumed that it was Kira and them. She smiled slightly. _'Thank you Kira... at least you're all right then," _Flay thought happily. 

She started walking around Orb. Many buildings were damaged. Things were being replaced and fixed and there were so much commotion going on. Many children were left without parents and others without homes. She pitied them and wondered why the war is starting up once again. She understood Lacus' point of view. She also supported Lacus and her final world of peace.. but she had a feeling it's never going to work out, not with so many people still loyal to Patrick Zala, and the members of the Blue Cosmos. She sighed and continued to walk until she bumped into someone else.

"Ow... I'm so sorry miss, I didn't mean to-" the girl got cut off.

"MILLY!" Flay screamed. She quickly hugged her and then stooped down to pick up her camera.

"Fl... Flay?" Miriallia was shocked. "I.. you're... we..."

"Yes I'm alive! Oh Milly, I haven't seen you in ages!" Flay cried happily. She decided to tell Miriallia everything, starting from when she supposedly died. She said the exact same things as she did to Kira.

"Oh, wow Flay. That's... exciting," Miriallia stood shocked at what she just heard.

"Yeah... hey guess who I saw a couple of days ago? Well... earlier on today, in a way..." Flay mentioned.

"Um... lots of people?"

"No silly! I saw Kira! He's grown to be quite a man you know."

"I... see..." Miriallia looked off into the distance sadly.

"Hey... I never got to tell you but... I'm sorry about Tolle... I know he didn't mean to die and he wasn't supposed to be apart of the war," Flay told her sadly.

"No... it's quite all right. I've been slowly moving on..." Miriallia smiled sadly.

"Yeah... and to think that the war has to start yet agan."

"Yeah, I was with the Archangel the last war also."

"Really? Must be hard for you to be on that again."

"Not really, I was actually kind of hoping to see someone... but I never got to see him. He disappeared after the first war..." Miriallia said. "But I still hope to see him again. To thank him for comforting me and helping me get over Tolle's death. I was such a jerk to him after all he's tried to help me..."

"It's a shame what war brings to everyone..." Flay told her sadly.

Suddenly, the big television and some of the small ones (since some of them has been vapourized by the attack), showed a face of Cagalli.

_"Citizens of Orb, as your representative, I'm terribly sorry about the attack just now. I agree that I was not prepared for such an attack and that in the future, we will be more ready. As for the signing between Chairwoman Lacus of the PLANTS and myself, it will have to be post-poned until tomorrow. I know it's better if we sign it as of now, but I believe that it will achieve nothing with the condition things are in right now. I hope that everyone still agrees and won't take things so harshly. Once again, I'm terribly sorry for what has taken place just now."_

"She's really handling this country well, isn't she?" Flay asked.

"Yeah... she's doing a spectacular job, that's for sure," Miriallia smiled. "Come on, let's go get a bite to eat."

* * *

Everyone was walking towards the orphanage in silence. When the orphanage came into view, Lacus smiled slightly. 

"Hey, it's Miss Lacus!" one of the children cried out.

"Lacus!" Everyone ran up to her. She gave a little hug to everyone and some ran up to Kira as well. He smiled at everyone.

"How's everyone doing?" he asked.

"Kira! I'm glad you came. I missed you and Miss Lacus so much!"

Kira chuckled. He looked at Lacus. He watched her as she played with the children happily.

Kira's mother came into view and saw Kira. "Mother..." Kira said. He went up to his mom and hugged her.

"Kira... it's been awhile," Caridad replied.

A small car pulls up at the orphanage and out steps Cagalli. She walked up to everyone and decided to stay with them.

"I'm so sorry about the... attack Lacus. I didn't know.." Cagalli said shamefully.

"No, it's quite all right Cagalli. Plus, you don't have to worry so much and fret so much because I'm coming. Don't make a big deal just because I'm chairwoman of PLANTS all right Cagalli? We're friends, leave it at that. Leave all the professional stuff infront of cameras," Lacus smiled sweetly.

Cagalli chuckled. "I guess you're right."

"Told you so..." Athrun said quietly. In return he received a punch on his arm. He rubbed it slowly. "Don't have to be rough Cagalli," he chuckled.

Everyone got a good laugh and went inside to eat. The sun was still up in the distance. Kira noticed how Lacus seemed distant at the dinner table. He looked at her and she turned her head and smiled at him sadly. Though she was trying to hide how she felt, Kira could see right through her as usual. He became worried. She's been like that ever since right before they came to Orb.

After eating, Lacus decided to take a small walk on the beach. She looked out into the ocean. The sunset was truly a beautiful sight. The glistening ocean and the cool breeze went through her hair, making it move along with the wind. She sighed and sat down on a rock. She heard light footsteps behind her and turned around.

Kira was approaching her. He noticed how she walked out of the house and went near the ocean. He watched her as she walked along side the ocean, with her lovely pink hair moving along with the wind. He smiled at the sight. It was a wonderful sight. He suddenly thought of Flay and tried quickly to shake the thought away from his mind. _'Why am I always picturing her? Kira, you're so stupid. You have Lacus... stop thinking about Flay!'_ his mind battled within himself.

He decided to walk up to Lacus and stay with her for awhile. After all, this "vacation" was meant to be for the two of them to finaly relax and spend more time together. Ever since he met Flay, however, it's been a little hard. And now the attack on Orb started also. He saw her sit down on a rock and look up into the sky. She probably heard footsteps because she then turned around and looked at him. He smiled at her and sat down right beside her.

"Hello Lacus... what's on your mind? You seem so distant nowadays," Kira asked her.

"I'm... I'm fine really Kira. I just... no I'm fine," Lacus smiled up at him. She leaned onto his shoulder and looked out into the ocean. _'Kira... I know I might sound selfish... but it's either her, or it's me. I just want you to be happy, not by having two women with you, but with one who you truly love. If you love her, it's fine with me. I will respect your decision. After all, she was your first love...' _she thought to herself.

Kira frowned slightly but decided to leave it at that. He looked out into the ocean as well.

"The ocean's beautiful isn't it?" Kira asked her. She nodded and slowly closed her eyes, trying to blend in with the wind.

Just then, they heard Athrun call the two. Kira turned around, with Lacus sitting up and looking behind them as well. As much as Athrun hated breaking the two up and the wonderful scene, he had to tell Lacus since it was an emergency.

"Lacus, Mr. Waltfeld is on the line. He wishes to speak to you and it's an emergency," Athrun informed her.

"What could it be though?" she asked quietly. She started walking back to the cottage with Kira following suit.

Once she got in, she rushed to the phone and picked it up. "Mr. Waltfeld?"

_"..."_

"What?! It can't be..." Lacus' eyes widened in shock as she quickly turned pale.

* * *

**A/N:** Alrighty then... sorry to leave it like that.. but number one: my hands are becoming tired and number two: it's long enough right? At least longer than the other two chapters. Hey, what can I do? This is my first fanfic... I hope I didn't waste your time reading this. I know, it's probably awfully bad isn't it? " But oh well, I'm just writing for the fun of it and for you to waste your precious time reading my awfully awful fanfic. But anyways, yes that girl, or Lacus' assistant, is **NOT** trustworthy. And yes, he name is Elena. Hmm... is she one of the loyalists to Patrick Zala, or is she apart of the Blue Cosmos? Or is she even a coordinator? You'll find out... next chapter... I think. If I can get to it that is. And you can tell that Flay is more considerate right? Well... true, Flay was terrible in GS, but I believe that she changed due to her "death." Recall what happened when Flay died and went up to Kira and what she said. I won't make her ALL perfect, but I won't make her such a bitch either. This is my opinion on Flay. So bear with me. Well until next time... 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Okay, sorry for not letting you know YET but.. um... remember how I said in the last chapter they were from Blue Cosmos? Pretend you did not read that because when I was editing it, I was planning to erase that part but then I forgot to since I changed what I wanted to type out in here so yeeeeah... well anyway, let's carry onto the disclaimer and THEN the chapter...

**Disclaimer: **Once again... I do NOT own GS/D or ANY characters for that matter. In fact, I don't own ANYTHING in this subcategory. Enough said.

**Summary**: Flay was brought back to life by scientists in the middle of the second war. No one knew about this until it was over and Chairman Durandal was gone. Lacus finds out that Kira is slowly opening up to her and she is happy for it. But what happens when Kira suddenly meets Flay? Will he fall for Flay again and leave Lacus, or will he realize that the one who he loves is truly Lacus? **KiraxLacus** ******Rated T to be safe  
**

* * *

**It's Either Her or Me**

**Chapter 4**

_Just then, they heard Athrun call the two. Kira turned around, with Lacus sitting up and looking behind them as well. As much as Athrun hated breaking the two up and the wonderful scene, he had to tell Lacus since it was an emergency._

_"Lacus, Mr. Waltfeld is on the line. He wishes to speak to you and it's an emergency," Athrun informed her._

_"What could it be though?" she asked quietly. She started walking back to the cottage with Kira following suit._

_Once she got in, she rushed to the phone and picked it up. "Mr. Waltfeld?"_

_"..."_

_"What?! It can't be..." Lacus' eyes widened in shock as she quickly turned pale._

* * *

Back at the PLANTS, the vice-chairwoman broadcasted the attack that occured in Orb. Everyone stopped just to watch the broadcast while she explained with immense detail exactly what happened in Orb. It was like she was there herself. Technically, she watched what someone from the troops who attacked filmed everything so they can show a clip of it to the PLANTS. They did not show exactly everything and left out some parts. But they also didn't made it clear that it was from the Earth Alliance trying to break and stop the signing. 

"Wow... this is crazy," Lunamaria Hawke mentioned to Shinn.

"They attacked Orb? I wonder why. Isn't Lady Lacus down there trying to actually stop another war from happening and the stupid alliances are trying to bring it up again? I thought they agreed to stop? How much more stupid can they get? Ugh! Disgusting," Shinn replied.

Lunamaria just laughed at his remark. Shinn looked at her and smiled. They started walking towards the military training center.

Ever since the second war was over, Shinn and Kira promised each other that if there was ever a war to start up again, they would fight side-by-side. Shinn kept that promise close to him and since it looked like the alliance is starting to start another war, he thought that no matter what, he would be on Kira's side. Lunamaria also agreed and will stay by Shinn no matter what. They have been continuing to train in the military training center just in case something like this would happen again. Lacus Clyne made sure that the mobile suits and everything that has to do with bringing up another war is stored and locked up deep within the PLANTS so no one will be able to get into it. She obviously did a wonderful job at that.

"Hmm... I wonder if Chairwoman Lacus would finally unlock the vault in which everything is stored," Lunamaria said in a deep thought.

"Hah, _Chairwoman_ Lacus? I still find that very weird to say... why not still just call her Lady Lacus? Or Miss Clyne? Or the pink songstress?" Shinn joked. Lunamaria lightly punched him on the arm.

"Yeesh, I was only kidding.. but you got to admit, I am telling the truth," Shinn bragged.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Shinn, we better start heading to the facility or else we'll be late yet again," Lunamaria said as she dragged Shinn towards the facility.

"Yeah, calm yourself. Not like Joule will do anything to us, plus it's night... why would he tell us to train at night.. yeesh that Joule..."

**At the Facility**

"Where are those two?! I told them to NEVER be late again! Why I oughta..."

"Yzak, calm down man. They will come sooner or later. You know them, always getting caught up in things. It's night time.. I can't believe you told them to train IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT. Have you no shame? Plus... you gotta admit, they're still two years younger than the two of us... why, I think we're starting to grow up into old men... speaking of old men, how's _Shiho_ doing?" a blonde haired man with purple eyes teased the silver-haired man.

"Shut up! We have nothing going on between us so I suggest you shut your yap before I shut it for you," Yzak growled.

"Sheesh, still the same old grumpy Yzak. And I would've thought the last war would've brought you some emotion," Dearka teased.

"And the last war hasn't taught you to be a decent _old_ man either," Yzak smirked.

"Hmph, I _am_ decent in case -"

The door suddenly burst open with two teens, around the age of sixteen or seventeen, came crashing in.

"Well well well... took you two lazy buttheads long enough," Yzak suddenly turned serious.

"Lighten up man, they're just kids after all. Give them a break. They actually helped save the world in the last war so I suggest you calm down," Dearka chuckled. He then stood to the side of the room and then watched as Yzak brought Lunamaria and Shinn towards the simulation room.

"Oh, Commander Joule, have you heard about the attack in Orb?" Lunamaria asked him.

"Yeah, it's been all over PLANTS. I wonder why though," Yzak thought.

"Probably those idiotic alliances.." Shinn growled.

"No really Shinn?" Lunamaria rolled her eyes.

"I was just making a point here... geeez," Shinn mumbled.

"All right you two, hurry up and get changed. Get into the simulation room and be ready for anything that's given to you. You two are perfectly well trained but I suggest you train more just in case another war does happen," Yzak commanded.

"You mean, _when_ it happens," Shinn corrected.

"Shut up and get inside," Yzak grumbled.

The two quickly suited up and went into the simulation room and began their training once again.

* * *

As Lacus was heard what Andrew had to say, her eyes widened and her face suddenly turned pale. 

"No way... how could she? I mean... I trusted her!" Lacus said.

_"I'm sorry Miss Lacus, but I tried to warn you remember?"_ Andrew Waltfeld said on the other line.

"All right, I guess our short vacation has come to a stop... and to think she was the one who brought up this idea in the first place," Lacus said sadly.

Kira went up from behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Lacus looked up to him and smiled sweetly. Then she said into the phone, "we'll be back as soon as we can."

_"Umm... I doubt that's such a good idea. She'd want to kill you first thing... weren't you listeing?"_

"Well.. we have to get back. I mean... what can we do? Another war is bound to start up again with her controlling PLANTS while I'm down here..."

_"Don't worry. I'm sure another war will come up again.. but as long as you're alive, that's all that matters Miss Lacus."_

"I guess... you're right. What kind of chairwoman am I? I can't even stop one person let alone try and help the PLANTS and everywhere else," Lacus sighed sadly.

"_Don't think about it too much, just stay there and if need may be, get onto the Archangel. I'm sure she will be glad to have people on board her again don't you think?" _

"As much as I hate that idea... I guess if worse comes to worse, we will have to do just that..."

_"All right, I'll go now but I'll try and get as much information as I can from her and get back to you. I'll make sure she has my trust in order for her to tell me what she's planning. See you soon Miss Lacus." _And with that, he stopped the line.

"I guess..." Lacus whispered quietly. She slowly put the phone down and instantly became sad, if possible, even worse than before.

"Lacus..." Kira looked at her worriedly.

"I guess it's true, another war is bound to happen again," Lacus looked up at him, smiling sadly.

"Don't be like that... don't be so hard on yourself. You're the ruler of the entire PLANT, everyone's voice to keep them calm, a wonderful songstress... you have a lot burdened onto your shoulders. Please don't make yourself feel so bad," Kira smiled at her.

"I... I don't know Kira... I'm going to bed. I suddenly feel so tired..." _'and useless'_ Lacus thought at the end.

Kira let her be and watched her as he went up to her bedroom. He looked over at Athrun who just looked at Lacus sympathetically with Cagalli in his arms. Cagalli looked so upset... as if that wasn't enough, she suddenly became furious and started yelling.

"HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN? JUST BEFORE THE SIGNING? UGH, THIS STUPID WAR HAS JUST GOT TO STOP!" Cagalli screamed. She stomped towards the stairs and ran right into her room.

Athrun and Kira just looked at each other before shaking their heads and went into the living room to watch some TV before going to bed.

**In Lacus' Room**

_'Oh what should I do... I'm so useless...'_ Lacus thought sadly. She stared at the ceiling and felt like she needed fresh air. She went out into her balcony and looked out into the ocean. She then looked towards the wrecked city of Orb where so many people are trying their best to fix and make the place look better. She sighed and looked up into the stars.

'_Maybe I was never cut out to be the Chairwoman of Zaft... Who am I to kid? I mean... I shouldn't have agreed to the offer of becoming Chairwoman in the first place. It was such a bad idea. I can't even stop a war from happening once again... I feel so useless. I promised that the peace signing will solve and cease all wars... but why won't it? I'm so confused... People keep telling me that I'm the voice of the people.. that I comfort them in their time of need. I find that easy to do, and it soothes me because of knowing that everyone is calming down. But I can't do that to myself... And on top of all this mess, I have to deal with... _him and her_... Kira, why can't you just tell me the truth instead of hiding it from me? I'm trying my best to keep up a strong front... but it's going to slowly break off.. I'm afraid that I won't be able to keep this up anymore. I'm scared Kira... I'm scared... for the world, for the future... and for us...'_ Lacus thought as she let a few tears slip out and onto her smooth skin. She quickly wiped them away.

She walked back and tried to sleep. She found that she couldn't sleep so she decided to sing. She always find that comforting not only to everyone, but to herself as well.

_Beneath the veil of starry skies  
As cold as winter's darkest nights  
It's there you'll sleep silent in me  
You're all alone_

_A single prayer's soft melody  
Has crossed the lonely silent fields  
A little light begins to shine  
It shines on and on_

One day on a green and shining morn  
One day we will finally make it through  
Cause in this sky so dark with winter  
We still have to believe that it's true

Fields of Hope

She sighed as she looked up to the ceiling and felt her eyes slowly giving away as she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Down in the living room, Kira and Athrun were watching the news hoping for something from the vice-chairwoman of PLANTS. As they were surfing through the channels, Kira's strong senses and hearing ability picked up something in the distance upstairs. He quickly grabbed the remote from Athrun's hands and turned off the television. He heard an angelic voice coming from Lacus' room. 

_'She's singing again... she has such a wonderful voice," _Kira thought as he smiled.

"I find her singing awfully soothing, don't you Kira?" Athrun looked at him.

"Yeah..."

"It seemed like she was working on a new song during her duty as chairwoman eh Kira?"

"No..."

"No? What do you mean 'no'? I don't think I've ever heard this before..."

"That's because you haven't."

"What?" Athrun was so confused now.

"She sang this while we were in the escape pod down here in the last war just before it fully began. I don't know... the children were scared, the pod was shaking and I couldn't do anything to calm them down... I was worried myself as well. And I was still mourning over... Fl..ay's... death... and then she started singing. I haven't heard that song before but it really soothed my insides and calmed me down. Her singing always had that affect on me you know?" Kira explained to him what happened in the first war just before they got involved.

"I see... she's so talented... being able to do so many things too," Athrun looked over at Kira.

"Yeah.. I guess," Kira looked down. "But I feel sorry for her as well. She has so many things to do while she's still so young. I don't know how I would've handled it. She can sure take care of things easily. She makes it seem so easy as well," Kira then slowly smiled.

"You know, she's been so distant lately though.. so sad nowadays. You do know what's wrong right Kira? I mean... being her bodyguard and all?" Athrun chuckled lightly.

"Well, to tell you the truth, no I don't," Kira said. "She won't talk to me about it... but... I don't know."

"Hm, I hope she's all right, I do miss her cheery side," Athrun chuckled.

"Yeah.. me too..." Kira sighed.

* * *

"Flay, you can stay over at my place if you want. I mean, no one's there now..." Miriallia explained. 

"Sure, since I have no where else to go." Flay decided to stay with Miriallia until she finds Kira. She believed that if she found Kira, he would let her stay with him. She went wih Miriallia inside and decided to ask about Kira at long last.

"So Milly... how's Kira doing?" Flay asked.

"Well... he's doing pretty well now. Before the last war happened, he was always so down and didn't talk to people as much. He stayed at the orphanage with Lacus Clyne and I guess he decided to fight in the last war was because Lacus almost got assassinated. He wanted to protect her at all costs... he was so kind to her and everything. I think they look so cute together."

"I... see, well what happened to them now?" Even though she somehow knows the truth, she didn't want to believe it unless Miriallia said so.

"Well... he's her bodyguard now. He almost lost her twice during the war and so he was over protective over her. He decided to stay as her body guard since he had the six-sense that she might be in more anger. I guess he was right," Miriallia chuckled.

"Are the two... close?"

"They are pretty close. Though they haven't gone anywhere except the stage where they hug... or a peck on the cheeks. Other than that, you can practically say they are bestest of friends. But I believe Kira has feelings for Lacus and vice-versa."

"Oh... do you know where Kira would be if he is at Orb?" Flay asked her silently.

"Of course, he'd be with Captain Ramius... want to give him a call and let him know you're here?" Miriallia got up and picked up the phone even without Flay's answer. She dialed the number and then gave it to Flay to answer when the other end picked up.

"Hello?" a sweet voice said.

"Um... ahem.. is Kira Yamato there?"

"Yes, who may this be?"

"Umm... Flay Allstar."

"All right, hold on..."

Flay waited what seemed like an hour before someone from the other end picked up the phone.

* * *

Back at the orphanage, Kira and Athrun were still flipping through channels until the phone began to ring. 

"Just leave it, I'm sure Mwu or Murrue will pick up the phone," Athrun said without moving.

"Mmhmm..." Kira muttered while still flippping through channels.

Just then, Caridad came into the room.

"Kira, it's for you," she said.

"Who is it now? Ughh..." Kira got the phone. "Hello?"

_"Kira!"_

"Um... who.. is this?"

_"It's Flay! Oh Kira I finally found you!" _Kira's eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh... Flay..." he slightly blushed. Athrun was watching his expression right when he heard the name Flay. He got slightly worried and turned off the television and left the room. He decided to just eavesdrop on what he had to say.

_"Kira, can I come over? Pretty please? I'm at Milly's house right now but I want to see you."_

"Flay.. I thought, I mean... why did you come here? I don't think you can - "

_"Kira PLEASE! I got worried when the attack happened. I knew you were in it.. I just had the feeling. Oh please Kira, I was scared..."_

"Um... fine you... can come I guess?" Kira stuttered. He knew that was the biggest mistake ever. But he supposed that everyone's asleep and Athrun just went to bed. He agreed as long as he hoped she wouldn't come in.

_"All right Kira, I'll be right over!"_ With that she hung up the phone. Kira sighed. He was in for it, he knew for sure.

* * *

The vice-chairwoman was doing her best to keep up the work that had to go on and quickly plan her taking the chairwoman role. The elections would come again and she wanted her to be voted since she also was one of the candidates. She knew Lacus was going to win, she knew she had no chance, so that is why she has to get rid of Lacus or make it seem like Lacus joined the Earth Alliance, thus the attack for the PLANTS. The attack was scheduled to be at night in a few hours. She was preparing for what she was to say when she suddenly got a call. 

"Hello?"

_"Elena, we're ready. Should we proceed?"_

"Yes, go ahead. I'll be waiting.. but make sure to not destroy everything! Or you'll be in for it..."

"_Yes ma'am, we'll make sure of that."_ He got off the phone and then a few minutes later, Elena heard the far-away explosions that suddenly got closer. She smiled as she got up and got ready to play the recording she made along with everything she planned.

"So long Clyne, your chairwoman days are up. Since I won't be able to kill you now because of what that stupid Waltfeld told me, this is the next best thing. Then I'll make _sure_ you're gone for good," Elena smirked. She left the room, getting ready for her appearance live in the PLANTS.

**Outside the Office**

Andrew Waltfeld had heard everything he needed to hear though it wasn't too much. He left right before Elena said what she did so he didn't get caught.

_'I guess it's now or never... DaCosta, I hope you know I'm coming,'_ Waltfeld thought to himself as he slowly walked out of the building into the loud night.

* * *

**A/N:** All right, sorry for not updating as fast as I did before. But I was quite busy the past few days... of course, because I had school. I won't update as fast as on the weekends. The next post will probably be tomorrow but don't get your hopes up too high! And thanks for the two people who reviewed. I appreciate that.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** First of all... thank you for all those who reviewed. I appreciate it! And now...

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own GS/D or ANY characters for that matter. In fact, I don't own ANYTHING in this subcategory. Enough said.

**Summary**: Flay was brought back to life by scientists in the middle of the second war. No one knew about this until it was over and Chairman Durandal was gone. Lacus finds out that Kira is slowly opening up to her and she is happy for it. But what happens when Kira suddenly meets Flay? Will he fall for Flay again and leave Lacus, or will he realize that the one who he loves is truly Lacus? **KiraxLacus**

* * *

**It's Either Her or Me**

**Chapter 5**

_Andrew Waltfeld had heard everything he needed to hear though it wasn't too much. He left right before Elena said what she did so he didn't get caught._

'I guess it's now or never... DaCosta, I hope you know I'm coming,_' Waltfeld thought to himself as he slowly walked out of the building into the loud night. _

* * *

Lacus suddenly woke up from a bad dream... nightmare. She shook her head and decided to get a drink of water. Just before she got up, she heard the doorbell. She wondered who would come at this time of hour. Nevertheless, she still got up to go down to get a drink and maybe sneak a peek at who was at the door. She left the room and heard distinct voices. She walked down the stairs slowly and approached the front door. What she saw before her eyes shocked her and tears started to well up in her eyes. She quickly ran through another door outside and started walk away. She decided that maybe a walk on the beach would calm everything down.

* * *

As Kira hung up the phone, he returned back to TV surfing. He hoped that Flay would not be on her way over. He wondered how she found out where he was right now and how she got the number to this place as only a few people have it. 

Suddenly the doorbell rung and interupted his train of thought.

_'Damn, I forgot to tell her to just knock. Hopefully no one saw this,'_ Kira thought as he made his way to the door. He slowly opened it and then a red-head jumped into his arms. He hesitated before returning the gesture. He closed his eyes and smiled at the thought of the red-head in his arms. They stayed like that for awhile until Flay said something.

"Kira... it's really you," Flay sighed.

"Um... of course..." Kira said as he slowly pulled away from the hug. As he broke away, he heard footsteps running and he quickly turned aound to see a wisp of pink hair disappearing out the far door.

_'Oh no... Lacus,'_ Kira thought. He got worried.

"Hey Flay... take a seat on the couch. I'm going to go look for someone all right?" Kira gestured her into the living room.

"Um... who are you looking for exactly?" Flay questioned.

"I'll tell you later all right," Kira quickly replied and ran out the door that the pink hair disappeared to.

* * *

As she was walking up and down the shore, she thought back to all the time she and Kira has spent together. She sighed, thinking that that was the last time they'd actually share moments as great as those again. She slowly wiped the tears away and then as soon as she did, it came back again. She was heart-broken, you can say. She suddenly heard footsteps and turned around, finding a handsome brown-haired boy following her. She turned back around and continued to walk. 

"Lacus! Wait!" Kira shouted.

Lacus was just walking while Kira was running up to her. Lacus was slowing down, but nevertheless still walking. He caught up to her eventually and grabbed her wrist. He spun her around.

"Lacus," Kira said panting. She didn't look up at him.

"Look, what you saw… it meant nothing, believe me," Kira tried to reason. Deep inside however, he didn't really believe his answer himself.

Lacus looked up and slowly smiled a sad smile. "Kira… tell me one thing. Do you still love her?"

"I…I…"

"That's what I thought," Lacus said as she slowly pulled away from his grasp. He, however, quickly got her wrist again, this time both.

"No, I just… need some time," Kira explained.

"I can't keep going on forever like this, you know that don't you?" Lacus said sadly. "Kira, you mean a lot to me. You honestly do. But… if you wish to stay with Flay, I'll respect your wish. Just as long as you're happy. I hope you know that you can't have both of us… it's either her… or me."

She pulled away this time and turned around and began to walk. She didn't feel a hand grab her again and tears started to well up in her eyes. _'So you're not going to stop me… are you?'_ Lacus thought sadly. She suddenly felt a pair of hands grab her waist and pulled her towards the body. She couldn't help holding the tears back anymore.

Kira couldn't let her leave. He quickly grabbed her waist and embraced her tightly in his arms. _'Lacus… please wait,'_ Kira thought. He felt her soften in his arms and he smiled slightly. He loosened his grip to turn her so she can face him.

"Lacus… please just wait. I need time to sort this all out okay? It's true… I still have feelings for Flay. She meant a lot to me… even though she did use me. She's changed, you can tell can't you?" Kira explained.

Then he suddenly felt her go weak in his arms and her eyes slowly turned colourless. He looked up and saw a gun aimed at her with the man a couple of yards away. His eyes grew big and he looked down to see blood going through his fingers. He looked back up to see the guy with the gun gone and a bloody Lacus in his arms. He started to panic and quickly picked her up and ran towards the orphange.

"Reverend Malchio! Murrue! Mwu! Athrun! Someone! HELP!" Kira shouted. He quickly put Lacus down and ripped a piece of his shirt off to try and stop the wound. He saw the door open, and much to his dismay, Flay appeared.

Flay stood at the door shocked. "Oh… my… Kira what happened?!" Flay shouted. She quickly ran inside to get someone and next she came out with Reverend Malchio along with Murrue, Mwu, Athrun, Cagalli and Caridad.

"Oh my… Lacus!" Cagalli shouted. "We have to bring her to the nearest hospital. Hold on, let me call someone." She quickly dialled a number and a limo was pulling up shortly afterwards. Kira quickly picked up Lacus and put her inside the limo. He went in along with Athrun and Cagalli. Flay was told to stay there for the meantime while they go to the hospital.

_'Thank goodness I was outside or… but I didn't hear a gunshot… how is that possible?'_ he thought. He looked down at Lacus and tried his best not to cry.

When they reached the hospital, Kira quickly brought her inside. The doctors put her in the intensive care room and closed all the doors, leaving Kira standing outside. They began working on her, hoping to get good news. Kira slowly went to a seat and sat there. Cagalli and Athrun looked at him worriedly and hoped for the good news when someone enters through the door.

* * *

Back at the PLANTS, there were mobile suits attacking. Many people were running around and screaming. They were trying to get away from the explosions as far as they could go. The people in the mobile suit did not try and kill them. In fact, they tried to not hit to the people or else the next chairwoman would be quite mad. As soon as they heard the signal, they retreated back into the space. The area was mostly destroyed but not quite fully destroyed. 

Andrew was walking towards the shuttle launch when all of a sudden, he heard explosions. He ran the rest of the way there and hopped into the shuttle.

"Leave this to me, all of you get out of here!" he commanded. Everyone followed his orders. He got the shuttle to himself as he launched himself out of here and towards a part of space. _'I'm sorry Lacus, for leaving PLANTS at its time of need… but I need to do this, to help you, to help keep the world peaceful,'_ Andrew thought as he flew quickly towards his location.

* * *

Elena walked into the broadcasting room as soon as the attack ceased. _'Perfect, I should reward you for doing such good timing,'_ she thought. She then went live in PLANTS. 

"Citizens of the PLANTS, please, I ask all of you to calm down. As you all can tell, Miss Lacus Clyne is currently down in Earth and is not knowing what is going on. I've always thought she was too kind, that she was too perfect. Well, it appears that Lacus Clyne is working for the Alliance! The people who attacked us, they are the Alliance. If you want proof, here's a short recording of what our security tapes picked up. This will prove everything that Lacus Clyne betrayed us all!"

She then put the tape on as it played. The voice was just like Lacus'. Anyone would believe that that was Lacus.

'_All right Andrew, it's time for me to go down there. The attack will happen after I go. Take care of things for me all right? And make sure no one, and I mean no one, knows about this. Peace? Coordinators and Naturals? What a joke. I can't believe they bought into my trap!'_

"As you can all tell, that is Lacus Clyne's voice no doubt. And I'm sure that that was the Alliance she called upon us! A coincidence that this so happens when Clyne is down there? I think not! So are you going to sit back and let her take over the world by destroying everything and trying to bring war upon us all?! Or are you going to stop this and elect a new chairman/woman! It's all up to you coordinators. Do you want to live a life full of war? Or do you want this to be stopped? It's your choice! I've sent some of the military to shoot down Lacus Clyne down in Earth. If you object, then I suggest you rethink about what has happened so far!"

With that, she signed off. She smiled and walked back into the office. She immediately got a call right away.

_"We did it, we shot that Clyne. She should be dead now," _the voice said.

"Great job, I've finished my broadcast here. Everything's set. Good job, now make sure those stupid Blue Cosmos people start war on PLANTS. Do what you have to do to fool them. But make sure you come back here. I can't lose you now can I?"

_"Yes ma'am,"_ the voice replied. He hung up the phone.

_'Finally, Clyne is gone, I would take the role as chairwoman. But I'm going to inform everything of her death very very soon… hah Clyne, I knew you would've never been able to rule PLANTS'_ Elena thought.

* * *

After training, Lunamaria and Shinn decided to stay for the rest of the night. Dearka was watching TV and then the news came on about Lacus Clyne. 

"Lacus... our Lacus?" Lunamaria asked shocked.

"It can't be! Lacus will never do such a thing... right?" Dearka asked no one in particular.

"It sure sounded like her voice though... we can't jump to conclusions though," Yzak reasoned out.

"We need to contact Orb now! Or Andrew for that matter..." Dearka said. He quickly went to the phone and picked it up. After a few moments of silence he hung up.

"Well?!" Yzak said to a stunned looking Dearka.

"He's... not there... I mean the phone's out. There's no service... what happened?" Dearka was confused.

"What the hell is going on here?! This is so stupid! Agh!" Yzak stomped away.

"So... our next mission Elsman?" Shinn asked.

"Go to Orb. See what's going on there. I'm coming along. Yzak's staying here though, so not too much suspicion is acted. Pack your things. We're leaving first thing tomorrow," Dearka commanded. He then left the room.

* * *

The doctor went through the doors and the three ran up to him.

"Well..?" Kira asked anxiously.

The doctor had a straight poker face. It seemed like the end for everyone until he suddenly let out a small yet sad smile.

"She's -"

"No! No she isn't!" Kira screamed.

"Kira just wait..." Athrun calmed him down.

"What I was going to say was that she's still asleep. We got the bullet out and luckily it didn't hit any vital spots. However... she lost a lot of blood. Therefore... we still have to do some tests and she absolutely needs a ton of rest. She won't be getting out of bed anytime soon. But eventually she'll be fine," the doctor finished up happily.

_'Thank goodness,'_ Kira sighed. "Can we go in?"

"Sure... but remember... she'll need a lot of rest."

The doctor left the three alone. Kira went up towards Lacus. She had an oxygen mask attached to her with tubes and everything. She was breathing softly. He looked at her sadly and sat down. He grabbed her hand and never let go. Athrun and Cagalli were watching from behind, glad that Lacus was all right. They both left the two alone.

"What happened with Kira and Lacus anyway?" Cagalli asked.

"I... well... let's see, where should I begin?" Athrun started. He told her everything from the moment she left until the time he saw Kira bringing Flay towards the living room. He had witnessed everything from a safe distance and he was quite shocked that Kira would do such a thing like two-timing them.

"I.. see. Well, he better not leave Lacus like that! I mean... look how much she has done for him? That moron of a brother I have... sometimes I don't even understand what's going on in his moronic head of his!" Cagalli fumed.

"Well Cagalli, he's obviously going through a lot. I mean... he did love Flay.. and she certainly loves him...what, am I wrong?" Athrun asked as soon as Cagalli shot a glare at him.

"If you hadn't noticed, she had USED him... gosh how can people be so blind!" she answered as she threw her hands up in the air. "Men these days," Cagalli shook her head. Then she suddenly became calm. "I feel bad for Lacus... she wants so much for him to be happy that she's willing to do anything, even if he decides to let her go, she'll respect his wishes... no one can ever be like her. She's such a kind and gentle person that anybody would fall in love with. Kira and her are so alike... I will never forgive him if he goes with Flay."

"We'll just have to see won't we? But for now... why did Lacus get shot? I mean... what Andrew told her.. It's shocking that Elena would go against her."

"I'm sure another war is going to start soon... with what she planned? Or.. in fact what Andrew heard. Wait! Maybe what she was talking about was to get Lacus killed! Hah, stupid idiot won't get her dream come true after all. Pfft, so pathetic."

"I guess... look let's go back to the orphanage so we can let everyone else know Lacus is fine. I'm sure Kira would want to stay by her side for awhile until she wakes up. He wouldn't want her to get worried..."

"And for Flay! Hah, watch me make up some stupid lie..."

"Cagalli! Don't. I mean.. Flay was concerned for Lacus when she saw what happene..."

"Oh all right, party pooper," Cagalli frowned. They both let the hospital on their way back to the orphanage.

* * *

He stared down at her peaceful face with the oxygen mask on her, breathing ever so peacefully.

"Lacus..." he whispered. She just kept on breathing. He sighed.

"I'm sorry... it's my fault you're here right now. I mean... if it weren't for me telling Flay to come over.. you wouldn't be here, I'm so sorry."

He let go of her hand and leaned back on his chair. He tried to sleep but couldn't. He couldn't stop blaming himself for what he thought was his fault. He kept on looking at her peaceful face until his eyes felt droopy and he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Andrew floated into the hanger in which he landed. He quickly went to the bridge and surely enough, Martin DaCosta was sitting at the captain's chair. Martin turned around. 

"Andy! You're back? I didn't it will be this soon," Martin greeted him.

"Yeah... sorry about that. We need to contact Orb. We need to tell them what PLANTS did. Although I'm quite sure they will broadcast it soon... but it's better if we let them know now so they can watch over Lacus," Andrew explained.

"I saw the news.. how stupid though. But anyway, welcome back to the Eternal, Captain Waltfeld."

"It's good to be back.. yet at the same time, upsetting," Andrew frowned. He left the bridge and went into his room where he could contact Orb.

* * *

In Cagalli's office, Kisaki was sitting at her desk. He was trying to get everything in order until Cagalli got back. He heard about what happened to Lacus and that shocked him a lot. Then he got a call.

"Cagalli Yula Attha's office, she's not here right now, can I help you?"

_"Kisaki? Hey! It's me, Andy."_

"Oh, well Cagalli isn't here right now. What's going on back in the PLANTS?"

_"Bad... but first thing is first, is Lacus all right?"_

"Well... not quite..."

_"WHAT?!"_

"No what I mean is... well..." Kisaki began to explain everything that happened to Lacus from what he has heard.

_"So she has started... well anyway, PLANTS got attacked."_

"WHAT?!" Now it was his turn to yell in the phone.

_"Well... you see... vice chairwoman whats-her-face made it seem like Lacus joined the Alliance. And from what I can tell, the citizens of PLANTS ain't too happy. They sure will want an all out war against the Earth, I'm sure of it."_

"Oh no.. a third war? Even with Lacus as chairwoman?"

_"It's a bad thing that whats-her-face is the vice-chairwoman. Apparently she wants to be the chairwoman. But hey, I can't stay on for long. Be sure to let Miss Cagalli know all right?"_

"Sure. I'll talk to you soon."

Kisaki hung up the phone. He shook his head and massaged his temples.

"Another war huh? No matter what we try to do, there's always going to be a war now, is there? I should inform Miss Cagalli." He called the orphanage and since Cagalli was not there, he told Murrue everything he heard.

* * *

"I'm hungry..." Shinn complained.

"Shut up, we'll be there soon. It's like you haven't ever been on this thing stupid..." Dearka argued.

"Hmph..."

"I hope Lacus is fine... Oh man, another war. This is so stupid!" Lunamaria said.

"Yo! Pilot dude... when are we going to be there? We're seriously getting restless," Dearka called out.

"Shut up or else I'll complain to Commander Joule," the pilot said annoyed.

"Well well... we'll see about that!" Dearka growled.

After what seemed like hours, they finally landed on the shuttle launch of Orb. They quickly got off and went towards the building in which Cagalli should be staying.

They knockedon the office door and out came Kisaki.

"Oh, Dearka, um... Miss Cagalli isn't here right now... in fact, she is at the orphanage or the... hospital..." Kisaki explained.

"The... THE WHAT?! What happened? Oh my freakin -"

"Shut up Dearka... umm.. the hospital?" Lunamaria asked politely.

"Well.. you see, Miss Lacus got shot and -"

"SHOT?! LACUS? What the hell is going ON in this freakin world!" Dearka cried out.

"Dearka! Do you mind? Geeeez. So orphanage huh? Which one? I'm sure the other ones were... well," Shinn said

Kisaki explained everything to the three who happened to appear at his office at the weirdest of times. They left towards the orphange.

Once they got there, Dearka breathed in deeply.

"Ahhh.. the nice smell of... morning!" Dearka said dreamily.

"Move it," Lunamaria ordered.

"You can't order me!"

"Just go!"

The three went up to the door and waited until someone answered. A blue-haired woman opened the door slowly and then slowly peeked out.

"Um... hi... is.. ahem.. Cagalli there?"

"Yes.. who are you?"

"We're friends of hers," Dearka explained.

"Hold on a minute," she shut the door and they stood there for awhile.

"Yeesh Dearka, so shy around other people. What's wrong with you?" Shinn smirked.

"Shut up," Dearka hissed.

The door reopened and out popped a blonde head with fiery amber eyes that seemed quite... unfiery.

"Dearka! Oh my, what are you doing here? Wait... WHAT DO YOU WANT? You should be at PLANTS. Where's Yzak? Isn't he supposed to be with you? Wait.. you're NOT with Yzak? Wow that's really something," Cagalli smirked. She then saw Shinn and then her smirk slowly faded away. She looked away and said softly "Why don't you three come in."

Dearka ignored what she said and quickly went in. They demanded to know everything that has happened. Cagalli was lost as they explained waht they saw on the PLANTS... or rather, what they heard. Then Cagalli explained that Lacus was in the hospital due to a shot and told them everything she heard from the Andrew.

"I see... so basically, they're trying to start a war... I never liked that... what's her name again?"

"Elena stupid..." Lunamaria said, rolling her eyes. "So you're saying all of that was a lie? But that voice sounded just like hers!"

"The PLANTS should have those type of technology in impersonating someone's voice. But I don't know how they did it... it worries me now. There is for sure going to be a war again. I know it," Cagalli shook her head. "We need to let Lacus and Kira know."

"Wait.. speaking of Lacus, how is she?" Dearka asked.

"Well.. she woke up a few hours ago. Kira is there watching her right now. I don't know but we got to go over and -"

"We have to see Miss Lacus!" Lunamaria interupted.

"But... you surely would like to see someone right?" Cagalli smiled.

"Um... someone? Who?"

"Why... your sister? Meyrin? Ring a bell?" Cagalli chuckled.

"MEYRIN! Oh I totally forgot she still works for you! How stupid! Ugh... how is she? Where is she?"

"Well she's currently at the hospital watching Lacus with Kira, we can go now... since you want to see Lacus too," Cagalli chuckled at her reaction of hearing her sister.

They quickly went to the hospital, along with Athrun, and met up with Kira and Meyrin with Lacus. Lunamaria ran up to her and hugged her sister tightly. Shinn remained quiet throughout the whole time they got there.

Lacus was sitting up on her bed, obviously feeling much better. But she still needed a ton of rest before she is up and running again. She looked over and smiled at everyone. Dearka went up to her.

"Oh my.. Lacus. Oh good thing you're all right. Or else.. what on earth would we do?!" Dearka cried hysterically.

"Dearka... why don't you explain to Lacus what happend instead of being stupid?" Lunamaria told him.

"Sure..." and he started telling Lacus everything he learned and heard from the PLANTS.

"It's a shame.. really. I thought everything was... back to normal," Lacus sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll stop this war, all of us, just like the last war," Kira said calmly, smiling sweetly at her. She returned the smile.

"As soon as I heal properly, I'll be sure to fix everything..." Lacus said, unsure.

"It's going to be hard, knowing that the whole of PLANTS are against you now. I've seen the streets. People hate you now Lacus.. I'm sorry to let you know. But we didn't want to unless we really find out ourselves." Dearka explained calmly.

"All right... I'll try my best to get well soon so we can plan everything. But for now... let's just hope the war doesn't start until I get better..." Lacus said, looking out the window. Kira looked down at her sadly, and then suddenly remembered Flay. He shook his head...

_'Flay... no matter what, this time I'm sure I will protect you. I won't let you die again'_ Kira thought as he looked out the window sadly

Lacus looked up to him. _'Kira... I know you will be trying your best to protect Flay. You'll give everything you have... that's what I love about you Kira... I just don't know if you return my feelings or not...'_ Lacus sighed as Kira turned and slowly smiled to her. She smiled a sad smile back as she decided that she will need some more rest. She slowly closed her eyes as she fell asleep once again, hoping that the next time she wakes up, she'll be at a hundred percent.

* * *

**A/N:** And... that's a cut! Ew... I think this chapter was crap... do you? But anyways, I'm sorry I'm taking sooooooooooooooo long to start the war parts... but anways, as you can read, I absolutely SUCK at describing places... or like.. stuff like that. The hospital stuff? I don't know a thing... all I know about that is oxygen masks and everything. Bleh.. I know I'm stupid. But anyway, I'M EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I promised the weekend.. but I guess I broke that. It's just that the end of the year is coming up... so many ISPs and stuff to finish up, I'm quite busy. I'm so sorry.. please forgive me. I'll try and update quick again... but I can't promise you that! Hope this chapter didn't bore you to death... but I hope the war will start in at least 2 chapters.. if not, the next. But like I said before, I don't plan things so who knows, I might change my mind :). Anyway.. until next time... 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I'm sorry guys, but I'm going to be updating less and less starting now. Exams are coming up, final projects are almost due, and other things going on. I'm going to be pretty busy. But I will try my best to update AT LEAST twice a week. Until after school's over, I will update more quicker. I'm sorry, since I'm a straight A student, I need to keep up on my studies. But I promise you that I will try my best to update quicker. Also, as you may have noticed, I always do a little "previously on" whatever thing just to refresh your memory you know? Now let's get going...

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own GS/D or ANY characters for that matter. In fact, I don't own ANYTHING in this subcategory. Enough said.

**Summary**: Flay was brought back to life by scientists in the middle of the second war. No one knew about this until it was over and Chairman Durandal was gone. Lacus finds out that Kira is slowly opening up to her and she is happy for it. But what happens when Kira suddenly meets Flay? Will he fall for Flay again and leave Lacus, or will he realize that the one who he loves is truly Lacus? **KiraxLacus**

* * *

**It's Either Her or Me**

**Chapter 6**

'Flay... no matter what, this time I'm sure I will protect you. I won't let you die again' _Kira thought as he looked out the window sadly_

_Lacus looked up to him._ 'Kira... I know you will be trying your best to protect Flay. You'll give everything you have... that's what I love about you Kira... I just don't know if you return my feelings or not...'

* * *

As soon as Lacus got better, they all went to where Murrue and Mwu was currently living. The children were back at the orphanage along with Reverend Malchio. 

"Flay, you need to stay somewhere safe. You can't be involved in this stupid war, got it?" Kira asked Flay. Everyone else was standing behind them.

"But..."

"No, you either stay here with Miriallia, or you go back to the PLANTS and stay where you were" Kira stated.

"I want to help Kira."

"What if I can't protect you again? What if you die again? Then what will I do huh?" Kira didn't mean to raise his voice. "I'm sorry"

"Then let me die. Look Kira, I can't just sit here and do nothing when I was already involved in the first war okay? I have my priorities Kira. Just let me come with you!"

"Kira... just let her," suddenly Lacus spoke up. She walked towards them. "If she wants to help out, then so be it. We're not going to fight in this war. We are simply trying to stop it. Okay?" Lacus smiled a little and put her hand on Kira's shoulder. He immediately calmed down.

She then let go and began to walk out of the room. Everyone looked after her. Kira then followed her quietly. Flay just stood there, happy that Lacus agreed with her. _'Maybe I can cooperate with her...'_ she thought. Everyone else left the room for some rest. They were scheduled to leave the next day in the Archangel and figure out what happens from there.

Lacus was at the waters looking out into the ocean. She heard light footsteps and turned around. Kira came up to her and stood beside her and looked out into the ocean.

"You're feeling better?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, much better, thank you," Lacus replied.

There was a moment of silence before someone spoke up again.

"The water's so calm. You know Kira, I don't want to fight anymore," Lacus said sadly. She looked up into the sky and sighed.

"I know... I don't either."

"But we have to.. we can't just sit around and let them start attacking again. I mean the PLANTS already elected Elena while I was down here in that hospital. I'm through being chairwoman. I'm scared as to what Elena is planning to do," Lacus exlained.

"She will start war again, I know that for sure," Kira sighed.

"And that is why I want to go up to space..."

Kira suddenly turned to Lacus. "What?!"

"Kira, I need to find the Eternal," Lacus stated simply. "I can't stay in the Archangel."

"Then that is fine. I'll escort -"

"No Kira. I'm going there alone. I'm letting Meyrin come with me. Flay is going to be appointed to stay on the Archangel. I'm sure Miriallia will be coming back also. She will want to help out. There's practically no room for me there. But they need you down here, and if I'm up at the Eternal, I can go take a look and see what's going on at PLANTS and what Elena is planning to do. I'll be fine Kira," Lacus interuppted.

"You can't go alone! No, I won't allow that. Do you know what happened to you last time? You almost got shot down in that shuttle if I didn't make it Lacus! And when I left you to go, you almost got shot down at the Eternal! You know how afraid I was? You know how _glad _I was when I realized you were all right? Lacus, I don't want to be worried about you anymore. Even if you're not chairwoman, I'm still going to guard you, you know that right?" Kira unintentionally raised his voice.

"What about Flay then Kira? What will she do here without you? She'll need protection from you to," Lacus said quietly, looking down. "I've made up my mind Kira, I'm leaving in a few hours. I'm sorry, I already let Miss Murrue know and I contacted Mr. Waltfeld. I promised to fix everything, and I'll do everything in my power to." She then turned around towards the mansion to get her things ready. Right when she started walking, she whispered, "I just came out here to look at this wonderful sight one last time before the war starts again."

Kira just stood there, unable to move. He turned around and watched her walk back towards the mansion, unable to do anything. He looked out back into the ocean and thought to himself. _'Kira... you have to either choose Lacus or Flay. Stay with Flay, or go with Lacus'_. Kira thought. After what seemed like hours, he finally made a decision, whether good or not.

* * *

Back at the house, Athrun and Cagalli were in a room dicussing about things when Lacus came in. She looked towards them, gave a small smile, and went towards the stairs to get her things ready. She will be awaiting Meyrin's arrival. 

"What's up with her?" Cagalli mumbled. She looked outside and saw that Kira was standing out there looking out.

"I don't know... she seems... different," Athrun said sadly.

"No really, Athrun," Cagalli said sarcastically. She lightly punched him on his arm.

"Cagalli... you know, Kira and Lacus seem... distant. I reckon that they were much closer in the last war."

"It's becuase of Flay. I can tell Kira's confused. I feel bad for him..." Cagalli sighed. "I'll go have a talk with Lacus, you go to Kira. Maybe we both can get something out of the both of them." With that, she left Athrun to pursue Lacus. Athrun shrugged and left the door towards Kira.

Kira finally made a decision when he heard footsteps. He slowly turned around and he saw Athrun.

"Hello Kira... nice weather, isn't it?" Athrun started.

"Um... yeah."

"You know... what's really going on between you and Lacus? And... maybe... Flay?" He saw Kira wince when he mentioned Flay.

"I... oh I don't know. I'm just confused. Lacus told me she's leaving..."

"Leaving?" Athrun seemed shocked himself.

"You mean you didn't know?" Kira asked.

"No, I have no clue."

"Well.. she's leaving for the Eternal. She won't be staying with us aboard the Archangel. I don't know what to do... until just recently when I made up my mind."

"Well?"

"I'm staying aboard the Archangel. Lacus has Mr. Waltfeld up there. Plus, she's hidden in a meteorite isn't she? I doubt anyone will find her. I bet she's in safer hands that Flay."

"Kira... so you've made up your mind then?"

"Yeah... she seems to want to go alone..."

"You're sometimes so lost you know? You haven't noticed how upset Lacus is the past few weeks, have you? She's been way unhappy ever since... Flay came back. She probably wants to go alone, to see if you'll follow her or Flay. But no matter what, she'll respect what you have. You know that right? You should know her well enough that she won't make you follow her like Flay does. Think about who is worth it more Kira." Athrun said and then left towards the house. _'What a short conversation... whatever, at least I got something out of him.'_ he chuckled silently.

Kira sighed. _'I've made up my mind Athrun. I'm sorry Lacus. I just can't lose Flay again, I'm sorry.'_

* * *

Lacus was in her room packing up until she heard a soft knock on the door. 

"You may come in."

Cagalli entered the room and quietly closed the door behind her. She sat on the bed and she suddenly became confused as to why Lacus was packing so suddenly."So Lacus... tell me, why are you packing for?"

"I'm leaving."

"I thought we're -"

"No Cagalli, I'm leaving for the Eternal. Meyrin will be showing up any minute and I have to get ready."

"WHAT ?!" Cagalli shouted. She quickly stood up and went towards Lacus. "Why?! I thought you'd be coming aboard the Archangel!"

"And what will I do there? I have nothing to do. I might as well go back to Eternal and try to figure out what's going to happen, right?"

"And is Kira going to follow you? You better tell me he is or else..."

"No, he isn't this time either. I told him I'm going alone. I don't know what decision he has made. I'm sure he'd rather stay with Flay though."

"Lacus! Is this what it's all about? Kira and Flay? You know what? For all I know, Lacus, you're way better than Flay you know that? You've been caring for Kira since day one! Flay has done nothing, up until he dissappeared int he first war okay? You've been there for -"

"I know that. But... it's up to Kira. It's his heart, and -"

"And you're just going to let your heart rip into pieces and let Kira's become whole again? You know what? I don't even think Kira's going to love Flay either! You know what? Do what you want. You two are so confusing!" Cagalli stood up and stomped towards the door. She opened it and slammed it shut. Lacus just chuckled quietly to herself. _'Still the same scary Cagalli, eh? What happened to formalities?'_

She was finally done and grabbed her bags and brought it towards the living room where she'll wait for Meyrin and say her goodbyes. In the room, she saw everyone there. Well... everyone besides Kira. Dearka, Lunamaria and Shinn all went back to PLANTS while she was still in the hospital. She hasn't heard fromt them since. She wondered how they were doing.

She gave everyone a short hug, even Flay. "I'm sorry guys, but I'm sure this is for the best. Plus, if there's nothing for me to do onboard, I'll feel useless. It's not good. I'm sure being back at the Eternal will help us much better. I hope to see all of you as soon as this war is over... hopefully not on the battlefield. I'm truly sorry. Take care guys."

Right on cue, Meyrin came into the room. Lacus gave Meyrin a quick hug. "Ready?"

Meyrin was as ready as ever. "Yes, Commander Lacus!" she chuckled.

Just when they were about to leave, she heard someone call her. She turned around and saw the brunette she loved so much. She tried to hold her tears back, but it just wouldn't let her. _'I guess he is really staying with Flay.'_

"Lacus... I didn't want you to leave without a proper goodbye." He then brought Lacus into his arms and stayed like that for awhile. _'I'm sorry Lacus, I hope you know why._'

"Lacus... take care and please, be careful. I know I won't stop worrying about you," Kira said while she was still in his arms. She then slowly pulled away, her tears rolling down her cheeks.

"And you too Kira, please, take care. I'm sorry but I know this is the best way." She leaned up and kissed Kira lightly on the cheeks. Kira just stood there, looking sad. Then, before Lacus changes her mind, she quickly left, saying goodbye to everyone. Meyrin and her got into the limo and the limo brought her to the launch shuttle.

Kira looked towards the horizon and the limo slowly became smaller and smaller until there was no more of it. He then turned around and headed upstairs.

_'I'm so sorry Lacus. I truly am. Please, forgive me. This is for the best.'_ His tears finally fell down his cheeks as he closed the door to his room.

_'Kira... you should've went with Lacus'_ Athrun thought. He sighed and went back inside along with everyone else.

* * *

Back at the PLANTS, Yzak was also getting his crew for the Minerva. It got rebuilt just in case something like this happened again. Yzak made sure that Lunamaria, Shinn and Dearka will be the mobile suit pilots of the ship, along with himself. He made sure he got a captain and everyone associated with a ship. He went back to his office to wait for his crew to show up to go on the Minerva. The crew was loyal to Yzak only and would not go against his orders at all costs. Finally there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Yzak called out.

Dearka entered along with Lunamaria. They walked in and saluted Yzak.

"Sir," they both said.

"Where's Shinn?" Yzak asked curiously.

"Well, he's been running late because he's looking over the Destiny. I'm done with the Impulse and well... Dearka..."

"Shut up. I don't have to look over a Zaku, now do I hmm?" Dearka grumbled. All three of them got a good laugh.

"Well, that's good. We'll report to the Minerva and launch out of here as soon as possible."

The two of them nodded and left the room. Yzak sighed and sank into his chair. _'Hopefully this war will end quickly. I hope Lacus knows what she's doing...'_ Yzak thought. Suddenly, he got a call. He picked up the phone.

"Hello, Yzak Joule speaking," he started.

_"It's the chairwoman. Listen, I need you to assemble a crew. The Earth Alliance has attacked and we need to be ready!"_ she said through the phone.

"Well... I... yes ma'am," Yzak said.

_"I met another fine mobile suit pilot. He will be the commander of another ship. The two of you will be able to command your ships. He'll find a captain and I expect you to as well. Make sure you keep PLANTS safe, and if you ever spot the Eternal or Archangel, never, and I mean _never_, hesitate to shoot it down. Am I making myself clear?"_

"Yes ma'am, right away," Yzak said and hung up.

_'No... great change of plans. Better call up my crew again_' he thought. He quickly picked up the phone to call a meeting together once again.

_'Stupid chairwoman... if only Lacus didn't give her the job as her assisstant.. then everything would be fine, ugh...'_ he thought. He left the room to go to the meeting room.

* * *

"I've got everything set. I've told Joule to assemble a crew. I expect you to do a fine job and protect PLANTS. And remember, Eternal or Archangel, shoot them down without hestitation, got it?!" she commanded. The man nodded and exited the room.

_'I have high expectations for you, Alex,'_ she thought. She smirked and went back to work.

Alex went down the hall. He has been the victim of the war before. His parents were both killed during the second war and he vows to get vengeance for his parents. He decided to work for Elena becuase he believed that she will do the job well. He left the building and began to find a crew perfect for his ship.

* * *

In the Eternal, Andrew was getting ready for Lacus and Meyrin's arrival. He got everything set up, and got all the rooms ready for when they reach there. They will begin to search through PLANTS and find information during their whole stay here. He hoped that DaCosta will not make another foolish mistake again. The Eternal will be montitoring the progress everywhere, PLANTS, Earth, Orb. They got satellites set up for each place. Then, the door to the Bridge opened and in it, stepped Lacus and Meyrin. He smiled.

"Welcome back to the Eternal you two," Andrew said.

"Thank you, you can say it's good to be back," Lacus smiled. "I'm glad you're fine Andrew."

"I'll be monitoring the CIC again, am I right?" Meyrin asked innocently.

The two nodded their heads and she floated down to her spot. Lacus went to sit in her commander's seat and began to look through everything they have.

"According to the chairwoman... sorry Lacus... she is going to start another war. Of course, you know that already. She already made the Earth Alliance mad. They are going to attack PLANTS soon. See over there? They're assembling together to invade the PLANTS, making sure they will never exist again. Apparently, the chairwoman can tell that they were going to do that, so she got Yzak and a kid named Alex assemble their crew. But I'm sure Yzak won't betray us... I think..." Andrew explained.

"That's fine. Thank you. I hope Mr. Yzak won't either. Let's just hope we have him on our side..." Lacus said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to my room and relax. Sorry. Meyrin, how about you?"

"No I'm fine here, thank you Miss Lacus," Meyrin smiled.

"Lacus is just fine," Lacus chuckled. She floated out of the bridge.

"So Meyrin... tell me... where's that kid? Kira?" Andrew asked.

"Well... he decided to stay at the Archangel," Meyrin sighed. "I don't know why... but, Lacus is pretty upset ever since Flay came back... Personally, I don't know Flay, but she seems okay. I don't know what happened in the past... but she seems fine," she answered.

"I see..." Andrew said. _'Kira... it would've been a good idea if you came here. They have Athrun there... and not to mention Mwu... but I guess you chose her... right? Or I could be wrong...'_ He shook his head and went back to monitoring those satellites.

**In Lacus' Room**

She went into her room and laid down on her bed. _'Well... I'm back on this ship. Elena... I don't know what you're up to, but I'm going to go to the PLANTS and find out. I'm going myself. I just got to figure out a way where Andrew will let me out myself. I don't want anyone else in danger because of me... Kira... wherever you are.. I miss you a lot,'_ she sighed as she fell asleep.

* * *

The Archangel was up and running again. They decided to launch out into the waters like the last war. Everyone was in their quarters. Unfortunately, Cagalli couldn't tag along so she was at Orb. She made a huge fuss about wanting to go along with everyone but no one agreed. Kira explained to her that Orb still needed her, and that they needed their Representative with them if another war was about to start. Athrun apologized to Cagalli, resigning from his duty as bodyguard for now, and Kisaka was back to being her main bodyguard. She was pretty upset, but thought that they were right. On the launching day, they watched them launch into the ocean.

She gave each and everyone a hug, even Flay for that matter. Miriallia decided to tag along.

"Goodbye Athrun, take care. Thanks for everything," Cagalli said as she hugged him.

"You too Cagalli, I'm sorry that I have to resign once again... but as soon as this war is over, I'm back to being your bodyguard, all right?"

She nodded and went onto Kira. "Kira... I don't know why you didn't go with Lacus, but I guess you had your reasons... But please, be careful. And think twice before you do something all right? I know you would. Be careful," Cagalli said.

She said something to Mwu and Murrue and then saluted them off. They went into the ship and left port. Cagalli was standing there, watching the ship slowly disappear into the water.

_'Take care guys... Please, come back safely,'_ she thought. She turned around and began to walk back towards Orb.

**In the Archangel**

Kira was tired so he decided to go to bed.

"Kira..." someone called out.

He turned around and saw Flay. He smiled to her and waited for her to catch up.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"Not bad... umm look... you're going to be piloting the Strike Freedom, are you not?" she asked.

"Well yeah... of course. What are you going to do? Miriallia's going to be CIC..."

"Well the thing is... I want to pilot a mobile suit..."

"WHAT?!" Kira suddenly stopped and turned to face her.

"Yeah, pilot a mobile suit... something the matter? I'm sure there are more mobile suits than just the Justice and Freedom and... Akatsuki right?"

"Well... no... but..."

"Kira, what am I supposed to do then?"

"You can take turns with your shift with Miriallia. Honestly Flay, you can't fight in a mobile suit now. Archangel doesn't have room for another mobile suit here... I think," Kira mentioned.

"All right... sometimes I feel just useless.. hey Kira... can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he answered looking at her.

"Do you miss _her_?" she asked innocently.

"You can say that..." he looked away sadly.

"Kira.. why didn't you go with her?"

"I just couldn't... I know I couldn't. My mind is set straight... well, ever since the first war when I couldn't protect you, I was hurt. I hated myself for it. Then Lacus helped me out. I was better, and then you came back... and then I didn't know what to do. I'm just confused Flay..." he told her. "But I promise that I'm going to protect you."

"But look Kira... Lacus needs protection too. In fact, she needs more protection than I do. I'm just surprised that you decided to go with me... not her," Flay looked up to him. "But I'm glad though, thank you Kira."

He smiled and gave her a small hug. He then told her he was tired and went into his room.

_'Lacus... I miss you a lot. I'm just confused.. give me time to think about it. But I'm sure that I need to protect Flay this time. I can't let her die'_ he thought. Just when he was about to fall asleep, the PA system called out.

_**"Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, Mwu La Flaga, please report to the bridge immediately. This is an emergencey. I repeat, Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, Mwu La Flaga, report to the bridge immediately."**_

_'Oh what is it now?_' he thought. He got up and ran towards the bridge immediately.

* * *

At the PLANTS, he was at the meeting with his crew. Dearka, Lunamaria and Shinn were all present along with the captain, and other officers and mechanics.

"All right, as you all know, the chairwoman wants me to assemble a crew... for the Minerva," he started. "I've agreed with her. For now, we're on her side... or so it seems. No matter what, if you see the Archangel or Eternal, let them know we're on their side. Do _not_, I repeat, do _not_ shoot them down. Maybe play fight them, but that's _it_. We're on their side no matter hat all right? Did I make myself clear?"

Everyone saluted and he smiled. "Good... dismissed."

Everyone left except three.

"You know Yzak... this war is pathetic?" Dearka said.

"No really Dearka? Think I don't know that? Ugh! I can't believe another war is happening... what's going on with the world?!" Shinn yelled.

"Umm... I was talking to YZAK, not you okay buddy?" Dearka replied.

"Shut up... both of you. Now, all you know that we have to return to their side.. but we need to find information as well. BE SURE, and I mean, BE SURE, when you contact the ships, make sure NO ONE is around. Got it? If we ruin this, everything is ruined. Understand? You guys better be careful... or else.." and with that, he left the room.

"Geez... someone has a temper..." Lunamaria mumbled. Out in the hall, someone called out "I HEARD THAT."

"That Yzak... he's always been the same dude... ever since I met him," Dearka said, laughing.

"Let's get onto the Minerva, shall we?" Lunamaria asked. "Or else.. we'll get yelled at even more!"

"You're right let's go," and they left.

**On the Minerva**

Once on the Minerva, the three pilots reported to the bridge. There, they met their captain.

"Took you three long enough. Meet our new captain, Captain Wilbur Hikoshi," Yzak introduced.

"Pleased to meet you, I suppose you three are Dearka Elsman, Lunamaria Hawke and Shinn Asuka?" he asked politely.

"Yes, sir," the three answered and saluted.

"No need for formalities," he smiled.

He then sat down while Yzak joined the three and left the bridge.

"So you chose someone nice for the captain eh?" Dearka asked.

"Well... nice as he seems, he still is one heck of a captain. Now I would like you to meet someone else... " he started. Just then, a girl with brown hair turned the corner.

"Oh no need to introduce, I already know her," Dearka said chuckling.

"Shut up... Lunamaria, Shinn, meet Shiho Hahnenfuss," Yzak started.

"Oh, so she's your girlfriend," Shinn said. Yzak slapped him on the head. "Ow?!"

"Please to meet you to," Shiho stated.

Just then, the ship shook, and explosions could be heard in the distance as the war finally began...

* * *

**A/N:** And I'll stop there. Hehe, another long chapter... so anyways, like I said in the author's note above, not soo recent updates no more. I think I'm starting to lose my ability to write. I suck now.. but anyways, hope you liked this chapter a well. The war finally began after 5 chapters.. I apologize for taking things slow if you believe it's so... but I take long to explain things or something... I don't know. But anyway, the next chapters are fighting and war.. something I absolutely SUCK at explaining.. but I'll try my best for the sake of the readers. Thank youuu for reading, and I'll see you next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry for another gazillion year update. It's just that I've been super-duper busy with this project and I've been over my friend's house everyday since the last update. I finally find the time to do this. Exams are in three days and I'm going to be extra busy so expect slow replies. Again, I'm so sorry but for now...

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own GS/D or ANY characters for that matter. In fact, I don't own ANYTHING in this subcategory. Enough said.

**Summary**: Flay was brought back to life by scientists in the middle of the second war. No one knew about this until it was over and Chairman Durandal was gone. Lacus finds out that Kira is slowly opening up to her and she is happy for it. But what happens when Kira suddenly meets Flay? Will he fall for Flay again and leave Lacus, or will he realize that the one who he loves is truly Lacus? **KiraxLacus**

* * *

**It's Either Her or Me**

**Chapter 7**

_He then sat down while Yzak joined the three and left the bridge._

_"So you chose someone nice for the captain eh?" Dearka asked._

_"Well... nice as he seems, he still is one heck of a captain. Now I would like you to meet someone else... " he started. Just then, a girl with brown hair turned the corner._

_"Oh no need to introduce, I already know her," Dearka said chuckling._

_"Shut up... Lunamaria, Shinn, meet Shiho Hahnenfuss," Yzak started._

_"Oh, so she's your girlfriend," Shinn said. Yzak slapped him on the head. "Ow?!"_

_"Please to meet you to," Shiho stated._

**Archangel**

Kira was floating towards the bridge of the Archangel. He wondered what was so important to have disturb him of his sleep once again. He yawned as he met up with Athrun.

"What's going on now? Why does everything have to happen just when I was about to fall asleep?" Kira yawned again.

"I don't know.. but we better go see now should we Kira?" Athrun slightly chuckled.

They floated towards the bridge as they entered and saw Andrew Waltfeld's face in the Eternal on screen of the Archangel. Kira looked behind the captain and noticed that Lacus was not at her seat as usual. He noticed Meyrin was there but Lacus was nowhere to be found. He found that strange since Lacus was always at her seat when she's at the Eternal.. especially when something important is about to happen.

"Commander," both Athrun and Kira saluted.

"Hello Kira, Athrun," Andrew started. "As you can see, I've contacted you," he chuckled slightly. Everyone just gave him a blank look. "All right then... let me continue. Right now, I've noticed the Earth Alliance has started their assault. The ZAFT forces are fighting back. Right now, we're here stationary. We wanted to wait and check out what will happne between the two. If things gets worse, then.. I don't know. We'll have to interrupt them."

"Right now, Lacus' voice won't matter to both sides, whether Zaft or not. They apparently won't care about Lacus' words at this time of moment, given the fact that the chairwoman provided false information," Murrue stated.

"All right... so we'll stay here. Are you guys coming up?"

"We'll see.. if things gets too complicated, we'll leave the waters and come up to space."

"Very well... so if you have nothing else -"

"Where's Lacus?" Everyone turned towards the brunette. "Well?"

"She's at her quarters... she's pretty tired. Ever since she came up here, she wasn't herself. In fact, she has never left the bridge when things like this come up. I don't know what's gotten to her," Andrew lied. He felt guilty but didn't want to let everyone know, especially since Flay was sitting on the CIC. "But do you want to talk to her? I can call her..."

"No.. it's all right. Let her sleep," Kira smiled slightly. Flay came up to Kira and put her hand on his shoulder.

"No, let her come out. I believe they should have a little chat before the war starts once again for good. Then they would barely even say a word to each other, given the state they are in," Flay smiled at Kira. She nodded and went back to her seat.

"Very well... Meyrin, please contact Lacus and tell her to report to the bridge immediately," Andrew commanded.

"Yes, sir. Lacus Clyne, please report to the bridge immediately. Lacus Clyne, to the bridge immediately," Meyrin said.

As they were waiting for Lacus' arrival, Andrew showed the Archangel's crew what was going on currently in space. Not too long after, the door to the bridge opened and in floated the pink-haired beauty.

* * *

**In the PLANTS**

Elena was sitting at her seat patiently watching the fight go on. She was desperately waiting for either the Eternal or the Archangel to come join the fight since she wanted both legendary ships gone. But her wish was not happening and she wans't quite too happy of that. Just then the door knocked and she got more annoyed.

"What?"

The door opened and in stepped a man. He looked like he was around his late-20s and was blonde and very tall. He smiled as he went inside.

"So how's things going?" he asked her.

"Very well indeed. I'm surprised you actually made it this far. However, I don't see the two ships anywhere!"

"Don't be mad, they shall appear as soon as things get intense.. I'm sure. That Clyne always pulls up at times like this," he replied.

"Sure..."

"How's Alex?"

"He's doing excellent. He's out there right now commanding..."

"And you truly trust Joule?"

"Not quite.. but he is quite a fighter or commander. I'm sure he'd be good in our standards. But we need to see how he is. If he even hesitates, he's a traitor to the PLANTS, got it? And his mother is out of the council along with Elsman and Hahnenfuss," she smirked.

_'Soon, my world will be here. Just got to be patient and I will control the world. All naturals will perish!'_ she thought as she enjoyed the scene before her.

**Minerva**

On the new and improved Minerva, Yzak ran towards the bridge as Shiho, Dearka, Lunamaria and Shinn ran towards the hangars. The Destiny was newly improved and Shinn jumped into the machine. He quickly launched as Lunamaria jumped into her improved Impulse. She quickly launched as Shiho and Dearka both ran into two Gaia's. They quickly launched into space where the war fully began.

Back on the bridge, Yzak sat in his commander's seat as the captain was seated right infront of him (kind of like the Eternal but smaller.)

"Captain, what's going on?" Yzak asked.

"Commander, the Earth Alliance's assault has finally begun. Not that I want it to anyway... Commander Alex's ship is out too. The Radiator I believe it's called. But enough of that, we need to stop the Alliance and keep PLANTS safe!"

"Go ahead," Yzak commanded.

**Outside the Minerva**

In the Destiny, Shinn launched as he quickly flew into the sky.

_'Back in this stupid mobile suit again... I wished I didn't have to fight anymore,'_ Shinn thought as his thoughts lead to Kira and everyone back on Orb right after the second war was over. _'I thought all this bullshit was over! Stupid people, why do we need to fight?!'_

He saw the Impulse launch as he quickly communicated with her.

"Lunamaria, be careful out there!" he said.

_"I'll be fine, you too Shinn. Don't be too harsh,"_ she said through the com.

He nodded as he disconnected the connection and used his beam sabers and quickly destroyed the machines.

The Impulse flew away from the Destiny, towards the PLANTS to protect it. She destroyed mobile suits on the way. The two Gaia's helped destroy the mobile suits quickly to refrain from the PLANTS being attacked. After about five minutes of fighting, Shinn noticed something extremely weird about the alliance as they were not trying their best and soon realized what was going on as his eyes began to widen.

_'You stupid naturals, how could you?!'_ he thought angrily. He looked towards Lunamaria and began to worry.

* * *

**Eternal and Archangel**

Lacus floated into the bridge and noticed that the Archangel was on the other line. She noticed the brunette and her face saddened a lot. She smiled sadly to the crew and waved a small hello as she sat at her seat.

"Captain, everyone, hello," Lacus started.

"Hello to you as well, Miss Lacus," Murrue spoke for all.

Lacus noticed that one person was not aboard the Archangel. The fiery blonde who would love to shout at her for leaving right now is not at the Archangel.

"Um... if you don't mind me asking... where's Cagalli?"

"She's back at Orb. We told her to stay there and not go into war here. It's better if she walks over her country at her office, you know?"

"I see... well I hope she's doing well. If you see her, would you please say hi to her for me?"

"Of course Lacus, anything," Murrue smiled.

Then there was a moment of silence before someone spoke again.

"So if you guys don't mind, I should sign off because we need to focus on the battle here. If things gets worse, I suppose the Earth Alliance will try and get Orb's attention by signing a treaty between the two. I doubt Cagalli would be likely to do that so she will disagree and the Earth Alliance will not hestitate to attack. They made a mistake once before, I doubt they will do the same again," Andrew spoke up.

"If there's anything else, we'll contact you," Murrue agreed.

They were just about to disconnect the connection before someone else spoke up.

"Lacus... I wanted to talk to you..." Kira said looking on the ground. Lacus remained silence, eyes fixed on the brunette, waiting for him to continue.

"Um.. I want to apologize again for not being able to --"

"No, Kira it's all right. I already told you, am I right?" Lacus interuppted as she smiled at him again. "I know it's better for you to be down there since up here, we're not that visible. But the Archangel will need you. Orb will need you, and most of all, Cagalli would need you. It's fine up here.. I mean the Eternal isn't all that important because we all know Orb is more important than one ship.. remember that I told you that in the last war Murrue? I still decide to keep that in mind."

"Lacus..."

"Right now, let's just focus on stopping this. Maybe afterwards, we can talk about other things which are not as important right now as this war... and Flay, take care of him. I know you'll do a good job," Lacus turned to Flay and smiled. She then told Meyrin to sign off as the screen went blank. Kira just stood there, and did not know what to do. He heard Flay mutter a "I will don't worry Lacus" behind him. He then turned around and floated out of the bridge, with Athrun slowly tagging along. Everyone returned to their positions, waiting and observing what is going on with the two sides and hoping that the Eternal is in safe hands.

* * *

**On the Battlefield in Space**

Shinn's eyes widened as he could not believe what he saw.

_'How could you, you stupid naturals? Why would you do such a thing... Luna!'_ he thought. He remembered how Luna was taking care of the PLANTS. He tried to communicate with her and fortunately, the link went through.

"Luna, watch out! The Earth Alliances! They are --"

_"I know Shinn! I can't protect this all by myself... where's Dearka and Shiho? Call them over!"_

"But... Luna, I'm coming!" But just as he was about to depart from his post, he got an alert in the mobile suit. There were heat sources coming towards him and he quickly used his senses and dodged it by doing a flip out of the beam's range. He turned around and noticed three to four mobile suits coming his way.

_'Crap... I got to let Luna know,'_ Shinn thought. He quickly tried and get a hold of Luna's com.

"Luna! I can't --"

_"Don't worry, Dearka and Shiho showed up. About time too, ugh... but why though? Why this? Why now?"_

"I don't know.. just make sure none of them touches the PLANTS or else it's over!"

_"Yes!"_

He signed off and began focusing on the mobile suits in front of him. He thought that this should be easy, given the fact that they were all from the alliance and he had experience and extra training over the years since he was fourteen. Just as he was about to fire, he heard a voice enter his cockpit.

_"You stupid coordinator scum, this is what you get for attacking our blue and pure world!"_

"We did not attack your stupid world all right?! Even though we did, we didn't use nuclear power now did we?! You people and your stupid nukes! Do you know the damage that you will cause?! You will wipe out the whole PLANTS and you're calling us stupid! We did nothing as to using nuclear power to harm your world now did we?! AHHH!" he shouted.

_"We always wanted the coordinators dead, of course using nukes is the best thing ever. What were you thinking? I guess coordinators aren't all that smart now are they?"_

"Shut up! You know nothing!" Shinn screamed. He quickly dodged the extra beams shot by the multiple mobile suits and quickly took out his beam rifle and began shooting down the mobile suits. They were pretty easy as they thought, all except one however. He supposed that that was where the voice came from.

_"It may be easy to shoot them all down, because they're worthless. I'm something else, and I don't think you should deal with me. Go back to your stupid PLANTS as you can, or else be prepared to die from me!"_

_'Stupid idiot.. thinking that I'd actualy be scared'_ Shinn thought to himself. He quickly removed his sabers and flew quickly towards the mobile suit and cut it straight down the torso. The mobile suit exploded as Shinn backed away.

_"SHINN! We can't get all of them! HELP"_

Shinn quickly turned around and noticed that the machines carrying the nukes were heading closer towards the PLANTS. The three mobile suits there could not finish destroying all of them, given the fact that there are a lot. He quickly looked in horror as the nukes were about to be released from the machines.

**Eternal**

Andrew quickly went back to looking at the screen. He noticed how there were strange machines going towards the PLANTS. He wondered about them. It was as if he has seen them before. He quickly zoomed in.

Lacus was sitting in her chair, looking even more pale than ever. She slowly looked up as she noticed Andrew zooming in on the scene.

"Captain?" she asked slowly.

"Miss Lacus! They're... they're using nukes!" DaCosta spoke up.

"What..." Andrew interuppted. "So... so it's true. I've seem them before..."

"We have to launch," Lacus said. "Eternal, prepare for launching sequence." The Eternal was being powered up, ready to be launched from the meteorite they were currently in.

"All systems are go, Eternal's ready to launch," Meyrin informed.

"All right, Eternal, launch!" Andrew commanded. The Eternal broke out of the meteorite and started to fly through space, towards the PLANTS. Andrew decided to inform the Archangel that they are going to be engaging in battle.

Murrue's face came up on screen of the Eternal.

"Captain, the Eternal's going to be engaging in battle. The Alliance are using nukes!" Andrew informed her. "We'll be fine, please don't let Kira know. He'll be worried..."

"All right, be careful out there. You too Miss Lacus. Good luck!" she said before she signed off.

Andrew looked back out towards the battlefield. "All right Eternal, back to fighting! Let's do this!"

The Eternal flew quickly through space towards the PLANTS battlefield.

**The Battlefield**

Shinn turned around and noticed that he was way too late and the PLANTS would be destroyed. He flew towards them anyway just in case and began shooting his beam rifle at all costs. He shot some down but was not enough to shoot everything down.

"No! This can't be!" Shinn screamed. He tried going furthur quickly but he failed to that as he had to watch the nukes being launched from the machines. Then out of nowhere, a big beam was shot and destroyed all the nukes' path to the PLANTS. The PLANTS was safe... as of now.

Shinn couldn't believe his eyes. He looked towards the shot and noticed a big red ship. He recognized it as the Eternal.

_"The Eternal! They actually saved PLANTS yet again!" _Dearka said in his mobile suit.

_"Yes... thank goodness,"_ Shiho sighed.

The Earth Alliance was shocked at what just unfolded infront of their eyes. They couldn't believe that the Eternal just came out of no where and saved the PLANTS once again. They then started to retreat as one by one, the Earth Alliance disappeared.

The battlefield was silent, and the Minerva told the mobile suits to return. One by one, everyone returned to their ships. Just as Shinn was about to enter, they heard firing from a ship. Shinn turned around and it was none other than the Radiator shooting at the Eternal.

_'Bastard! What the hell are they doing?!'_ Shinn thought. Lunamaria was right beside him as well.

_"What's going on?!"_

"I don't know.. I'm contacting them." Shinn switched frequencies to match those of the Radiator.

"What are you guys doing?!"

**The Radiator**

Alex was sitting in his seat as he noticed the Eternal saved the PLANTS once again. His blood began to boil as he was to follow orders and decided to shoot down the Eternal once and for all.

"Captain, aim Gottfrieds and fire at the Eternal!"

"But... Commander.."

"Do as I say Captain! Or do you want to disobey the chairwoman's orders?" Alex asked darkly.

"N-n-no sir... Aim Gottfrieds... FIRE!"

They fired as it hit the Eternal. Although it was not fatal enough to destroy that ship completely, it was something.

_'Clyne... you're lucky. You saved the PLANTS.. but you'd think the chairwoman would let you get away with it? I doubt it.. you and your innocence. I hate your existence. Go and DIE!'_ he thought.

"Sir... someone's trying to get in. I believe it's the Destiny," one of the crew informed.

"Allow him to access," Alex commanded. Then the face of Shinn appeared.

_"Commander! What the hell are you doing?! They just saved the PLANTS. The least you can do is let them go if they wish to do so!"_ Shinn said.

"Who are you? The boss? What I say goes, and I am the commander of this ship. I will do whatever I want to do, and if it is to shoot down the Eternal than so be it!"

He disconnected the signal and looked towards the Eternal. They were still there until they all heard sweet a melodious voice.

**Eternal**

Lacus smiled slightly as she realized that the Eternal saved the PLANTS from the nukes yet again.

_'Thank goodness'_ she sighed. Andrew turned around and nodded at her.

"This is our duty, Miss Lacus, and we will always be able to protect the PLANTS no matter the cost," Andrew said. Lacus nodded in agreement.

"Sir! Heat sources are approaching!"

"What?!" Right then, the ship shook violently as Andrew and Lacus almost got knocked off their seats.

"What's going on?!" Andrew shouted.

"Sir... it's... it's one of the ships from Zaft! They've stopped firing now.. should we retreat?"

"No... just wait and we'll see..." Andrew said.

"Open up all channels Meyrin," Lacus suddenly spoke out. Everyone turned to look at her. "This is what I must do.. at least I should try right? I mean... one of them is Yzak's ship. The Minerva... I'm sure they'll listen to us. As for the other..."

"It's known as the Radiator. It's the newest ship built in the PLANTS..."

"It.. is? How come I was never known of this?" Lacus asked.

"It must be because of Elena... don't worry about it, we'll make sure to keep both PLANTS and the Earth safe," Andrew tried comforting her.

"All right, open all channels," Lacus all of a sudden had a serious look on her face as she prepared to talk.

"Yes ma'am... all channels clear," Meyrin informed.

"To all Zaft units... This is Lacus Clyne aboard the Eternal. I ask you to cease fire. We are not here to harm you. The Alliance has gone and PLANTS is currently safe. Please, recall your mobile suits, and return back to the PLANTS where you can be safe. I ask you to not attack us as we are here to help. Please, all Zaft units, all Zaft ships, please cease fire immediately. I know the Alliance has used nukes... and it's deadly, and I know you all want to get revenge by using nukes. But however that will accomplish nothing but more fights.. I ask all of you to cease fire and let us go.. we mean no harm to you," she said.

However, that apparently did not work as right when they were about to turn and leave, the Radiator shot its Lohengrins at the Eternal and the ship shook violently again as this time, everyone shook violently in her seat.

* * *

**Archangel**

Murrue sighed as she got the report from Andrew. She looked at Flay as she seemed distant.

"Flay.. if you want to let Kira know, I suggest you go now. But I will pretend like I didn't know. I believe Kira has the right to know how Lacus is doing as she is not with him as of the moment. Please do your best to comfort him," Murrue told her with a smile.

"Y-y-yes ma'am," Flay saluted and floated off the bridge.

Murrue sighed as she continued to try her best to observe what was going on in space.

**Corridors**

Flay floated towards Kira room as she thought about what Lacus had said. _'Lacus... you're a real kind girl. I'm so sorry for ever doubting you... Kira... I guess she's right. You either choose her... or me. I won't mind whoever you choose... as long as one of us makes you happy, that's all that matters Kira... I hate seeing you beat yourself up like this'_ she thought as she floated infront of his room. She held down the com button as Kira could hear her voice into the room.

"Kira.. it's Flay, please I need to talk to you about something.. and inform you about the Eternal..."

The door slid opened as Kira stood at the door, looking even more dull than usual.

"Kira.. please don't beat yourself up like this. I hate seeing you like this," Flay reached up to touch Kira's cheek. He slowly turned around and went to his bed. He looked up and began to speak.

"What is it Flay? What's with the Eternal?" he asked.

"Well.. they're engaging in batle as we speak. We were informed not to let you know so you wouldn't be worried. You can't go up there Kira... you understand right? They will be all right. It's just that.. the Earth Alliance are using nukes and... well... they're stopping --"

"What?! Nukes?! The Earth Alliance?! What's wong with them?" Kira stood up and floated out of the room.

"Kira! Wait... I..." Flay started. _'Dammnit, I'm so sorry Captain... Mr. Waltfeld... Miss Lacus... I'm sorry I couldn't control him...'_ she thought. She slowly got up and floated out of the room.

**With Kira**

Kira floated towards the bridge. _'How could they keep this from me? What if they're not okay?! Idiots!'_ Kira thought. He shook his thoughts out of his head as he headed into the bridge. Murrue turned around as the screen showed Andrew and the screen shaking wildly.

"Captain Waltfeld.. what's..." and behind him, he noticed Lacus, who was also shaking in her seat.

"Kira...! We... we're being under attack by the Radiator. They won't let us leave. And the Minerva is also --"

"The Minerva?! But I thought they were on our side? Yzak isn't he in it?" Murrue asked shocked.

"I don't know what's going on. Right now, we're trying to get out of here. There's a slight chance we'll make it -- FIRE -- and get back to somewhere safe. The PLANTS are hating on us right now... it's hard to help them now... with them still fighting us after we protected their homeland," Andrew explained as he gave instructions. Kira's eyes were focused on Lacus as she was struggling pretty badly as well giving her commands out.

Kira was just about to speak as then the com to the Eternal suddenly shut down.

"La... Lacus!" Kira shouted.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry guys for the EXTREMELY late update. I know I promised at least two updates per week.. but like I said, I'm extremely busy. I've finally found the time to update.. like written up there at the beginning (the A/N) but I'm so sorry. Here's another chapter. Probably not as long and won't make up for the fact that I didn't update for what seems like years.. hope you can all forgive me! Thanks to all those who reviewed.. I really appreciate it. I hope my explanations of fighting scenes are good enough for you all to understand! As I will always try and improve them by reading other fanfictions by other people. Thank you and see you all soooon.

Oh and... the next update might take awhile as well since I have exams tomorrow until next tuesday.. but I will see! Until then...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! For the machines of Dearka and Shiho, I meant to write Zaku but I wrote Gaia... I just realized. So ignore Gaia and pretend I wrote Zaku for each! Now... let's carry on!

**Summary**: Flay was brought back to life by scientists in the middle of the second war. No one knew about this until it was over and Chairman Durandal was gone. Lacus finds out that Kira is slowly opening up to her and she is happy for it. But what happens when Kira suddenly meets Flay? Will he fall for Flay again and leave Lacus, or will he realize that the one who he loves is truly Lacus? **KiraxLacus**

* * *

**It's Either Her or Me**

**Chapter 8**

_Kira floated towards the bridge. 'How could they keep this from me? What if they're not okay?! Idiots!' Kira thought. He shook his thoughts out of his head as he headed into the bridge. Murrue turned around as the screen showed Andrew and the screen shaking wildly._

_"Captain Waltfeld.. what's..." and behind him, he noticed Lacus, who was also shaking in her seat._

_"Kira...! We... we're being under attack by the Radiator. They won't let us leave. And the Minerva is also --"_

_"The Minerva?! But I thought they were on our side? Yzak isn't he in it?" Murrue asked shocked._

_"I don't know what's going on. Right now, we're trying to get out of here. There's a slight chance we'll make it -- FIRE -- and get back to somewhere safe. The PLANTS are hating on us right now... it's hard to help them now... with them still fighting us after we protected their homeland," Andrew explained as he gave instructions. Kira's eyes were focused on Lacus as she was struggling pretty badly as well giving her commands out._

_Kira was just about to speak as then the com to the Eternal suddenly shut down._

* * *

**Space**

**Minerva Hangars**

Dearka and Shiho got into the ship when the Minerva called them back. Dearka got out of his mobile suit and met up with Shiho on his way to the bridge. When they got in, Yzak turned around.

"What the hell is that brat doing?!" Yzak yelled.

"I... Commander, he's... I don't know," one of the crew of the ship had said.

"Get him to... wait where's he going?!"

"Sir.. he's... he's flying towards the Radiator."

"I know that idiot! I'm not stupid you know," Yzak was yelling. Dearka was literally "hiding" behind Shiho as she rolled her eyes.

"How can you be afraid of your best friend, stupid?" she whispered.

"He's freaky when times like this comes..." Dearka replied. "But anyway... be serious Shiho! Stop fooling around!"

"Me?! Fooling around? Okay you're the one who's cowarding behind my back here okay," she scowled.

"Calm down... I was only kidding," he chuckled.

"Hmph, telling ME to calm down when you're the one kidding... serious... huh..." she mumbled.

The bridge watched as Shinn flew towards the Radiator, followed by Luna afterwards.

**With Shinn and Lunamaria**

_'That bastard... thinking that he can shoot down the Eternal, he's wrong,'_ Shinn thought.

"Commander! What the hell are you doing?! They just saved the PLANTS. The least you can do is let them go if they wish to do so!" he said.

_"Who are you? The boss? What I say goes, and I am the commander of this ship. I will do whatever I want to do, and if it is to shoot down the Eternal than so be it!"_ The screen then turned black as Shinn cursed him.

_"Shinn!"_ he turned to the other screen and noticed the Impulse coming with him.

He was about to say something when they all heard the voice of Lacus Clyne through their screens.

_"To all Zaft units... This is Lacus Clyne aboard the Eternal. I ask you to cease fire. We are not here to harm you. The Alliance has gone and PLANTS is currently safe. Please, recall your mobile suits, and return back to the PLANTS where you can be safe. I ask you to not attack us as we are here to help. Please, all Zaft units, all Zaft ships, please cease fire immediately. I know the Alliance has used nukes... and it's deadly, and I know you all want to get revenge by using nukes. But however that will accomplish nothing but more fights.. I ask all of you to cease fire and let us go.. we mean no harm to you."_

"It's Lacus!" Shinn said.

**The Radiator**

As soon as Alex heard her voice, he became furious. _'That woman needs to shut up once in awhile,'_ he thought.

"All right, aim and fire at that ship again and again, I want it down!" He commanded. They started firing right then and most of them hit the Eternal, but not hard enough to destroy it.

"Sir, message from the chairwoman," one of the crew said.

"Patch it through," he commanded. He then saw the face of the chairwoman.

_"Abandon post, we'll get back to the Eternal later. I need to have a word with you and Commander Yzak," _she informed.

Although Alex did not like the idea of abandoning his post, he listened and obeyed the chairwoman as usual. "Yes ma'am, we'll be right there. I got to _introduce_ myself to the Eternal first," he said as he signed off. He easily got through to the Eternal since the technology of this ship was very good.

**Eternal**

Suddenly, the captain of the Archangel's face disappeared from the screen as another unknown face appeared.

_"Why hello Eternal... Clyne..."_ the young man said.

"Who are you?!" Andrew asked.

_"Is that a way to treat the commander of this _wonderful_ ship? Hmm?"_ he smirked.

"Tell us, who the hell are you! How did you get in here?!" Andrew this time yelled.

_"Patience my man... still upset about _Aisha_?"_ he smirked. He knew about all the past veterans of the war so he knew about Andrew losing Aisha. This got Andrew mad however and he demanded to know who the person was.

"Who the hell are you?! You have no right to talk about Aisha!" Andrew was furious.

"Mr. Waltfeld..." Lacus said. Andrew calmed down when he heard her. "Let me handle this --"

_"You? Handle this? Pathetic Clyne..."_ he said.

"Shut up! Do not dare insult Miss Clyne, you hear me?! Now tell me who are you!" Andrew yelled.

_"Why... if you want to know so badly, I'm Alex Saitou of the Radiator. Surprised Clyne? Surprised there's a new and better ship? Hah!"_ he laughed. Then suddenly his face grew so serious and his eyes became even darker than before.

_"It's your fault my parents died... True, I look young, but you know what? You deserve to die! All of you! Clyne, if it weren't for your bad leadership skills, my parents would not have died!"_ he screamed

Lacus froze. She did not get what the boy meant. He looked like he was about 16 or 17 years old. She didn't remember starting a war and only remembered that she maintained peace.

_"Surprised?! Should be! You were the idiot who left the PLANTS and go to Orb for what? Vacation?! While you should've _known_ that if you left, a war would be brought up! Or wait... signing of the treaty? That's stupid! You should've ruled your PLANTS properly... rather than some stupid old lady who can't rule anything!"_ he cried out.

No one said anything on the Eternal. Lacus was especially shocked. She could not believe that this was one of the victims who got caught in the attack by the Earth Alliance... or rather, the chairwoman.

_"Therefore... therefore we pronounce you as a traitor to the PLANTS! And I will never forgive you for what you've done!"_ he said. Then he smirked evily.

_"But for now, you're lucky because we need to leave. But next time, don't expect to be so lucky!"_ he signed off as the screen went blank. Everyone turned to look at Lacus and Andrew. Lacus was sitting there, still trying to grasp everything in. She was almost on the brim of tears; her eyes were starting to water.

"Um... Miss Lacus... I believe we should contact the Archangel to know that we're safe, as soon as we go back to hiding," Andrew informed her. She just nodded slowly and still kept her gaze on the screen.

"All right... let's move. We have to hide back in a meteorite. Let's go!" Andrew commanded. Then, the damaged Eternal began to move towards the meteorite they were hiding in before they left.

* * *

**Earth**

**Archangel**

Kira just stood there, shocked and afraid of what might've happened to the Eternal.

"La...Lacus!" he cried. Everyone was shocked and afraid as well.

_'Lacus... no Lacus you have to be all right.. I know you're all right.. you're all right..'_ he kept on repeating to himself. Murrue spoke up after the long period of silence.

"Kira... don't worry, I'm sure Lacus will be fine. She will --" Just then, the door to the bridge opened and in floated Athrun.

"What's going on... Kira? Are you.. okay?" he asked. Kira just nodded. He went to Flay's seat and stood there. Flay was shocked herself as well.

_'La...cus... you have to be all right. Kira needs you...'_ she thought. She was hoping desperately for Lacus and the crew of the Eternal to be all right.

"Um... Athrun, the Eternal just.. suddenly... disconnected..." Murrue explained. Then she snapped out of her trance. "All right, Flay, try contacting the Eternal."

"Yes ma'am," Flay answered. She began trying to call the Eternal. She sent a signal but there was no answer. Kira was desperately hoping that the Eternal just somewhat broke the connection by accident.

"Ma'am.. it's not working. No reponse..." Flay responded sadly. She looked up at Kira and noticed Kira's far away look in his eyes. She felt really bad.

Murrue sighed. "Well... we'll be waiting for if they try and signal us... keep watch Flay all right?"

"Yes ma'am.." she said. She looked up at Kira. He looked at her and smiled slightly at her.

"Kira.. she'll be all right.." Flay said quietly.

"I hope so..."

Everyone turned and watched the two talk.

"Why... did you come with me?" she asked.

"I... I didn't want to lose you again," Kira replied.

"But... what about Lacus? She's in danger right now.. more danger than we are in currently as I can see.. And we can't do anything about it... I feel so bad..."

"Flay..." Kira sighed.

"Lacus is a strong girl... she's going to pull through. I know she isn't going to give up just like that..." Athrun came in. Everyone turned to look at him. "I knew her since we were little... as you all might know now, we were engaged since we were a child and... and I've known her since we were both really young. We've became close friends and I got to know her really well.. I always looked at her as a little sister, me her older brother... and I've learnt a lot about her. She is a strong girl, who will never give up on anything... Especially when it comes to peace and humanity. She always wanted that. When I met her back at the PLANTS after she was announced as a traitor, she sang this song... It truly was wonderful and.. well, she is still seeking peace. She's a kind girl and although she looks fragile, she is capable of anything.. That's why we can't give up hope on her," Athrun continued. He finally stopped and everyone agreed.

Right then Flay got a notice and realized that there was a signal.

"Ma'am... a signal is trying.. to come through... I believe it's... it's the Eternal!" Flay said happily.

"Let it through," Murrue commanded. Then Andrew's face appeared on the screen with Lacus behind him. She looked quite distant however.

"Oh thank goodness you are all right!" she smiled.

_"Thank you Captain... Um... they're gone for now. We're apparently traitors to the PLANTS... you should all know that... and for Miss Lacus here... well... the captain, or rather, the commander of the Radiator.. seemed rather surprising..."_ Andrew stated looking onto the ground of the Eternal.

Kira suddenly spoke up. "Lacus...?" He noticed Lacus look up at him. He saw her trying to smile slightly... faking her smile once again. He sighed. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Lacus just looked away and said, _"Please excuse me... I don't really feel well."_ She got up and floated out of the ship. True, Lacus was like that around Kira, but she was never like that in front of the whole crew, which shocked everyone a lot.

Everyone felt upset for her and Kira was suddenly worried. "Wait.. Mr. Waltfeld.. what happened during the... you know..."

_"The commander.. his name is Alex Saitou... He accused Lacus of killing his family --"_ he started when Athrun butted in.

"But Lacus would never! She was with us.. how could she kill his family... Lacus isn't that type of --"

_"Thanks for interupting Athrun... but may I continue?"_

"Oh.. sorry," he looked to the floor, embarassed.

_"Anyway... he said how when she left for Orb, during that time, the Alliance apparently attacked the PLANTS and therefore killed his family. He was the only one left alive since he was training in the military. He was actually pretty good, though I have never seen him before. Anyway, the ship was built without the knowledge of Miss Lacus and therefore... she was shocked. And on top of that, the commander accused her of his family's death. He mentioned how the treaty was never going to work to begin with and Lacus just couldn't take in the fact that she was the reason to his family's death. We kept on letting her know that it wasn't her fault but.. apparently she wouldnl't listen and said it was her fault since it's her duty to keep the PLANTS safe as chairwoman,"_ Andrew finished with a sigh.

Kira looked sad. He felt sorry for Lacus and wished he was there for her right now. But right now, he can't leave the Archangel and the Archangel isn't able to go up in space now since they have to watch over Orb. The Eternal isn't able to descend as of now because of its damages so therefore Kira was unable to do anything.

"I hope she'll be all right.. is the Eternal all right?" Murrue said.

_"Yeah, it's getting maintenance as we speak... well I better go, we'll contact you later,"_ Andrew answered as he signed off.

Everyone sighed. _'Thank goodness she's all right,'_ Kira sighed. He turned around and left with Athrun off the bridge into their rooms.

* * *

**The PLANTS**

Elena was sitting at her office after contacting the Radiator. She sighed.

_'This isn't going as planned... ugh...'_ she thought. She then decided to contact the Minerva and let Yzak come in.

The signal went through as she saw the Captain and Yzak's face on screen.

"As soon as you arrive, I command you and the captain to report to me immediately as I have things to discuss with each of you... I've alerted the Radiator as well and the commander and captain will arrive as well."

_"Very well ma'am,"_ Yzak answered. Elena signed off as she waited for the arrival.

**The Minerva**

Yzak signed off as he sighed. Dearka and Shiho watched him as Luna and Shinn appeared through the door of the bridge.

"Come on guys, to the meeting room,"he said. They followed Yzak out and to the room Once they got in, everyone stood infront of Yzak as he began. There were other crew members in the room... all except the bridge crew.

"As you all know, the captain and I have to meet the chairwoman at her office. This fight was not supposed to happen... I mean the Eternal. Now... I fully believe in Miss Lacus' cause and if you don't agree now, you may leave right now and disembark after we get to the PLANTS," Yzak started. He waited for people to leave but no one moved an inch, since all were loyal to Yzak and the Clyne faction anyway. "All right... that was easy, now... under no circumstances are we to attack the Eternal got it?" Everyone agreed.

"Good... now, we have to somehow get out of here and onto the Earth where the Archangel is. But first, we're going to have to obey the chairwoman's orders a little more longer and play along.. but if we do need to attack the Eternal, do _not_, and I repeat, you must absolutely _not_ shoot down the Eternal and give them severe damage, do you hear me?!" Everyone nodded. "All right, you may be dismissed.

Everyone left the room except for Dearka, Shiho, Shinn and Lunamaria. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"This is tough... we need to contact the Eternal.." Yzak stated.

"It's going to be hard to do that... with the Minerva going to be landing on the PLANTS," Shiho said.

"You're right.."

"I wonder why they attacked the Eternal in the first place?" Shinn wondered.

"I don't know.. they must have a great reason. Also, the chairwoman mentioned that if we ever see the Eternal or the Archangel, we must attack them at once," Dearka informed.

"I know.. but even if they saved the PLANTS? This is their land... I mean, why attack when they fully saved the PLANTS? That makes no sense at all," Lunamaria said.

"There's something going on with the chairwoman.. and we gotta figure it out and inform the Eternal and the Archangel. After all, we're on their side, am I right?" Shinn stated. Everyone agreed.

"All right, enough of this, as soon as we land, you guys can go roam around the PLANTS and have a break. Right now, you can return to your quarters to have some rests. You all did extremely well today, thank you," everyone left except for Dearka. He chuckled.

"What?!" Yzak raised his voice.

"Well.. you said thank you, you were actually polite," Dearka snickered.

"Shut up! I'm a commander.. what am I supposed to do? Use them as slaves?!"

"All right... calm down, you need to relax when you see the chairwoman by the way... Commander Alex of the Radiator is also there... understand that right?"

"Of course! Let's leave..." Yzak sighed as he and Dearka left the room.

**With the Chairwoman**

Elena was sitting patiently waiting for the two ship's captains an commanders to arrive. She began to look through her files until someone buzzed though.

"Yes?"

_"Ma'am, the captains and commanders of the Minerva and Radiator has arrive,"_ the secretary said.

"Let them in."

_"Yes ma'am."_

The door opened as her secretary came in, followed by the captains and commanders. Elena eyed Yzak and Wilbur carefully as they were not being to happy about this meeting.

"Captan Wilbur, Captain James, Commander Yzak, Comander Alex, welcome," Elena started.

"Ma'am," everyone saluted.

"So... I've brought you to this meeting because I needed to have a chat with you. Now, please meet my partner, Robert Johnson," Elena stated. The man came forwards. He saluted to the men and they saluted back.

"So you are the famous Commander Yzak, and the ever so talented Commander Alex I've heard about. You're very young eh?" the man chuckled.

"Sir, yes sir," Alex said.

"No need for formalities please, just talk normally.. like let's say... long term friends," Robert said. "Now... the Captain of the Radiator, Captain James, and the commander Commander Alex... am I right? And you two are Yzak and Wilbur from the Minerva?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well... it's an honor to meet all of you," he bowed. The rest smiled. Elena then led them through to the main meeting room.

"All right, the reason I gathered you all here is because --"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but the Radiator attacked the Eternal when they fully saved the PLANTS. I don't believe that's right," the captain of the Minerva spoke up. Yzak just gazed at him shocked, showing a face showing that he was not supposed to blabber that out right now. The captain just shrugged and faced the chairwoman again.

"I see... well, our purpose is to destroy the Eternal and the Archangel no matter the circumstances; whether they save the PLANTS or not. You do not know what they are going to plan to do next. As you can see, Miss Clyne here really broke the treaty and just left us like that... you agree don't you Captain?" Elena said, fully disgusted by what he said by interupting her.

"I'm sorry chairwoman, but the thing is --"

"That's enough sir, we have to continue on with this meeting," Robert slightly raised his voice. He cleared his throat. "Ma'am?"

"Thank you, all right, so I was saying, the Eternal has tried and saved us. But don't be fooled by what they're gong to do. They might attack us, you never know. We have to destroy the traitors once and for all... and the Minerva," she looked towards Yzak and Wilbur, "that if you do not agree with these terms, then you will have no choice but be announced as a traitor to the PLANTS. Got that? I'm sorry whether they're your friends or not, this is how it will go as of now, for the protection of the PLANTS."

The two nodded their heads shamefully.

"As for you Commander Alex, you did a wonderful job for obeying my every order. I'm very proud of you for that. I know I can count on you for anything.. as of you Yzak, I'm not quite so sure. You will have to prove to me that I can trust you as much as I do Alex, understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Yzak said. He growled slightly at the now smirking Yzak.

"All right, that's all I wanted to say... sorry this is a short meeting. You shall go back and rest wherever you like," Elena said as she left the room. Robert followed suit.

"Hmm... I believe I'm the better commander here Yzak. Now if I were you, I'd obey her or else things wouldn't be quite too happy now would it? I know you would go against her orders... but you've seen her wishes. Either stay loyal to her, or be known as a traitor," Alex snickered.

"Shut up! You don't give credit to people who save your home, then that's your problem. That's your selfishness, but I, for being in both wars, have experience unlike you all right? So shut up and I suggest you go watch what you say in front of me.. you're still younger than me by a couple of years," Yzak raised his voice as he left the room with Wilbur following.

"We'll see about that..." Alex smirked as he left with James afterwards.

* * *

**Somewhere In Space**

**Eternal**

Lacus was lying on her bed, staring at the top bunk of her bed. She sighed as she looked down at Haro who was currently "asleep."

_'I can't believe I let him down... if it weren't for me leaving, none of this would've happened,'_ she thought. She turned to her side on her bed and began looking at the picture on the bedside table.

_'Kira... what are you doing right now? I'm sorry I didn't get to have a real conversation or a long one for that matter... I'm sure Flay's taking really great care of you,'_ Lacus smiled weakly. She turned back facing the top of her bunk. Tears began to spill out. She then sat up and wiped her tears away. She then began to sing like she always does when she's bored or have nothing to do, like at this certain moment.

_In this quiet night  
I'm waiting for you  
Forgetting the past  
And dreaming of you_

Time passes by  
And memories fade  
But time cant erase  
The love that we made

And the stars in the sky  
That I wish upon  
Can't bring you back to my side  
Though you're not here with me  
I'm dream of the day  
We'll meet again

Hold me close  
So deep in your heart  
I will find you  
No matter where I have to go and dream of me  
For I will be there  
Follow the stars that gleam  
Into the quiet night

She stopped as she heard footsteps out of her door. Then she heard the com being turned on as Meyrin's voice echoed through her room.

_"Miss Lacus... are you all right? I was told to check up on you... are you okay? Do you need to stay here longer or can you go back to the bridge?"_

"I'm... I'm all right Meyrin, I'll be there in a few minutes," she replied.

_"All right, oh and by the way, you have a lovely voice,"_ she chuckled through the com

Lacus slightly smiled as she thanked her. Meyrin then left as she began to get up and wash her face before leaving her room to had to the bridge. She got up and went out of her room towards the bridge.

**Eternal's Bridge**

Andrew was monitoring everything and decided to give the Archangel a call to ask if they are doing fine. He wanted Lacus to be here so she has a chance to talk to Kira after so long. He didn't know how long it has been, but it certainly felt like it was a long time. He waited for Lacus' arrival until the door to the bridge opened and in stepped Lacus.

"Miss Lacus, feeling better? Are you okay?" Andrew was worried.

"Yes Mr. Waltfeld, I'm fine thanks," she smiled. "Are you fine?"

"Yes, thank you. I've decided we should let the Archangel know we're doing fine, shall we?"

"Yes, that would be great," she smiled.

Andrew started to contact the Archangel and after some time, they were let through.

* * *

**Somewhere farther in Space**

A man was walking back and forth in the bridge of a ship.

"Captain, should we start?"

"No... we have to wait until the leader informs us to," he said.

"Yes sir, but..."

"Just do as we say. You're not the captain or the leader now are you?" he shouted.

"No...n-no... no sir," he stuttered.

"Sir, a signal from the leader, sir," one of the men said.

"Patch it through," the captain informed.

_"Hello, all right, it's time to start. Are you sure you're ready?"_

"Yes... we're all set up."

_"That was pretty quick. Now you know what to do? Make sure no one sees this. After all, this ship _is_ built with mirage colloid, a very good thing indeed. I'm glad that coordinator was actually here with us. He got off guard that easily.. what an idiot,"_ the leader of this place said.

"Yes, sir, we'll start immediately. That red ship won't know what hit 'em.. The ever so legendary Eternal will be gone for good!"

_"Yes... it's a good thing we got people watching after where it hides,"_ the leader smirked as he signed off.

"All systems ready?" the captain asked.

"Sir, all systems are a go, the ship is ready to launch sir," one of the crewmen said.

"All right, Kusanagi, launch!"

* * *

**A/N:** Wow just great... I finished this chapter two days ago but then I didn't save it in time and my computer... er... laptop just shut down by itself and I lost everything! AHHH! I got so mad... but here's it again. If it weren't for that situation, I would've been done sooner. Well here you goooo :) I shall try and update faster now since exams are all over! Summer vacation whooot! 8) Oh... and don't worry, the Kusanagi isn't the Orb Kusanagi.. you'll see sooner or later. As I've said, I don't plan things out before I write so that's why probably I'm very confusing at times... but hopefuly not too confusing!

Oh and one more thing... I know many of you hate Flay, but in this fanfic, I portray Flay differently than in Gundam Seed. If you can recall, the last episode was with Flay wanting to apologize to Kira for all that she's done. I believe that she's changed, so therefore, I'm portraying her like this through this fanfic. If you guys don't like it, then I'm sorry but I'm going with this. But that doesn't mean Kira is going to choose Flay since this _is_ a Kira and Lacus fanfic. Allrighty? Hope that's clear now... So if all of you want Flay to die... I might not let that happen. Depends on the events if Flay dies or not.. but you never know...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own GS/D or ANY characters for that matter. In fact, I don't own ANYTHING in this subcategory. Enough said.

**Summary**: Flay was brought back to life by scientists in the middle of the second war. No one knew about this until it was over and Chairman Durandal was gone. Lacus finds out that Kira is slowly opening up to her and she is happy for it. But what happens when Kira suddenly meets Flay? Will he fall for Flay again and leave Lacus, or will he realize that the one who he loves is truly Lacus? **KiraxLacus**

* * *

**It's Either Her or Me**

**Chapter 9 **

_"All systems ready?" the captain asked. _

_"Sir, all systems are a go, the ship is ready to launch sir," one of the crewmen said. _

_"All right, Kusanagi, launch!" _

* * *

**Earth – The Ocean **

**Archangel – Kira's Quarters**

He lied down in bed after hearing the Eternal was safe currently and getting repairs. He looked toward his right and on the nightstand was a picture framing carrying a picture inside of it. He smiled sadly and then sighed. He looked up towards the ceiling before someone knocked on his doors.

"Come in," Kira said. He sat up.

A man with blue hair came in and stepped in. The door closed afterwards.

"Athrun…"

"Kira, are you okay?" Athrun asked his best friend.

"I'm fine… Lacus looked so…"

"Upset?"

"Well… yeah you didn't let me finish what I was about to say."

"Well you stopped… so I guess I could've said something?" Athrun chuckled. "Well you know that Lacus has been put under tons of pressure. I'm not surprised she's still keeping up her smile on her face. Though… when she broke down, I was really surprised. But I knew that time would come. I've never seen her like that, well except for the time when Meer died… but… yeah, I really think you should go see her."

"You know well that I want to, but I cant. This third war pushed me and Lacus further away from each other now. I thought things would be fine after the second war, but it has to just go more wrong," Kira said, starting to grow angry.

"Is that the truth? Is it really the war that has brought you two furthur apart? Or is it the fact that Flay's back and it's your own fault Kira?" Athrun became serious all of a sudden. "Think about that buddy." He left the room and left Kira sitting there in shock and also in deep thought.

_'He's right… maybe it is my fault that we're not as close… damn it!'_ He punched his bed and then started to cry.

**Corridors**

Athrun was floating towards the bridge again and hoping to find out more about the Eternal and what their status is.

_'That Kira… he's blaming the war when it was fully his fault that their relationship has started to fall apart?! He can't tell that Lacus is upset because of him and Flay? Ugh… he's still hasn't changed one bit…'_ he thought bitterly. Then he stopped thinking about that and got to the bridge. Murrue turned around and smiled.

"Hey Athrun… wait where's Kira?"

"He's still in his quarters," Athrun said. He sighed and went up to the captain's chair.

"Cagalli reached us…" Murrue said slowly. Athrun's head shot up quickly.

"What?! And you didn't tell me?!"

"Well… it was urgent and had no time for calling you up here…" she explained.

"What happened?"

"She told us that the Earth Alliance has gone mad… and the Blue Cosmos as well. They're angry that Orb still refuses to join them again… and threaten to bring down Orb. She wanted us to check on what the Alliance is doing right now."

"Well?"

"Currently they're stationary… but I'm sure something's coming up. I'm sensing that they're going to attack Orb and we would have to start fighting again," Murrue said sadly. Mwu walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She suddenly relaxed a little with his touch but then got serious once again.

"We can't let Orb fall, we must protect it at all costs. With you, Kira, and Mwu on board, I'm sure Orb will be safe… unless they have some devious tricks up their sleeves," she said angrily.

"Captain, I'm receiving a transmission from space. I believe it's the Eternal," Flay suddenly spoke up.

"The Eternal? Patch it through, meanwhile call Kira up here," Murrue said. "Too bad he has to keep on going back and forth between the bridge and his quarters."

"Yes ma'am," Flay said. She then spoke so the whole ship can hear her. "Kira, please report to the bridge, Kira to the bridge."

The screen appeared and on screen was the Eternal and its crew.

* * *

**The PLANTS**

**Meeting Room – Outside**

Yzak walked out, grumbling and behind him was Wilbur trying to calm Yzak down.

"Don't try and calm me down! Do you think that'd help?! That stupid commander aboard the Radiator is such an idiot! Thinking he can beat me? Just who does he think he is? I've been through two wars! TWO WARS I tell you! And he's still complaining when he's only sixteen or seventeen or however old I was when I started this stupid damn war between the stupid racist sides! Augh!"

Wilbur was trying to stifle a laugh but couldn't help it and just laughed out loud. Yzak turned around and glared at him. "What are you laughing at?!"

"Well.. you see, your behaviour is just very humorous to see," he chuckled.

"You… ugh, shut up.."

"And yes you were about sixteen when you started the war I believe…"

"Shut up! I was not asking a question," Yzak grumbled as he turned around and continued walking out of the building.

"Actually you were… kind of… you see, you said 'however old I was' and that starts off with the word 'however' which kind of starts off a question…"

"Just stop explaining your… whatever it is that you're explaining. You can go back aboard the Minerva and like… you know, check things over. I'm going to visit…"

"Shiho?" Wilbur cut him off, chuckling.

"NO! I was going to say…"

"Shiho… but you mean the whole group. I get you buddy," the captain chuckled before separating paths between the two.

"You think you're so smart… outsmarting me everytime I'm saying something," Yzak grumbled. He then began walking towards the quarters to check if anyone's there.

**Dearka's Quarters**

Dearka was sitting in his room with everyone else there talking and chatting away. Shiho then got up and decided to go take a walk around the PLANTS.

"You know… you guys are just plain weird. I'm leaving," Shiho said calmly.

"But Yzak hasn't returned yet and you want to know what happened between him and them don't you? After all, he's…"

"I dare you to say it! Say it!" she yelled.

"Um… your…"

Just then the door to the room opened and in stepped a very steamed off Yzak.

"I think he heard what I said?" Dearka whispered to Shinn, who was sitting right next to him. Shinn stifled a chuckle.

"None of you were in your rooms! NONE OF YOU! And when I reach Dearka's room, I expected to hear nothing and hoping you guys are all out of here, and then I hear talking behind these doors. Excuse me Dearka, but this is also my quarters if you haven't noticed!"

"Oh thank goodness…" Dearka breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness for WHAT?! Yzak yelled.

"I well… was talking about… here let's take a walk shall we?" Dearka said nervously as he got up. Just about when everyone was about to leave, Dearka asked, "Wait… that means you came here last! Why did you come here last? Do you hate me that much?!"

"I believe I already mentioned it…"

"No you didn't, you said how this is your room and…"

"And that's why I didn't come here idiot!" Yzak bellowed. He stormed into the room and ordered everyone out. Everyone obliged and quickly went out. Yzak sighed and lay down on his bed and began to take a quick rest.

**Outside the Room**

"Geesh, that Yzak… never learns to be nice around here," Dearka mumbled.

"Maybe if you thought before you talk? Then probably he'd be nicer when you're around," Lunamaria mumbled.

"What… did…you… say?!" Dearka said slowly.

"I said maybe if you…"

"I heard you idiot!" Dearka yelled.

"THEN WHY DID YOU ASK ME?!"

"It was… oh forget it!" he mumbled. They all got off the ship and began walking their separate ways, Dearka himself, Shiho herself, and Luna and Shinn themselves.

In the three directions, they all came to a stop when just then, they felt the ground shake as Luna lost her balance and fell onto the ground very violently.

* * *

**Space**

**Eternal**

When Andrew contacted the Archangel, everyone seemed to be on the ship besides Kira. Lacus smiled at everyone but was a little upset at not seeing Kira there. Then the door to the bridge opened and in stepped Kira. Lacus then felt a little happier.

"Kira, sorry to keep telling you to go back and forth between your quarters and here, but we can't help but keep contacting the wonderful Archangel," Andrew chuckled at his little attempt at making a 'joke'.

Kira just smiled. _"No problem, I wasn't really doing anything besides sleeping anyway,"_ he said sarcastically.

_"Now if you two are finished talking about nonsense, I want to tell you guys about the situation with Orb and the Federation,"_ Murrue stated matter-of-factly.

"How is Miss Cagalli doing?" Lacus spoke up.

_"She's doing fine… besides the fact that she's stressed from all that country reigning and the fact that the Federation threatened to attack Orb,"_ Murrue replied her.

_"They WHAT?!"_ Kira suddenly snapped out of it. He faced Murrue with a worried look on his face.

_"No worries kid, we'll be protecting Orb if it's the last thing we do," _Mwu interrupted the little conversation. Kira then relaxed at that.

_'Now might be a good time to let them know that I want to go up to the PLANTS to take a look more closely…' _Lacus thought. She then sighed as she interrupted the Archangel conversation.

"Um… guys?" Lacus started softly. She got the Eternal's attention but everyone on the Archangel were still bickering at each other.

"Guys?" Lacus said a little louder. They were still ignoring her. Andrew just chuckled slightly.

"Archangel!" she said with her full voice. Everyone stopped and looked at the screen from the Archangel. Lacus just giggled slightly before she began to explain.

"So… I was thinking about this for a long time. Since the problem up here is quite.. confusing, I want to go up to the…"

"Wait… Miss Lacus, I don't think you should…" Andrew interrupted her.

"Please let me finish. As I was saying, I want to be able to go up to the PLANTS and go with the chairwoman and see what's going on really between them. I mean… she doesn't really know that I know she's doing all this does she? So I guess I might as well…" but she was suddenly interrupted.

_"What are you thinking Lacus?!"_ Kira said surprised that she would do such a thing so risky. _"You can't go up there! That chairwoman wants you dead. I'm not going to let you go you know that!"_

"But… this is the only way to really figure out what's going on. Don't you think? Please… I need to do this… it's better for all of us and we can finish this war soon. I don't want so much…"

_"You don't get it Lacus. You're probably most wanted in the PLANTS right now. All the citizens don't… they don't like you… Mr. Waltfeld, please don't let her go, I beg you," _Kira said.

"Miss Lacus, Kira's right, you can't go," Andrew stated.

"But Commander Walt-"

"No Lacus, it's way too dangerous. You'll get killed there," he explained. It seems as he has made up his mind. She didn't know what to do anymore. She has no idea how to get off the ship without them noticing.

"But this is the only way… we'll get more information. I believe that the Earth and Orb is more important then a single person right now…" she said slowly, trying to convince them to let her go.

_"Lacus… but…"_

"I'm right am I? Please, a whole world and nation might be in danger if I don't figure out –" but she was cut off yet again.

_"And if you don't? If you can't get the information? Then everything would go to waste!"_ Kira tried convincing her to stay.

"Sir… heat sources approaching!" DaCosta yelled out. Andrew looked away and then shouted commands to evade.

"No time sir, we can't…" DaCosta said devastated and then the ship got hit… well more like the meteorite got destroyed and the Eternal got hit a little.

_"Mr. Waltfeld?"_ Murrue asked them.

"It's… but there were no signs of any suits or anything in the way!" DaCosta said surprised.

"Archangel, there's –" but he was cut off as another heat source approached and hit the Eternal. The Eternal got time to move out of the way for dangerous hits but didn't get too much damage that was dangerous to the members on board.

_"Lacus!"_ Kira yelled as he saw Lacus struggling. Lacus looked up and smiled slightly.

"Kira… we'll be fine. Just.. take care of Orb. Please dispatch the connection," she said and the communication shut off between the two. Lacus sighed as she looked up to the screen. Then a ship appeared out of nowhere.

"But… but that was…" DaCosta said stuttering.

"That ship has mirage colloid!" Andrew said, completely shocked at the fact that he had learned.

The ship then aimed its weapons and shot at the Eternal once again.

"Evade!" Andrew commanded. The ship moved out of the way. Then a voice was heard throughout the ship.

_"Well well well, if it isn't the legendary ship, the Eternal,"_ the voice said through the speakers.

"What do you want?!" Andrew asked.

_"Well… we want your ship down, that's what! Zaft's been a nuisance to us, trying to destroy our blue and pure world!"_ That almost gave it away as Andrew muttered the word "Earth Alliance". Lacus looked shocked and then she decided to talk to them.

"Please, Earth Alliance or Blue Cosmos or whoever you are, this is Lacus Clyne aboard the Eternal, as you may now know. Why would you want our ship down? We have done no harm to you at all."

_"That's what you think. If you weren't with the Zaft forces, then you wouldn't have saved the PLANTS now would you?"_ the voice said maliciously through the speakers.

"It's true, we saved the PLANTS from your nuclear weapons but we are not on the side of Zaft nor are we on yours. We are a neutral ship and we do not wish to harm either side. All we ever want is peace in the world where Coordinators and Naturals live in peace. Some places in the world already have that. Why won't you and part of the PLANTS allow that to happen? We are all people, though we're born differently, but that shouldn't allow us the need to fight."

"What a nice speech, Clyne but we do not care what your ideals are. Whoever who's not on the side of the Federation or the Blue Cosmos shall not be left alive, understand? Now if you have nothing else to say, we will shoot you down." The Federation dispatched the connection and aimed its weapons at it. Mobile suits flew out and started to attack the Eternal. Of course, the Eternal was not ready for this, and the fact that they found the Eternal was a big shock to them all. And their technology of the mirage colloid was an even bigger surprise.

The Eternal was, let's finally say, unable to get out of this mess unless a miracle happens.

* * *

**On Earth**

**Archangel**

"This… this can't be happening.. not again!" Kira shouted. Although he has mixed feelings of both Flay and Lacus, he can't lose Lacus at all. He had finally had enough.

"Lacus doesn't have any mobile suits on that ship besides Andrew's Murusame… am I right?" Kira asked.

"Yes Kira, I suppose that's right."

"Well… I need to go up there. They seemed to be surprised that they're… hit…" Kira said. He quickly turned around but someone grabbed onto his wrist. He looked and noticed Flay was holding onto him.

"Kira… if you go, then I'm coming with you."

"You.. you are what?! No you're not Flay! You'll get hurt. I can't lose you…"

"And neither can you lose Lacus. Kira… you have to see that it's either her or me that you want. You can't have both of us. But if you want to protect us, you have to have us in the same place so it's easier for you to keep both of us safe."

"I know.. I know that! I – I … I need to go up there. And I have to hurry or else… they won't be able to…" and with that Kira ran out of the bridge.

"Kira!" Murrue shouted. But it was no use. Kira ignored her and ran straight to the hangars with Flay running after him. He turned around and noticed Flay was following him.

"Flay, stop! Stay here!"

"No! If you go up there, I'm coming with you. I know how to pilot a mobile suit Kira… I've been… put that information in me ever since I was revived from the dead…" Flay said. "I never meant to tell you because I didn't want you to –"

"Then let's go. We have no time to talk," Kira interrupted her. He ran towards the hangars.

"You can take one of the other machines," Kira told her. She nodded and ran off towards another machine.

Kira ran into the Strike Freedom and booted up the machine. He unlocked the programming and then turned on the suit. He looked to the screen and looked determined to save Lacus and reunite with her once again. He sighed as Miriallia's face came up on the screen.

"Kira… Murrue does not allow this, you know that don't you? But she won't stop you from saving them, Kira be careful and take care of Flay. I'll be filling her spot for now. Make sure you guys are fine," Miriallia said before she went to Flay. Kira nodded and promised himself that he will not let Lacus or the rest of the Eternal crew die. He promised to keep Lacus safe and he is still sticking to that promise forever. He waited for Miriallia to return to him.

_"All systems are green, Strike Freedom, you may launch,"_ Miriallia said.

"Kira Yamato, Strike Freedom, Launch!" Kira shouted. The machine flew out of the Archangel into the waters. He flew out of the water and into the air and the Strike Freedom was finally out of the waters once again.

Back on the ship, Miriallia was telling the other machine to launch.

_"All systems are green, Zaku, you may launch," _Miriallia notified.

Flay nodded as she prepared to launch the Zaku. "Flay Allster, Zaku, Let's go!" she flew out of the Archangel into the water. She looked up and then flew out of the water right behind Kira and was in the air, the first time ever piloting a mobile suit though she has experience from the information that was put into her. Kira patched a com link through her and then nodded at her and smiled. She returned the smile as they both flew up, their destination – Space.

In Orb

Back in Orb, Cagalli was sitting in her office, doing this and that. Kisaka helping her out throughout. She was worried about the Archangel and Athrun as well. She looked out her window and sighed. _'Why did this war have to start again… Lacus I hope you're all right as well,'_ she thought to herself.

Kisaka then mentioned to Cagalli that the Federation was trying to call her once again. Cagalli ignored it and then decided to give herself a small break.

Just as she was about to leave, Kisaka ran up to her, shock written all over his face.

"Miss Cagalli, the Federation! They have a whole… army out there!" Kisaka yelled. Cagalli's face turned stone-serious. "What?"

She looked to the screen and noticed a big army, most likely the Federation, coming towards Orb. She started fuming and decided to inform the Orb fleets and the Archangel that the Federation has begun. She ran into her office to begin contacting the Archangel.

**Archangel**

Murrue sighed as the two suits flew into space. She wondered when the next time they would see them again. She then suddenly heard Miriallia inform her of something shocking – well not quite that shocking but still shocking.

"Captain! Transmission trying to get through ma'am, should I patch it through?"

"Yes, patch it through," Murrue repeated.

On screen came Cagalli's worried face. Athrun glanced at her with worry written on his face, but happiness to finally see her face again. Cagalli seemed to relax a bit after she has seen Athrun.

_"Archangel! The Federation has an army coming towards Orb right now. A battle is bound to begin. I've informed the Orb fleets and they're currently going to go defend the borderline. You guys have to help us!"_

"Yes, we're coming Miss Cagalli!" Murrue said. She signed off and ordered for Athrun to wait at the hangars until they get there to launch. He nodded and ran off the bridge, with Mwu following close behind.

"All right Archangel, full speed towards Orb's borderline. We are to lead the Orb fleet, understand? Now with Kira gone, it'd be a little harder but we still have Athrun and Mwu, got it?"

"Yes ma'am," and the Archangel went at Orb with full speed.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for another late update, and I should make a longer chapter due to that. But I'm sorry I couldn't. I'll try and update quicker but summer has been a little hectic for me. Also, I kind of forgot how I wanted the story to go and I reread the last chapter I wrote… yes I found mistakes, but I know where I want it to go now. Hopefully I didn't disappoint you readers in this chapter but the next chapter is the two wars, in space and on Earth.

Now you may have noticed Alex isn't in this chapter, but don't worry, they'll appear in the next chapter. Yzak and them weren't mentioned much either, but I know this chapter isn't as long as the others, but I'm stopping here so the war can start in the next chapter new all right? Until next time (I hope I can update quicker that is.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own GS/D or ANY characters for that matter. In fact, I don't own ANYTHING in this subcategory. Enough said.

**Summary**: Flay was brought back to life by scientists in the middle of the second war. No one knew about this until it was over and Chairman Durandal was gone. Lacus finds out that Kira is slowly opening up to her and she is happy for it. But what happens when Kira suddenly meets Flay? Will he fall for Flay again and leave Lacus, or will he realize that the one who he loves is truly Lacus? And on top of all this madness, the third war starts to arise. **KiraxLacus **

* * *

**It's Either Her or Me**

**Chapter 10 **

_"All right Archangel, full speed towards Orb's borderline. We are to lead the Orb fleet, understand? Now with Kira gone, it'd be a little harder but we still have Athrun and Mwu, got it?" _

_"Yes ma'am," and the Archangel went at Orb with full speed._

* * *

**Earth's Atmosphere – Strike Freedom**

The Strike Freedom and the Zaku were flying towards space, with the Strike Freedom holding onto the Zaku for better protection.

_'Lacus, please be all right. Wait for me! I'm coming,'_ Kira thought. He looked towards the Zaku and smiled slightly.

They both braced themselves for the impact of going through the atmosphere. Flay was especially nervous, given the fact that this is her first time in a mobile suit, even though she's been put information on how to pilot one in her knowledge.

"Flay are you all right?" Kira asked Flay through the com link.

_"I'm fine, don't worry about me,"_ she said and smiled. Kira nodded as he focused on the coordinates the Eternal gave him. He flew quickly and once he got to the battlefield, he froze.

**Battlefield – With Everyone**

Andrew could not believe it. Was it really true that the Eternal was finally beaten? That they will die in a matter of minutes? He shook the thoughts out of his head and tried to figure out something that'd keep them alive. He promised Kira that he'd protect Lacus. He can't fail at that now, can he? He looked back at Lacus, to see a determined yet serious look on her face, trying to figure out a way to get out of this mess.

_'She really is a strong girl,'_ Andrew thought. He turned back around and looked all around. Mobile suits and the ship were all surrounding the Eternal. Even if Andrew decides to go out in his Murusame, he wouldn't be able to save the Eternal. He only hoped for a miracle.

"Commander, Eternal, let's not give up now. Let's have hope that we will get out of here alive, although there is a higher chance we won't make it. Let's give our last few moments fighting a good one, and we'll die with honour," Lacus spoke up. She looked at Andrew and smiled slightly.

"Eternal, aim all cannons and fire at the ship," Lacus said hesitantly but bravely.

"Yes ma'am," DaCosta replied as he aimed all cannons.

Andrew looked at Lacus and nodded. "Fire!"

**With Kira and Flay**

Once he got there, he froze. Mobile suits were flying out of the ship and the Eternal still isn't at its full potential. He started to become angry.

_'Lacus will not die, I promised to protect her, and this is what I plan to do,' _he thought, as his eyes became dilated. He turned into SEED mode.

Flay saw through the com link and noticed Kira's eyes turned different. She began to worry.

_"Kira come on, let's go!"_ she said. Kira nodded.

"Get away from the Eternal you bastards!" he flew off with Flay not too far behind, just when the Eternal aimed all cannons and fired at the ship.

Kira flew around and aimed at the mobile suits, killing every single one of them. Flay did the same, although not as perfectly as Kira. The battle was on.

**With Everybody**

On the Eternal, Lacus was extremely shocked at what happened next. Andrew couldn't believe his eyes either. His miracle actually did come. It wasn't time for the Eternal to die just yet. He smiled as Meyrin announced what happened.

"Sir, the Freedom and a Zaku! Kira's here!" Meyrin informed happily.

"Kira!" Lacus said. Kira's face then appeared on the screen, his eyes still dilated.

_"Lacus…"_ he said. His eyes slowly turned back to normal once he saw her fine and well. He sighed and smiled at her. She returned the smile as tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

Flay aimed her rifles and shot at every mobile suit she saw. She did not aim for the cockpits, but disabled to machines so they could not fight, just like what Kira did. She smiled as they made it just in time.

**EA ship - Destructor**

As the Eternal aimed their cannons at the Destructor, the captain just smirked.

"They think they can actually beat us now? Pathetic, evade and aim cannons and fire!" the captain commanded.

The Destructor aimed its weapons at the same time as the Eternal. They both fired as then a mobile suit came and started to destroy all the mobile suits.

"Sir… t-th-that's the Freedom! And a Zaku's with it, destroying our mobile suits. That Zaku's skills are… impressive sir!" one of the crewmen said.

"What?!" the captain exclaimed as the Eternal and the Destructor both fired simultaneously. His expression was completely filled with shock as he watched the Freedom and Zaku protect the Eternal and fire continuously at the mobile suits they sent out.

"Impossible… they got out of this!"

**With Everyone**

As soon as Kira disconnected the link to the Eternal, he turned back towards the battlefield and aimed continuously at the mobile suits surrounding the Eternal. The Eternal has suffered damaged because the mobile suits were firing at the Eternal as well, but at least they will survive.

Kira aimed his dragoons and it fired, one on each mobile suit, while he took out his rifle and shot down the mobile suits to disable them, making them unable for battle. The dragoons returned to the Freedom as he looked over to the Zaku and his face filled with shock.

In the Zaku, Flay was doing pretty well, disabling the mobile suits on the other side of the Eternal. She destroyed all the suits and sighed a deep breath. That was when she completely lost focus as one of the mobile suits went behind the Zaku and aimed its weapon at the Zaku.

* * *

**Earth – Orb Borders**

**Archangel **

The Archangel slowed down its engines as it went closer towards the Orb borders. Murrue noticed the many ships situated on the border. She looked towards the distance and saw that there were many EA ships as well.

"Ma'am, we've reached Orb's borders and placed ourselves in front of the Orb fleet," one of the crewmen informed Murrue.

"Thank you, now please, inform Cagalli," Murrue commanded.

"Yes ma'am," Miriallia said as she contacted Cagalli. Then her face appeared on the Archangel screen.

"Miss Cagalli, we're here, you may now send your warning," Murrue said. Cagalli nodded as she severed the link.

**Orb Headquarters – With Cagalli**

As she severed the link to the Archangel, she told Kisaka to open all channels for communication. Kisaka did as told as Cagalli spoke, sending her warning to the Federation.

"Attention all Earth Alliance forces, this is Cagalli Yula Attha, representative of Orb. I ask all of you to please fall back. As I've already told you, we do not wish to fight you. We are a neutral colony and will stay that way. We will not surrender our colony to the likes of either you or Zaft. We are our own colony and if you disagree with our terms, we have no choice but to fight you. Please, I do not wish to fight you and if you do not turn around, we will have to fight you. This is a warning to you all," Cagalli said as Kisaka then ceased the link. She then began to contact the Archangel.

"Captain Ramius, if they continue to pursue, then begin to attack," Cagalli said as she severed the link. All she has to do now is sit back and watch if the Federation will leave or a fight will begin.

**Orb Borders**

As Murrue heard Cagalli's order, she nodded and looked towards the Federation Army. They seemed to keep coming at them and so Murrue had no other choice to but to fight back.

"All right, it seems clear that the Alliance will not give up without a fight. Miriallia, please open all channels towards the Orb fleet," Murrue said sadly.

"Yes ma'am, all channels open," she replied.

"Attention to the Orb fleet, this is Captain Murrue Ramius of the Archangel. It seems as though the Alliance ignored our terms and therefore we will have to fight. Prepare all ships and launch your mobile suits!"

Just then, you see mobile suits fly out from all the ships from the Orb fleet. Murrue ordered for Miriallia to send out the mobile suits aboard the Archangel as well. Then it came to the legendary suits.

**Hangars **

Athrun was sitting in the hangars, waiting for the moment to climb aboard the Justice. He sighed once again as he sat there with Mwu waiting for the orders. As soon as he heard Miriallia's announcement, they both got up and went into the mobile suits to get ready.

Athrun opened up the Infinite Justice and prepared his suit for combat. The same went on with Mwu and the Akatsuki. Soon they heard Miriallia's voice through the com.

_"All systems are green, Justice, you are clear to launch," _Miriallia said. Athrun nodded as he got ready to launch.

"Athrun Zala, Justice, launch!"

The Justice flew out of the Archangel to assist in the fight between Orb and the Federation. He saw the mobile suits of the Federation ships being launched out and he prepared himself for the battle. Although the pilots were nothing, the Alliance still had a larger number than that of the Orb fleet. He vowed to protect Cagalli and her colony, and he will always follow through with that promise.

A brief moment after the Justice was launched, Miriallia's voice was heard over the speaker once again.

_"All systems are a go, Akatsuki, you are clear to launch,"_ Miriallia said. Mwu looked at the screen and launched the Akatsuki.

"Mwu La Flaga, Akatsuki, let's go!"

He flew out of the Archangel, following the red Justice and they flew off in the direction of the Federation, leading the mobile suits of the Orb fleet.

* * *

**Space – The PLANTS**

**The Minerva**

After some rest, Yzak got up and went towards the bridge. He sat down in his seat and then began to look through the fights. He sighed as he began thinking about the war once again.

_'Why… why must this start once again? We can't stay here though… we need to help the Eternal. If not us, then I should at least send Shinn and Luna there… but that won't be fair, they be known as traitors while Dearka and I stay here? No… we'll just stay here for a while longer.. hopefully this will work out…'_ Yzak was in deep thought.

"Sir, the pilots have returned to the ship," one of the crewmen said.

"Thank you for letting me know," Yzak replied.

Wilbur sat there looking through things as well when one of the crewmen interrupted his thoughts.

"Captain, there's a transmission from the chairwoman," another one of the crewmen told him.

"Patch it through," Wilbur commanded, as the face of the chairwoman appeared onscreen of the Minerva.

_"Minerva, Captain, Commander… nice to see you here. Glad to see you here… anyway, one of our satellites detected a battle going on a little ways away from the PLANTS. It apparently is between the Eternal and the EA. Why don't you go take a look? And that's an order,"_ the chairwoman said.

"Yes ma'am, but may I ask, is the Radiator coming along with us?" the captain asked.

_"Yes they are, if need be, you will join in and aid the Eternal to fend off the Alliance. In fact, on my command, you will. If I don't order you to, then just watch them. And if you do intercept them, then after, you are to finish of the Eternal once and for all, am I understood?" _Elena commanded.

"Yes ma'am," the crewmen saluted along with the captain and commander.

_"Glad I made myself clear,"_ she said as she signed off.

Yzak grumbled at the thought of Alex and the Radiator. He then sighed as he told Wilbur to announce the departure of the ship.

"Attention to the crew of the Minerva, this is the captain speaking, I ask all of you to prepare yourselves for the Minerva will be launching off of the PLANTS in order to pursue the Eternal and the EA's battle. Prepare for take off," he said.

**Corridors **

Dearka and Shiho were walking back towards their rooms when they heard the announcement. They hurriedly went to the nearest room and latched themselves onto seats. The same happened to Luna and Shinn, but in different rooms.

**Bridge**

The commander nodded as Wilbur launched the ship once again into space.

* * *

**PLANTS – Radiator**

**Bridge **

With the orders he got from the chairwoman, Alex launched his ship out of the launching bay of the PLANTS. He smirked as he thought about the incident between him and Yzak back at the meeting room in the building. Just then, the door to the bridge opened and in walked three soldiers, or pilots of the Radiator.

"Well, looks like you've made it," Alex stated. He turned around and the three soldiers saluted him, but were surprised at the fact that their commander was actually the same age as them.

"Welcome aboard the Radiator, I'm your commander, Commander Alex Saitou, and this is your captain, Captain James Hideaki," Alex introduced.

The three soldiers kept their arms up. Two of them were guys while one was a female. Alex motioned to the girl with red hair. "You must be Shauna Bondwell. I've heard many compliments of you from the chairwoman. You will be piloting the mobile suit, the Fortress."

Alex then walked in front of the brunette boy. "And you, you must be Michael Suzuki. You will be assigned to the mobile suit Lightning. I expect great achievements from you." He then moved onto the shorter boy with the dark green hair.

"Lastly, you must be Souta Maeda, soon-to-be pilot of the Blaster. I've also heard great deals of you as well. Now you three are the elite pilots of this ship. Do not fail me," he said. As he was about to turn around, one of the guys spoke up.

"Um… sir, I have a little sister who is a year younger, She… she is enlisted as part of this crew as well," the brunette boy said. Alex looked at him curiously. The girl stepped infront of him and saluted the commander.

"Sir, I'm Aya Suzuki. I am enlisted on this ZAFT ship with my brother," she said. The commander smiled at her and gave her the seat as the CIC. She nodded and went to her seat and sat down.

"As for the rest of you, return to your rooms. I will call you when we really need help," Alex said.

Aya looked at Alex and smiled. He seemed really young to be a commander of a ship. The commander turned around and sat back down in his seat. She looked back to her monitor. She has a lot of experience with computers and knows a lot about them.

"We'll meet up with the Minerva later," he ordered. The Radiator flew towards the same location as the Minerva, but behind the Minerva more or less.

* * *

**Space – Battlefield**

**Eternal **

Lacus breathed a sigh of relief as she watched both Kira and Flay battle out there. Then she noticed a machine coming from behind Flay.

"No…" Lacus said shocked. She looked towards Kira and noticed that the Strike Freedom froze as well. She could sense Kira's worry and anger and began to worry for herself.

**Outside the Eternal – With Kira**

Kira noticed the mobile suit behind the Zaku and froze. He stared shocked until he snapped out of his senses.

_'Flay… no I'm not losing you! Not again!'_ he thought. He stepped on the pedal of the Strike Freedom and aimed his rifle at the suit. Just a little after the other suit shot at the Zaku.

_'No!'_

**With Flay**

As soon as she began to rest, the machine's alarm went off like crazy. She turned around and noticed the machine right behind her, the gun pointed right at her. She froze. She didn't know what to do, but this time, she knew she wasn't afraid to die. She noticed the Strike Freedom aiming its rifle at the suit but she knew he wouldn't be on time again. She moved a little but then the shot hit her suit as then everything became dark for her.

_'Kira….'_ Was her last thought.

**With Kira**

Kira choked out the words "Flay." He was too late. Though he destroyed that suit, there was a beam that hit the Zaku. He screamed out Flay's name and stepped on the pedal. He flew towards the destruction. After the smoke cleared, he noticed that the Zaku's cockpit was still intact, but you could see Flay in it, with blood all over. He picked up the cockpit and brought it back to the Eternal with him.

**Eternal **

Lacus stared in shock as Kira was too late to protect Flay. She noticed the Zaku move a little and hoped for the better.

"Ma'am, the Freedom coming in, he's bringing the cockpit of the Zaku with him!" Meyrin informed.

"Let him in," Lacus said. She then got up from her chair and got out of the bridge to the hangar.

_'Kira… Flay…'_ she thought as she quickly floated into the hangars. She saw Kira get out and then she screamed for the medics.

"Get Flay to the infirmary now!" Lacus commanded. The medics nodded and took Flay out of the cockpit and towards the infirmary. Kira saw Lacus and floated down to her and embraced her in his arms. Lacus was at first shocked but then gave in after awhile. She smiled as he held her tightly.

"Lacus… thank goodness you're all right," Kira whispered. Lacus just smiled.

"I thought I would've lost you…" Kira said as he let out his tears. Lacus loosened the embrace and looked up to him. She lost her smile right then.

"Kira… I'm fine, don't worry," Lacus said, trying to cheer him up and wiping away his tears. "It's okay, I'm here," she smiled.

Kira smiled at her and embraced her once again, this time tighter and not wanting to let go of her. She smiled sadly at how fragile he is and they both held onto each other for awhile. After awhile, Lacus broke away.

"Kira… Flay's in the infirmary. I think we should check on her to see how she's doing," Lacus said. Kira nodded and he held her hand as they floated towards the infirmary.

**The Infirmary**

Once they got there, the doctors were cleaning up her wounds and wrapping her in bandages and everything. Kira and Lacus looked at her worriedly. One of the doctors came out and Lacus asked what's her status.

"Miss Clyne, she's doing fine right now. Though she's been pretty injured, she's doing fine. She just needs tons of rest and won't be able to battle for a few weeks maybe," the doctor said as he left the two. Kira and Lacus nodded and let her rest.

**Bridge **

Andrew was sitting on the bridge, he sighed as the EA retreated for now. Andrew looked at the screen and had to think now where to hide out. He has to look around since his beautiful meteorite was destroyed. The door to the bridge, however, disrupted his thoughts.

Kira and Lacus came into the bridge as Lacus went to her seat with Kira behind her.

"Commander Waltfeld," Kira said.

"Kira, nice seeing you again. I must say, thank you for saving us. I thought we were a goner for sure. I'm sorry I couldn't save Miss Lacus," Andrew apologized.

"It's fine, at least she's here right now, I'm glad. And you all too," he smiled.

"How's Flay doing?" Andrew asked.

"She's resting, but she won't be fighting for awhile. Though I admit she did an awesome job defending us," Lacus smiled. Andrew nodded.

"Right now we have a problem… we don't know where to hang out and repair the damage to the ship," Andrew said.

"Well… we can always find another meteorite," Kira slightly chuckled.

"Very funny kid, but it'd take awhile. And Plus we have to set up and repair our damaged ship. We might as well go down to Orb then…" Andrew said.

"That's a better idea, commander," DaCosta spoke up. Everyone just looked at him and then laughed.

"Are you sure it can withstand the pressure of the atmosphere?" Lacus asked uncertainly. Kira placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. After all, they came in the nick of time," Andrew said, nodding towards Kira. Lacus nodded.

"Then proceed to Earth's decent, Meyrin please inform the ship of it's decent," Lacus said.

"Yes ma'am," Meyrin nodded. She then opened the channel to the ship. "Attention all aboard the Eternal, the Eternal will now take its leave to the Earth's atmosphere and from then on, we shall descend down to Earth for futhur repairs. Please brace yourself for the impact while descending," Meyrin informed.

Andrew smiled as he looked ahead. "Let's go, Eternal, prepare for descent into the atmosphere," he said, as the Eternal began descending. Not too far away however, were two ships watching its every move.

**Radiator and Minerva**

Alex Saitou watched as the Eternal were heading towards Earth. "Looks like we came just when the Alliance is retreating… should we follow?" he asked himself.

The captain just shrugged as he watched the Eternal descend down to Earth.

On board the Minerva, Yzak watched as the Eternal was descending down to Earth as he breathed a sigh of relief.

_'Thank goodness we don't have to fight them,'_ he thought happily. He then noticed the Alliance leaving as well. _'Will Alex follow them? I wonder…'_ he thought. He then shrugged it off as he continued watching, glad that he doesn't' have to fight the Eternal, for now.

* * *

**Earth – Battlefield Orb's Border**

The battle continued on with the Orb fleet and the Federation going at it with each other. Many mobile suits were destroyed from the Federation, given the fact that they their piloting skills were no match to those of Orb. With Athrun and Mwu's help, the battle went through a lot faster.

The Archangel pursued what looked like the main ship of the Alliance.

"Aim cannons, FIRE!" Murrue commanded. The Archangel fired at many ships, destroying them with its main cannons. It seems like Orb was in victory.

**Justice **

Athrun was fighting off mobile suits as it seemed too easy for Orb. He began to have a bad feeling something else was up.

_"Hey kid, don't you think this is not all they've got?"_ Mwu asked through the com.

"Yeah man, this seems way too easy…" Athrun said. "I doubt they think that lowly of Orb… something's bound to happen, be careful Mwu."

_"Yeah, sure thing, contact the Archangel as well,"_ he said. Athrun agreed as he contacted the Archangel.

**Archangel **

As Murrue kept on yelling orders, inside she couldn't help but wonder that this was way too easy. Surely, the Federation would've thought Orb more highly, now would they? She wasn't quite sure but she was worried.

Athrun's face then appeared on the screen of the Archangel. Murrue looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

_"Captain, the commander and I don't believe this is it… it seems way too easy,"_ he said.

"I agree… but we can't do anything about it. Just don't use too much of your energy and be careful. Be aware of your surroundings," Murrue said. They nodded as they signed off.

**Outside the Archangel**

Athrun kept on the lookout for odd things going on in the battlefield. So far, it still kept going, the alliance losing against the Orb fleet. He then noticed something extremely weird far off into the distance. He contacted Mwu.

"Mwu, I'm going furthur down to take a look. You stay here and keep it up, I'll be back," Athrun informed.

_"Be careful kid," _Mwu replied. Athrun nodded as he sped down towards the location at what he saw.

As he got closer, he noticed the signs on that one particular ship.

_'No way… they… they wouldn't do this to Orb… they would want to take over Orb… not… not do that!'_ Athrun thought in shock. He quickly contacted Mwu.

"Mwu, I've checked it out… they're carrying –" But was then cut off as the Justice's alarms went off.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the end of this chapter. I've updated quicker this time though. Anyway, let me say this again, I know that Flay seems uberly nice in this fic but I made it this way and this is how I see Flay. I don't care if you don't agree with me, but this is my fic and this is the way I'm going with. But this is a Kira and Lacus fic and they are going to be together, but Flay will be in this as well. I just don't see what's wrong with Flay being nice. Just give her a chance. And about the less reviews, I honestly don't care. You can review less, that does not change how I want this story to go. Plus, this is kind of a like a love triangle, and this is how I'm portraying the love triangle between Kira Lacus and Flay. I'm not changing this about it. I've seen how many hits I've got with this story, and that's good enough for me. Reviews don't really matter to me that much... though it's quite good. But if it's the fact that Flay's like this that you're not reviewing, then I don't really care. I intend to keep Flay like this because that's really how I see Flay, even though I'm a super huge fan of KiraLacus. But do keep in mind that this IS a Kira and Lacus fic. Though I might make Flay die at the end, but I'm not quite sure... depends on how I make things up as I go along...

But I thank those of you who do support me on this idea! Thank you a lot!

Oh and about the number of chapters... I still don't know yet. But this isn't a short fanfiction. I probably will have over 20 chapters... not sure yet though. Since I make things up as I go along (though same idea), I'm not quite sure. Depends on how much I get done in one chapter.

Until next time...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own GS/D or ANY characters for that matter. In fact, I don't own ANYTHING in this subcategory. Enough said.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews!

**Summary**: Flay was brought back to life by scientists in the middle of the second war. No one knew about this until it was over and Chairman Durandal was gone. Lacus finds out that Kira is slowly opening up to her and she is happy for it. But what happens when Kira suddenly meets Flay? Will he fall for Flay again and leave Lacus, or will he realize that the one who he loves is truly Lacus? And on top of all this madness, the third war starts to arise.

* * *

**It's Either Her or Me**

**Chapter 11**

_Athrun kept on the lookout for odd things going on in the battlefield. So far, it still kept going, the alliance losing against the Orb fleet. He then noticed something extremely weird far off into the distance. He contacted Mwu._

"_Mwu, I'm going furthur down to take a look. You stay here and keep it up, I'll be back," Athrun informed._

"_Be careful kid," Mwu replied. Athrun nodded as he sped down towards the location at what he saw. _

_As he got closer, he noticed the signs on that one particular ship. _

'_No way… they… they wouldn't do this to Orb… they would want to take over Orb… not… not do that!' Athrun thought in shock. He quickly contacted Mwu._

"Mwu, I've checked it out… they're carrying -" But was then cut off as the Justice's alarms went off.

* * *

**Space -- Ships**

**Radiator**

Alex watched as the ship was descending into the Earth's atmosphere. _'I'll let you go for now... and I'll see what the chairwoman has in store for the likes of you,'_ he thought. His thoughts then went to a certain pink-haired princess. _'Damn you, for killing my family... for letting my family die,'_ he thought.

Aya looked at Alex and wondered what he was planning to do. From the looks of it, Alex seemed like a very rude person and only loves killing people to satisfy his needs. But what Aya also sees in him is a young boy who lost his parents in the war. She sees him as a sensitive boy who still needs someone to care for him. She looked at him sadly and then looked back towards the screen infront of her.

"Commander, the chairwoman sir," she said.

"Patch it through," Alex replied. On screen was the chairwoman.

_"Well?"_ she asked.

"Ma'am, the red ship descended down to the Earth's atmosphere and the Earth Alliance has left. Should we pursue either one?"

_"No.. leave them be for now. Right now, train your pilots more and make sure they're in excellent form for battle, understood commander?" _she commanded.

"Yes ma'am, and don't worry, I won't fail you," he said as she signed off. He then ordered for the ship to turn back and go towards the PLANTS, from then on, the training begins.

**Minerva**

Yzak watched and was relieved that they didn't have to engage with the Eternal. He just wondered if Alex will do anything with the Earth Alliance. Just then, he got notice of the chairwoman's transmission.

_"Commander, I've let the Radiator know that they can retreat. We won't pursue both ships for now. Let them have their fun before they're both annihilated. As for you, return back to the PLANTS as I have to introduce you to the pilots of the Radiator. You have your own pilots and they need some more training, understood?" _she said.

"Yes ma'am, we'll be back soon," he said as he terminated the signal.

He looked towards Wilbur as he nodded and turned the ship around, following the Radiator back to the PLANTS.

**Radiator -- Bridge**

Alex sat there and watched as the Radiator began to move. He took notice of the Minerva following suit. _'If only I can defeat that ship following. They're such a nuisance,' _he thought. He then decided to let the pilots know what's going on.

"Aya, come with me," he said. Aya got up and followed Alex out of the bridge and into the corridors.

"Now, do me a favour and let your roommate know that we're returning to the PLANTS. Tell her that she needs to begin training once we get back, all right? And you're done at the CIC for today. Go get some rest," he told her. Aya nodded as she went the opposite way Alex was going. He decided to go towards the boys and let them know.

**Boys Quarters**

Michael sighed as he lay in bed. He looked over to Souta as he was looking through his laptop.

"Dude, what on Earth are you on that piece of junk for? We're on a ship, you don't need to go all geeky all right?"

"Shut up, I can do whatever I want all right. We're ordered to stay in here... there's nothing to do so might as well right?" Souta countered.

"Well whatever man, I'm just saying, you should go to sleep if you have time. Who knows when's the next time we'll really go out into battle. It'd be our first anyway," he said.

"Our first, huh? Well I can do good so don't you worry about me. I've had enough training," he stuck out his tongue.

"You're such an ass you know that?" Michael shook his head. He sat up as the com to their room opened.

_"Boys, this is the commander speaking. We're heading back to the PLANTS. Once we get back, you two and Shauna will begin to work your butts off, got it?" _he said through the com.

"Yes sir," the two boys said. With that, Alex turned the com off and left. The boys looked at each other.

"Man... more training?" Souta said lazily.

"Then I suggest you go to sleep and stop being so geeky on your stupid piece of junk," Michael said as he layed back down.

"It's not a piece of junk!" he said as he closed his laptop and went to his bed.

"Hmph, whatever buddy," he said as he dozed off. Souta fell asleep soon afterwards.

**With Shauna**

Shauna was lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She thought back to when her older brother died from the last war. She believed that it was her fault that he died simply because she ran away. Her brother had gotten to her last nerve and she decided to leave him. He followed her, telling her to stop because there's a war going on and it isn't a good idea to run off during the middle of the war.

Flashback

_The two siblings were currently in Orb for "vacationing" purposes. Shauna got mad and ran off while Neil tried to get her back._

_"Shut up Neil, I don't need all that complaining about war! I can run off, it's not like those stupid suits are going to shoot at me now are they?! STOP FOLLOWING ME!"_ _she had yelled. _

_"Stop being stupid, you might get hit!" he yelled. _

_"How the hell would you know?! You haven't been in the war have you? How would you know they'd actually attack civilians?"_

_"They will Shauna. Stop running, you'll get killed!" he had yelled. He kept running after her since he didn't want to loser her and vowed to take care of her. The two siblings were awfully close and Neil has grown to known that Shauna has a temper and would run off and get mad very easily. However, he can't stop fighting her sometimes. _

_"Shauna!" he yelled. He then looked towards his left as he noticed mobile suits fighting. 'Damn it!' he thought. He then looked forward and noticed Shauna stop and look at the suits. _

_"Shauna get back here! Those are the suits! You'll get killed!" he had yelled. Shauna turned around and yelled back at him. "Why don't you come over here and see if you get killed you idiot?! I bet you won't even if you go close to it. Watch me!"_ _she yelled. She ran towards the suits._

_"Shauna! You idiot... Stop!" he ran after her and then noticed that the suit was backing up. He saw her freeze as the suits kept on coming back. He froze as he watched. 'No, she can't die.. I can't lose her... even if it means I die,' he thought. He ran up to her and pushed her away as the foot of the suit stepped onto him. Then the suit flew up and Shauna saw her brother there, covered in blood._

_"N-N-Neil..." she said. She slowly crawled up to him. Mobile suits above were flying and attacking each other, firing their rifles. "Neil... NEIL!" she screamed. She looked at him and started sobbing. She kept on crying and crying. He lay there, completely covered in blood and all she could do was cry. She then stood up and picked her brother up. She was known as the best athlete in her school, plus her good looks. She picked him up the best she could and carried/dragged him towards their vacation home. _

End Flashback

Since then, Shauna decided to fight in the war as a ZAFT pilot. She wiped the tears away as she saw the door to the room open and close.

"Aya? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on the bridge?"

"Well... the commander has sent me to let you know that training begins again once we reach the PLANTS," Aya said as she sat down across from her. Shauna sat up and looked at her. The two has grown quite close. Shauna treated Aya as a little sister almost and they were kind of the best of friends. The four of them (including Michael and Souta) became close friends once they all joined the ZAFT Military. She looked at Aya and smiled.

"Again? But we trained like a gazillion years in that training camp," Shauna sighed.

"Well... guess you have to continue," Aya said brightly.

"It's a good thing you're good with computers..." Shauna said. "And a over-protective brother who won't no matter what, let you fight in the war," she slightly laughed.

"Yeah... hey are you okay? You're still upset about your brother?" she asked. Shauna dropped her smile and then looked away. "My brother meant everything to me.. just like you and your brother. We were as close as you two as well.. he was overly protective over me... and killed himself just to save me. I still won't forgive myself for running out like that... why was I so stupid?"

"You're not stupid.. you were just mad. Hey, if I were you, I would've done that myself," she said.

"Well... yeah..." Shauna replied.

"Well anyways, get some rest.. I'm off duty as of now. I guess some other guy is going over the CIC for now," she said happily. Aya lied down on her bed and began to sleep. Shauna smiled slightly and dozed off moments later.

* * *

**Earth's Atmosphere**

**Eternal**

The Eternal was descending down towards the Earth, entering the atmosphere. Lacus was sitting on her seat watching the ship go down as Kira was standing behind her.

"Attention Eternal's crew, the ship is now descending into the Earth's atmosphere. All personnel, please brace yourself for the impact," Meyrin informed the whole ship as she braced herself for the descent.

Everyone was sitting except for Kira as he was holding onto Lacus's chair. The ship began to shake lightly and then as it is going furthur down, it began to shake more violently.

Soon after, the ship reached the waters as it finally landed on Earth.

"Here we are... the Earth," Andrew said looking out into the beautiful shining ocean.

"It's... it's good to be back," Lacus smiled looking out. Watching Lacus, Kira smiled at the sight. _'I'm glad you're happy'_ he thought. He then decided to check on Flay.

"Lacus... I'm going to be checking on Flay for now... do you mind?" he asked.

Lacus looked up at him and smiled. "Of course not, you don't have to ask me," she said. Kira smiled as he turned around and left the bridge. Just before he left, he heard Lacus say, "Meyrin, please try and contact the Archangel and let them know we're down here and that we need repairs. And then contact Cagalli so we can enter Orb without any surprises as this ship cannot take any more damages."

**Corridors**

Kira walked through the corridors, thinking about what has happened over the past few weeks, or months even. He went into the infirmary and saw Flay lying there. She looked so helpless and he watched her sadly. One doctor came as he began to speak to Kira.

"Mr. Yamato, Miss Allstar here has woken up moments before. But I told her to fall asleep as she needs lots of rest right now, but just to let you know, she's doing well and has woken up," he said.

"Thank you," he said as he smiled. He went up to Flay and sat down in the seat next to the bed. He watched her as she slept. _'She looks so peaceful... I can't believe she actually did use me before... But she apologized...' _he thought.

**Bridge**

As soon as Lacus asked Meyrin to contact Archangel, she relaxed in her chair. As soon as she relaxed, however, she bolted right back up at the news she has heard.

"Ma'am, I cannot contact the Archangel. It sent us its location though, should we pursue?" she asked.

"No we can't... we have to continue to Orb's hangars to get repairs," Andrew said. Lacus nodded reluctantly.

_'Archangel... please be all right,'_ she thought. Meyrin then contacted Cagalli and then Cagalli's face appeared onboard the Eternal.

_"Lacus! Captain Waltfeld!" _she said, with a serious look on her face.

"Cagalli? What's wrong?" Lacus asked, concerned.

_"The Alliance! They attacked Orb and right now, the Archangel is in battle. It's crazy here, do you think you can join us?"_ she asked, panicked.

"Well... the Eternal is badly damaged. We hoped we can get repairs done while we send out the Strike Freedom and it can help you," Andrew spoke up.

_"That will be fine... hurry up, I'll let the mechanics know the Eternal is coming in!"_ Cagalli said as she signed off. Andrew looked up at Lacus as she had a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Miss Lacus, I'm sure they'll be fine..." Andrew said, not quite certain himself. All Lacus did was nod.

**Infirmary**

Flay slowly opened her eyes and noticed the bright room once again. She looked towards her left and noticed Kira sitting there, asleep. She smiled. Kira then woke up and saw her.

"Flay, how you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay Kira... don't worry about me. Are we in the Eternal? Where are we?" she asked.

Kira chuckled. "Yes, we're on the Eternal. We're down on Earth right now, I'm not sure where they're going but..." just as he was about to finish off, the alarms started going off.

_"Condition red! Condition red! Pilots should standby in their respective units."_

Kira quickly stood up. "Flay, listen, stay in bed all right? You are NOT to go out in your suit... promise me okay? I'm going to leave now, make sure you're here and do NOT leave unless either Lacus, Mr. Waltfeld, or I tell you to understand?" he said sternly. Flay nodded as Kira ran out.

**Bridge**

On the bridge, DaCosta had notified that heat sources were approaching.

"What's going on?!" Andrew asked.

"Sir, mobile suits, apparently they're coming after us, even though we're going around the battle!" DaCosta replied.

"Damn it!" Andrew said. "Meyrin, please launch the suits and then the Freedom!"

"Yes sir," she said.

**Hangars**

Kira ran into the Strike Freedom as he got ready to launch.

_"Strike Freedom, stand by for launch. All systems online, confirmed. Catapult standby, confirmed. Opening starboard catapult. Strike Freedom, you are clear for launch."_ Meyrin said through the com.

"Lacus, I'm launching. Is that all right?" Kira asked.

_"Yes."_

"All right, Kira Yamato, Strike Freedom. Launch!"

Kira flew out of the Eternal and into the battlefield.

_"Activate the Meteor. Meteor, lift off!"_

The meteor flew out and attached to the Strike Freedom. Kira nodded at Lacus on his screen as Lacus nodded back. _"Be careful Kira,"_ she said.

"You too, make sure you get to the hangars safely all right?" he said. "I'll make sure to not let anyone get their hands on the Eternal."

_"Yes."_ she said as she signed off.

With that, Kira flew off and into the sky, to fend off the suits and the single ship attacking the Eternal.

**Bridge**

"Captain, the Strike Freedom is taking care of the suits and ship, should we continue?" DaCosta asked.

"All right, Eternal, full speed towards Orb's hangars. We need to get there quickly before the Eternal completely is damaged and unable to move and fight," Andrew said. The ship began to move as Lacus looked out the Eternal's windows at the battle ahead. _'Be careful Kira...'_ she thought. She then faced ahead and a determined look went across her face.

"Miss Lacus," Andrew said as he turned and faced her. Lacus nodded. "I think I should go help Kira fend them off... there are quite a lot of them," he finished off. Lacus looked shocked. "Are you sure Mr. Waltfeld? You don't have to..." Lacus said as she trailed off.

"I want to... plus, my Murasame needs to get out more, don't you think," Andrew joked. Lacus giggled.

"All right, I'm going out," he said. "DaCosta, take this chair. Lacus, make sure you get to the hangar safely or the kid won't ever forgive me, understand?" Andrew said seriously this time.

"Yes Mr. Waltfeld, you be careful yourself," she said and smiled. Andrew nodded and left the bridge and into the hangars.

"All right Meyrin, get ready to launch the Captain," DaCosta said. Meyrin nodded.

"Murusame, stand by for launch. All systems online, confirmed. Catapult standby, confirmed. Opening starboard catapult. Captain Waltfeld, you are clear for launch."

Andrew launched out of the hangar and into the sky in pursuit of the mobile suits alongside Kira. Lacus prayed that both of them will make it safely to the battlefield as she need to do that herself. "All right, Eternal, full speed to the hangars! Evade all attacks made from the Alliance. Make sure to not hit vital parts of the ship in case it does explode and the Eternal no more," Lacus commanded. With that, the Eternal flew towards Orb, evading all attacks made at it.

* * *

**Battlefield -- Orb's Border**

Many lights were emitted from the attacks of the mobile suits. Many mobile suits exploded by the rifle or sabers from each other. The battle at Orb's borders was with the Orb fleet in victory but it didn't seem like it soon though.

**Justice**

Athrun was just about to inform Mwu about the things he saw when his alarms went off. He cut the com link and turned face to face with a mobile suit.

_'Damn it! I have to let Mwu know... This is not good,'_ he thought. He dodged the beam from the other suit and quickly took out his rifle and aimed it at the suit. The suit, in response, stopped aiming, shocked that the Justice could block the attack. Then again, it's the Justice we're talking about. He then aimed his rifle at the cockpit and destroyed the suit.

"As much as I hate killing you, you guys are pathetic, bringing nukes into this battle. Do you really want to destroy Orb that badly you bastards?! Huh?!" he yelled. He quickly opened the link and contacted Mwu.

_"What? Can't you see a battle is going on and you decide to severe the link right when you're about to tell me something important?"_ Mwu said.

"Sorry Commander, but the Alliance! They're carrying nukes!" Athrun yelled while dodging beams and sabers that were going at him.

_"They are what?! Why would they use nukes on Orb? Don't they want to control it?"_

"Apparently not, let the Archangel know and prepare to destroy them. Too bad I don't have the meteor with me..." he said.

_"Enough of that, try stopping them now, I'm coming after,"_ Mwu said as he severed the link. Athrun nodded as he went in pursuit of the suits carrying the nukes.

**With Mwu -- Akatsuki**

"Damn it... Damn it! Why are they using nukes? Idiots!" Mwu said. He quickly opened a link to the Archangel.

"Murrue, they're carrying nukes! That's why this has been so easy. So they can unleash those things!" he said.

_"What?" _Murrue said, shock clearly written on her face.

"We have no time, Athrun and I are going to destroy some of them, we won't be able to destroy all, not with Athrun without his meteor. We're going to need a miracle, meanwhile let the Orb fleet know and make sure you destroy every single one of them and let none touch Orb got it?!" Mwu yelled before he signed off. He looked around and aimed his rifle at the mobile suits around him before going off to find the nukes Athrun was talking about.

**Archangel -- Bridge**

"Are you kidding me? Nukes?" Murrue said shocked. "Open a channel to the Orb fleet, we need to let them know!"

"Yes ma'am, you are clear to speak ma'am," the crewman said.

"Attention to the Orb fleet, the Alliance has a secret weapon with them! They have nukes behind all this. Please be ready to shoot them once they're coming, understand?" Murrue said before she severed the link. She sighed. This was going to take a miracle.

**Furthur Away from Battlefield -- Freedom**

Kira was fighting off the suits and destroyed the ship with his meteor as he watched the Eternal speed off towards Orb. He sighed a huge relief and hoped that no more obstacles would go in between Orb and the Eternal. He then turned to Andrew, who helped him take these mobile suits away, and followed him to the Archangel.

Once they got there, Kira couldn't believe their eyes. They saw Athrun and Mwu trying to get the nukes away from near the Orb borders and the Archangel and the Orb fleet trying to destroy some of the nukes. They were getting close to it, but mobile suits keep on intefering and they had tons of nukes to destroy. This got Kira mad as he contacted the Archangel.

**Archangel -- Bridge**

"Ma'am, transmission, it's from the Freedom!" Miriallia pointed out.

"The what?!" Murrue said shocked. "Let it through! Quickly!" Kira's face then appeared on the screen of Archangel.

_"Ms. Murrue, glad I made it here. The Eternal can't be here right now as they're going to get the Eternal repaired. Mr. Waltfeld and I are here and we're going to help you out, make sure none touch or even go past the Orb's borders. I'm going to let Athrun know if he wants his meteor to go and get it... though I doubt that's a good idea,"_ he said as he smiled.

"Kira... thank goodness you're here," she said. "Now hurry before they touch Orb!"

_"Right," _he said before he signed off. Murrue sighed a huge relief. _'Kira... he made it just in time... again,'_ she thought.

**With Everyone**

Kira looked at the suits carrying the nukes as they finally launched them. Kira used his meteor and shot the nukes, destroying the front row of them. He saw the Archangel and the Orb fleet take care of a quarter of them while Athrun, Mwu, and Andrew were taking care of the rest. He contacted Athrun.

"Athrun, go get your meteor if you want, the Eternal's in the Orb's hangars. Or... rather going there. Quickly catch up with it!"

"Kira! You're here... all right, take care," Athrun replied as he took off.

Kira looked around as he couldn't believe it. That ship had more nukes. It's like it was loaded with only nukes and nothing else. _'Damn, we got to destroy that ship! Or it's over...'_ he thought. He decided to stay and destroy the row of nukes until Athrun gets back so they can take care of it.

Mwu kept on shooting at the machines, destroying the nukes as well. The waters below was covered with machine parts and debris that it was unbelievable why the Alliance would do such a thing. He quickly aimed his rifle and shot at the row of suits and tried to get as much as he could.

Andrew couldn't do much with his Murusame like Kira or Mwu, but he tried his best to destroy the nukes after the machine deployed them.

The Archangel and the Orb fleet were busy with the mobile suits and the ships along with trying to fend off the nukes. Some suits were gaining on Kira, Mwu and Andrew as those three were busy trying to get the suits away as well.

Kira sensed that something was coming as he turned around and quickly got his rifle and aimed at the mobile suit. He shot the beam as the suit disintegrated into the waters. He turned back and fired his meteors at the nukes, destroying yet another row of them. However, the nukes kept on coming. _'Damn it... Athrun hurry up!'_ he thought.

**With Athrun**

Athrun quickly took off in order to find the Eternal and get the meteors quickly. He spotted a ship, going at full speed and decided to contact them first before trying to get them.

"Eternal... Lacus!" Lacus looked shocked at seeing him now.

_"Athrun? What's going on?"_

"Please deploy the meteors! They're sending in nukes!"

_"What?! No..."_

"Lacus quickly!"

_"Bring me along. I'm going out with a life pod, get me in all right?" _Lacus said as she got up and left the bridge. He heard Lacus tell Meyrin to deploy the Meteor. Before he can counter, she disappeared. He sighed.

_"Activate the Meteor,"_ he heard Meyrin say. He watched the Eternal just in case a pod comes out.

_"Meteor, lift off!"_ he heard her say again. The meteor then came out as he attached the Justice with it. Then he spotted the life pod. However, he quickly got a sinking feeling as he saw what was approaching the life pod, rifle in hand.

"LACUS!" Athrun screamed.

**Battlefield**

Kira was destroying the nukes as then, he had a sinking feeling in his heart.

* * *

**The PLANTS**

**Radiator -- Bridge**

On board the Radiator, everything was calm as they were heading back to the PLANTS. They were nearly there and then that's when Alex told the CIC to inform the three pilots to get ready.

**Corridors**

Aya and Shauna were floating around the hallways, into the observatory deck. They looked out into space.

"It's so beautiful... especially when nothing's going on," Aya said as she smiled. Shauna looked at her.

"What?" Aya pouted.

"Oh... nothing, you look so adorable. I don't know why you're invovled in this..." Shauna said as she looked out.

"I... I guess... I don't know. I couldn't leave my brother's side... thinking that he'd be fighting in the war and I'm stuck at home... I get worried in fact..." Aya said as she stared into space.

Shauna just smiled. Just then, they heard the speakers from the deck.

_"Attention all crew members, we're arriving near the PLANTS. Pilots who are training should standby in their units. You will be launching into space. Please standby in your units until furthur orders. Aya Suzuki, please report to the bridge, Aya Suzuki, to the bridge now."_

"I guess we better go. Have fun Aya," Shauna winked as she ran off. Aya just sighed as she looked out to space once more before heading to the bridge.

**Boys Room**

"Damn... we're at the PLANTS already. Training in space? What for? It's not like we haven't been using suits before..." Souta whined.

"Dude... we haven't used suits in space before... idiot," Michael mumbled as he got up and went to the hangars with Souta following suit.

**Hangars**

Shauna met up with the guys as they were standing near their suits.

"I wonder why we're training in space... and who are training with? Or how?" Michael said.

"Stop your yapping would you?" Souta said.

"Well well well... you two better shut it before I make you guys!" Shauna said, annoyed. The three then laughed out loud.

_"Attention all crew members, we are going to be landing in the PLANTS. Before we land, Lightning, Fortress, and Blaster, please launch. X43S Lightning, stand by for launch. All systems online, confirmed. Catapult stand by, confirmed. Engagement of launch systems, confirmed. Catapult hydraulic pressure, nominal. Path clear. Michael, you are clear for launch!"_ Aya said through the com.

"All right, Michael Suzuki, Lightning, let's go!"

The Lightning flew out of the hangars into space. He looked around at the beautiful sight. "Wow... space," he said as he smiled. He looked at his sister on screen.

_"Good luck," _she said, smiling. Michael nodded as he waited for the others.

_"X31S Fortress, stand by for launch. All systems online, confirmed. Catapult stand by, confirmed. Engagement of launch systems, confirmed. Catapult hydraulic pressure, nominal. Path clear. Shauna, go ahead," _Aya informed.

"Thanks Aya! Shauna Bondwell, Fortress, launch!" The Fortress flew out of the hangar and went towards the Lightning.

"Beautiful out here ain't it?" Shauna said. Michael smiled at her as he looked out.

_"Have fun Shauna," _Aya said through the com link. Shauna looked at her and laughed.

_"X18S Blaster, stand by for launch. All systems online, confirmed. Catapult stand by, confirmed. Engagement of launch systems, confirmed. Catapult hydraulic pressure, nominal. Path clear. Souta, launch!"_ she said.

"Souta Maeda, Blaster, let's do this!" he said as he launched out of the hangar. He went into space and looked around. "It's so cool here!" he said happily.

_"Lucky you, have fun!"_ Aya said through the com. Souta just smiled at her.

The three suits went flying around and shooting beams not at each other, but in space.

**Bridge**

"All right, Aya, I'm launching. I'm going to be training them as well," Alex said as he left the bridge. Aya looked and nodded as she launched Alex and his machine, the Endanger. She then sighed as the ship began to land in the hangars of the PLANTS.

**Minerva**

Yzak watched as the suits from the Radiator launched. _'Very well... I guess we should launch now as well?'_ he thought. Wilbur looked at him. "Sir, we're almost at the launching bay... you want to launch your suits along with the rest of the pilots?"

"No... I believe we can meet them on the PLANTS. I don't know how the chairwoman wants us to meet them... I bet you they're training," Yzak said. He watched as the suits were flying around, shooting beams freely. Yzak just shook his head.

_'They actually want to fight? I wonder...'_ he thought before getting ready to land in the hangars of the PLANTS.

* * *

**A/N:** And here's another chapter... satisfy you readers? Hope so... anyway, the summer is going to be crazy again in a way. I have music classes and everything three days a week. I'll see how I can go with the updates all right? 

Until next time...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own GS/D or ANY characters for that matter. The only character I own in THIS fic is the scientist dude. Other than that, I don't own ANYTHING that belons to GS/D. They all belong to SUNRISE or BANDAI. Enough said.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!

**Summary**: Flay was brought back to life by scientists in the middle of the second war. No one knew about this until it was over and Chairman Durandal was gone. Lacus finds out that Kira is slowly opening up to her and she is happy for it. But what happens when Kira suddenly meets Flay? Will he fall for Flay again and leave Lacus, or will he realize that the one who he loves is truly Lacus? And on top of all this madness, the third war arises. **KiraxLacus** Rated T to be safe

* * *

**It's Either Her or Me**

**Chapter 12**

_Yzak watched as the suits from the Radiator launched. 'Very well... I guess we should launch now as well?' he thought. Wilbur looked at him. "Sir, we're almost at the launching bay... you want to launch your suits along with the rest of the pilots?"_

_"No... I believe we can meet them on the PLANTS. I don't know how the chairwoman wants us to meet them... I bet you they're training," Yzak said. He watched as the suits were flying around, shooting beams freely. Yzak just shook his head._

_'They actually want to fight? I wonder...' he thought before getting ready to land in the hangars of the PLANTS._

* * *

**Earth**

**A Little Away from Battle**

Athrun froze as he saw the suit, rifle in hand, aimed at the life pod. He then heard a voice.

_"Oh lookie here, a life pod. Should I give mercy? No! Die die die!"_ the voice had said. Athrun's blood began to boil as he quickly got back to real life here and started to control his suit. He took his beam saber out and then quickly flew towards the suit.

_'Oh no you don't. Don't you dare harm her!'_ he thought. Without being able to evade from this attack, the Justice shoved the saber into the suit's cockpit and pulled it out. It exploded, causing the lifepod Lacus was in to stumble back due to the aftermath.

"Damn!" he cried as he flew away from the debris and hurried to look for the life pod Lacus was in.

**Lifepod**

Lacus was sitting in the seat looking out to find Athrun so she can fly towards it with her "piloting" skills. Since she piloted the Justice for a short while, she believed she'd be able to move the lifepod. She turned and then what she saw completely scared her. Right there was a mobile suit, rifle pointed at her lifepod.

_'All right Lacus, don't panic... everything'll be all right,'_ she tried thinking happy thoughts. However, that rifle was still scaring her as she had a feeling the pilot would push the trigger any moment. Just then, she saw something go through the cockpit and her eyes widened. She witnessed that right before her eyes, so close as well. The impact of the exploded suit made her lifepod go out of control and fly backwards. The next thing she saw was water until everything turned black.

**Battlefield -- With Kira**

Kira right then had a sinking feeling in his heart.

_'What the hell.. what is this?'_ he thought. _'Damn it!'_ He then turned on his com and tried contacting the Justice. Luckily, Athrun got it as his face appeared on Kira's screen. There was clearly worry, scared, shocked, and anger all written on his face.

"Ath-Athrun... what's wrong?" he asked. He knew it had something to do with what felt just second before.

_"It's... it's Lacus, she --"_ but was cut off.

"She what?! WHAT HAPPENED?! ATHRUN!" he screamed. "Damn it! Where is she?"

_"Kira... please stop yelling. She's --"_

"How can I stop yelling when you're telling me something happened to Lacus?! Athrun!"

_"No... I don't have time for details... but I can't find Lacus' lifepod,"_ he said.

"Lifepod? What is she doing in a lifepod?"

_"She wanted to come with me. But she left right before I can object, I'm sorry Kira, I'm looking for her right now, plus I have my meteor with me. Unless you call someone and let them look for her so I can finish this off so all of us can,"_ Athrun said, ashamed at what he let happen.

"I... I don't know. Fine, come here and help me out. I'm sending Mr. Waltfeld," he said as he signed off. He quickly contacted Andrew afterwards to let him know to find Lacus and what he heard from Athrun.

_"What?! Don't worry kid, I'll find her. Be careful, all of you," _Andrew said before he flew off. Kira sighed.

_'How can this happen.. damn it!'_ His anger quickly grew as he entered SEED mode. His eyes were dilated and in a deep shade of violet. Just then, he noticed the Justice's signal and he sighed a relief. He told Athrun that the ship carrying the nukes needs to be destroyed so the nukes will stop coming. They both flew towards the ship, while it was firing it's cannons and everything at the two legendary suits. Athrun also entered SEED mode as both were shooting their meteors and the cannons and beams so it will stop firing at them. Then Kira flew towards the bridge while Athrun was destroying all the catapults and the nukes launching out of the catapult.

Kira then opened all channels.

"Attention all Earth forces, this ship has got to stop sending out nukes or else I will have no choice but to blow the bridge off. This is a warning, a very severe warning. I swear, if you do not stop sending those suits out, your ship and all aboard it will perish. This time, I'm not going easy on you, especially if you guys are carrying nukes, wanting to destroy Orb. How the hell are you guys going to find peace? What kind of human are you, using nuclear weapons? You people disgust me. We all try our best to keep the peace up, yet all of you _bastards_ keep fighting. Will we ever gain peace?! I'm warning you, stop sending those nukes or else this suit will be the last thing you'll ever see!" Kira said as he closed the channel. He looked towards Athrun but they apparently aren't stopping. Then he heard a voice.

_"Go ahead, shoot us! I'm not going to stop unless Orb's destroyed! Now move!"_

Kira just shook his head. "You give me no choice," he said as he pointed his rifle at the bridge. He slightly hesitated before he shot his rifle. Then he quickly flew off with Athrun destroying the rest of the ship as it exploded, debris falling into the ocean. Kira shook slightly, his hands trembling.

_'No Kira... this isn't the first time you've destroyed massive ships... relax Kira...'_ he thought to himself. He then remembered a certain lady. Before he pursued, he quickly opened all channels. Usually this was Lacus' job, but currently she isn't here so Kira just took over.

"Attention all Earth Forces, this battle is pointless as the main goal you are trying to reach failed. Please retrieve your suits and go back. There is absolutely no point in fighting anymore. I repeat, please retreat your suits and go back. There is absolutely no point for this battle any longer." he said. He sighed. He then quickly flew off in search of Lacus.

**Archangel -- Bridge**

Murrue sighed as she heard Kira's broadcast as it was opened to everyone. She then smiled as Mwu came back while Athrun was still out there, given the fact that he has his meteor and had no way of coming back in. She then got a transmission from Athrun.

_"Captain, Kira and I will go look for Lacus. Mwu should rest and Andrew is out there as well. If the Archangel still can, please go pursue the Eternal as they are going back to Orb currently to repair their damages. You guys should do that as well, unless you can go look for Lacus with us, then we appreciate it," _Athrun said. Murrue smiled as she nodded.

"All right, Archangel, let's look for Miss Lacus! Any lifepod signal, anything you see, let me know! We will not go back to Orb unless Miss Lacus is found," she said, worried what might've happened to her.

**Hangars**

Mwu got out of his suit as he was exhausted from the battle, destroying all those nukes coming towards Orb and the fleet, as well as the Archangel itself. He quickly went towards the bridge, remembering what he heard about Lacus.

* * *

**Space**

**PLANTS -- Building**

Elena was tired of sitting in her office all day, without accomplishing anything. She wanted the two ships destroyed, the naturals gone, so she can have full control of her "new world."

She decided it was time to join the Radiator. She has full trust of Alex, however with Yzak, she wasn't quite sure. She will go join the Minerva's crew afterwards to check on how they are doing.

**Space -- With the Pilots**

As Alex launched, he watched his ship going to launch in the launching bay on the PLANTS. He smiled. Everything was going according to the chairwoman's plan... at least, it somewhat was. In order to wipe out the entire Earth as well as Orb standing in between them, they needed to destroy the two legendary ships and Orb. He hated the fact that Orb still thought that peace can still happen between the two races. He shook his head as he looked out towards the three pilots, having the time of their life in the suits out here in space. He quickly contacted the three.

"Lightning, Blaster, Fortress, what on earth are you three doing?" Alex asked, slightly smiling.

"Oh, commander, sir, we're sorry, but we decided to have some fun since this is our first time out here... well not technically in a suit but you know.. in space... in a suit... and well --" Souta was trying to explain as he then was cut off by Alex's chuckles. "Sir?"

"You guys are hilarious. I'm sorry, you guys don't have to call me by 'sir' or 'commander', just call me Alex, it's fine. After all, we all share the same age, now do we?" The three chuckled.

"Now, if you don't mind, let's start. We'll be paired off and fighting each other. Of course, we'll be dodging the attacks as well as trying to attack precisely. But then... don't destroy the suits and please be safe?" he chuckled. "So the first thing's first... I'm going to be engaging Souta first, Shauna, Miachel you two can go at it with each other. Then we'll be switching as I will have a chance with all of you, all right?" He then flew off towards Souta as Shauna and Michael paired off.

"You know Michael, Alex is really kind... if he's off the battlefield eh?" she said distinctively to Michael only.

"Yeah... to think he's this young and a commander of a whole ship? Wow he must be something."

"Well let's stop talking so I can kick your butt!" Shauna said, amusingly.

"Oh really? We'll see about that!" he said as they began to train. Souta and Alex did the same a little ways off.

**Minerva**

The Minerva docked on the PLANTS hangars and Yzak quickly got off so he doesn't have to deal with the chairwoman yet. He then decided to walk around before someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and noticed the brunette standing right behind him. He suddenly felt something warm inside of him. He smiled.

"Hello Shiho," he said.

"Commander... sorry to do that but --"

"I told you, don't call me commander if we're not infront of anyone else," he chuckled.

"Well... yeah... sorry. Anyway, the chairwoman's looking for you. She just contacted the bridge but Wilbur told me to find you..." she said as she looked away embarassed.

"Oh... damn it.." he said as he sighed. "Want to accompany me to her office to meet the others?"

"Um... sure... let me go let Dearka know that I'm not going with him..." and as she turned around she heard Yzak ask something.

"Going with him? Where?"

"Well, walk around, with Shinn and Luna... why?"

"And you guys didn't invite me?" he raised in eyebrow. Shiho chuckled slightly and left. Yzak just sighed as he stood there waiting for her. After a few minutes, Shiho still hasn't arrived.

_'What's taking her so long...'_ he said as Shinn and Luna suddenly passed by.

"Oh, Yzak... want to go take a walk with the four of us?" Luna asked. Yzak just shook his head and told them he has to meet the chairwoman to meet new pilots. Luna just nodded as she and Shinn left, talking and bickering at each other. He just shook his head. Then Shiho appeared and they left off towards the chairwoman's building.

**Building**

Yzak and Shiho entered the building, where there were lots of security. Yzak showed them his card and Shiho just followed the commander. They entered the elevator and rode all the way up to the office, where Elena sat waiting for them.

"Commander... Miss Hahnenfuss, please this way," she said as she eyed Shiho carefully, wondering why she was here as well. Yzak just looked at the chairwoman with disgust, while Shiho maintained her calm composure.

"So... I will like you to witness this training session going on in the space," Elena stated. The screen turned on with suits training and dodging and attacking each other.

"The pilot fighting with the Endanger is Souta Maeda, pilot of the Blaster. You will get to see him in person afterwards. Right now, they are busy. Anyway, moving on, the mobile suit over here, with the gold on it, is known as the Lightning, pilot is Michael Suzuki. He's the best out of the three and is similar to Shinn in the last war. Lastly, Shauna Bondwell, the third and final pilot. She's the one with the green/silver mobile suit, known as the Fortress. These three were personally chosen by me to fight in the Radiator. Out of hundreds, these are the three who stood out the most."

Yzak watched as the four were going on. He was quite impressed at the way they were practicing and dodging every attack launched at them. However, he always preferred his pilots better, whether or not they were as good as them or not. He believes that true power won't give anything unless you can control it. He can tell that once these three gets angry, they will go for it and sooner or later, be deceased.

"Oh and there's one more newcomer, her name is Aya Suzuki. She's the younger sister of Michael and she is currently one of the CIC aboard the Radiator. If you need one, I'll be gladly to ask Alex to switch her over. She's an expert at computers and technology as well, the reason why we chose her out of the hundreds. However, the Radiator already has a few people at the CIC so I'll ask Alex about bringing her over here since you have one," she said. She looked at Yzak as she smiled. He was watching the four battling it out carefully as well.

Shiho, on the other hand, hated the chairwoman. In fact, she always hated her even when Lacus had her as vice. However, she couldn't do anything about it as Lacus always trusted her. She then looked over and noticed how she was smirking at Yzak. She started to become a little angry.

"Yzak... should we head back? I think we've seen enough for today," Shiho started. Elena then looked at her.

"I believe you're not the one in command here, ma'am?" she said, rather coldly. Shiho just mumbled a small 'sorry' and looked away. Yzak just sighed as he began to tell Elena that they should head back and once they have time, they can meet the pilots in person.

"Very well, I will ask Alex to send over Aya to your ship. I'm sure she'd be glad to go onto your ship," she smiled. She added, "And she can share a room with Shiho here," she said.

"But I'm already room mates with --" she started but got cut off.

"Very well, you three will be together then, all right?" she said rather rudely. She then turned to Yzak. "Nice seeing you today, I'll contact you when I want you to meet them in person. Goodbye for now," she said as she turned away. Yzak and Shiho followed, with a grumbling Shiho.

Once they got outside, Yzak grabbed her wrist and looked at her sternly.

"That is no way to behave to the chairwoman!" he said angrily.

"But... I just hate her," she grumbled. She pried her wrist away from Yzak and walked away. "If you support her ideals, then I suggest you go kiss up to her and make her your number one." Yzak just stared at her until she disappeared down the streets of the PLANTS.

* * *

**Earth**

**With Kira and Athrun**

Kira flew out towards the ocean in search of any sign of a lifepod. He got the notice that the Eternal docked safely into the Orb's hangars and the Orb fleet are retreating as well. He breathed a sigh of relief as they were all right. Now he fully focused on Lacus, using all his senses as possible.

"Athrun, are you sure she fell into the ocean?" Kira asked.

"Yes Kira, otherwise, would I be so confident as to she's still alive?"

"How would you know she'd be alive when --"

"Kira! I thought you wouldn't want Lacus... gone. Why would you believe such thing as Lacus would be?" Athrun said angrily. Kira just shook his head as he continued searching.

"You know what? We should search at the bottom of the ocean..." Kira said. He promised himself to protect Lacus... what was this? He was so mad at himself for doing such a thing as to failing to protect someone as important to him as she was. He shook his head.

"I will find you Lacus.. I won't rest until I do!" he said determinedly as a tear rolled down his cheek. Athrun saw from his screen on the Justice and hated himself for making Kira feel this way. "It's not your fault... it's mine. If I hadn't been so reckless as to kill him so quickly, Lacus wouldn't be gone right now."

Kira just looked at him and smiled sadly. "Don't worry, we _will_ find her..." he said as he began to search again.

**On an Island**

As Lacus opened her eyes, at first it was blurry and her vision wasn't focused. As it soon became clear, she looked around and she didn't recognize the place at all. She sighed as she closed her eyes again... until she heard a soft female voice. She opened her eyes.

"Miss Lacus, are you all right?" the female asked. She looked and noticed a pair of green eyes staring back at her. She shook her head. The girl had green eyes, and had shoulder length brown hair. She seemed rather skinny as well, like she hasn't eaten properly in awhile. She looked younger than her as well. About three to four years younger.

Lacus began to ask questions.

"Oh... why yes, thank you..." she didn't know how to address her. The female looked at her and then shook her head.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Maya Saitou, and this is my home... after my family died in the war that's happening now."

Lacus looked at her sadly as she felt pain throughout her body. She winced slightly as she just smiled at her, not wanting her to stress for now. "Oh I'm so sorry about that, Miss Saitou... I should've... it's all my fault that --"

"No, you were the past chairwoman, am I right? I admire you a lot, and I certainly don't believe that hell of a chairwoman that's currently in your spot right now. She's so... she doesn't deserve that title. It's not your fault that happened, and I certainly don't believe that tape she played. That shouldn't have been you," she said smiling. "Oh, and Maya is fine, thank you."

Lacus just smiled sweetly at her. She then looked away sadly. She began to speak, she felt like someone she can trust.

"Well, you look awfully a lot like someone I've seen in the battlefield... he's the commander of the ship the Radiator. I don't know... he lost his family in the war as well. He had the same green eyes as you... and come to think of it, the same colour hair as well..." she wondered. She had a thought but then quickly shook it away, feeling as if this couldn't be her.

"I feel sorry for him then... my parents were destroyed in that blow... and as of my older brother, he just disappeared. His body was never found and... I don't know, I hated it up there in the PLANTS and I certainly could not stand that chairwoman, so I came down here to live with someone I call mother," she smiled. I saw something wash up on shore one day when I was looking out into the ocean, and I realized it was a lifepod, pretty damaged as well. I looked in and couldn't believe my eyes. You were there, pretty badly injured out there and I had to take you in."

Lacus thanked her greatly for that as she tried and sit up. But pain washed through her body as she winced in pain.

"Wow," Lacus chuckled. "I don't believe it... that little blow sent me like this?" Maya just looked at her sympathetically. "I'll leave you to rest now, Miss Clyne, and once you awake again, we can give you something to eat," she smiled.

Lacus nodded as she drifted off to sleep, hoping that Kira and the others were all right.

**Eternal -- Infirmary**

Flay layed there, staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. She couldn't sleep, knowing that Lacus is missing right now, her lifepod no where to be found. She began to worry, for Lacus, and for Kira. She hoped Kira wouldn't do something drastic as that would be terrible. She shook her head as she slowly got up. Her wounds were healing nicely, and she could walk a little. She went to the observatory desk, and looked out, watching the mechanics work and everything.

"It's a wonder how hard they're working on this big ship," Meyrin came in and stood beside Flay. She looked down at her and smiled. "Yeah..."

"Don't worry, Miss Lacus will be all right. She always pulls out of things like this... she never gives up, especially not the hope and peace she wants in the world." Flay just nodded as she looked at Meyrin.

"You were in the last war..." she said sadly. Meyrin nodded. Flay continued. "You were the same age as me when you started the war. The difference is, you are much kinder, and much more knowledgable than I was," she chuckled lightly. Meyrin just looked out.

"You know... I never really wanted to be apart of this war at all. I mean, I always believed in Miss Lacus' words, that Coordinators and Naturals are all the same and should all just cooperate and live in peace. But the way the world is now, it's crazy.. and unbelievable," Meyrin started. She then looked at Flay. "You see, I was fifteen when I started to work for the Minerva. I've seen the amount of suffering there was... and even though you might hate me right now because I'm a coordinator --" but was cut off when Flay started protesting.

"No, no don't think that. I think differently about the coordinators now... everyone's the same, whether coordinator or not. The only difference is taht their genes have been manipulated. Come to think of it, that's not fair to coordinators," she said.

Meyrin nodded. "The only difference we have is, we have more intelligence and knowledge on things. Naturals... and Coordinators... I believe we should all be called one thing: humans. I mean, aren't we all? We both have hearts, we both have feelings, we both share the exact same qualities... why are we classified as two different people? It's just not right... People say how Naturals are afraid of coordinators and that's why they're starting the war... but why do the coordinators continue? Is it because they hate the Naturals? Or are they scared?" she looked out sadly. "I've been supporting Miss Lacus ever since Athrun and I got away from ZAFT... we believe fighting is useless. But we have to, in order to keep peace. We don't aim for cockpits, we don't try and destroy ships, we protect... and that's why I support Miss Lacus and Athrun Zala all the way..." she finished off. Flay listened to her carefully as she was shocked at what she was hearing.

She put what Meyrin said into her head and tried to remember everything she has told her. She then spoke up.

"I was scared... In the first war, I was scared. I had lost my father... but then I realized, so many people have lost their families as well in this war... why am I so selfish? I should've thought about others... I guess, I don't know... I was being stupid back then."

Meyrin shook her head. "Like you said, you were scared. But you were also confused... put into the war out of the blues, am I right?" she smiled. "Miss Lacus.. she lost her mother when she was young... but her singing carried her throughout. She's a brave girl, I admire her a lot. She's someone we can all try to learn from, someone who is an idol to us all. We need her here... and if she's gone, I won't know what I'd do... and neither would everyone else. She's the voice of all of us... her ideals are great. And in the first war as well, just because she decided to help out Commander Yamato, her father got killed because of it. It wasn't any wrong doing at all, she was simply helping out a friend who share the same dreams... the same ideals as her. She got punished for that... it's unbelievable how the world is nowadays," she said sadly. She then looked towards Flay.

"No matter how mean people say you are, how rude or selfish or fake you are, I believe you are those things because you're just confused or scared. See who you are now? I believe this is who the real you is," she said. "I better be going, and you need lots of rest in order for you to heal," Meyrin chuckled. "I'll see you later."

As Meyrin left the deck, Flay watched after her, remembering all the words she has said. Coordinators are never bad at all. They're the exact same as the Naturals, and now she fully understood that. What Meyrin said also made her think if this is really the true Flay, or was she the one back then? She smiled slightly as she thought back to all Meyrin said, and for once, happy for who she really was.

**Freedom, Justice, Murusame**

The three suits kept looking for Lacus. It was getting dark and the Murusame was running low on power and had to return to the Eternal. That left Kira and Athrun, still looking.

Kira was slowly losing hope... but still going to look for her. He vowed to protect her, and if she died, he will make sure that she is, or else he won't leave her at all. He kept on looking. He grew frustrated as he yelled out Lacus' name. Athrun watched him sadly, as Kira was starting to grow very frustrated and began to hit the hands of the mobile suit on the ground.

"Kira! Stop this! We won't give up remember? You will find her... we will..." Athrun said, watching Kira's tears pour down his cheeks.

They both then heard something from their com link. It was Meyrin.

_"Kira, Athrun, Captain Waltfeld is asking for your return. It's getting really dark outside and you should head back. You guys can look for Miss Lacus tomorrow..."_

"No! Like I said, I will find her and I will not rest until I do," Kira said. Athrun just watched.

_"Commander Kira, Athrun, please return, it's no use finding her now. Get some sleep as you will have more time tomorrow. I'm so sorry Kira, Athrun... but please, you need your rest. I'm sure that wherever Miss Lacus is, she is in good hands. She won't give up like this, I know she won't... But for now, please return to the Eternal and rest yourselves," _she said as she signed off.

Athrun sighed. "Come on Kira... we'll continue our search tomorrow." Kira finally gave in as he flew back towards Orb's hangars with the Justice in front of him. He looked back into the ocean once, as his tears began to fall out once again.

**Eternal -- Bridge**

Meyrin sat there, watching the two suits coming back towards Orb's hangars.

"Sir, Freedom and Justice are reporting back. Opening hatches," she said as the hatches opened and in flew the Justice and Freedom.

**Hangars**

As the Freedom and Justice landed in their spots, Kira powered down the Freedom and got out of his cockpit. The same went on with Athrun. Athrun watched as Kira got off the elevator and floated out of the hangars. Athrun's heart went out to him as if he ever lost Cagalli like this, he'd feel the same. He still felt like it was all his damned fault and if it wasn't for him, Lacus wouldn't be in this mess right now, and Kira wouldn't be like this either. He decided to let Kira have his own moment as he reported to the bridge.

**Bridge**

Athrun went into the bridge, as he saw someone with blonde hair and fiery amber eyes look at him. Athrun smiled.

"Athrun!" Cagalli said as she floated towards him and they ended up in an embrace.

"Cagalli... what brings you here?" he asked, confused at why she suddenly was here.

"I... heard about Lacus... Athrun, please don't blame yourself too much, it's not entirely your fault... you know that," she said, trying to cheer him up. Athrun just shook his head.

"Kira says that as well... but I don't believe either of you. I think you should have a talk with Kira... see if he's all right," Athrun said as Cagalli nodded and was just about to leave when Athrun called out to her again. She turned around.

"On second thought... maybe I should talk to him and you come with me, but stay in the shadows, just in case I need support," he smiled. Cagalli just chuckled as Athrun put his arm around Cagalli, looking for Kira.

**Observatory Deck**

Kira stood looking out at the mechanics and stuff going on. He sighed. His memories went back to the time he and Lacus reunited back at the PLANTS after the second war, where Lacus was appointed chairwoman of the PLANTS and had to leave Kira. Kira then decided to be the commander of the PLANTS as well, so he finally decided to put on the white command uniform.

Flashback

_Kira, dressed in his ZAFT command uniform, went down with Athrun, Shinn, Luna and the rest in the elevator. Meanwhile, Lacus and her bodyguards were walking towards the elevators, to get to her office. _

_When the elevator door opened, Kira stepped out of it, including the rest of his 'crew', and Lacus was surprised. Kira's face was in shock as well as he didn't think Lacus would be here right now. He smiled as they ran at each other and embraced each other. People around them who didn't know about their relationship were shocked but the people who did, just smiled at the smiling couples. They looked so happy together. _

_They stayed in that embrace for awhile, until Kira broke free and smiled down at her. _

_"Lacus, I promise you, from here on, I will always protect you, no matter what," he smiled. Lacus' tears began to fall as she embraced him back again as they both closed their eyes, savouring the moment with each other until they have to leave for awhile before reuniting once again._

End Flashback

Kira slammed his fist on the glass of the observatory desk as he began to cry.

"Lacus... I.. I'm so sorry, I broke that promise..." he said to himself. Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder as he quickly turned around, surprised that he was that distracted as to not sense someone coming in.

"Athrun..." he started. Athrun just smiled at him as he stood beside him, looking out.

"Thinking back to that time back at the PLANTS? Where you reunited with Lacus again?" Kira just nodded.

"I know... you two looked so happy. But I know, you will find Lacus..." he said. Kira looked away. "I broke that promise Athrun... how could I be so stupid as to let her go by herself... I should've stayed with her! If I had stayed with her since the beginning, NONE of this would've happened..." he said regretfully. Athrun just shook his head.

"It's not your fault... Lacus once said remember? She once said that nothing is ever really anyone's fault... you never know what the future will bring, whether it is another war even if the peace treaty is signed, whether or not you die because of a simple incident... no matter what, you still have to have hope in whatever you believe in. You have to have faith in yourself, and in the person you love. At first, I didn't know how special Lacus really was to one person, but then I realized, she is special to everyone in this world, natural or coordinator. Without her, this war wouldn't even start because the naturals will be wiped out in the first war... if she hadn't joined the Clyne faction and the war, would you think we would last this long? She's always had hope in everyone.. in everything she believed in. That's why she never gave up..." Athrun said. He continued on. "I... never realized this about Lacus... until the second war..." he smiled slightly. He looked at Kira.

"You know... she was the one who made me realize how important Cagalli really is," he said. He looked out into the hangar. "People work really hard for what they want to achieve.. the mechanics here, they want the Eternal to be in top shape so they work for it really hard. Kira... if you want to protect Lacus, you have to work for it really hard, but don't make it seem like it's the end of the world if you couldn't protect her just once... it's not your fault, remember that."

Kira just looked out, listening and seeping the words Athrun had said into his brain. He remembered everything Lacus has told him, how she stood by him through whatever, and never once stopped caring for him. He really appreciated her for that. He then looked at Athrun as he began to speak once again.

"When... when Flay came back, Lacus was... devastated..." Athrun said. He looked at Kira. "You know... you mean everything to her, and she would do anything to give you happiness... even if it meant to let you and Flay be together. She hasn't been the same ever since..." He looked away. "Flay is a kind girl as well, she's changed I guess from what Lacus has said... but you know... you have to decide Kira, whether you leave Lacus and go on with Flay, or stay with Lacus and just remain friends with Flay. I don't know who you would choose... but having to girls like this, both you love, it will be hard to try and protect both while they both are doing separate things... you don't want to lose Lacus, and if you do, you'd be upset. If you lose Flay, same thing. I don't think it's fair to both girls Kira..." he said. "Think about it," as he turned away and walked out of the observatory deck. Kira sighed. He looked out.

_'I don't know Athrun.. I'm still so confused...'_

* * *

**Unknown Island**

Lacus opened her eyes once again as she remembered what happened the previous night. She tried getting up again, but her whole body was still in the same pain. She wondered how she looked like when she was blown away and landed on this island. She looked to her right, and noticed Maya sitting on the chair asleep. She quickly got up, trying to ignore the amount of pain she's feeling.

"Miss Saitou... please, don't sleep here. You need to sleep on your bed... I'm sorry," Lacus apologized. Maya quickly woke up as she looked at Lacus.

"Miss Clyne! Please, lie back down, you're not fully healed, please don't open back your wounds!" she said as she put Lacus back down. Lacus lay back down, with Maya's orders. "And it's no bother really, the chair isn't all that uncomfortable at all," she smiled.

Lacus just nodded. Maya looked at her sad expression on her face.

"Miss Clyne... would you want to let your friends know you're okay? I'm not quite sure where they are exactly... but maybe you can ask my 'mother', she might help you out," she smiled. Lacus nodded as Maya went to get her mother. Lacus sighed. She thought back to everyone once again, hoping they're not stressing out because of her.

Maya came back into the room, with her 'mother', and a wheelchair. Lacus looked confused.

"Miss Clyne --"

"No, Lacus is just fine, please," she smiled. The woman nodded. She asked Lacus to get up and sit on the wheel chair so they can go to the communication room. Maya pushed Lacus' chair all the way to the room as they entered and everything was set up.

"Anyway, my name is Colette Miyazawa. I'm currently taking care of Maya right now, ever since the attack. So, you would want to call your friends right?" she asked. "You can get into their frequency and try, but I'm not quite sure where they are so it might not work." Lacus just nodded as she had knowledge on how to use the CIC. She punched in a few numbers as she waited for any response. She totally forgot about the fact that the Eternal has docked in Orb's hangars.

**Eternal**

Once Kira woke up, him and Athrun went towards the hangars to launch and search for Lacus once again. Meyrin was at the CIC, letting them know they could take off. The ship was 66 done repairs so it will be able to help to search for Lacus as well.

Kira took off into the ocean and began searching for her. Athrun did the same as they would spend half the day looking and then get some rest.

**Unknown Island**

Lacus waited however, she got no response. She sighed. She then got an idea.

"Um... Miss Miyazawa --"

"Please, call me Colette," she smiled. Lacus nodded.

"Colette, do you by any chance have anything I can fly to look for my ship or at least get to Orb?" she asked. She then remembered. Orb! They were at Orb. "Oh... my, I'm so forgetful, everyone's at Orb! Do you think you can --"

"I'm afraid our communication link won't reach that far... Orb's miles away from us, it's a long distance, really," she said. "But, we do have a chopper you can use to get off this island. We have, actually three, so you can take one. It's all good." Lacus nodded and thanked them.

"Once I get better, please, I will be leaving. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you two," she said. The two shook their heads.

"No trouble at all, we're glad to help you, ma'am," Maya said as she smiled. Lacus then watched as Maya turned down everything. She was truly gifted.

They then wheeled Lacus back to her room. On the way by, Lacus then noticed a picture in Maya's room. She couldn't believe what she saw. "Maya... may I please see that picture in your bedside table?" she asked politely. Maya nodded and went to retrieve it. Once she got back, Lacus took it and couldn't believe her eyes as she widened in shock. "This... is your brother?"

"Yes.. his name is..."

**Freedom and Justice**

Kira and Athrun has been looking around for awhile now. Athrun knew that this place was huge and there was no use to continue anymore. Lacus could be anywhere now and no matter how much he didn't want to say she's gone, he had to, as there was no more choices.

"Kira... we have to go, it's already half the day and we need to go back. The Eternal is probably finished repairs right now. We'll stay in the Eternal to look for them as we need to launch back into space, us and the Archangel, in about a few weeks," Athrun explained. Kira looked at Athrun. He then shook his head.

"Fine..." he said. He flew back solemnly towards Orb's hangars as the Justice was following as well.

**Eternal -- Bridge**

Once they got back, they went towards the bridge. True enough, the Orb mechanics finished repairing the ship really quickly. The rest of the weeks, they would have to rest and fix their machines so they couldn't search for Lacus anymore. They hoped it wouldn't have to come to this, but Lacus is finally reported as deceased. Kira couldn't take it anymore as he went into his room. Flay was finally up on her feet and was in the bridge as well. She looked at Kira sadly, still hoping Lacus is alive and well somewhere. She didn't want to see Kira like this. Athrun was upset as well, as he couldn't help but believe it was his fault whether or not he believed what he told Kira as well.

* * *

**A/N:** And all right, this chapter is over. Lacus and Kira will see each other in the next chapter, and if not, the chapter after next. I'm sorry, please don't kill me. Anyway, hoped you liked this chapter as well. And Maya... I'm sure you know who she is right now. Hehe... 

Until next time...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related or have to do with GS/D. Only thing I do own is this plot and the characters that are not in GS/D. Enough said.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!

**Summary**: Flay was brought back to life by scientists in the middle of the second war. No one knew about this until it was over and Chairman Durandal was gone. Lacus finds out that Kira is slowly opening up to her and she is happy for it. But what happens when Kira suddenly meets Flay? Will he fall for Flay again and leave Lacus, or will he realize that the one who he loves is truly Lacus? And on top of all this madness, the third war arises. **KiraxLacus** Rated T to be safe

* * *

**It's Either Her or Me**

**Chapter 13**

_Once they got back, they went towards the bridge. True enough, the Orb mechanics finished repairing the ship really quickly. The rest of the weeks, they would have to rest and fix their machines so they couldn't search for Lacus anymore. They hoped it wouldn't have to come to this, but Lacus is finally reported as deceased. Kira couldn't take it anymore as he went into his room. Flay was finally up on her feet and was in the bridge as well. She looked at Kira sadly, still hoping Lacus is alive and well somewhere. She didn't want to see Kira like this. Athrun was upset as well, as he couldn't help but believe it was his fault whether or not he believed what he told Kira as well._

* * *

**Earth**

**Orb's Hangars**

Both ships were getting their repairs done and it was almost finished. Many people and crewmembers were able to leave the ship and roam over Orb. They doubted that with the repairs the ships are getting that they'd be leaving anytime soon. Kira was still however on the Eternal in his quarters, while Athrun went off and stayed with Cagalli for their time here at Orb. Flay was still on the Eternal as well, along with Andrew Waltfeld and DaCosta. Aboard the Archangel, Murrue and Mwu were onboard, as well several mechanics, repairing the moble suits.

**Eternal**

Flay decided to check up on Kira to see how he is doing. She hasn't seen him since his return back from searching for Lacus. Although she was jealous of Lacus and everything about her, she still couldn't help but feel sad at what happened. Knowing that Lacus Clyne was missing and most likely dead, no one was really happy these days. She went into Kira's room and noticed Kira sitting there, staring at the picture on the nightstand.

"Kira..." she said as she approached him and sat on his bed. He quickly sat up and looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked. Flay just shook her head and replied, "Nothing. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh... all right then, if you need anything, I'll be here... he was about to lie down when Flay held onto his wrist. He looked down and then looked at her eyes, filled with tears.

"You're not the only one suffering because Lacus is gone too you know? Many people are upset, you have to start eating properly and moving around. You can't just stay here all day long! Lacus wouldn't want that! You know --"

"How would you know what Lacus would want?! You absolutely have no clue how I feel! I felt so lost when you died in the first war but Lacus has helped me through everything! She stayed by my side, and cared for me. Something no one actually really succeeded in making me happy. And ever since you came back, I realized that I haven't treated Lacus as well as she treated me. I left her to go be with you! And now she's gone, all because of me. You know how stupid and idiotic that is?! It's my fault she's gone now... it's... my... fault..." he started sobbing. Flay looked at him sadly as well, crying along with him as she hugged him while he cried it all out. It's true, he hadn't cried until now, he kept it in until now, but he's pouring it all out now. All his feelings and tears he's been hiding since the supposed death of Lacus Clyne, someone who meant everything to him. They stayed like that for awhile, he cried for a long time, and he never did want to stop.

**Eternal Bridge**

Andrew and DaCosta were just sitting in their seats, taking a rest while the mechanics at Orb were repairing the ship. Andrew wanted to stay on the ship just in case they needed something and DaCosta decided to accompany him. Andrew looked up to the seat, where Lacus would be sitting. He sighed and shook his head. DaCosta looked up to him.

"Somehow... somehow I know she's... all right, you know? She's a strong girl... ever since we've met her in the first war," he said hopefully. Andrew just nodded, as he got up and floated towards the windows, looking out to the Orb hangars.

**Archangel Bridge**

Murrue and Mwu were sitting there, as well waiting if they needed any help. Mwu was so quiet that people would think that wasn't him. Murrue looked at him, as she too, felt like she's lost a part of her heart. Lacus Clyne was the person who touched each and everyone's heart aboard the Archangel, Eternal, and even the Kusanagi. So therefore, losing her meant losing each and everyone's part of heart, but most especially, Kira Yamato's heart. Her heart went out to him, as she knew that they were so close to each other before.

Miriallia was also on the bridge as well, since she had no where to go. She sat there, staring at her feet, thinking about the past events that took place, and how heartbroken Kira must be feeling right now. She sighed as she looked up, tears within her eyes. She then thought to Dearka, and wondered how he was doing, since she hadn't seen him in a long time now. She really wanted to talk to him, but did not know where he was or if he was alive for that matter. She watched the commander and couldn't believe the commander didn't speak a word yet. _'So this is Lacus Clyne, this is how she affects each and everyone of us...'_ she thought as she let her tears go out.

**Orb's Streets**

Athrun and Cagalli were walking around, and spending time together after some time apart from each other. They decided to walk towards the beach and stay there forawhile. None of them talked much because of the news. Athrun then brought up the courage to start talking.

"How's things going with you Cagalli?" he asked. Cagalli looked up to him and mustered a small smile.

"I'm... fine. Thing's been going crazy... hasn't it huh?" she said, replying to what he asked. Athrun just nodded in return. Their conversation basically stopped there for another few minutes until Athrun heard sniffling beside him. He turned towards her as Cagalli's hair was blocking her eyes.

"She... she didn't have to... she didn't have to die like that..." Cagalli said, her bangs still covering her eyes. Athrun shook his head, and held her in his arms. "No... she's not dead. Let's not think she's dead and hope that she's still out there, safe in someone's hands," he said as he let out a few tears himself.

"You... you don't have to blame yourself Athrun, you know that right?" she said. Athrun, still holding onto her, just nodded. Cagalli continued speaking.

"I know you, you're blaming yourself for it. Just stop! It's not your fault... it just... it just so happened that... that other suit was.. there, and you were angry and blew it --"

"That's it!" he let go of her, angry at himself. "That's it! That's how I probably killed her... I let my anger take over my actions.. that's how... I... lost her..." he slowly trailed away and turned towards the ocean. Cagalli pitied him and leaned into him as they both stared out into the ocean, crying in each other's arms.

* * *

**Unknown Island**

**Maya's Room**

Lacus was shocked as she looked at the picture. "This... is your brother?" she said, wide-eyed.

Maya nodded as she smiled sadly. "Yeah... I haven't seen him since the attack on the PLANTS," she said sadly.

Lacus shook her head as she looked at the picture again. No doubt about it. That is who she thought that is.

"Lacus?" Maya asked, worriedly. Lacus looked up at her. "Tell me... what's his name?"

"Oh my brother? His name is Alex. Alex Saitou," she said sadly. She then looked at the picture. "I miss him a lot... he was a really kind boy. He helped me through everything and... and now he's gone I guess..." she said as she shook her head, trying to keep back the tears. Lacus slowly shook her head. Maya was confused.

"Oh... so... no..." Lacus said, at a loss of words. It was weird, because Lacus wasn't rarely at a loss of words, unable to talk. "He's... he's still alive Maya... I've... I've seen him... around... the battlefi... I mean... I've seen him around," she said. She didn't want to let her know that her own brother was a commander of a ZAFT ship, killing innocent people as well as soldiers on the battlefield.

Maya looked shocked. "He's... he's alive?!" she asked surprisingly. "But... he... he died in that blow.. that killed our whole family... he can't... be alive... can he?" she was slowly shaking her head, unbelievable at the news she just heard. Lacus looked at her and smiled.

"No... he's alive. I've seen him, I've... you can say I've met him as well..." she said. "If you want, I can bring you to him, let him know you're.. alive. But that means I have to bring you back to the ships, maybe... however, once I get better of course," Lacus smiled again at her. Maya nodded her head, and she started crying tears of happiness, hearing that her brother is alive and well.

In the meantime, Lacus was having a hard time letting Maya know that her brother isn't who she thought he was anymore. She didn't want her to meet him on the battlefield in space... so she is going to have to plan something in order for them to meet. And there was only one way she could think of.

* * *

**Space**

**PLANTS Hangars**

The two ships were getting upgrades and little repairs done to make the ships sturdy, for the upcoming battle that they're going to start with the Earth Alliance. They will be heading to their lunar base, to bring down that base once and for all, even though they might rebuild it again and again. They will make sure they will have no bases on Earth, and maybe go down to Earth and destroy some of the bases down there as well.

**Minerva**

Everyone else was back on the ship after a few hours of walking around. Lunamaria wanted to speak to her sister for a long time now, however she didn't know the time to do so. She didn't even know where the Eternal was down on Earth anymore. She hoped for the best for them and her little sister.

After Yzak returned, he thought that Shiho hated him now, with what he said when she left him standing in front of the chairwoman's buildling. He shook his head, and tried not to think about it as he was lying in his bed. He then heard a knock on the door.

Dearka was at the door and he entered the room without Yzak's acknowledgement.

"You know.. you have to stop barg--" but he stopped short soon after when Shiho came in after him. He just watched what she would do as she didn't even look at him. _'Geez Yzak, you should know that she's mad at you... dumb idiot,'_ he thought to himself sourly. He sat up in bed when Dearka sat across from him and Shiho standing near the door.

"So... what have you got planned Mr. Commander-of-Minerva?" he asked him. Yzak was still watching Shiho and she then looked up, noticing the seconds of silence. Yzak noticed and looked towards Dearka immediately.

"Well... we're going to have to attack the lunar base, you know that right idiot?" he said. "The stupid chairwoman--"

"Yeah, the stupid chairwoman, in fact, I don't think stupid suits her... huh?" Shiho interrupted. Yzak just sighed as Dearka looked confused.

"Well anyway, she wants to destroy it... personally, I don't think we should..."

"And she would say with her stupid fakeness, 'oh but you want them to attack us first? What on earth would the citizens of PLANTS say?' am I right _Yzak?" _she said bitterly. Yzak then glared at her.

"Oh no, don't tell me to respect the chairwoman if she doesn't _RESPECT_ her commanders, captains, and elite pilots for that matter all right Mr. Respect?" she said, barely below shouting.

"Okay you two! Shut UP!" Dearka said as he stood up. "You know, I don't understand a word you two are saying.. no in fact, I do understand what you two are saying... be lucky you have each other around okay?! Stop fighting, or sort this out, until then, I'm out..." he told them as he walked out of the room with Shiho and Yzak pausing in mid-arguement. The door to the quarters closed as Yzak then sighed and lay back down on the bed. Shiho walked over and sat across from him.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm still here. Don't go ignoring me all right?" she said, angrily.

"Look, I didn't say a thing to tell you to repsect her okay? All I did was just glare at you... if you got a problem with that, then I suggest you go see anger-management," he said as he closed his eyes.

"Me?! Anger-management? Oh you got it wrong buddy if you say that I need to go see anger-management, becuase you're the one with the anger problems here okay?" she said, fuming. Yzak looked at her. He then looked up to the ceiling.

"You know... this fighting is pointless. We need to get ready to battle..." he said. He got up and grabbed her wrist. Shiho tried to pry away but couldn't manage.

"Hey! You! Let go of me you bastard!" she said, struggling. Yzak stopped and then abruptly dropped her wrist, just about to strain her arm.

"Bastard?! You called me a bastard?! Oh so before you couldn't stop calling me commander, and now all of a sudden bastard? Boy do I need to teach you respect," he said as he huffed out of here. Shiho just stared ahead as she shook her head, confused.

_'Ugh... what's going on with me... this is so stupid!'_ she thought. _'Damn... I got to apologize to him... I mean, it's not his fault that he appreciates that hell of a chairwoman, right?'_ she thought as she began to follow the very pissed Yzak, but slowly, just in case.

**Radiator**

Alex walked onto the bridge as the crewmen and Aya all saluted him. He nodded as they went back to their positions. He walked towards Aya and stood beside her. She looked up to him.

"Commander," she said. He smiled at her.

"Your brother and your friends are all resting right now. We've trained enough. Now, the chairwoman has told me that you will be transfering to.. the... Minerva..." he said slowly, watching her reaction. Surely, Aya was surprised as she started to refuse.

"But... but.. I don't want to go there. I want to stay here with... with everyone else..." she complained. Alex just smiled at her.

"I tried to change the chairwoman's mind, but clearly she wouldn't let me keep you here..." he said sadly. "I'm sorry Aya, may I escort you to the Minerva?" he asked. He watched as Aya got up, and went out of the bridge to her room to get her stuff packed, ready to disembark the Radiator.

**Aya's Room**

Once she entered, she noticed Shauna asleep. She smiled at her sadly as she began to gather her things, ready to leave the ship. Within all the racket, Shauna woke up.

"What's... going on Aya?" she mumbled. Aya ignored her and continued packing, hoping that she'd just fall asleep again.

"Aya!" she then shouted. Aya jumped as she turned around. She saw Shauna sitting on her bed, looking at her angrily. "Why'd you ignore me?!" she asked, her voice raised. Aya flinched.

"I... I was told to go aboard the Minerva... I... have to leave today," she said sadly. Shauna's eyes widened.

"But... you can't! You have to stay here... I.."

"Too late... see you soon Shauna!" she said as she picked up her bag and went out the room. Of course, she didn't have much to pack in, since she got onto the ship not too long ago. With that, Shauna quickly got up and went towards the boys corridors to let them know.

**With Michael and Souta**

The both of them were sort of... wrestling, just for the fun of it. Of course, it looked like Michael was winning. They then stopped in mid-fight as their door opened, with a panting Shauna at the door. She looked at them weirdly as she shook it off and she told them that Aya was disembarking right now and was reassigned to the Minerva. The both quickly scrambled up and looked at her, jaw opened. Shauna just shook her head as she left the two idiots and quickly ran towards the bridge, hoping Alex was still there with her.

**Bridge**

She ran into the bridge, with Aya and Alex standing right there, looking at her weirdly. She paused and then saluted. "Commander!" she said. Alex slightly chuckled as he nodded. Shauna began talking.

"Wait... Why is Aya going there?! Isn't she good here?! What if she dies there? What if the Minerva gets blown up, or what if the Minerva escapes? I mean... hello? Aya's going to be on board THAT THING?!" she asked all at once. Alex just started laughing, with Aya smiling beside him.

"Calm down, don't worry, I plan to keep Aya as safe as possible... by the way, where are the boys?" he asked. Just then, the boys scrambled aboard as well. They then quickly saluted as Alex began laughing again. He slowly calmed down as he nodded and the two began talking again. Alex held up his hand as the two stopped talking and listened to the commander.

"So... as I was saying, Aya will be fine. They need another CIC, and plus, we already have two extra ones am I right? She won't be doing much, and the Minerva only has one CIC member so we need Aya there as well... I tried to protest but the chairwoman wouldn't allow her aboard the Radiator. I'm sorry you two," Alex said as he brought Aya out of the bridge and out of the ship.

**Minerva -- Bridge**

Yzak was at the bridge, along with the rest of the pilots, discussing what is to be done when the CIC spoke up.

"Captain, Commander Alex and some girl are at the ship. Should we let them in?" he asked. The captain nodded as they let him in. Moments after, Alex appeared infront of them, with Aya next to him. He looked deadly as ever.

"Aya is transfered to your ship, in case you boneheads haven't noticed. She will be managing the CIC as well, so you will have two members at that position got it? And I swear, if you hurt Aya or if she is endangered in any way, I swear I'm going to hurt you all. That's it," he threatened. He looked towards Aya, as his eyes soften a bit. "Be careful all right, take care," he said as he left the bridge and the ship, in pursuit of the Radiator. Everyone just kept looking at Aya. She then saluted.

"Captain, Commander," she said politely. The both of them nodded as she brought her salute down.

"I presume you must be Aya," Wilbur said as he smiled at her. She nodded, without any emotion but a straight face.

"I see, welcome aboard the Minerva. I suppose you'll be sharing a room here with Lunamaria and Shiho. I know... it's a bit crowded, but it'll do," he said. Aya nodded.

"Now let's welcome you to the crew and pilots!" he said excitedly. Everyone stifled a chuckle. Shinn began.

"I'm Shinn Asuka, pilot of the Destiny," he said. Aya smiled, but then became confused. "The Destiny? But I thought that it was...gone..." she said. Shinn chuckled. "No not really, we got it repaired. That's how awesome our crew is!" he boasted. Aya chuckled a little. She thought she would get along quite well with this Shinn.

A brunette stepped forward, smiling at her. "I'm Shiho Hahnenfuss, and I'm not like the oh-so-great Shinn here, but I pilot a Red Zaku," she smiled. Aya nodded. Then, the man with blond hair and tanned skin stepped out.

"And me here, I'm the oh so great, Dearka Elsman! Please to meet you Aya, and I pilot... a Zaku as well," he mumbled the last part but then smiled again. "Glad you're aboard," he said sheepishly. Aya giggled lightly.

"Moron," Lunamaria slapped him as she stepped up. "And I'm Lunamaria Hawke, pilot of the Impulse. And you might think the Impulse was dead as well... but it's been repaired greatly as well!" she smiled brightly. Aya then laughed out loud.

"I'm so pleased to meet all of you, you all are so kind," she smiled, a real smile. The rest laughed along. Then Yzak stepped out.

"I'm Yzak Joule, your commander for this ship," he said blankly. Everyone stopped laughing and Aya saluted quickly. Dearka whispered to her, "Oh don't worry, he's always a stick like that. You'll get used to him soon and it'd be great to tease him once in awhile ya'know?" Aya nodded slowly. Yzak then turned his gaze towards him, as Dearka sheepishly walked away.

"Luna, would you be kind enough to show our little guest to her room please?" the captain continued. Luna nodded as she brought Aya out of the bridge. Shinn followed them anyways.

**Minerva Corridors**

Lunamaria was walking towards the room with Shinn and Aya until the speakers to the Minerva was heard.

"Attention all crewmembers of the Minerva, the ship is now beginning to launch. All personnel, please hang on as there will be a short impact to our launch. I repeat, all personnel, please hang on," the CIC said. Lunamaria sighed.

"Now?! Out of all times, can't you believe this?" she said. Aya chuckled slightly. Shinn complained even more.

"Come on... five second ago they ask us to bring you into your room, then the next thing you know, BAM, you have to brace yourself for the launch?" Aya then spoke up.

"These ships are like that... I don't know why ZAFT would actually go attack the lunar base when they haven't done any harm..."

"That's exactly right! But you know the chairwoman... she wants the PLANTS to be safe so we have to attack first, just in case they attack us you know?" Luna shook her head. "I believe that's completely BOGUS!" Aya continued to giggle.

They then got into the room as Aya slowly began unpacking while Shinn was lying on Luna's lap in their room. Luna was stroking his hair slowly as Shinn closed his eyes, feeling like he was about to fall asleep.

Aya looked at the two and smiled, thinking how cute they looked together.

**Radiator Bridge**

Once Alex returned to the bridge, they began preparations for the launch into space once again. Alex sighed as he sat on his chair, and looked towards the CIC station. Instead of the usual Aya he sees, another CIC took his place.

"All right, get ready to launch the Radiator, the Minerva will be launching really soon," he said. He looked over again and realized that not seeing Aya there felt really weird to him.

The captain got things under control as the CIC crew member notified the ship of its launch and Alex finally gave the command.

"All systems are a go, Radiator ready for launching commander," one of the crew member said. Alex nodded.

"Launch the Radiator!" he commanded, as the ship began its launch towards space. He thought about it as they would have to plan and watch the lunar base in order to attack them properly. They would have to plan things right and it would probably take a few weeks.

* * *

**Earth**

**Orb Hangars -- The Eternal**

The crew was slowly returning back to the ship as it was a full day outside the ship. Andrew saw Meyrin enter the ship as she slowly floated towards her station and sat down. Andrew called down to her.

"Meyrin..." Meyrin looked up to his call. "Yes captain?"

"Um... notify Kira, Flay, Cagalli, and Athrun. I need them at the bridge," he said. Meyrin nodded.

"Yes sir," she began to find the link to Kira's room. "Kira Yamato, the captain wants you on the bridge, and please let Flay, Athrun, and Cagalli know also?" she asked.

_"All right, thanks Meyrin,"_ she heard Kira speak, quietly however. She then severed the link as she looked down sadly. _'Kira...'_

Minutes after, all four of them entered the bridge. Andrew turned around. Everyone looked at the empty seat where Lacus should be. Kira then looked away, angrily. Flay looked at him, and put a hand on his shoulder as he looked up at her. The bridge then became so solemn once again.

"We have the Archangel down here... Kisaka said he would be launching the Kusanagi once again... so there would be two ships down here with Orb. Flay, you need to go back to the Archangel as well, and Kira, if you would like, you can go along with Flay. We need to launch the Eternal very soon, well maybe in a week or so. We need to go up and see what's going on up there at the PLANTS and in space as well. So Kira, decide where you would want to be. If you would be at the Archangel, then you need to bring the Freedom to the Archangel, but without the meteors. Athrun, you can stay on board here, and Cagalli, I'm sorry but you can't --"

"No, I'm going with Kisaka!" she interrupted. "I can't just..."

"You need to stay on Orb, for your country. I know it's hard but you're going to have to. I'm sorry Cagalli," he said apologetically. Cagalli gave up like that. She knew it'd be best for Orb as well. She backed up.

"And... that's about it," he said. Kira nodded. He then turned to Flay.

"Flay... I'm going to stay with the Eternal this time. It'd be better for me to stay here, I'm sorry Flay," he said. Flay looked at him and then shook her head.

"Then I'm coming with you! I have to... I don't want to go back to the Archangel without you! Please, let me stay here. And plus I can pilot a mobile suit, you know that. I've been programmed to!"

"You can't... pilot it here then. You need to go back down. We have three astray pilots here as well. We will be fine here. Meanwhile, on the Archangel, only Mwu would be piloting something and you need to be down there if you fight with a mobile suit," he said. Flay started to protest but Kira made her stop. "It's the only way... Flay. I don't want to lose you... and it'd be hard for me to protect you up in space you know? I have other things to deal with and... it's easier this way, I can't lose you as well," he said as he pulled her into a hug. Flay didn't oblige as she leaned in and they stayed like that for awhile.

Athrun looked at them and he felt something hit him. _'I don't know why this is making me uncomfortable... Kira, choose already!'_ he thought angrily. He looked away while Cagalli was fuming inside. Everyone was just watching them normally. Once they broke apart, Flay turned around and began to leave the bridge and board the Archangel. Andrew would send the Murusame to the Archangel so Flay can use it there. Cagalli began to follow, so she can leave the ship as well. Kira then looked back towards Lacus' seat, and he thought he saw Lacus there, but of course, it was just his imagination. He then looked away, and watched as Cagalli and Flay left.

**Unknown Island**

Lacus' wounds were healing up slowly. She started to begin to learn to walk once again, with the help of Maya. She kept on thinking how she would be able to start her plan for them to meet. She really did not want Maya to find out that her brother was involved with the war that she hated so much of.

She stood up and started to take a few steps, but pain engulfed her again. However, she was able to withstand the pain and began to walk slowly. She then couldn't keep it up and collapsed. Maya quickly ran up to her and helped her stay up. Lacus looked to her and smiled.

"Thank you," she said. Maya then helped her to sit down. There were still many bandages all over her body and one around her head as well.

"You know... it's better if we wait awhile before you start walking. I can wait you know," she said as she chuckled. Lacus just smiled back and then she looked out towards the ocean through the window.

"I know, but it's better if I hurry it up. I dont' know what's going on with the war... and I need to let my friends know. However, the communication range here isn't as great that will reach Orb and... well I don't know," she said sadly. Maya looked at her sympathetically. Lacus then smiled at her.

"But you know what this place reminds me of?" she asked. Maya shook her head. "Well of course you don't, silly me. Anyway, this reminds me of that island that Kira and I stayed on right after the second war, and the first war as well. The view, everything here just reminds me of it, and I definetely miss Reverend Malchio and the children." Maya looked at her.

"The war... it's done lots of damage. I wish if everything would stop. But it won't I know it. But that doesn't mean we can try to keep peace for at least a little while right? I know we will continue to fight, for peace, even though it's for awhile. It's wonderful if there's no fighting and anything to worry about but just live on in your life you know? Like my friend once said, 'killing because someone is killed, then is killed because someone killed them, how is peace ever going to be obtained?' I honestly don't know the answer to that, maybe no one will because no matter what, there's at least a group of people who would love to have war go on."

Maya nodded to what she had said.

"They think killing is the best way to resolve everything, to fight, to be able to maneuver weapons and mobile suits, and nukes for that matter," she said. "So many things happen, so many hearts broken, so many people lose family, friends, and their loved ones. They don't want to lose them, yet they continue to kill for revenge. You'd think that they would stop once they realize that killing the people would stop all the suffering they have. True it will, but will it stop the suffering of other people? I've seen so much people hurt during the war.. and it hurts me a lot. I really want everything to stop, I really want peace restored in this world. But because of Naturals continuing to hate on Coordinators and viceversa, peace will never be obtained."

Maya listened as then there was a long pause as a tear rolled down Lacus' face. Maya then spoke up. "They hate each other, but they're probably afraid of each other too, afraid of their existence of each other. They want each other dead so they won't be afraid anymore. They fight because of fear, are they not? I hate the idea of war, I hate the idea of young soldiers having to fight and dying in the battlefield. I hate the idea of a war battlefield, I just hate war."

Lacus looked up. "It's true, so many people don't want war, yet they always blame the other side for the cause. Aren't they to blame as well, when they're fighting in the war? It's actually both side's fault, yet no one realizes that. No matter how much I try and let that out since the last war, no one understands me. No one listens to me. They all think they're right. That's how selfish people are these days." Maya couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**One Week Later**

**Space -- The Ships**

Yzak and Alex, although despise each other, are working together to plan the attack on the lunar base. However much Yzak hated the idea, he decided to go with it, so he can gain more trust on the chairwoman and somehow ditch them and go with the Clyne faction and Orb. They've been watching the lunar base and trying to memorize what they do and their security and everything. They then started to plan what to do to attack the lunar base and destroy it once and for all.

The pilots, as usual, were sleeping and resting for the upcoming battle that is soon to be started. As for Aya, she is getting along with the Minerva crew very well and is starting to like all of them a lot. However, she missed her old friends and brother, and her old commander she has grown to like and maybe fall for. She trusted the people on the Minerva as well, and hung out with them and chatted with them a lot during the past week. However, she knew that a battle was coming up soon as well. And she knew it would start very soon, when the pilots were all called in for a meeting. She went onto the bridge of the Minerva and sat at her seat at the CIC.

**Minerva Meeting Room**

All pilots were waiting for Yzak to appear at the meeting place to discuss their plan at defeating the lunar base. Yzak soon entered as the room got completely silent.

"Well let's begin, as you can see, the lunar base's security has been boosted up a lot since the last... attack here. They've rebuilt it very well and it's going to be the hardest we've ever gotten to destroy the lunar base, as much as I hate the idea of it," he added the last part quietly since he knew there was one person on board who he doesn't entirely trust yet, even though she isn't in the room. But just in case.

"The security here, who are in mobile suits guarding outside, shift position every hour. While they switch position, the mobile suits go inside and two new ones come out. When they switch, we'll be able to get to the door and shoot them once they come out. Therefore, Shinn and Lunamaria will be doing so. You two, you have to get there... in fact, instead of shooting, you guys will have to use your sabers and destroy the cockpit and toss them as far as you can so they can't hear the explosion. Then two of the suits from Radiator, I believe are the Lightning and Blaster, are going to go in right after and destroy the two suits there that just entered. They will toss the suits to you and it is both your job to throw them out as well. Therefore, the first line of security is out of the way. It'd be easier to catch them off guard as well."

The two pilots nodded. Then Yzak continued.

"It is then the Fortress who would enter and fly past you two and the other two and into the place, destroying as much guards and security as she can. You four will go up to them and surprise them as well and then destroy the energy core at the center of the base. Therefore, the place will explode and you five have to get out safely. In the meantime, the Zaku's, Dearka and Shiho, will be protecting the Radiator and Minerva while all of us will be shooting at the lunar base on the outside. Understood? It's pretty easy to understand," he finished up.

"So... you're risking Luna and my life by going in there? Along with two other people?" Shinn said, suddenly speaking up. Yzak glared at him in return, which left Shinn apologizing and saying he was kidding around.

"So I'm assuming you can do the job?" Yzak asked. Shinn and Luna nodded.

"Just... be careful in there, try not to make a mistake and hurry up with the tossing. The Radiator will cancel out their radar so they won't be able to notice you get into it all right?" the two nodded simultaneously again.

"Very well, get ready to launch then. If need be, I'll be launching out as well," he said. Everyone nodded as they all filed out of the room. The same thing was going on in the Radiator as well, with Alex explaining everything they needed to know.

**Minerva Hangars**

The four pilots got into the suits and waited for furthur instructions. They then heard the voice of Aya through the speakers.

_"Destiny, Impulse, please get into your suits and be ready to launch. Zaku's standby for furthur orders."_

Shinn and Lunamaria quickly ran to their mobile suits and got in and ready to launch. Shinn linked the comm to Luna.

"Luna, be careful out there. Make sure you come back alive," he said.

Luna nodded as she told him likewise.

_"Destiny, Shinn's unit, stand by for launch. All systems online. Closing airtight shutter. Catapult, standby, confirmed."_

Shinn nodded as he severed the link to Luna and prepared for the launch.

_"Engagement of launch system, confirmed. Catapult hydraulic pressure, normal. Path clear. Destiny, you are clear to launch!"_

Shinn nodded and smiled at Aya. She returned the favour and signed off. Shinn waited for the green sign as he launched out of the Minerva. "Shinn Asuka, Destiny, Launch!"

_"__Opening Silhouette Hangar 1. Force Silhouette, standby. Setting the Silhouette Flyer on the central catapult. Closing airtight shutter. All emergency personnel, please stand by. Central catapult, online. Lifting up to launch position. Core splender, all systems online. Requesting that you stand by for launch. Engagement of launch system, confirmed. Catapult hydraulic pressure, nominal. Path clear. Core Splendor, you are clear for launch!"_

Lunamaria nodded as she signed off the link and prepared herself for the green sign. "Lunamaria, Core Splendor, I'm going out!" She flew out as she waited for the other parts.

_"Chest flyer is clear for launch."_ The chest flyer flew out as the leg flyer was getting ready to be launched as well.

_"Leg flyer is clear for launch."_ The leg flyer flew out as the Impulse was assembled.

Lunamaria received a com link from Shinn. "Like I said, Luna, be careful! Let's go!"

**Radiator Hangars**

The three pilots were putting on their flight uniforms and they each boarded their machine. One by one, the three mobile suits got in and was ready for launch.

_"All pilots, please report to your respective units and get ready to launch!"_ the crewman said.

The three pilots got ready as all three of them launched. Shauna stayed back a little, waiting for the right time for her to engage, while other two flew towards the lunar base, along with the Impulse and Destiny.

* * *

**Earth**

**Unknown Island**

After another week of rest and practise, Lacus was ready to leave and fly the jet. She told Maya to get ready to go as they both said goodbye to Colette and Lacus went to the pilot's chair.

"I'm definetely going to miss this place. Aren't you?" Lacus said, smiling. She still had bandages all over her, plus the bandage around her head. She couldn't take it off yet as she wasn't fully healed, but she was able to move and pilot the jet as she couldn't wait any longer.

"Yes, I am. But I hope I'll be coming back. I can't wait to meet Alex!" she said excitedly. Lacus smiled sadly at her, without her knowing. She nodded as she began to launch into the sky.

"After we get closer to Orb, I'm going to contact Andrew Waltfeld and see if he's still there all right? If he is, then that's just too good to be true!" she said happily. Maya nodded in the same enthusiasm as her. They began their flight towards Orb.

**Orb's Hangars -- Eternal**

Another week had gone by and Andrew decided that they were ready to leave the Earth and head on up to the PLANTS. Kira hadn't been very talkative as well, as quiet as ever and Athrun was the same. No one felt the need to talk as much anymore because of Lacus' disappearance. Andrew called Kira and Athrun in the bridge as they had to get ready to launch out of the hangar.

The preparations were ready as the Eternal was as good as new. Kira and Athrun were standing on the bridge, holding onto the chair Lacus used to sit on. Kira always looked distance when he looked at the chair, and Athrun felt really upset. Suddenly, they heard an all too familiar voice blare out of the speakers. Instead of wincing in pain because of the volume, Kira froze as did Athrun, and Andrew and DaCosta stopped what they were doing. Meyrin could not believe her ears as her eyes widened in shock.

* * *

**A/N:** And we stop there. I just HAD to do that to you guys but I decided to wait ONE MORE chapter before the crew and Lacus meets again. Anyway, I'm terribly sorry for the extremely late reply. Okay... not extremely, but late reply. I've been extremely busy, really. I have history classes four times a week, plus another class once a week. I have to study for the upcoming exam in August. But don't worry, after the 10th, I'd be updating quicker. Took me half the day to write this... chapter. Hope it satisfy you readers! 

And yes, it's Alex's brother. Given the fact that her last name is Saitou... like Alex. And she has the exact same green eyes and.. maybe I didnt' mention that? But the last name could've given you a clue maybe? I'm sorry I'm so clueless... but good guess though. And I don't bring back dead characters, like Maya Asuka, Shinn's sister... sorry about that confusing analysis. But I totally forgot about Shinn's sister. Sorry for the confusion. Hope things are a little clear now. The next chapter will be the battle along with Lacus and the crew's meeting. And so much for an A/N... more like an Author's Drabble haha...

Until next time...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer: **I don't own anything related or have to do with GS/D. Only thing I do own is this plot and the characters that are not in GS/D. Enough said.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!

**Summary**: Flay was brought back to life by scientists in the middle of the second war. No one knew about this until it was over and Chairman Durandal was gone. Lacus finds out that Kira is slowly opening up to her and she is happy for it. But what happens when Kira suddenly meets Flay? Will he fall for Flay again and leave Lacus, or will he realize that the one who he loves is truly Lacus? And on top of all this madness, the third war arises. **KiraxLacus** Rated T to be safe

* * *

**It's Either Her or Me**

**Chapter 14**

_The preparations were ready as the Eternal was as good as new. Kira and Athrun were standing on the bridge, holding onto the chair Lacus used to sit on. Kira always looked distance when he looked at the chair, and Athrun felt really upset. Suddenly, they heard an all too familiar voice blare out of the speakers. Instead of wincing in pain because of the volume, Kira froze as did Athrun, and Andrew and DaCosta stopped what they were doing. Meyrin could not believe her ears as her eyes widened in shock._

* * *

**Space**

**Lunar Base**

On the lunar base, the Earth Alliance were getting their mobile suits and ships ready for battle to surprise the PLANTS by launching an attack on them. Little did they know what's in store for them.

On the ship, the Hellding, an Earth Alliance ship, the three pilots were running simulations on their machines to get ready for the upcoming launch. Their knowledge on things exceeded those of regular Naturals and therefore they were chosen to be pilots of the mobile suits.

The captain of the Hellding, Chelsea Stratus with red hair and piercing red eyes, also exceeded the knowledge of normal Naturals and thus was picked for the captain of this ship. She was looking through the ship's data and everything until the CIC spoke up.

"Captain, the three pilots have finished the simulations. They are now working on their machines," he said. The captain just nodded. Everyone knew that she was a kind captain, but can get really mean when it's time for her to. The pilots as well. They can get along with anyone just fine.

The four chosen ones for this ship beared no grudge against coordinators at all. In fact, they even had some coordinator friends on the PLANTS. They got drafted however, because of the fact that their knowledge were exceptional. They were forced to train to be on the Earth Alliance crew, as much as they hated the thought of it. But they were here to do their job and could not object, or their families and friends will suffer.

**Hellding Hangars**

The two boys looked at each other and sighed. The three were trained together in the military and had been best of friends since.

"I hate this, this is so stupid, threatening us to be enlisted in the military. That's just dumb," Jeffrey Gordon grumbled. He had silky brown hair with specks of red all over. He always fancied his hair. His eyes were those of golden yellow and was incredibly sincere if one looks at it. They would not believe he was in the military in the first place.

"Don't worry, once we get through all this, we'll return... I'm sure of it. The stupid naturals," his friend, Vincent Taylor mumbled, his head sticking into the cockpit of his mobile suit. His hair was a nice shade of blue and had those piercing red eyes people would fear. Someone then pushed him and he started shouting. "Hey! What's your problem Jeff!"

"It wasn't me," he shrugged when Vincent got out. He looked around and saw a girl with black hair and green tints all over laughing on the ground hysterically. She then calmed down as Vincent got down from the cockpit. He looked down at her with an odd expression.

"You're... hilarious I tell you!" Vanessa Oakly gasped. She then got up and lightly slapped Vincent on the back. He mumbled as he just watched her as she returned back to her suit.

"Girls these days..." he turned back around, only to see a chuckling Jeffrey not too far from him. He rolled his eyes as they all went back to their tests. Just then, they felt the whole base shake and the alarms went off.

* * *

**Earth**

**Eternal**

As soon as the crew heard that all too familiar voice, they froze and could not believe their ears. Kira took that the hardest as he shook his head and mumbled that it wasn't her. Athrun whispered, "Kira... do you think..."

"No.. that can't be her, she's... dead..."

They all heard the voice again over the speakers, as loud as ever, however no one flinched yet again.

_"Eternal, Mr. Waltfeld, can you hear me? This is Lacus Clyne speaking. If you can hear me, please respond,"_ came the sweet voice once again. Kira nearly fainted. Andrew ran towards the phone and picked it up as soon as possible.

"Lacus! Lacus you're alive?!" he practically yelled into the phone.

_"Um... that's nice that you can hear me... and yes I'm alive,"_ she replied in the phone. Andrew sank into his chair and sighed deeply.

"You scared us all Lacus! Next time you're alive, be sure to contact us? We've been worried sick!" he said rather angrily but happy nonetheless.

_"I'm... I'm terribly sorry Mr. Waltfeld. I'm sure next time --"_

"Oh no, missy, there ain't going to _be_ a next time, got it?" he said very seriously. Lacus shivered at that voice. But his voice then came back to normal. "So where are you? You're lucky you called us now, we were about to launch."

_"Oh... that's good then. Well, I'm currenly in a jet, flying across the ocean and going towards the Orb's border. I'm sure I'll be there very soon. And I have someone here with me as well," _she said. Andrew just nodded. He then realized that they couldn't see each other so he replied.

"Oh, it's all right. If you want, we can go out and get you," he volunteered. There was a short pause before she answered.

_"No thanks, we can make it there just fine,"_ she answered. _"We'll be there shortly. You'll notice a jet coming your way and... you won't recognize it. Don't freak out becuase it'd be me."_

Waltfeld agreed as he disconnected the link. Everyone else was practically staring at him while he was talking. Andrew then turned around, smiling very widely. Everyone then felt weird at his awkward smile.

"That's it. Lacus Clyne is most definetely alive," he said, but everyone was just staring. Andrew started to lose his enthusiasm. He then turned back around. "Fine, don't believe me. But when she arrives, don't pound on her."

Kira and Athrun looked at each other. They decided to wait at the bridge for awhile. Everyone on the bridge was dead quiet until Lacus' voice blared over the speakers once again. This time everyone flinched.

_"Eternal, I'm arriving towards the Orb's hangars. I will be there in a few seconds. Please open the hatch," _she said through the speakers. Meyrin did as she was heard and then they all noticed a small looking jet going into the hatches of the Eternal. Kira wasted no time as he ran out, towards the hangars. Everyone decided to give those two a little privacy and would join after awhile.

**Hangars - With Lacus and Maya**

After contacting them, they entered the Eternal where Lacus landed the jet safely. Maya got up first and helped Lacus get up and off the jet. She looked around and smiled.

"It's great to be back," she said as she sighed. She then turned to look at Maya, who was looking around curiously. Lacus giggled. "For someone who don't like war that much, and same goes for ships and suits, you sure seem very curio--" but was cut off when she felt someone grab her from behind. Maya turned around quickly and looked at the brunette who seemed to grab onto her, tears down his face.

Lacus was shocked. She didn't know who it was until she noticed the familiar messy brown hair and the familiar hands that used to hold her a lot, before Flay came into the picture. She smiled sadly as she felt her clothes becoming wet.

When Kira got into the hangar, he noticed the pink hair and the unfamiliar girl beside her and he just floated up to her as fast as he could and grabbed her. He was so happy that he started crying. Lacus turned around and then they stared into each other's eyes. Maya stood off to the side, looking with awe at the two cute couples infront of her. _'So this must be the famous Kira Yamato,'_ she thought. She smiled at the two.

"Lacus... You're... you're actually.. here, right here in front of me. I thought... I thought I never would see you again," he said as he then pulled her into an embrace once again. Lacus returned it and smiled.

"I'm here Kira... I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before.. I just.. couldn't," she said. She also was wincing in pain because of the impact when Kira grabbed her from out of nowhere, and the embrace they're sharing currently. She tried to forget about it. However, Kira noticed the wincing. He let go of the embrace and looked down to her.

"I.. you're... you're hurt!" he said, surprisingly. "No of course you're hurt, what kind of exclaim is that. You... did I hurt you?" he asked, apologetically. Lacus felt her eyes tear up as she shook her head no.

"No, you didn't hurt me, it's not your fault," she said. Kira wiped the tears from her cheek. He then reached up to her bandaged head and touched it lightly. Lacus watched him and noticed his other fist clenching.

"If... if only I didn't leave you... you.. wouldn't be like... this.. suffering the pain..." he said, with mixed anger and sadness. Lacus just shook her head and disagreed with him.

"It just happened Kira. None of this is your fault. Don't blame it on yourself. None of this is anyone's fault but mine. I decided to leave without thinking. I guess I just wanted to, to protect Orb. No one knows what the future will bring. No matter what you do, there will be consequences afterwards Kira. It's not your fault, not at all," she explained to him. She then realized Maya was politely standing off to the side. She then giggled. Kira looked at her.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I'm so sorry Maya.. this is Maya, Maya Saitou. She helped me get better over the past... week or so," she said. Kira looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Kira Yamato," he introduced. "Thank you for taking care of her... you seem, young," he said. "At least three to four years younger."

"Well, I can't take all the credit, my mother helped me out," she explained. "However, she isn't my real mother... given the fact they died in this... monstrous of a war, but she is like a mother to me." Kira felt sorry for her instantly. His heart went out to her. His thoughts then hit something. Although he didn't want to believe it, he was sure she resembled someone.

"Don't mind me asking but... are you related in any way to Alex Saitou?" he asked. He noticed Maya's eyes lit up right away.

"Yes! You know him as well? He's my big brother!" she said enthusiastically. Then the doors to the hangars opened and in stepped the Eternal crew. Lacus' eyes went big and she smiled and ran off to greet the others. Kira and Maya then went towards them.

"Lacus!" everyone cried. Meyrin ran up to her and gave her a hug, along with Athrun. Athrun's face then went down.

"Lacus, it's my fault that --" but was interrupted by Lacus.

"No, I've explained to Kira and I don't mind explaining to you. No one really knows what the future will bring, so what happened was not your fault. You wanted to protect me, so you blew that mobile suit up, but it's all right though, I really and truly do not blame you."

Athrun smiled at her. "I'm so glad you're all right. The whole crew's been so upset because of your disappearance." Lacus then bowed her head.

"I'm sorry for causing all this grief. I know I should've gave a call to you as soon as I was conscious, but I was pretty badly injured and couldn't get up. Also, the communication range is way too far of a distance, I'm afraid."

Everyone didn't really notice her bandages until she mentioned it and it resulted in shock. But she shook it off.

"Don't worry about me. Now I would like you to meet my friend, Maya. This is Maya Saitou everyone!" Maya stepped up and saluted. She then giggled and dropped it.

"Hey Maya, thanks for taking care of Lacus, I'm Athrun Zala," he introduced, hands out. Maya took it and shook it happily. Then it hit her.

"Wait.. Zala? You're Patrick's Zala son?" her eyes went wide. Athrun then felt like his heart's been punched out. He then looked down. He didn't notice the big wide smile planted on Maya's face.

"I've been LONGING to meet you! You're such a brave soldier Athrun! I admire you a lot. A lot a lot!" she said as she was clapping her hands excitedly. Athrun looked stunned. "Well... It's nice to meet you... as well."

She then saw a red-head. She looked to be about the same age as her brother.

"I'm Meyrin Hawke, I'm the CIC here. Pleased to meet you," she said. Maya smiled brightly.

"I'm the captain of this ship, Andrew Waltfeld. Lacus is the commander so I can't call myself that. But pleased to meet you, ma'am," he said. Maya felt creeped out because of his missing eye and arm, but she felt that his prescence was as good as everyone on the ship. She saluted. "Captain, sir!"

Everyone then got out of the hangars as Meyrin showed Maya her room. Everyone else reported to the bridge.

**Bridge**

Lacus began to explain her stay at the unknown island and who she met there. She then told them about Maya and how she hated the war but wanted to meet her brother. She told of them her plan. However, many people objected.

"No! I can't allow you to do that. You know how dangerous that is?! You'll be exposed!" Kira protested. Waltfeld also seemed to agree with him.

"But... how else am I supposed to get them to meet? It... it's impossible to not meet at the battlefield if we don't do this. Plus, aren't I already exposed?" she said sadly. Kira put an arm around her.

"Lacus, however much you want to do that, we can't allow you. If we do, we'll need a big amount of security. Plus, not everyone there would love us anymore. We are all branched as traitors and enemies," Athrun explained.

"I... know that," she said. "But it's the only thing we've got, isn't it?" Everyone nodded in agreement. However they were still very unsure of the idea.

* * *

**Lunar Base**

**With the Ships**

Once they had launched, the Impulse and Destiny went up first, with the Lightning and Blaster following behind, not too far. The Fortress stayed the furthest behind, waiting for her time to come. The Radiator had disabled the radar and so the lunar base would not know what's happening.

"Shinn, Luna, be careful out there. It's almost time to attack those guards. They're switching in a few minutes," Aya notified them in their mobile suits. The two nodded simultaneously. They could see the suits slowly opened the gatedoor with the security pad. It took quite awhile and it seemed that the code was quite long. They then went inside. The Destiny and Impulse followed suit and quickly took out their sabers. They each put their sabers into the cockpit, took it back out, and threw it as far away as they can. It went pretty far, given the fact that the two machines had been upgrated to do such amount of throwing. They saw the exploding of the suits in the far distance but heard nothing. They smiled. The Destiny then went towards the gatedoors and just about when it closed, he stopped it with his two hands, and it froze.

The Lightning and Blaster went in right after the throw and the stop of the closing gatedoors. They saw the other two guards that were currently there. The Lightning put its saber into the cockpit, the Blaster following shortly after. They sensed the two pilots screaming and in shock. They threw the mobile suit towards the Impulse and Destiny. The Impulse however, didn't catch it with precision and when Shinn threw his mobile suit, Luna went to get it. Although she was panicking, she was able to pick it up, and threw it far enough, but the explosion was heard a little. Luna winced.

"It's okay Luna, everything's all right, I guess no one heard anything, no alarms on blaring," Shinn tried to calm her down. Luna nodded, shivering, and afraid that she wasn't able to make it.

The four suits didn't know if or when the Fortress flew in because it was in mirage colloid. They heard the signal that Shauna made to each of them via com link when they passed so they figured out that must be her. They realized that it was her when she beams began to emerge from out of nowhere and shooting down the doors into the main base. Sure enough, no one was ready. The Blaster, Lightning, Destiny, and Impulse flew in right away after the Fortress and started aiming. Many suits exploded becuase of the Blaster and Lightning. The Destiny and Impulse didn't shoot because they were looking for the core to shut the place down once and for all. Luna noticed what seemed to be the "heart" of the base as she notified the rest as the Fortress was busy shooting at the guards and excess machines, disabling each and every one.

"Shinn! The core! It's to your right!" she said. Everyone else heard it as she put her communication channel throughout the four suits. Shinn nodded as they started to fly towards the core of the base.

**With the Fleet**

The leader of the fleet got notice of the incoming mobile suits last minute. He began to get extremely worried.

"How the hell did this happen?! Didn't you stupid idiots sense anything at all? Come on, FIVE mobile suits and only ONE is in mirage colloid, and you couldn't sense any one of them!? Damn it! Contact the Hellding and tell them to launch. We for sure cannot lose that ship! As for the rest of the ships, make sure it protects that Hellding!" he commanded. Everyone went to work. He then realized what the four suits were after. They were after the core of the base. Destroy that and the whole base falls. He froze. "Get those damned suits to the core! They're after it!" he yelled. After a few minutes, he realized that the gun barrel of the Fortress was pointing towards the leader's station. He froze as did everyone else in the station.

**With the Hellding**

"Captain! Message from the leader. He said to get out of here pronto. It'd be better if we're outside and fighting as it seems like there are two ships outside shooting at the base!"

"All right, prepare the ship for launch," the captain said.

"Captain, the ship is ready for launch ma'am," one of the crewman said. The captain nodded.

"All right, Hellding, launch!" she commanded. The cords attached to the ship disconnected as the ship prepared itself for launch.

**The Fortress**

The Fortress was shooting and disabling all the mobile suits being built and destroyed as many ships she saw. She felt bad for the people, but no guilt was left on her. She continued shooting, and she then realized where the main station was. She pointed her gunbarrel at the station and she sensed the fear coming out. She decided to have a chat with them.

"So... you pathetic naturals think you're all that, trying to design as much mobile suits? Well they're gone for that matter. And you'd think to attack us now? Please. You guys think you're so mighty? Sensing your cowardness behind that window ticks me off. In fact, you know what ticks me off the most? The majors, the leaders who think they're all that, so strong that they cannot be defeated, yet they send out their soldiers and they suffer for it. You know how pathetic I find that? And it happens to each and everyone of you natural leaders. I'm sorry to say, but this lunar base is going down. How we got in, not telling you. Who we are, you must believe we're ZAFT. Why we're doing this? Because we despise you!" she said icily through the com link. The people in the station were shivering at her cold voice.

"You... you space monster! You think you're going to shoot and--"

"Space monster? Hah! Don't make me laugh, you scumbag. Listen to me, us coordinators aren't the only ones in space. I see that you've made this base in space as well. Doesn't that make you also a space monster? Please, and if you think I'm not going to shoot you down, then you're deeply mistaken. Well, it's good talking to you. Die..." she said as she pulled the trigger. The beam went into the station as each and everyone vaporized into the blast. The Fortress moved back and Shauna smiled.

"Serves you stupid naturals right, my brother is dead because of what you started!" she yelled. She then turned around and continued to destroy ships. She noticed all the ships are heading towards one big ship, a ship that stood out among all. She smiled. "This is just my lucky day." She flew towards the group of people, beams raised, ready to shoot.

**Near the Core**

The Blaster and Lightning were ahead of the Destiny and Impulse. They were flying and was reaching the core. They were so close until an army, maybe about four to five hundred mobile suits and armors in front of the core.

"Damn it all!" Souta shouted. "What the hell? So much freaking mobile suits! AHHHH!" he war-cried as he lunged straight into the crowd, saber raised. In the Lightning, Michael shook his head.

"Idiot..." he said as he flew in also. "Shinn, Luna, make sure you get to the core and destroy it. I doubt we'll be able to. We'll ward them off as well. Try your best all right? One of you have to destroy the core, and then we're out of here!"

Shinn and Luna nodded as they flew full speed into the crowd as well.

The Blaster was engaging with about eight to ten suits, all shooting their beams. Souta dodged each and everyone. He exchanged his saber with the beam rifle and began shooting back at the suits that shot at him. He destroyed each and every one, in the cockpit. He smiled at the many destroyed suits.

"Damn, this base is humongous! I can't believe it looked so puny and vulnerable on the outside. How dare they hide all these stupid suits and armors in here!" Shinn yelled. He put back his rifle and took out his saber and began to slice the mobile suits in his way in half, those with the sabers though. He planned to destroy the core as fast as he could, so their power won't have to drain out by fighting hundreds of mobile suits and armors. He looked over to the Impulse and noticed she was doing just fine. He smiled.

The Impulse was using its beam rifle and instead of shooting at the cockpits like the rest were, she was disabling each and every mobile suit. However, it was quite hard for her, given the fact that her skills did not match much of Shinn and definetely not Kira's. She however managed to disable them quite quickly though. She then noticed a bit of the core and decided to fly straight to it, into the big crowd of suits. She didn't care. She just wanted this over with. She put her rifle back, switched it to the saber, and plunged in.

Michael and Souta watched her like she was crazy. "Damn, what is she doing? Plunging into that army of mobile suits! What if she dies! That girl..."

Shinn noticed what the Impulse was doing and his heart started beating quickly. "Luna! Don't do that! You'll get yourself killed you idiot!" he screamed. Luna replied through the com link.

"Shinn, I'll be fine! You take care of the suits and try to stop them. I'll be fine, I want this over with! It's pathetic trying to fight five on hundreds!" she protested. "Plus, I have the power of the Impulse with me," she added. Shinn shook his head. He was about to follow her when Michael spoke up.

"Leave her be, she'll be fine," he said calmly. "Just in the meantime, maybe help her out by destroying these pathetic beings?" Shinn agreed to it. Although he was worried, he had a job to do.

**The Fortress**

Despite the best she did, she didn't have much of a fight here. She then looked over to the core and noticed the hundreds of mobile suits there.

_'Damn... where did they get that many... no! They're innocent people! What the hell is the Earth Alliance and Blue Cosmos' problem?! Agh!'_ she thought. She quickly decided to fly there and help out her friends. Definetely, with the amount of suits there, they were outnumbered.

Just as she was about to fly off, she noticed the Impulse fly into the big crowd. _'Damn! She's damn crazy, that girl!'_ she thought. She flew towards the army of mobile suits and armors.

**With Everyone**

The Fortress arrived just in time before the gang of suits were about to destroy the Lightning. It's true, all three pilots were tired out and all three suits were damaged in some way. However, they kept on fighting because no matter what, they're just untrained mobile pilots.

Luna flew into the crowd, cutting each and every suit she encounted in half. She got almost got sliced in the cockpit twice, the leg of the Impulse almost got cut off at least ten times, and the head of the Impulse twenty. The arms were not countable but she managed just barely. She saw that she was so close to the core until a mobile suit appeared right in front of her. It wasn't like the other suits, all the same, but this one was unique. She sensed the power the person inside had as she froze.

Shinn was flying around, shooting down some of the suits that was in his way, and in Luna's way, until he saw Luna stopped dead in her tracks. Just as he was about to contact her, he had this sinking feeling in his heart as he stopped what he was doing and froze.

* * *

**Earth**

**Archangel**

Murrue Ramius was sitting in her captain's seat, happy that Lacus was back safe and sound. She was also happy for the rest of the crew, becuase of the meek atmosphere ever since Lacus' disappearance, she felt uncomfortable. But everyone was back to normal once she had returned.

The Archangel got notice of the idea Lacus wanted in order for Maya to meet her brother again. Like everyone else, she didn't agree with her and didn't want Lacus to go. However, Lacus convinced her that it was the best thing she's got and Murrue had no choice but to follow. Mwu however, still wasn't certain and had to think about it.

**Kusanagi**

The Kusanagi was getting ready for its launch once again with the Archangel. Ledonir Kisaka was going to be the captain of that ship, running that ship as it is. He wanted Cagalli to go along with him, but decided against it for Orb. The ships were going to remain here and watch over Orb while the Eternal launch back up into space. When the time comes, the Archangel and Kusanagi will join the Eternal afterwards. Kisaka just hoped everything wouldn't go too far.

**Eternal**

Everyone on the ship was uncertain of the idea Lacus had. Maya was in her room so she didn't hear any of it, as did Meyrin. Lacus was never sure about this in her life. She'd be rather careful of course, but with Maya there, there's no doubt that Alex would attack her. At least, that's what she's hoping. Plus, on the other side, she got Yzak and his ship as well. She just hoped everything will turn out the way she wanted it to.

Kira, on the other hand, didn't want her to go no matter what. If she wanted to go, he would go with her. However, Lacus did not agree because of the fact that Kira was one of the pilots of this ship and if anything goes wrong, he's here.

"But... Lacus! You just can't go... let someone else go!" he said, rather selfishly. Lacus looked at him and smiled. She then shook her head.

"I'm the best person to go. Who else would be able to? You and Athrun are pilots here, you guys shouldn't leave the Eternal in case something happens. Mr. Waltfeld is the captain, and well... he needs to stay here. We need Meyrin here as the CIC. Other than that, I'm the only one here who's close to her right now. Just please let me do this?" she said, rather pleadingly.

Kira knew he couldn't resist her but he still had a doubt. He reluctantly agreed with her and they decided to leave it at that. Lacus would be departing with Maya in a couple of days, and he'd want to spend as much time with her before she has to leave him once again.

* * *

**Space**

**Hellding**

The captain of the Hellding was getting her ship ready to launch. She wanted to make sure everything was ready before she launches the ship for the first time. However much she hated the fact of war, the Alliance has forced them to join and she couldn't back down on that or else her family is in vain. She reluctantly ordered the crew to start the ship and gave the command to launch.

**Hangars**

The three pilots got notice of this as the alarm was the fact that ZAFT has broken in their base. They quickly stopped running through simulations and got on board their mobile suits.

"This is stupid, just completely and utterly stupid!" Vincent Taylor mumbled. Jeffrey Gordon just shook his head.

"Got any better idea? Huh? Rather just die here?"

"Well.. that's not what I meant... but okay, if you insist. Better than serving in this stupid army," he said.

"We've got to launch as soon as we hear orders... or rather as soon as the ship gets outta here," Vanessa Oakley budded in. Vanessa is known as Sting Oakley's younger sister from the previous war. Her brother was unlucky enough to get caught and become something he isn't. Vanessa hated the Alliance because of that. She, fortunately, was lucky enough to get away. So therefore she wasn't caught. However, the Alliance, this year, has found her and trained her to be in the army. She hated the fact that she would have to fight, but she had to, for her family's sake.

Jeffrey Gordon was forced into the army. Though his parents are both dead, he only had his younger brother and they had him as well. They threatened to kill him if Jeffrey didn't join so he had no choice but to do so. He loved his brother dearly and wouldn't know what to do if he lost him as well.

Vincent Taylor, the more mature of the three, was forced to join as well and his parents were threatened to die if he didn't. So therefore, he had no choice.

Their captain, Chelsea Stratus, was in the same situation. She had a young daughter, around the age of three or four, and her husband, and she was the only one in the family with special skills. So therefore she was drafted and was sent away from her family. The four of them hated the Alliance, but became really close over the course of their training. They vowed to not kill if it's unnecessary and wanted to keep that. However, right now, it was kind of hard to.

The three pilots launched out of the hangers of the Hellding, with Vanessa piloting the Rage, a red and white mobile suit, Jeffrey the Pursuer, a blue and grey mobile suit, and Vincent, the Strangler, a green and white suit.

Jeffrey went into the base once again while the other two were busy defending their ship and the Alliance.

**Battlefield Outside of Lunar Base**

Many ships of the Alliance were attacking the two ships as well as the base itself. It was shooting out its weapons and everything it's got at the two ships. The Minerva and Radiator were shooting as well at the weapons and the many mobile suits and ships out there seeking to destroy them. Yzak watched, sadly, as each ship and mobile suit blew up. He shook his head. He was a commander, why would he feel such things? He then looked towards Dearka and Shiho, who were despeartely fighting their best to destroy anything that goes close towards the ship.

Shiho and Dearka were busy dodging missles and beams as well as defending themselves in close combat.

Just then, a bigger ship, bigger and more different than the others, came out of the base. Alex and Yzak watched, with surprised looks on each of their faces. Three mobile suits then flew out of it, with one going into the base. The other two came towards the Minerva and Radiator.

**Minerva**

"Captain, two suits coming towards us... it's known as Earth Alliance suits! The Rage and the Strangler!" Aya informed. Wilbur looked towards the screen. Sure enough, they were new mobile suits designed by the Alliance, yet again. He sighed.

"Let Dearka and Shiho know what they're up against," he notified.

"Yes, sir!" she said. She contacted the two to let them know.

**Radiator**

"Sir, enemy mobile suits incoming! It's new types from the Earth Alliance! The Rage and the Strangler, sir!" the CIC on the Radiator informed. James looked at the screen. He then looked towards Alex.

"So the Earth Forces decided to design more new suits? Well... this shall be interesting. Let's see what the two soldiers from the previous two wars can do," he smiled.

**Battlefield**

Dearka and Shiho got notice of the two incoming suits. "So... new types huh?" Dearka said. Shiho nodded.

"Hopefully won't be too hard... eh?" she smiled. She then flew forwards, to the red and white suit, with Dearka, pursuing the green and white suit.

**In Lunar Base**

As soon as Jeffrey entered, he quickly went towards the core of the base.

_'Damn this, I don't want to protect this stupid thing!'_ he cursed. He then noticed a powerful mobilesuit coming his way. He sadly smiled and began to go towards the unlucky pilot.

_'I'm sorry... whoever you are,'_ he thought sadly.

Luna couldn't believe the strong feeling she's having about this suit. However, she didn't sense the anger that other people gave to her when she fought in the suit. She decided to contact and talk to him.

"To the enemy mobile suit, please get out of my way, I really do not wish to harm you," she spoke. Jeffrey was shocked at the voice of the pilot. She was indeed, a female. He didn't want to attack her, but had to, for the sake of his brother.

"I'm sorry, I cannot leave. Why don't you make this easier and leave yourself?" he told her. Luna heard the pilot and couldn't believe her ears. This boy couldn't be more than her age at least. She shook off the thought and began to speak.

"If that's so, then I guess I'm going to have to fight. I'm sorry," she apologized as she engaged into battle. Jeffrey shook his head.

_'I really don't want to do this...'_ he thought as he took out his saber and pursued her.

The two suits faught in close combat, saber clashing with saber. With other enemy suits around her, it was hard to only focus on the suit in front of her. However, she did the best she could. The Pursuer closed in on her, and just when Luna was about to dodge, he appeared behind her and cut off half of her left arm. Luna gasped.

_'He's... pretty damn fast! Damn it...'_ she thought. She quickly turned around and brought her saber towards his. They stayed like that for awhile before Luna broke off and went straight towards his cockpit. However, she decided to disable him instead of kill him. She moved her target towards his arm with the saber and attempted to cut it off. However, the Pursuer blocked it with his saber himself and pushed her back. She lost control and flew backwards, surprised at the strength that suit held. She hit the wall and her suit began to fall. She quickly gained control of her suit and flew back up.

"You're pretty strong," Jeffrey said through the com link. Luna shrugged.

"Yourself as well," she said. "But right now, no time for talking." She started to fly towards him and prepared her saber to cut off his arm but was once again blocked and thrown back. She growled. She put her saber away and took out her rifle and began shooting him. He dodged each and every beam she shot and she was completely out of words.

_'He... dodged each and every... beam...'_ she froze. This pilot was unbelievable. He was quick and had amazing skill. She then didn't know what to do when she got an alert from her suit.

She noticed the heat signature coming towards her and she wasn't able to dodge fully. Her left leg was fully destroyed as she was now flying with one leg. She then noticed the pilot come in closer to her with his saber in hand and she thought it was over for her.

_'Damn it... I'm sorry, Yzak... I'm sorry... Shinn... I'm... sorry...'_ she thought as she watched the mobile suit come closer. She then saw him slowing down and wondered what was wrong.

Inside the Pursuer, Jeffrey noticed that she wouldn't be able to fly off if he flew quickly. He put his beam away and took out his saber and started to fly towards her suit. As he got nearer, he began to slow down. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill her... he didn't want to. But if he didn't, the base would be gone.

_'But... it's what I want,'_ he thought. He hesitated a few times before finally decided to cut off her right leg and arm as well, and maybe the head. He was about to get closer when he had an alert. A beam was going towards him. He quickly dodged and turned around.

Luna was happy when she saw a beam going towards him. He dodged it and she noticed the beam coming from the Destiny.

"Shinn!" she cried.

"Luna, go get the core. I'll deal with this monster," he said, angrily. Luna then argued back.

"No! Don't kill him! He's... I don't sense any anger.. just regrets and... remorse?" she said to him. Shinn couldn't believe what he's hearing from her.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I'm going to try my best and kill him Luna! He almost killed you if I hadn't saved you. I wouldn't know what the hell I would do!"

"Shinn..." she said. "Fine Shinn, do whatever you want." She quickly flew towards the core, beam rifle in hand. The Pursuer was following her while Shinn behind him, shooting beams with the Pursuer dodging each and everyone.

"Damn you, you bastard! Get back here and fight you coward!" he yelled. Luna was so close and was about to shoot the core when she suddenly got thrown towards the wall. She hit her head against the controls and her scalp started to bleed downwards. She noticed the blood going down her cheek. She tried her best to ignore it and flew up again.

"Luna!" Shinn yelled through the com. He got angrier by the minute. He looked at the Pursuer. "What the hell do you want?! Fight me damn it!" he yelled. He then flew straight towards the Pursuer.

Luna watched the two suits go at it while she saw the chance to sneak away. She then got towards the core and began to contact her teammates.

"This is Lunamaria Hawke in the Impulse. Please, I'm about to shoot the core in about five seconds. Please get ready to leave this base as it will explode prior five minutes," she said. She then disconnected the com link and did something she couldn't believe she would. She contacted the suit.

"Listen to me, I don't know who the hell you are, but you have to get out of here. I'm right near the core, I'll shoot it. Get out of here before it explodes!" Jeffrey froze as he didn't realize the Impulse moving towards the core. He turned around. He then realized what she told him.

"Why... why did you let me know?" he said as Shinn and everyone else flew off.

"Because... just because, now leave!" she yelled. She then shot the core and flew off with her speed. Some mobile suits were in her way but she got past them and flew off with tremendous speed that the base exploded right after she got outside.

**Outside the Lunar Base**

The impact knocked Luna off her feet as she got pushed back farther into space than the rest. Shinn flew up towards her and caught her right hand. Luna looked and smiled. She still felt blood going down her cheek and the pain in her head. But she was happy that she was able to complete this mission. She sighed as Shinn contacted her.

As soon as Shinn saw her face, he gasped.

"Luna! You're... you're bleeding! Damn it, let's go back to the Minerva!" he yelled. Luna smiled slightly and nodded. She realized that she was beginning to grow dizzy, probably from the tiredness she felt and the blood she was losing.

**With the Ships**

Dearka and Shiho were shooting non-stop beams at the two mobile suits while dodging. They realized how fast the two new types were and they were quite shocked. However, Dearka hadn't fought this hard in awhile. Just then, he got notice that the base was about to explode. The two quickly stopped fighting and flew back. The other two suits did the same at about the same time, which was weird for Dearka and Shiho. They stood back and watched as the lunar base exploded right infront of their eyes.

In the Minerva, Yzak noticed the Impulse and Destiny flying back towards the ship. He smiled, but it slowly faded when he noticed the beaten up mobile suit of the Impulse. He got notice the Lunamaria was the one who destroyed the base. He was proud of her, definetely, but was worried when he saw the suit. Shinn quickly led the suit back into the Minerva as Yzak quicky left the bridge towards the hangars.

**Minerva Hangars**

Shinn flew out of the Destiny while Luna was still opening the cockpit doors to the Impulse. He floated towards the Impulse and helped Luna out. She indeed, was bleeding, but found out not only the head but parts of her body as well. Once she got out, she felt the immense pain taken place. Dearka and Shiho were still outside, waiting just in case they decide to attack again. The same went on with the Radiator.

Yzak noticed how Luna looked and quickly called the infirmary. Shinn brought Luna to the infirmary and watched the doctors clean up the mess her head had made and then soon bandaged it. He then left the infirmary and waited outside for the doctors there to clean up her other wounds. He stood there, staring off into the distance.

"Shinn..." Yzak said. He had no way with words of course, but he didn't want to see his soldier like this.

"I'm... fine commander, perfectly... fine" he said. He then threw his wrist to the wall. "Damn it! How can I not know how bad she was suffering," he yelled. Yzak smiled at him.

"It's all right.. she'll be fine. It's not your fault... plus, she kept up the mission. She destroyed the core and she --"

"Blah blah blah, saved our lives, blah! I don't care! Being in this damn war again is bringing up so much damn memories, endangering us once again! Why do we have to fight? Why!?" he yelled. Yzak looked away. He felt the same way as well. He was endangering himself, the entire crew, and most importantly, his friends. He didn't know what to do. And on top of that, breaking the peace Lacus Clyne worked so hard for. He didn't know what he was doing, but had to do what he was told.

"I'm... sorry Shinn. I don't know the answer to that..." he said. He turned around and began to go back towards the bridge. Being the commander, he was needed there as maybe the Earth Alliance isn't done fighting.

* * *

**Earth**

**Eternal**

Lacus was lying on her bed in her room, looking up towards the ceiling of the Eternal. She sighed. She was wondering how her homeland was doing, what was going on with that chairwoman, and everything else. She was busy daydreaming when a knock came on her door and the door opened.

Lacus looked up and noticed the brunette boy she deeply fell in love with, but doesn't know if he returns it.

"Kira... what brings you here?" she said as she sat up. Kira looked at her. He then smiled before it slowly faded away.

"Lacus... the news.. something's happened to the lunar base. It's on the news, come," he said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the bridge. Once they entered, everyone was focused on the news. Athrun was standing near Meyrin, watching at her station while Lacus sat at her seat and Kira standing behind her. Maya was standing near DaCosta and watching at his station.

_"... and is blown up by ZAFT forces. The Earth Forces up in space currently have no where to be. They will be descending down on Earth and will be staying with the Panama base. Though the numbers were wiped out by the explosion, many soldiers are gone. To the soldier's families, the Earth Forces would like to let you know how grateful they are to have them fight so bravely and..."_

"So... they've forced them into the army..." Athrun said, angrily. Kira's hands were clenched while Lacus watched the news, her brows furrowing more closer together because of the anger she felt.

"How... could they do such a thing," she said. "And... tell their families over the news? That's just..."

"Pathetic is what that is," Andrew interrupted. He looked up to Lacus. He saw the look she had. That determined look she had whenever she decided on something she was going to do.

"Miss Lacus... don't tell me..."

"I'm going up to the PLANTS. It's final. Maya, you may as well come with me if you want to see your brother again," she said.

"WHAT?!" everyone said in unison, shocked at her response.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's the end of this chapter. I know, it's been a week since I updated... at least. But over the weekend, I was not home, because I went somewhere... and my exam is slowly coming up. Hope I pass, or else I won't be updating for quite awhile... 

Well hope you like this chapter. It's mostly the fight... kinda...

Until next time...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer: **I don't own anything related or have to do with GS/D. Only thing I do own is this plot and the characters that are not in GS/D. Enough said.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!

And also... thank you **_x333alex_** for your review as well. I couldn't get to reply to your review so I guess I'll just write it here. I agree with what you said and I doubt Kira and Lacus' relationship will be as strong if Flay isn't in it. I would'nt be able to make Lacus get away and stuff and get hurt and everything if Kira watches over her 24/7 and everything. And she always comes back strong, which I love to do. I love to make Kira suffer like that as well, although I love Kira a lot. It just goes to show how much Kira and Lacus are connected to each other and how much Kira cares for Lacus. ANYWAY, enough of my babbling and let's carry on!

**Summary**: Flay was brought back to life by scientists in the middle of the second war. No one knew about this until it was over and Chairman Durandal was gone. Lacus finds out that Kira is slowly opening up to her and she is happy for it. But what happens when Kira suddenly meets Flay? Will he fall for Flay again and leave Lacus, or will he realize that the one who he loves is truly Lacus? And on top of all this madness, the third war arises. **KiraxLacus** Rated T to be safe

* * *

**It's Either Her or Me**

**Chapter 15**

_"So... they've forced them into the army..." Athrun said, angrily. Kira's hands were clenched while Lacus watched the news, her brows furrowing more closer together because of the anger she felt. _

_"How... could they do such a thing," she said. "And... tell their families over the news? That's just..." _

_"Pathetic is what that is," Andrew interrupted. He looked up to Lacus. He saw the look she had. That determined look she had whenever she decided on something she was going to do. _

_"Miss Lacus... don't tell me..."_

_"I'm going now. I'm going up to the PLANTS. It's final. I'm going... Maya, you may as well come with me if you want to see your brother again," she said. "I'll be taking a --"  
_

_"WHAT?!" everyone said in unison, shocked at her response. _

* * *

**Earth -- Orb's Borders**

The three ships have launched and are nearing the Orb's borders. The Eternal will be launching up into space once again, and then Lacus would be escorted to the PLANTS along with Maya. Everyone decided that Athrun would be the one escorting Lacus. He is familiar with the PLANTS and have no problem fighting in hand-to-hand combat as well.

**Archangel**

Flay, onboard the Archangel, would be piloting a red Murusame. It was designed and painted especially for her. She was ready for anti-mobile suit combat because of the things that were programmed into her.

She currently was sitting at the CIC since it was her shift as of now. Miriallia was in her room, taking a rest after all the bizarre things that had happened in the past few weeks.

"Captain, we're nearing the Orb borders. The Eternal would be launching very soon," one of the crewman said. Murrue nodded her acknowledgement. Flay looked up. Murrue seemed to read her mind as she then began to contact the Eternal.

**Kusanagi**

Aboard the Kusanagi, Kisaka had finally made a decision that Cagalli would go with him. He didn't want to leave Cagalli in Orb unprotected and without a bodyguard, so he brought Cagalli along. Things would be fine at Orb right now, at least that's what he thought.

"Sir, we're nearing the Orb's border, should we proceed?" one of the crewman asked. Kisaka looked and shook his head.

"Give us some time," he said and waited for the Archangel and Eternal, as they stopped moving.

_'Athrun...'_ Cagalli sighed as she looked forward.

Kisaka seemed to sense her tension as he contacted the Eternal as well, making the link a three-way link to the Eternal.

**Eternal**

"Miss Lacus, Captain, we're currently nearing the Orb's border. We'll be taking off very soon," DaCosta told them. Both of them nodded. Kira stood behind Lacus as Maya was standing near her, with Athrun beside Kira.

"Sir, incoming transmission from the Archangel and Kusanagi," Meyrin notified.

"Patch them both through please," Lacus said.

"Yes, Miss Lacus," she said as the Archangel and Kusanagi appeared onscreen of the Eternal.

Once Flay saw Kira's face, she smiled. Kira saw her and returned the smile as well. Athrun noticed this 'interaction' and tried his best to ignore it. He saw Cagalli and his spirits were lifted.

"Cagalli!" Athrun first spoke up. Cagalli smiled at him.

_"Athrun... be careful when you're at the PLANTS with Lacus. Kira... you be careful as well okay? And Lacus... don't fall into enemy's hands,"_ Cagalli said. All three nodded. She then turned to Maya.

_"Take good care of Athrun and Lacus all right?"_ she said. Maya chuckled. _"You know the PLANTS are after them. So be careful... all of you."_

"You take care as well Cagalli. Don't make stupid decisions all right," Kira smiled. Cagalli pouted. _"Kira!" _

Everyone got a good chuckle out of this. Cagalli slightly blushed of embarassment.

_"Kira..." _someone spoke up from the Archangel. Kira looked up. Lacus looked away as she knew whose voice that had to be. She tried to look back and listen to what she had to say, but found it hard to do so.

"Flay..." he said. He noticed Flay in tears on the ship.

"Be careful Flay... make sure you make out of this alive, you hear me?" Kira said sadly. All Flay did was nod. She then called out Lacus. Lacus looked up, as much as she didn't want to.

_"Take care of Kira... make sure he doesn't do anything stupid as to not eat anymore or always staying in his room, okay?"_ she smiled. Lacus nodded. She noticed Kira frown a little but was replaced quickly with a slight smile.

"Ms. Murrue, Kisaka, now you all take care," Andrew said. Everyone nodded as it was time to leave. However, a voice suddenly rang out again.

_"Kira!"_ someone from the Archangel said. Lacus again looked down. Cagalli looked slightly annoyed at Flay currently since she never did like Flay at all.

"Yes Flay?" he asked. Flay looked up at him.

_"Be... be careful. I... I mean... I..."_ she then paused. _"Come back to me..."_ she finished off. Kira's eyes widened. Flay noticed and continued. _"Please... come back to me. Don't die out there. Don't go missing on me anymore..."_ she said. Lacus felt like she was about to cry once again.

"Flay.." he then smiled. "Don't worry, I will." Cagalli aboard the Kusanagi was beet red from the anger she was keeping in. She remembered that's what Lacus said just before the final battle of the first war. Lacus had told her, and she grew furious, but she kept it in. Then the links were all terminated as the Eternal got ready for its launch into space.

* * *

**Space**

**Minerva Bridge**

As Yzak got back to the bridge, he realized that the Earth Alliance had retreated. He sighed a relief until Aya spoke up.

"Sir, transmission from the Radiator," she said. Yzak nodded as Aya patched it through.

_"Commander Joule... so as you see, the forces have retreated. Our mission here is done, and we're heading back to the PLANTS for repairs since our ship has received lots of damage,"_ he said. Yzak nodded as he signed off. The commander seemed to look... different. Nice, at least. He looked like he wouldn't hurt anyone, with his eyes like those of Kira's, very soft. He wondered what happened to make the commander look that way. Yzak shrugged it off as he told the ship to turn around, heading back to the PLANTS hangars yet again.

"I'm tired of going back and forth," he mumbled to himself as he decided to go check on his friends. He motioned for Aya to switch as she did good for the battle today.

**Infirmary**

Shinn was standing outside, waiting desperately for the door to open. He then noticed Dearka and Shiho coming in, with Dearka's arms over Shiho's shoulder as she helped him towards the infirmary.

"Dearka... what happened?" Shinn asked. Dearka was somewhat in as bad a state as Luna, though Luna of course suffered more injuries.

"Oh.. just that the pilot was indeed very powerful," he mumbled. Shiho shrugged.

"I wonder why he did so poorly today," she said. Dearka just mumbled once again. "Bad temper, eh Dearka?"

"Just... shut up and get me in there," he said. Shiho nodded as she got him onto one of the beds so the doctors can inspect him. Shiho then stood next to Shinn.

"So... where's Luna?" she asked. Shinn looked towards the closed door. Shiho then slowly nodded. "Oh... I see... is she okay?"

"She was pretty badly injured. That I know for sure," he sighed. Just then the door opened with a doctor helping Lunamaria up.

"Shinn, she's doing fine. She just needs rest. It'd be better if she rest in her room rather than here. Her head is probably in pain right now, so she needs lots of sleep," the doctor notified. Shinn nodded and took the doctor's position in helping Luna.

"Shinn... my... head... feels so... woozy..." she said. Shinn smiled slightly. "It's good you're all right." Luna nodded. "Come on, let's get you back into your room," he said as he led Lunamaria away from the infirmary. Shiho left slowly behind him.

Shinn passed by Yzak as he nodded a little and mumbled a "commander" before he left. Yzak nodded back and was about to go in when he almost collided with Shiho.

"Watch where the hell you're going!" she said. Yzak sighed. "What's going on with Dearka?" he asked. Shiho shook her head.

"Oh I dont' know, go look for yourself," she said. Yzak was getting sick and tired of her behaviour as he grabbed hold onto both her wrist and pushed her against the wall. The brunette looked shocked for a minute.

"Look! I don't know what the hell your damn problem is. You're angry because I treat that damn chairwoman good. Well you know what? I have to. I'm the damn commander of this ship! My mother is in the Supreme council. I _have_ to look good. If you have a problem with that, then leave me the hell alone and stop yelling me! And I'm your commander, so respect me!" He let go of the shocked looking Shiho as he went into the infirmary.

Shiho stood there, shocked at what Yzak had said. He was right. Why was she yelling at him? What's going on with her? Was she really angry that he was nice to the chairwoman? Or was she jealous of the fact that the chairwoman treated him way better than her, an elite ZAFT pilot? Or... was she upset at how Yzak doesn't return the feelings she had for him? _'Shiho... shut up, don't think like that!'_ she thought as she floated towards her room, getting ready for a quick rest.

* * *

**Space -- Ruins of Lunar Base**

**Hellding**

The captain decided that this is enough for one day and they should retreat. After all, the ZAFT forces have already destroyed the lunar base. What more could they lose?

"Send out the flares. Tell the suits to retreat," she said.

"Yes ma'am," the crewman said. The flares were launched throughout as mobile suits were returning to their respective ships.

**Hangars**

The Rage, Pursuer, and Strangler entered the hangars of the ship. The Rage and Strangler were fighting the two Zaku's and they didn't know the two would be as strong as they were. They were quite shocked at the outcome and were tired from the fight. The Pursuer was also in the same mess, but also shocked at the fact that girl pilot actually let him go. He wanted to meet her, but didn't know how. He got out just in time, and wondered if she even made it out alive herself.

_'Surely they wouldn't sacrifice that good of a pilot... would they?'_ he thought in horror. He shook off the thought as he got out of his suit, to see Vanessa dragging him down with Vincent.

"Va...ne...ssa! Do you... have to... choke.. us to death?" Vincent said. Vanessa just smiled, with her arms around the two. "Just glad all three of us made it back safely, that's all."

"You... idiot..." Jeffrey coughed.

_"Attention all crew members of the Hellding, we are preparing for descent down towards the Earth. Please prepare yourself for the impact as the ship will be descending," _a crewman on the bridge had said. The three pilots looked at each other as they sighed and returned to their rooms.

"Well... we'll finally be back down on Earth..." Jeffrey said.

"I wonder if they'll let us disembark and let us visit our families?" Vanessa wondered thoughtfully

"Huh, yeah right. You'd think they'd let us see our family. For all we know, they probably are keeping them in a cell," Vincent scoffed. The other two turned to look at him, with weary expressions on their faces.

"What?" he asked. "It could be true..."

The ship began descending down to the Earth's atmosphere. They'd be reaching the Panama bass to re-supply everything they'd lost and repair the damage to the ships that got free. Meanwhile, crewmemebers were also being sent to space at the same time, rebuilding their moon base. They will have to keep it quiet as well as they don't want the PLANTS to know their base is up and running again. This time, they'd be sure to strengthen the security around the base as well.

* * *

**Earth -- Orb's Borders**

**Eternal**

The link was terminated throughout the three ships. The Archangel and Kusanagi began their descend down under the ocean. Kira watched as the ships slowly got out of sight, with one thought in mind.

_'Be... be careful. I... I mean... I..._ _Come back to me..._ _Please... come back to me. Don't die out there. Don't go missing on me anymore...'_

He knows that he promised her he would and would try his best to keep his promise. After all, he failed to protect Flay once before and he felt weak and pathetic.

"Meyrin, we'll be launching into space right about now. Please alert the crew of this ship," Andrew Waltfeld said. Meyrin nodded as she spoke through the speakers that the ship would begin its ascend to space.

Athrun, who was behind Meyrin before, left that post and went near the window. Kira noticed the movement and followed him. Lacus' eyes followed the two boys as they began talking.

"Athrun..." Kira said. Athrun looked towards him as he looked back out the window once again.

"We.. everything's starting all over again. After our two attempts at peace, everything acts up once again. Why is that this always happens? Why can't war completely come to a close?" Athrun asked. Kira looked at him sympathetically.

"Well... at least you won't be leaving for the PLANTS again, aren't you? After all, remember that talk I had with Gilbert? I said that no matter what, Lacus and I, we will always fight no matter what, to fight for peace. That's what we plan to do. Whatever we do, the war is bound to rise once again and it's up to us, and you as well, to stop this madness." He stopped talking as the beautiful blue sky with white clouds slowly disappeared underneath them as the black blanket that showed that they were in space appeared, with wonderful glittering stars all over the galaxy.

"Mr. Waltfeld, once we get to our shelter at the meteors, we can go on from there. We don't want their radar to catch the Eternal's presence now do we? It's better if we go from there," Lacus informed. Andrew looked doubtful but nodded anyway.

Kira looked at Lacus as he knew the time she will be spending on this ship will slowly go away as she needs to return. He looked towards Athrun again.

"I have one favor for you Athrun..." he said. Athrun nodded, acknowledging the fact that he was listening.

"No matter what... I know you're going to do your best to keep Lacus protected, I trust that in you. But no matter what... don't go killing yourself whether by accident or anything. Make sure everything's planned well before you spring out into action as Lacus has many people there in the Clyne Faction as well.. no matter what, come back alive. It is still not your turn to die yet. Cagalli is going to be waiting for you down on Earth..." he said. Athrun turned to look at him as he smiled.

"And I have one favor for you as well... take your own advice as well," he smiled. The two best friends nodded towards each other as Athrun left the bridge to check on the pod that they'd be using to go to the PLANTS.

Kira floated towards Lacus as he stood behind her, making sure he'll be ready for anything. Maya looked towards Lacus as Lacus nodded. Maya left the bridge as she began packing her things, to return to the PLANTS and see her brother once again.

Lacus looked up. "Kira..." she said. Kira looked down at her. She continued once she got his attention. "Be careful out there... and don't follow us this time." She finished it off with a smile as they were nearing the post in space.

Moments after, Athrun and Maya returned to the bridge, ready to leave. They were nearing the meteor, as Lacus began to stand up, when all of a sudden, the ship began to shake violently. Lacus lost her balance and Kira quickly got to her before she got knocked in the head. Everyone else held on to their positions as they noticed a ZAFT ship appear and disappear again not too far ahead.

"Captain! It's... It's a ZAFT ship! It doesn't say which but --" but she was cut off as a cold voice entered throughout the bridge. Kira sensed the hatred he had and held onto Lacus even tighter.

* * *

**Not Far From Orb's Borders**

**Kusanagi**

Cagalli stayed with Kisaka as he and the Archangel were continuing their course underwater. She thought everything was going fine and was hoping that the Eternal made it all right in space. She worried about Athrun and Lacus because of their dangerous decision on going to the PLANTS for Maya.

Cagalli smiled. _'That Lacus... when she's made up her mind, there's nothing you can do to change it, no matter how dangerous the task is. Kira... you best be taking care of her... or I'll punch your lights out!'_

"Captain, our system detects heat signatures not too far off from here. It's not that close but far enough for us to at least detect," one of the crewman said. Cagalli perked up at the news.

"There's a what?!" Kisaka asked. The CIC answered.

"It's... It appears to be a ship! Actually there are quite a few. They're not coming towards Orb's borders, that's for sure. In fact, they're going the same direction we are."

"I see... I wonder if the Archangel has notice of this. Please link a communication line."

"Yes sir!" he said as he patched the network.

**Archangel**

After they left the Eternal to ascend to Earth, Flay couldn't help but wonder what's happening to them since the time of their departure. She still is a little jealous of Lacus, and a bit mad at Kira but she knew that he was confused and would give him more time. It was her turn on duty as Miriallia is resting in her quarters. When it's time for a battle, of course she'd be going out in her Murusame. She suddenly got notice of something far off.

"Ma'am, there's... I detect a few ships ma'am!" Flay notified. Murrue looked up.

"What?" Mwu asked. "What do you mean a few ships! Where are they headed?"

"Commander... well they're headed the same direction we're going. I'm not sure what kind of ships they are, or whose side they're on because it's too far off," Flay said. Mwu just nodded.

"Maybe we should --"

"Captain! The Kusanagi..." Flay also added.

"Patch them through."

The link was patched as the crew of the Kusanagi appeared onto their screen.

"You got them too?" Mwu asked.

_"Yes. It appears they're headed for Panama. I'm sure of it, at the direction they're going at. Maybe we should follow?" _Kisaka told them.

"We... we'll follow them. But be careful! Don't get too close to their..." and she stopped as both the CIC from both ships cried out.

"Ma'am! They've stopped! They're coming this way now. They've changed direction!" Flay said. Murrue froze.

_"I guess that's too late. We'll confront them first. If they don't agree with our terms or if we don't agree with theirs, we will have to fight," _Cagalli piped in. Everyone nodded in agreement as the link was severed.

**With Both**

The two ships both started to ascend to the surface of the water. They could now see the ships coming towards them. It was decided that Murrue be the one speaking with them. As all the ships got closer together, they found out that those were indeed ships from the Atlantic Federation.

**Hellding**

The Captain realized that one of the ships they detected was the Archangel. _'So that's the legendary ship, the traitor to the Federation. Hmph.. I would've done the same thing. I'll be sure to find a way to apologize to her for what we're about to do,'_ Chelsea thought. That's when they heard the broadcast.

_"Attention all Earth Forces ships, this is the Captain of the Archangel speaking. We do not wish to fight. Please leave us alone and you can return to your destination. If, however, you don't leave us, we will have to fight you,"_ Chelsea heard.

_'So she's a female as well...'_ Chelsea thought. She decided to leave the two ships alone and turn back until she heard one of the captains of the other ship speak up.

_"Captain Stratus, don't be stupid as to turn back now! We can destroy the ship and claim our honours for finally destroying that traitor of a ship. What do you say?" _he said. Chelsea snorted.

"We don't have orders to. Our orders are to return to Panama base where we can get our repairs done. I will not disobey orders, whether it is the Legged ship or a low class ship like yours." The captain of the ship was shocked.

_"Why... why you!"_ he paused. She then realized that his next words were broadcasted through all channels.

_"Archangel... why, it seems that we've agreed to __**not**__ leave you guys alone. Of course, you are the legendary ship, Archangel, the once so glorious traitor to us Naturals. We will never forgive you and we shall defeat you once and for all!" _Chelsea shook her head.

"You heard that man, prepare all cannons and get the pilots ready into their mobile suits. Prepare for combat!" she said lazily.

"Yes ma'am!" the CIC said as he told the pilots of the ships to enter the mobile suits.

**Archangel**

"It seems as if they've disagreed. How upsetting," Mwu said. "Murrue?"

"Yes, Flay once you've notified Miriallia, you may go into your suit," she said. She then shook her head.

"Two ships and a few mobile suits versus a group of Earth forces, what are the odds?" Mwu said as he left the bridge, followed by Flay. Miriallia took her place moments after.

**Kusanagi**

"All right, you know what to do," Kisaka said. Cagalli looked up.

"Let me go out as well! I can help --"

"No Lady Cagalli, you must not. You will get hurt out there..."

"Are you implying that I will lose to those bastards?!" she asked angrily.

"That's not it, Lady Cagalli. As your bodyguard, I will not permit you to go. Plus, one of the ships is a high class ship... apparently known as the Hellding. It's dangerous out there, I won't allow it."

"But... we're outnumbered if you didn't notice," she grumbled.

"True... but we have some pilots here as well. We'll be fine. Also, we've got Flay and Mwu on the other ship."

"Flay?! Oh come on, we haven't even seen her fight and you're putting our life in her hands as well?!"

"Lady Cagalli, that's enough," Kisaka said sternly. Cagalli just looked away angrily, unable to do anything to help out.

"What's the point of me coming here, yeesh," she mumbled.

"Deploy the mobile suits," Kisaka said as he noticed the other mobile suits coming out of the ships of the Alliance.

"Yes sir... all mobile suits, prepare for combat. I repeat, all mobile suits, prepare for combat... launch!"

**Archangel**

"All right Miriallia, let them out," Murrue said. Miriallia nodded.

"Akatsuki, whenever you're ready, you may launch. Likewise for you, Flay."

The two suits launched out of the Archangel as they watched the battle unfold.

**Hellding**

Chelsea sat there, watching the two ships deploy their mobilesuits. _'I... I wonder... that's all the suits they got? What happened to the Justice and Freedom... I wonder..'_ she thought.

"All right, launch the mobile suits!" she commanded.

"Yes ma'am," he said as he launched the three mobile suits on the Hellding.

_'This battle... is completely pointless...'_ she thought as she watched the suits launch out and began shooting at each other.

* * *

**Space**

**Radiator**

Alex was leaving with the Minerva until he noticed that another ship was coming. Although the ship's radar didn't detect it, he sensed it, for some reason. There was a presence, and this feeling he just couldn't figure out what. He decided to leave the Minerva and go check it out.

"Captain, turn the ship around. There's something I'd like to check out," Alex said. The captain nodded as he ordered the ship to be turned around, towards the direction of where he sensed the presence.

"Captain, put this ship on mirage colloid," Alex then said. The captain nodded. The ship then disappeared.

"Commander, I hope you don't mind me asking... but, what's going on?" the captain then asked.

"Look," Alex said as they detected the ship not too far off. It was indeed the Eternal. "Pursue it, and then, fire... oh but don't destroy it. I would want a word with the dear Lacus Clyne."

The captain nodded as he said the word, "Fire!"

Alex waited a couple of seconds for them to feel the impact as he then opened all comunication channels and began to speak.

**Eternal**

_"Well well well, if it isn't the Eternal... and Lacus Clyne! Now you see, you must be wondering where the hell we are, or who we are for that matter? Well I'm sure you will recognize my voice? I can't help but realize that there's someone or something on your ship that led me to you. I really wonder what it is... we were pretty far off when I realized the feeling. Now tell me Clyne, what do you have on board? Or who?"_

Lacus couldn't believe her ears. _'Is... is it Alex?'_ she thought. She looked over to Maya, who was holding onto Athrun for dear life, with Athrun helping her stand.

_"Clyne! Answer me damn it!"_

She felt Kira's arms around her tighten even more, as if to never let her go. She cleared her throat as she began to speak, with so much courage in her sound.

"Mr. Waltfeld, open all channels please," she said. The channel was opened as Lacus began.

"This is Lacus Clyne speaking. I, of course, recognize who you are. As of the matter of where you are, I have no clue. Must be using mirage colloid, or your communication link can reach all the way here. However, if that were the case, then I wouldn't be able to speak to you..."

_"Very clever Clyne, very clever. I never doubted you. Now, tell me, what is it that drew me here?"_

"I don't know, commander, but know one thing. There's someone on board I would really like you to meet. I'm sure you'd be happy to meet this person. I won't tell you who this person is, and this person does not know who I am talking about. Now, if you really want to meet what drew you over here, you will have to let us go and I will continue this matter with you privately."

_"And why would I let this wonderful ship of yours go?"_

"There is a civillian on board, and I'm sure you wouldn't want her to get hurt now would you? Although your hatred towards me is unbearable, I doubt you will let civillians die in your hands, now would you commander?"

_"Very well, I'll let you go this time. But next time, I won't give you mercy Clyne."_ The link was then severed as Lacus sighed a huge relief.

"Nice words Lacus," Kira whispered. Lacus just nodded.

"Athrun, Maya, please wait for me at the launch pad. I will be there shortly as I have matters to discuss with him," she said as the two nodded and left. Lacus then established a communication link to the ship.

_"That was very quick, now what do you want? And I noticed you called me commander... why is that?"_

"That is something that you do not need to know. As of now, I shall bring the person to the PLANTS. If you want to meet this person, I suggest you get out of your military uniform, and be at the concert hall I used to sing with your civillian clothes. This person will not like it if you were seen in military uniform."

_"I see, very well. I will bring the Radiator to the PLANTS and see you there."_

"Oh and one more thing Mr. Saitou... make sure no one else knows about this. Understood?" Lacus said this part sternly, which surprised quite a lot of people.

_"Whatever."_ And the link was severed.

"Lacus..." Kira said uncertainly.

"I'll be fine... I'm sure once he sees his little sister, he will change himself. He's upset... because what I've done to his family. So..."

"You haven't done anything. Don't say that..."

"I guess... I'll see you some other time then Kira? I'll come back. Don't worry," she said as she kissed his cheek and left. Kira watched the last of her long pink hair disappeared through the bridge doors. He sighed.

"Kira Yamato... take a seat," Andy said and gestured his hands towards Lacus' chair.

"I... can't do that. It's hers, not mines."

"She told me you can take her place while she's gone. Go ahead," he smiled. Kira nodded as he sat in the chair.

**Eternal -- Launch Pad**

Lacus reached Athrun and Maya, who were already strapped into the pod. She climbed in and got everything ready for their launch.

"Lacus... ready?" Athrun asked. She nodded. She noticed two guns mounted on each side of his waist. There were knives secured safely near his ankles as well. She though he was being over protective and giggled a bit.

Athrun looked towards her. "What?" he asked confused.

"Athrun.. why would you have so much weapons ready with you? Nothing will happen," Lacus said.

"You never know. It happened in the first war when I came to... kill... you. And it happened again in the last war when we went to see Meer. You think it won't happen another time? Especially when that freak is looking for you? Oh of course Lacus... you will happily walk into the PLANTS with no one looking at you suspiciously. And might I add that you can announce your appearance once you reach there," Athrun said sarcastically. Lacus just giggled.

"If you wish, Mr. Zala," she said. She then noticed Meyrin's face on the small screen of the pod.

_"Lacus, Athrun, Maya... whenever you're ready, you may launch. Be careful you three," _she said with a small smile. The three nodded.

"Let's do this!" Athrun said as he launched the pod out of the ship, into the black and starry space.

* * *

**Space -- PLANTS**

**Minerva**

Yzak sat on the bridge. Half of his mind was on Shiho and how mad he was at her. A quarter of it was focused on their return to the PLANTS. The other quarter was thinking about where the Radiator went. It just simply turned around. Yzak ignored the fact as he was almost at the PLANTS. How he longed to see his mother again, after all these stupid missions.

The door to the bridge opened as Dearka and Shiho stepped in. He noticed Shiho's eyes looking away. He began to feel bad and wanted to apologize.

_'Stupid fool, why should I apologize? After all, she's been the nutcase around here,'_ he thought. He looked at Dearka.

"What is it?" Yzak asked rudely.

"Well... you see... come with us," Dearka said as they both left. Yzak was confused. Dearka looked suspiciously serious. He wondered what's going on. He got up and left the bridge following them into Dearka's quarters

"Well?!" once they got in. Dearka's serious expression never changed.

"I think this has gone far enough," Dearka said. Shiho still didn't look up.

"What the hell do you mean Dearka?"

"I mean... we've been following that chairwoman's orders for quite some time. We even destroyed the lunar base! Come on Yzak. I thought we agreed to stay on Kira's side? What happened? Why are you letting this carry on for so long?"

"I don't know. But we got to follow --"

"We've got to follow... because it's your duty? You're _supposed_ to follow in the footsteps of that mad chairwoman? Is that really what's going on Yzak?" This time, Shiho spoke up quietly, still looking towards the ground. She had her arms crossed in front of her and leaning on the frame of the door, with Yzak sitting down on Dearka's bed and Dearka on Shinn's.

"It's not like that. We just have to keep going a little longer..."

"Have you probably wondered why that Saitou kid left? Wondered where he's going?" Shiho continued.

"I've been wondering this whole time, woman! Don't think I dont --"

"Don't... call... me... woman... like that... you... hear?" Shiho said through clenched teeth. Dearka winced slightly. Yzak looked away.

"Having my mom on the Supreme Council is tough... and I am part of it now you two! Don't you get it?! I can't disobey..."

"You can't? Really. I thought you said we'd ditch these goons sooner or later?" Dearka asked. "That's what you said before, didn't you? That's what you said to the Minerva crew, didn't you? You can't possibly let this go on any longer. We have no contact from either of the three ships we've promised to help. It's time we ditch this place and leave... I doubt that chairwoman trusts us much anymore..."

"And that's why we destroyed the lunar base! To gain her trust!" Yzak yelled.

"And what good would that do, _commander_?! We gain her trust.. okay now what? We've been dragging this on long enough. Shinn is sick of this. He promised he'd be on Kira's side! But you know what? Ever since this damn war started, he's been helping who? _You!_ Can't this stop?" Dearka countered, straining the word 'commander.'

"I..."

"Yzak.. think about this. You can think about it. You can decide after. But if you decide to stay, the four of us, Dearka, Shinn, Luna and me, we're leaving. We're launching with our suits Yzak. We're not going to follow you any longer. It's hurting all four of us. You can have fun being commander of the Minerva on the wrong side Yzak. Do what you want. I've had enough of this fighting on the wrong side crap..." Shiho said as she turned around and left the room. Dearka looked at him skeptically as he, too, stood up and left his own quarters, but not before poking his head back in.

"This is my room, by the way. Go think in your own," he said. He then left towards the hangars to fix his mobile suit. Yzak sighed.

_'Damn it all...'_ he thought. He then got up and went into his own room. This was tiring him out. He hated war. He didn't know what to do. He thought about it. He kept thinking about the positives of leaving... but it all ended up being negatives after awhile. After some more ruthless thinking, he finally made a decision. He left the room, in search of someone he needed to apologize to for a long time from now.

* * *

**PLANTS**

**Old Concert Hall**

The three figures walked into the concert hall. The pink-haired songstress, now in very baggy clothing, with a hood on her head to cover her long pink hair, looked around the theater. She sighed at all the memories of this.

_'I gave this up... I actually gave all this up,'_ she looked around sadly. She felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned around and realized it was Athrun.

"Come on.. we've got to get on the stage and behind the curtains." He gave his hand to her as she took it and he led her up the stage.

"Stay behind until someone comes all right? I'll let you know who it is..." Athrun said. Lacus nodded. Maya, after being quiet for so long, began asking.

"Lacus... who was... that voice that we heard on the ship?" she asked. "He seemed... so familiar.. yet so different. And I felt this... feeling, I don't know what it is. I can't explan it." Lacus froze at those words. What should she say to her? After all, she didn't want to lie to someone like her. She just shrugged.

"Let's just keep quiet. Whatever you hear, don't come out until I tell you to, okay Maya?" she asked. Maya just nodded solemnly. Suddenly, meeting her brother was the least of her worries. And she wondered why here, out of all places.

The three froze as they heard the door to the theater open and in stepped a man in a Zaft Commander uniform. Athrun froze. Lacus and Maya remained behind the curtain. Athrun looked at Lacus and nodded but he gestured for Maya to stay. They then heard the voice.

"Clyne! I swear if this is a joke, I will kill you once and for a--"

"It's not a joke," Athrun spoke up. He stepped up and the lights opened. Alex looked up. He smirked.

"Why if it isn't Athrun Zala. What are you doing here?"

"You wanted to see someone, I suppose? Don't ask questions," he said as he raised the gun on his right waist. Alex stopped moving. His smirk changed into a face full of fury.

"You bastard! You came armed?! Clyne, you liar! You said tell no one. I tell no one. And you come here armed with weapons?! Come out you coward!" he screamed. Behind the curtains, Maya shivered. She wasn't sure who this was, or if this was a trap for them or not. All she knew was that this was the voice she heard on the Eternal. She wanted to help the boy, but didn't know who he was.

Lacus stood out. "Commander... I also told you to dress in civillian clothes. Apparently you didn't listen as well. Should I let you meet this person or not?" she said.

Behind the curtain, Maya froze. This was her brother? Everything clicked all together now. Lacus told them to leave so she can tell him privately because Maya didn't want to find out that her brother was the commander of Zaft. That's it. Lacus put herself in danger just for the happiness of Maya. She shook her head.

_'Why would you risk yourself for someone like me, Lacus?'_ she thought sadly. She looked up. She wanted to see her brother. That explained the feeling she felt. The feeling of her brother, her very close brother, the brother she adored and would never want to lose.

"Show this person to me! Now Clyne! Or I swear, I shall press this button and the Radiator will realize this is a trap and send in the military forces to kill you all! Understood?" he said as he showed the panel with the button on it. Athrun froze.

"Don't you dare..." he said. Lacus nodded.

"Very well, come on out... _Maya..._" she said. Alex froze. _Maya?_ But Maya was dead? Wasn't she? This isn't her sister. It's a joke... was it?

Slowly, Maya got up, trying to wipe the tears that unconciously slipped down her face. She went out onto the stage, with Athrun infront of the two girls. Alex saw the girl with the green eyes and long red hair. He didn't realize his hands slipping back down to his side, his finger slowly releasing the panel that he was holding onto. Athrun relaxed.

"M-M-Ma..ya...?" Alex shivered. Tears began unconciously slipping down his cheeks. His eyes slowly turned from that pure hatred to a complete soft green. Lacus smiled slightly. Athrun lowered his guard. Lacus brought Maya to the crying Alex as he fell onto his knees and began sobbing even more. Maya them ran infront of Lacus and jumped down from the stage, running towards her brother. Just when she was about to get there however, the door opened and in came the chairwoman and a bunch of armed military soldiers, along with Robert Johnson, her partner.

Alex quickly turned around. The soldiers, weapons all directed at Lacus, was drawn. Lacus froze, unable to move and shocked that Alex would lie. Athrun noticed and began to move but was stopped when a gun shot was rang.

"If you dare move closer to Lacus, she will be shot... dead. Of course I wouldn't shoot her now because I would want to speak with this lovely songstress... right?" Elena spoke up. Athrun growled. He turned to Alex.

"You bastard! How dare you... you lied! I told you not to bring anyone. We told you to come ALONE! Bastard..." Athrun was in rage. Alex just sat there, surprised, but also shielding Maya.

"Well... I wouldn't blame dear Alex for anything. After all, we got a signal that an unknown pod has landed on our precious land. Of course, we had to check it out. Then we noticed that Alex was being suspicious, sneaking off with civillian clothes. I sent Robert to ask why he was dressed in civillian clothes. Of course, Alex answered that it was business he had to attend to but Robert forced him back into his uniform. Then we had to figure out what was going on so we tracked him down. Isn't it smart? Say... wasn't this the place where Lacus almost got killed before as well? But she got more backup then, didn't she?" Elena smirked.

Athrun growled. "You..."

"I'm such a bad person? Well, Lacus here is the traitor to the dear PLANTS. Why, of course she should die. She should've died a long time ago... now isn't that right?" No one answered. Elena made the silence last even longer.

Alex was listening to the conversation back and forth and meanwhile, trying to think of a plan. He realized that Lacus brought his sister to her... through all the danger. He realized that his sister hated wars, and wished they would stop, and that was why Lacus told him to dress in civillian clothes and meet here. She wanted his sister to be happy, to make sure that his sister didn't think bad of him. He appreciated for what Lacus did but still had mixed feelings about her.

"Ch-Chairwoman..." he hesitated before speaking. All attention turned to him. He hoped this would work.

"I... I'm sorry for not letting you know. I wanted... wanted to get Clyne myself... to... destroy her myself so.. I can prove my... loyalty to you..." he felt his sister tense behind him. He turned around and looked at Lacus, with a shocked expression on her face. He felt sorry but he hoped Athrun got a chance to get infront of Lacus and save her... just for today. He would give her another chance to live longer.

"Well... really? I'm impressed Commander Saitou. And... my what a wonderful little sister you have there... I thought you told me your whole family died..." she said. Alex thought so as well, but was happy when he saw his sister. He didn't want to lose her again. He then realized Athrun slowly walking towards Lacus. His body felt a hundred times lighter, but then was shattered when another gunshot was heard.

* * *

**Space -- Meteor**

**Eternal**

Kira hadn't been able to sleep ever since Lacus left. He was also thinking of Flay. He didn't know what to do. His mind's been cut in half and he was so confused. He hoped Lacus was all right, as he knew Flay would be in good hands as well. Little did he know that Lacus and Flay were both in danger.

He turned over in bed and looked at the picture on the nightstand. It was a picture of Lacus, while she was in concert. He smiled at how beautiful she looked. Her long pink hair, tied up in two high pigtails with blue ribbons, dressed in a blue dress and blue heels. She looked so happy in the picture.

And just then, he felt something in his heart lurch. He looked away and that feeling was gone. He looked back at the picture, and that feeling came back. Worry ran all over his body just then as he bolted up and ran towards the bridge.

Andy, who was drinking coffee peacefully before the barge in, spilt the coffee over his uniform.

"Kira... did you--"

"Mr. Waltfeld! Lacus! I just... I just felt... Lacus is in danger! We've **got** to go help. Please Mr. Waltfeld. Please! We need to get onto the PLANTS somehow. Please..." he kept on begging. Andy sighed.

"Very well... I'll get us on somehow. I know secret passages..."

"And you didn't tell Lacus?!" Kira yelled.

"Well... that kind of slipped my mind..." Kira just looked at him weirdly.

"Never mind that. Let's go!" Kira yelled. Andy called a group of the Clyne faction ready for departure. DaCosta was to stay on board to watch the Eternal as Meyrin desperately wanted to help out as well. They quickly left the Eternal and went on their way to the PLANTS, to the old concert hall where Lacus should be right now.

_'Lacus... just... just hold on. We'll be right there. Don't leave me... just wait for me. I'll save you if it's the last thing I do…'_

* * *

**A/N:** And that's about it. I am terribly sorry for the extremely late update. I know... I should've updated two weeks ago... but I haven't found the time to. I've been reading fanfics and... well doing other things I couldn't find time to write. I hope this satisfy you readers and hopefully I'll finish the next chapter before school starts again! 

Until next time...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer: **I don't own anything related or have to do with GS/D. Only thing I do own is this plot and the characters that are not in GS/D. Enough said.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!

**Summary**: Flay was brought back to life by scientists in the middle of the second war. No one knew about this until it was over and Chairman Durandal was gone. Lacus finds out that Kira is slowly opening up to her and she is happy for it. But what happens when Kira suddenly meets Flay? Will he fall for Flay again and leave Lacus, or will he realize that the one who he loves is truly Lacus? And on top of all this madness, the third war arises. **KiraxLacus** Rated T to be safe

* * *

**It's Either Her or Me**

**Chapter 16**

_"Mr. Waltfeld! Lacus! I just... I just felt... Lacus is in danger! We've __**got**__ to go help. Please Mr. Waltfeld. Please! We need to get onto the PLANTS somehow. Please..." he kept on begging. Andy sighed._

_"Very well... I'll get us on somehow. I know secret passages..."_

_"And you didn't tell Lacus?!" Kira yelled._

_"Well... that kind of slipped my mind..." Kira just looked at him weirdly._

_"Never mind that. Let's go!" Kira yelled. Andy called a group of the Clyne faction ready for departure. DaCosta was to stay on board to watch the Eternal as Meyrin desperately wanted to help out as well. They quickly left the Eternal and went on their way to the PLANTS, to the old concert hall where Lacus should be right now._

_'Lacus... just... just hold on. We'll be right there. Don't leave me... just wait for me. I'll save you if it's the last thing I do…'_

* * *

**Space -- PLANTS**

**Minerva**

The female brunette was in her quarters, sitting on her bed thinking about what has happened so far. Was she really to leave Yzak here? She had no choice. She didn't want to be here any longer and she was willing to go with Dearka to disembark if Yzak didn't comply. She wished he would tell them his answer really soon. Her wish was about to come true.

A knock on the door startled Shiho as she told the person to come in. The silver-haired coordinator came in, standing near the door. Shiho looked up.

"I take it you have made your decision?" Shiho asked, then looked away.

"I... Shiho look. Everything I did... I shouldn't have treated you like that back there."

"Huh?" Shiho looked confused. Yzak slightly smiled. It was really unusual for the boy to smile and that got her even more surprised.

"When you got mad at how I was being so utterly kind to that woman. I... didn't know it bothered you that much," he continued. She looked up at him.

"I'm fine. Forget about that. And your decision? The sooner we leave, the better. Dearka got information from the Clyne Faction. They said how the chairwoman left the building, which is usually odd in the middle of the day. We have to go check it out. But we aren't leaving until you let us know --"

"I'm coming."

"What?"

"I'm coming along. If you think I'd leave my best friend, you're wrong," he said. Shiho smiled.

"Very well commander, the five of us will leave to look around the PLANTS to see if anything's wrong. Then we shall launch out of here. Hopefully we find an excuse. We should be able to find the Eternal here. If not, then let's go back down to Earth."

"You got this all planned out didn't you? Without my consent?" he looked angry. Shiho looked away.

"I-I-I'm terribly sorry sir, I won't--"

"I'm kidding. Relax man," he said. With that he turned for the door.

"And one more thing... instead of lying there, I suggest you tell the others to get armed," he said before disappearing through the door.

* * *

**PLANTS**

**Concert Hall**

Lacus froze as she heard the gunshot ring and echo in the theater. She looked up and saw the smiling Elena.

"I thought I told you to stop moving Athrun... whether or not I'm speaking with dear Alex here doesn't mean you can try and get infront of her, am I right? I'll let you go with another warning, Clyne."

Athrun sighed a huge relief, realizing that Lacus hadn't been shot.

"Elena, I don't know what's going on or how this war started. It probably had something to do with me leaving the PLANTS for that vacation and peace signing. But whatever it is, you're not going to win this war. You might think it's impossible for Coordinators and Naturals alike to be in peace with each other, but I think if we try, there might still be hope. I trusted you. I let you help me, be my assistant, take over when I'm away. Yet, you took advantage of me," Lacus said calmly. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Don't address me by Elena! I'm the chairwoman, and you should respect that!" Elena yelled.

"Chairwoman huh? Well, I'm sorry, _chairwoman_, but was it you who took my place? Was it you who put up that tape of me when I was down in Orb? I've got this all figured out. You wanted the chairwoman roll ever since Patrick Zala has left, haven't you?" Lacus remained calm.

"I... You don't know a thing!" she yelled. She then pointed her gun she took out from the holster at Lacus. Lacus never flinched.

"Go ahead, you can shoot me. Just remember that I died trying to help save the world from war once again. I'm the one who wanted peace, and still have hope. It doesn't matter. I still have people on my side, who will fight in my name. And as long as they still are loyal to me, then it doesn't matter if I'm alive or not, is it?" she said as she slightly cocked her head. Elena began shaking.

"Lacus!" Athrun yelled. Lacus turned to look at him. "You can't mean that, Lacus... you _don't_ mean that, do you? You can't just say that!"

Lacus smiled at him and then turned back around. "My mom died when I was but an infant. My father died in the first war, because of me. I'm alone in this world, still trying to bring peace. Does it really matter?" she asked sadly.

"Shut up!" Elena yelled. She kept the gun pointed at Lacus. Lacus then slowly walked towards Elena.

"If you want, you can shoot me now. After all, you _did _make me sound like a traitor to the PLANTS, am I right?"

"Stop this, Ms. Clyne!" Alex then shouted out. Everyone turned to look at him. His eyes were filled with tears, with some tears coming down his cheeks. He was still holding onto Maya. "Do you think that this will stop? That your friends will get out of here alive if she shoots you?!" Lacus looked at him, with those sad cerulean eyes of hers.

"Mr. Saitou... I came here, not only for you to meet your sister, but I wanted to find out the truth about what brought up this war. And I have found it. Athrun knows the truth. If he can get out of here, the world might still be saved." Lacus then continued to walk.

"Elena, is this what you truly want?" she asked. Elena was shaking as bad as ever now. "Shut up!" She aimed the gun towards the ceiling. Lacus, however, did not flinch.

"If you think I'm afraid of death, Elena, then you're wrong," Lacus said sternly. And just then, many more people came running into the theater, with Kira in the lead.

"Elena," Robert said as he picked her up and ran off. The rest of the military began shooting. Kira reached Lacus and took her by the hand, bringing her onto the stage. Athrun jumped infront of the two and started shooting the enemies. Alex took Maya and ran alongside Kira.

"I'm sorry about this, Ms. Clyne," he said as he was running. "I didn't --"

"It's not your fault," Lacus said smiling. Kira then pulled her towards him as they reached behind the curtains of the stage. He held onto her as he took a peek out of the curtains.

"Clyne went onto the stage! Make sure she dies here! That's orders," what seemed like the Commander of the squad said.

Kira looked towards Lacus. "Lacus, stay here. Do _not_ get out, understand?" he said sternly. Lacus nodded. Kira let her go and ran off the stage. Lacus watched as Kira began shooting at the opposite side, not killing them, but disabling them.

"Why is he not killing them?" Alex asked. Lacus looked towards him.

"Do you have a gun on you?" she asked. Alex shook his head.

"Very well, then you stay here with Maya all right? If the time comes, I might have to help them," she told him. Alex's eyes widened.

"You have to... WHAT?!" he shouted.

"Calm down, this is just a _maybe_," Lacus said as she chuckled. "I won't go out unless I see Kira really in danger."

"I... see..." Alex said. _'But why does her eyes seem so... sad?'_

Maya looked at the two. Then she looked out into the fighting. She shivered. _'I hate war... I hate anything to do with fighting. I hate... this...'_

Lacus looked out the curtains. A soldier was creeping up to Kira while he was busy with two others.

"Kira!" Lacus screamed. Kira turned around and realized that the soldier was right there. He shot him and he fell. Kira shivered. He actually killed an innocent soldier. He looked around. He then realized that Lacus was found. All soldiers began heading into that direction.

_'No..'_ he thought as he tried to reach the curtains. But he knew he couldn't make it.

"Get out of here Lacus!" he yelled. He help shoot down some soldiers but there were still many who would make it. Lacus heard Kira as she quickly told Alex that they had to get out of here. She led the way down the back stairs and into the dressing rooms. She locked the door and then quickly pushed them under a table. She then went across from them and sat under. The lights were closed, and they couldn't see anything.

"Whatever you do, do not make a sound," she heard Alex say to Maya. No answer came and then everything was silent.

**Theater**

Kira sighed a relief as he caught a glimpse of pink hair disappear through the back. _'I'll come after you, as soon as I finish this,'_ he thought.

The gun fighting continued. He noticed Athrun get shot in the shoulder, but he kept on fighting. He realized that many of the Clyne Faction was hurt. They were in no shape to go after Lacus. Andy was also fighting with many people as well. All that was left was Kira.

One by one, soldiers fell as they were injured. Some ZAFT soldiers fell dead as there were no options left. Many were injured and were in no condition to fight. Slowly, each member of ZAFT fell as the Clyne Faction was winning. Kira sighed a huge relief. Now he had to find Lacus and he hoped she was all right.

**Dressing Room**

Lacus stayed quiet, while she heard some soldiers run by the dressing room. She was worried, but she had to keep her calm composure up. She looked at the two siblings and noticed their figures sitting calmly under the table, facing her. She smiled, even though she knew they couldn't see. She was happy the two were together at last.

Suddenly, she heard the few soldiers outside speak.

_"Did you find her?"_ one said. The second soldier responded with a 'no.'

_"Let's look through all the dressing rooms. She is bound to be hiding somewhere here. She will not leave her comrades like this,"_ the first said. A new voice spoke up.

_"Let's split up. When you see her, do _not _hesitate to attack."_ Then there was silence. After a few moments, they heard the door knob turning. Lacus froze. She noticed the other two looking towards the door. Then they heard a voice.

_"They're in here! The door is locked!" _the first soldier notified. They heard a few footsteps running and then trying to break down the door.

_"Clyne, if you're in there, show yourself!"_ she heard the soldiers say. She didn't make a sound. Neither did the two siblings. And then, the door burst open as the three soldiers came marching in, with the second one flipping on the light switch.

"Looks pretty empty," he said. The first one didn't buy it.

"Look around, under the tables, in the closets. They're bound to be here," the first one ordered. He seemed to be the one in command.

Lacus was scared. Though it did not show on her facial features, she was definetely scared. She noticed the soldier's feet coming closer to her. But just then, she heard a voice. The voice of Alex. She froze.

"Stop! Clyne's not here. I don't know where she is. It's only my sister and me. No one else," he shouted. The soldiers looked toward him. Lacus couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So... you decided to let her go eh? The Commander of the ship, Radiator, against us? How could you betray the chairwoman like that huh?!" the third soldier yelled. He pushed Alex towards the wall. Lacus covered her mouth from making any sound when Alex slumped down the wall. He saw her and she noticed his eyes were not as cold as they used to be when looking at her. She heard Maya scream her brother's name. She couldn't take this anymore.

"Enough," Lacus said as she climbed out the table. She stood infront of the two siblings as she faced the soldiers.

"Why are you fighting?" she asked. The soldiers scoffed.

"Why you say? Well, we're fighting for the chairwoman of course," the first said.

"Is that so? Are you sure you're not just pawns to her? Are you sure she would really reward you after you have killed me? Or will she actually get rid of you once her deed is done with?" Lacus said.

The soldiers looked at each other. The third one then spoke.

"We trust the chairwoman. We fought for you once, Ms. Clyne. But then, we heard the tape, and we decided that you were the enemy. Helping the Alliance?!" he shouted.

"Whatever that chairwoman did, that was not me. I would never help one side. If you knew me well enough, if you really _did_ know your past chairwoman enough, you would've known that that wasn't me. If you were trully loyal to me, you would never be against me right now, am I right?" she asked sternly. "But, you are against me. You're searching to kill me. Give my body to the chairwoman so she can do whatever she wishes. Then she will dispose of you. Is that truly what's right? Do you believe this is right?"

"This is war, Ms. Clyne. And you were the one who started it!" the first one said.

"Did I?" Lacus asked. She tried to stall longer so Kira would come save her... maybe.

"Stop playing! You know it's true, Clyne!" the soldier said as he pointed his gun at her.

_'Two times a day... I must be hated pretty badly around here,'_ Lacus thought as she didn't move a muscle.

"I wouldn't shoot her if I were you," a voice said from behind the soldiers. Lacus couldn't see who it was but recognized the voice immediately. Her face brightened.

"Kira!" she cried happily. However, the soldiers didn't move the gun away from her. Kira tensed as he watched Lacus being targeted. It reminded him clearly about that time he almost lost Lacus at Murrue's house in Orb. Except... now the assassin was right in front of him.

"Let her go, or else I'll shoot you," Kira threatened as his pupils slowly became dilated. He aimed his gun at the soldier holding the gun out. The soldier hesitated.

"Kira... don't!" Lacus cried. Kira's eyes, at the sound of her voice, turned back to normal. He looked towards her.

"They... they're innocent soldiers. They used to be loyal to me... please... don't.." Lacus said. The soldiers then turned to her. Kira slowly lowered the gun as he approached the soldiers.

"Leave her alone," another voice said from behind Lacus. She turned around slightly and noticed Alex getting up, with the help of Maya. At that time, Kira reached the soldiers and knocked the one in the middle out. He then took the other two soldiers and knocked their heads. That got the three unconscious. Lacus then ran to Kira as she hugged him. Kira returned the embrace as he whispered in her ear.

"Lacus... you're okay... thank... goodness," he said as a few tears came out. "I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost you..."

Lacus smiled slightly. Alex noticed that the smile was somehow... off. Her smile was that of a sad smile, not a happy one when you reunite with someone you love. He began to wonder what really is going on.

"Maya... let's get out of here. When we're out, you're going to go with Ms. Clyne all right?" he asked. That shocked Lacus. She quickly got out of Kira's arms and turned around.

"What... what do you mean?" Maya stuttered. "I don't want to leave you... again..."

"It's safer if you're there. The chairwoman is probably on the look out for me as well. She won't be too happy once she finds out I've betrayed them. I can't go to the Radiator. That chairwoman must've informed them that I've betrayed them. So... I'm going in search of the Minerva," Alex explained. He then looked towards Lacus. "Ms. Clyne... I'm terribly sorry for all the pain I've caused you. But bear with me, I still haven't fully forgiven you yet, just because you have returned my sister to me... understand? I'll be seeking Yzak and them and join their forces. I'm sure that if I tell them, they will gladly leave the PLANTS... and look for you guys."

Lacus bowed slightly. "Very well, Commander Saitou. I don't blame you for not forgiving me at all... but as long as we're in good terms, everything's fine," she smiled. Alex nodded. He turned to Maya.

"Take good care all right? I'm sorry you found me in the war... I guess I didn't know what was going on. I wanted revenge. I let my hatred take control over me. I hope you'll forgive me for that. I suggest you go back to where you were hiding before, so that you're safe. I'm going to continue on and fight... but this time, for peace," he smiled. Maya nodded silentely as she let a few tears leave her eyes.

"I'm... going to stay on the Eternal and help out Lacus..." Maya suggested. She turned to Lacus. "If that's all right with you..."

"Yes, of course Maya. You're always welcome, anywhere," she smiled. Maya nodded. "Then I guess it's time to say goodbye, dear brother. I hope to see you soon.. on the battlefield... this time, on the same side." Alex gave her a hug and then left the dressing room, in search of the Minerva. Kira took Lacus' hands as he spoke.

"It's time for us to return to the rest. Athrun's been injured. As well as a number of the Faction.. and Mr. Waltfeld as well," Kira said. Lacus looked shocked.

"Oh... my... and it's all because of me.." she looked down. Kira squeezed her hand lightly.

"It's not your fault. We wanted to protect you... after all," he said. He led Lacus and Maya back towards the theater and met up with the rest. They then journeyed on their way towards the secret passage that got them here.

"Say.. Mr. Waltfeld..." Lacus began. Andy looked towards her. "What is it, Ms. Lacus?"

"Why didn't you let me know about this earlier?" she asked, her head cocked to the side. Andy began to stutter. "W-W-Well... y-you... se-ee..."

Kira began laughing. "It apparently 'slipped his mind'," Kira answered for him. Lacus nodded as she shook her head.

_'Kira.. I'm glad you're here... by my side... even if you're still confused about girls...'_ she thought as they headed back to the Eternal waiting for them at the debris and meteor.

* * *

**PLANTS Hangars**

**Radiator**

"Sir... it's been awhile since the commander has gone... should we go look for him?" an officer said from the bridge. The captain shook his head.

"If I know that commander, he'll be fine," James said as he looked out of the ship. The officer nodded, "Yes... sir.."

"Sir! Incoming transmission from the chairwoman's office, sir," an officer notified the captain.

"Patch it through," he said. The chairwoman's face then appeared on the ship's screen.

"Captain!" she said. She looked tired and was a mess. She also looked _extremely_ angry.

"Ye-es.. ma'am," James hesitated before he saluted. He then looked at her.

"The commander... is a traitor! If he ever comes back to the ship... shoot him down! Got it?!" she yelled. The captain looked shocked, as well as the rest of the crew.

"W-Wh-at do you mean?" James asked, completely appalled.

"I mean, that the damn commander betrayed us! Helped the enemy... helped _Clyne!_ That makes him a traitor to the PLANTS. If you dare see him anywhere, shoot him down! If he comes back, take him to custody and I'll deal with that brat later.. _understand?!_" she shouted. James nodded.

"Y-Y-es... ma'am," he said.

"I'll be sending my assistant to command the Radiator.. is that clear? He'll be reporting to you ship at 0600 hours tomorrow," she said as she signed off.

"Captain?" an officer asked. The captain shook his head.

"You heard the chairwoman... if you ever see Commander Saitou.. do not hesitate to shoot him down.." he sighed.

"Yes sir," the officer said as he went back to his station.

_'Alex... what have you gotten yourself into now?'_ he thought. He decided that it was time to inform the pilots of the ship as well.

**Minerva**

Yzak finished getting armed as he looked for the rest of the crew. He told everyone how they will be leaving the PLANTS as soon as Yzak and them got ready for the launch.

He met Shiho along the way out the ship. She was with Dearka, Shinn, and Lunamaria.

"All right, Dearka, Shinn, and Luna... you three will be looking around the launch bay and if anything suspicious is going on, shoot them... and Shiho and I will go inform the launch pad that the chairwoman want only us to launch. We'll let the Radiator know when we get back on... is there any problems?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"All right... move out!" Yzak said as he and Shiho went the opposite direction of the other three.

* * *

**Earth -- Ocean Battlefield**

**Archangel**

"Captain, mobile suits have launched out!" Miriallia notified. Murrue nodded.

"All right, prepare ship for combat!"

**Kusanagi**

"Let me out! I can fight damn it!" Cagalli started yelling again. Kisaka sighed.

"Ms. Cagalli... please leave the bridge. With you yelling, I won't be able to concentrate," Kisaka said.

"What?!" Cagalli grew mad. She stomped out of the bridge and towards her corridors.

_'Athrun... I miss you...'_ she thought as she lie down on the bed and began to cry out her frustrations.

**With the Suits**

Flay looked around and noticed the millions of machines in the way. She began to take out her rifle and fire at the opposing machines coming towards her.

"Flay... can you watch over the Archangel? I'm going to go furthur down and destroy the three suits coming our way all right?" Mwu said through the com. Flay nodded as he flew off into the distance.

_'Damn... this is crazy... so this is how Kira sees it when he's out there in the battlefield. I'm so sorry... for ever hurting you Kira. I just hope.. when we meet again, that you'd be by my side always..'_ she thought. She continued shooting at the machines and blowing them up one by one while the Archangel was shooting down the ships coming their way. As long as she had the strength of Kira, she knows she'd make it out of this alive.

Mwu flew over to the three suits launched out of the Hellding. He raised his rifle and began shooting at the suits. Each of them came after him, ready on his tail. He quickly dodged each and every beam that was shot at him.

"Damn it all! This is crazy," Mwu cried out. He continued using his skills and shot the mobile suits of the other ship. But no matter how much he tried, those suits were too good as they dodged each and every attack that was thrown at them. The battle went on and on and pilots were getting tired out.

The three pilots from the Hellding did not want to fight the pilot of the golden suit. However, they were left with no choice.

Jeffrey, in the Pursuer, began to find the pilot's weakness by drawing the pilot closer to him. He would then attack when necessary while the other two do whatever they please.

Vanessa, in the Rage, started to shoot non-stop at the machine, and dodging every beam the other suit shot at her. She slowly became frustrated at how hard this suit is falling.

Vincent, in the Strangler, seemed the most violent. He did not like it when he's losing, whether or not he likes to battle or not.

"Damn it, Vincent, calm down would you? You would shoot me in the process idiot!" Vanessa cried out from her suit.

"Well, if you may not notice, I'm trying my utmost best here to destroy this damn mobile suit. Now if you don't mind, why don't you help those other pathetic suits out there hmm? So we won't actually _lose?_" Vincent countered back, about to lose his patience.

"Will you two quit it?" Jeffrey asked the two bickering pilots. "I'm trying to concentrate. If you haven't noticed, he isn't some ordinary pilot. He's probably not a Natural... but I'm not quite sure."

"Damn it to hell!" Vincent yelled in frustration as he put his rifle away and took out his saber. He began to pursue the suit, beam in hand, while Vanessa was distracting the poor pilot.

Mwu noticed the pilot coming behind him but had no way of getting out of it. _'Man... these pilots are well trained... is this the end?'_ Mwu thought foolishly. He looked around for some way out, but couldn't find any. Apparently, they've found his weakness.

**Archangel**

Murrue watched as Mwu was being pursued by the Strangler... about to be torn. She watched terror as she heard Miriallia cry out in the background.

"Captain, we lost the signal to Flay's Murusame!"

"Ma'am, incoming missiles coming our way!"

"Captain, we've lost half of our troops! We might not make it out..."

Murrue's confused mind couldn't take it anymore. She had to focus or everyone else would die along as well.

"Evade the missiles! We can't worry about anything else. Get ourself to safety! We can't win this battle, we've got to retreat! Let the Kusanagi know that if they want to continue, let them be. We're obviously outnumbered," she ordered. She heard Miriallia notify the Kusanagi.

_'No...'_ she thought as she watched the battle continue while the legendary ship just started to retreat from battle.

_'I left... our two..'_ she didn't want to think about it until just then, a small team of mobile suits came out of nowhere and started to destroy the opposing team's suits.

"What is..." Murrue began to say.

"Ma'am, I recognize two of the suits! It's the Impulse and Destiny ma'am!" Miriallia cried out happily. "They're here helping us out!"

Murrue sighed. She decided to stop retreating and turn back as there was hope for them. If there were a few mobile suits now, a ship was bound to be close by.

* * *

**Space -- Near Earth's Atmosphere**

**Minerva**

The Minerva safely escaped the PLANTS though they probably realised now what the Minerva and its crew have done. Yzak sighed as he got ready for combat in his mobile suit. He hasn't fought in awhile and all he has been doing was commanding the Minerva. Now it was time to get things into action.

Everyone was on standby as the ship was on its course to the Earth's atmosphere. When they're nearly there, the five suits would launch out and catch up with the fight that's been going near on Earth. They couldn't find the Eternal and couldn't locate their location but realized there was a fight down in Earth and would be joining them to help them out.

_"Destiny, Impulse, please standby in your respective suits. Destiny and Impulse, please standby in your respective suits. The Zaku's and Commander's Suit, please wait until furthur notice."_ Aya's voice came out from the speakers.

Yzak had a hard time letting Aya know that they'd be betraying the PLANTS. Aya didn't want to leave but had full trust in Yzak and had grown to love the Minerva's crew. She chose to stay with them and hoped that the others were all right.

Shinn and Lunamaria quickly got into their mobile suits and strapped themselves in. They would be waiting until it was time to launch. The others will launch slowly after they have started to descend to Earth.

_"Destiny, you are now clear for launch. Good luck."_

Shinn launched the Destiny out into space when he heard the notification. Then it was Luna's turn.

_"Impulse, you may now launch. Be careful out there."_

"Lunamaria Hawke, Impulse, I'm going out!"

The two suits launched out into space and got ready for its descent down to earth. The Destiny grabbed onto the Impulse's hands and they started to disappear down to Earth.

_"The Destiny and Impulse have made its descent down to Earth. Zaku's, please standby in your respective suits."_

Dearka began to float up to his machine and get strapped in. Yzak grabbed onto Shiho's wrist before Shiho kicked off.

"Commander?" she asked questionably.

"Um..." Yzak looked away and let go. "You know about our..."

"Our what? Engagement? Of course, I knew that since the last war," she smiled slightly.

"Of... of course. Right... well, be careful out there. You don't know what they're going to do. After all, you almost got --"

"I'll be fine," she chuckled. "You be careful out there yourself." She planted a kiss on his cheek. Yzak blushed slightly at the touch of her warm lips on his cheek.

"R-Right..." Yzak said as he let her go. He watched as she disappeared into her Zaku.

_"Dearka Elsman, You're clear for launch."_ Dearka launched out into open space, awaiting for his other Zaku partner.

_"Shiho Hahnenfuss, go ahead."_ Shiho then joined Dearka as they began to descend down to Earth, following the other two suits.

_"The two Zaku's have departed. Commander Joule, please standby for launch."_

Yzak quickly floated up to his suit as he strapped himself in the suit. He booted up his suit as he heard Aya's "go" for launch. He launched out of the Minerva in pursuit of the other suits descending down to Earth.

**Bridge**

"Captain, the five suits have launched and descended," Aya informed the captain. Wilbur nodded.

"All right, lower the bridge!" he said as the bridge was lowered. "Prepare for descent down to Earth. Don't follow the suits closely. We have to get the others by surprise understand?" he said as the whole ship descended down towards Earth.

**Destiny and Impulse**

As soon as they reached Earth and saw the clear blue sky and the white clouds of the Earth, the Destiny released its hold of the Impulse as they quickly made its way to the battlefield. Shinn shot the suits in pursuit of the Archangel.

_'Kira... I kept my promise,'_ Shinn thought. He looked around for the Freedom or the Justice. He didn't spot neither of them. Instead, he spotted the Kusanagi's Astrays and Murusames. He also noticed a red one that stood out, and the Akatsuki. He shook his head.

_'Where the hell are the Freedom and Justice?! That explains why they're losing...'_ he thought. He then realized that the two must be with the Eternal. He mentally hit himself and cursed at how stupid he was.

"Shinn!" Lunamaria cried from her mobile suit. "It's those mobile suits again! From that ship of the Earth Forces."

Shinn looked towards where Luna was indicating as he, too, realized that the three suits were indeed there. They were going against one suit.

_'Hah... three against one. What selfish bastards...'_ he thought. He then noticed the Impulse going straight towards them.

"Hey! Luna! Where the hell are you going? Don't leave without letting me know, damn it!" he yelled at her as he followed her.

**Zakus**

Dearka and Shiho slowly followed the Destiny by shooting down the suits that were shooting at the legendary ship as well as the Kusanagi.

_'Miriallia...'_ Dearka thought. He went in pursuit of the Archangel while leaving Shiho there.

"You idiot! Don't leave me!" Shiho cried out. But there was no use. She let it be as she continued to help out the neutral side.

**With Yzak**

Yzak slowly descended as he watched Shiho's suit carefully, making sure she wasn't in harm's way. He caught up to them as he also helped Shiho.

_'Stupid Dearka... where is he going?'_ he cried in his mind. He looked around the battlefield. There were so many pieces of suits lying in the ocean. He shook his head.

"This has got to STOP!" he cried out as he launched himself at the ships with Shiho following his trail.

**Pursuer and Impulse**

Luna quickly flew towards the three to help out the Akatsuki. She sent beams flying straight towards the three suits. She recognized one as the Pursuer.

_'So he's here again...'_ she thought. She muttered to herself as the Pursuer took her on. _'Huh... at least Akatsuki's got one less to handle.'_ She began to dodge each and every beam that has been launched her way.

"Damn it!" she cried. She pointed her rifle at the Pursuer's weapon and shot. The opposing did the same as they both flew away to dodge each attack. She then heard a voice.

"So... you're back I see. Not injured? And didn't suffer from the lunar base... impressive, Miss..." he began. Luna cried out in rage.

"Shut up! What the hell are you doing? I know you're not the same as those people who provides nothing but hatred towards their enemies. Why are you different?" she asked through the com as they continued to shoot at each other.

"I don't want to shoot you down..." he sighed through the com. "And of course I don't have any right to hate you. I'm ordered to kill... so be it." He then put his rifle away and took out his saber and flew straight towards the Impulse. Luna was shocked at how quick he was at it as she dodged but he hacked off half the Impulse's right arm.

"You're pretty talented at mobile suit fighting, aren't you?" Jeffrey said. Luna growled.

"Of course I am... and you're not so bad yourself, idiot.." she replied. She heard a laugh.

"Being kind to the enemy? Yet I don't sense hatred coming out of you either... what's with ZAFT pilots these days..."

"Nothing! Except that you Naturals fighting in the war are pathetic! Why would you attack the PLANTS when they did absolutely _nothing_ to hurt the Earth?! Answer me!" she shouted. She then flew back and put her rifle away to take out her saber as well. The two saber's clashed into one another as they tested each other's strength. They then let go as Luna realized the Pursuer paused.

"You don't know the first thing that's going on with the pilots of the Hellding do you? Or the crew for that matter. _Or_ that the Earth Forces have seriously problems. You think we _like_ to fight?! We have to damn it! Or else we'd be staying at home with our families. But we were _forced_ into this stupid war!" he yelled. He finally lost his calm composure as he let all his anger of the Earth Forces out.

"Wh-What...?" Luna stuttered. She hesitated. She stopped going for the Pursuer as they stood infront of each other, sabers in hand.

"I... don't want to fight..." he said softly this time. "But I have no choice... and neither do my friends..."

"I'm... I'm sorry..." she said. She put her saber away and took out her rifle. She then turned her suit around and headed for the other ships of the Earth Forces.

_'So that's why I didn't sense any hatred coming out of him... he didn't want to fight... he's forced onto this... but why?'_ she thought. _'There's no point in fighting him. He's seeking the same thing as I am.'_ Just as she was about to go join Yzak, the Pursuer flew in front of her and then hacked off her rifle.

"Wha... What are you doing?!" she cried. She then took out her saber, shocked for a second that she was weaponless.

"But I can't just let you destroy the Earth Forces... not without a fight. Or else all this is nothing but a waste..." he continued to speak.

"I... I'm not going to fight you. You leave me alone, I destroy those ships and then everything will be fine! Aren't you seeking the exact same thing as I am? Peace? You're forced to fight... maybe you shouldn't fight at all!"

"You just don't get it, do you woman?!" he cried out again. "I... Our familes are put into danger because of this! Don't you get it?! That's why we're fighting! We're fighting because they've threatened us with our families! But of course you don't get it because you want to fight in this war..."

"I... I _want_ to fight?! You must be kidding me. I do not want to fight any more then you do idiot!" she cried out. She then turned around and headed away. She noticed another Earth Forces suit aiming it's rifle at her. She had no rifle and had to dodge the beams. She then looked in horror as the Pursuer came in front of her again... right in the path of the other suit's beam.

"NO!" she cried out as she pushed him away and then everything became black.

**Destiny and Rage**

Shinn left Luna to go fight the Pursuer as he went in pursuit of the Rage. He shot his rifle as she dodged and became alert that he was around. Now everything was fair. The Akatsuki wasn't fighting with all three suits and getting worn out.

The two began to do about the same thing as what Luna and Jeffrey did to each other back there. Of course, they weren't really in communication range as Shinn didn't hear what Jeffrey or Luna were talking about. He continued to focus on what was in front of him.

"So... you think you're so mighty, don't you?" Vanessa said to Shinn. He froze. That voice... that voice sounded a lot like Stellar. Flashbacks then flooded back into his mind.

He quickly shook them away as he began to talk back.

"Who... are you?" he asked.

"I'm Vanessa Oakley, pilot of the Rage. Of course I don't know why I'm telling you this... but might as well since we've sparked up a conversation. Now who are you?" she asked in return.

"I... You sound like someone... no damn it! Why the hell would I tell an enemy my name? Or who I am for that matter?! Shut the hell up and fight!" he cried out.

"I see... you're the reckless type. I can see you clearly. You fight with rage in yourself. I don't... it's weird actually. I mean, of course, my machine is known as the Rage. I don't fight with rage. I fight with my skills. Shouldn't my machine be called _Skills?_" she said calmly.

"What the hell are you saying?! Stop talking crap and get the fighting going!" he cried again as he put his rifle away and took out his saber. He launched himself at the Rage as he tried to hack off the rifle. However, she put it away and took out her saber in an instant that the two sabers clashed.

"Wh..." Shinn looked out surprisingly. _'Damn... this girl is fast...'_ he thought.

"I'm pretty fast aren't I?" she chuckled through the com as she pushed him back and they both flew away from each other.

Vanessa then had a feeling go through her as she looked towards the Pursuer. He... stopped fighting? The Impulse was flying away yet he was pursuing her. She thought that weird. But she also had half her focus on what was in front of her as when Shinn tried to take her, she blocked the attack with her saber and they were again in a match of strength. They both flew off from each other as she began to speak again.

"I think your friend and mine are... fraternizing with each other... don't you think?" she asked. Shinn looked confused as he looked off. He noticed the Impulse flying away from the enemy.

"What... the hell... is she doing?!" he cried out. "Damn it!" His saber then met that of the Rage.

"I don't want to kill you..." she said softly this time. "You mean no harm don't you? You're only fighting because you want peace. I don't want to fight as much as you do. The crew of the Hellding... none of us believe in fighting..." she let out. Shinn's eyes then widened.

"What?" he asked confused. Their sabers were still connected, as if they were still in a match of strength.

"I don't want to fight... any more then what my friend's doing down there with yours..." she said. She then let go as she froze at what she saw. The Pursuer flew infront of the Impulse while the other Earth Forces suit was firing. He was in direct range of the beam.

Shinn noticed it too. He looked in horror as the Impulse then pushed the machine aside as the Impulse took the blow. The Pursuer was pushed back as the Impulse disappeared from his sight.

"LUNA!" he cried out after snapped out of his shock. He watched as the Rage flew away to get the Pursuer. He quickly flew down into the ocean, in search of the Impulse.

**With Everyone**

It was like the battle stopped as they noticed one of the legendary suits explode. Yzak and Shiho stopped their attack to the ships and vice versa. The Akatsuki and Strangler froze. The Strangler then flew off to help the Pursuer as well.

Dearka was defending the Archangel and froze when he noticed the suit explode. The Archangel stopped in shock. They all noticed how the Destiny quickly flew towards the water to go see what was happening.

The Murasame that belongs to Flay stopped as well as she watched at what unfolded. She couldn't believe her eyes. That mobile suit flew in to save the enemy? Everyone was shocked at that fact.

The crew of the Kusanagi watched in horror as one of the suits from their side fell down towards the ocean. Cagalli shook in terror as she began to cry out for the girl.

The Minerva, now alongside the Archangel and Kusanagi, froze. The crew members all knew Luna so well and always loved her happy attitude and self. Aya took this the hardest on the bridge as she began to cry. Luna was close to her and she just got to know her so well, being her roommate and everything. She burst into tears and let it all out as many were mourning for her.

**Destiny**

_'Damn it... no you can't leave me.. not you too...'_ he thought in rage as he looked around. He then noticed the cockpit of the Impulse. He flew towards it eagerly, hoping that there was no bad news. He looked and noticed the cockpit door blasted open as a bloody Lunamaria lay there, with her helmet cracked and her hands off her controls. She was bleeding profusely and Shinn looked in terror.

"Luna!" he cried out as he went towards the cockpit of the Impulse and picked it up. He then carried it towards the Minerva, hoping that she would survive.

**Pursuer, Rage, Strangler**

The Rage and Strangler helped the Pursuer up as they carried it towards the Hellding. Jeffrey couldn't move. He couldn't even move the controls to save his suit from sinking down. If it weren't for his friends, he probably wouldn't have made it as well. The suit was pretty damaged by the impact but he suffered no serious injuries. Only minor cuts here and there. But he was scarred emotionally. The enemy, the girl from the Impulse, had yet again saved his life.

"Damn it!" he cried out from his suit as he was being carried away by the the two suits. He then found the urge to move as he opened his com towards the Hellding.

"I... stop this battle. Stop it now Captain!" he shouted. He then closed it as he sat there, crying out all the emotions he was feeling.

"She... why did she have to do this damn it!" Jeffrey yelled out in pain. He then cried softly as they entered the hangars of the Hellding.

**Hellding -- Bridge**

Chelsea received his transmission as she opened all communications to the Earth Forces.

"To all Earth Forces, this battle is over. It's clear that we do not wish to fight anymore. We've lost lots and there's no more point in this. Forget this and let's go back to our base where we will get our repairs done. It wasn't our order to fight them, and we've had disobeyed enough. Recall your mobile suits and get out of here!" she said as she got all her mobile suits back and turned away. Many lights were shot out as the Earth Forces also called back their suits and followed in pursuit of the Hellding.

**Hangar**

Jeffrey hadn't left his suit after they had put him back. The cockpit doors were opened, yet he didn't want to get out. He just sat there, staring into no where. Vanessa floated up to him.

"Jeff..." she said softly. He didn't look up. He just looked towards nowhere. Vincent came floating after her.

"Get out of there... maybe you should come get a rest?" he asked. Jeffrey just sat there. The maintenance crew bellowed for them to leave so they could repair the damaged suits. Vincent and Vanessa kicked off the Pursuer and they went straight to their quarters. Jeffrey just sat there.

"Hey... bud... get out and go take some rest. You can't dwell on it now..." a maintenance crew said. Jeffrey looked up with rage in his eyes as he looked away. He pushed himself off his seat and flew off towards the hangar doors towards his quarters.

"That must've hurt him a lot..." another of the crew said. The first one nodded. "Poor kid..."

* * *

**Space -- Debris and Meteor**

**Eternal**

Lacus was sitting in her usual seat aboard the Eternal. She looked out the window as there was something bothering her. She couldn't get the feeling out. The bridge to the Eternal then opened as in stepped Kira and Athrun.

Andrew looked up.

"Oh... you're here aren't you? It's weird but... we thought we saw the Minerva going by us... it was pretty far out but we could've still gotten it. However, the Radiator wasn't with it. And Miss Lacus has been getting all these weird feelings aren't you?" he said.

Kira looked up towards Lacus. He began to worry as her eyes weren't as clear as they were before.

"Lacus?" Athrun asked. Lacus looked up.

"Something's going on... but I can't put my finger on it," she said as she smiled sadly. She then got up and went towards the window.

"Something happened... with the Archangel and Kusanagi. I'm sure of it... I don't know what. I'm guessing that the Minerva was on its way towards them..." she said and as she said this, she looked towards Kira. She noticed his expression changed to that of worry. She didn't know if it was worry for the crew of the two ships, or was it mainly about Flay.

Just then, a transmission was formed. It wasn't that clear but it was something.

_"Eternal, this is Murrue Ramius of the Archangel speaking. We've been under attack. The battle is over... the Minerva have saved us but... one of our pilots were injured. She... isn't conscious and we're not sure if she'll make it or not. We're bringing her to Orb for intensive care."_

Lacus froze. _'She...'_ She thought it might've been Flay. She watched as Kira's expression became even more worried.

"Murrue! Who... who's..."

_"It's all right Kira... it's not Miss Allster. She's been terrified by the fact and she's now recovering in her quarters and taking her rest. She's been tired out."_

"I... see..." Kira sighed in relief. But he was still worried about the pilot. Who could it be?

_"It's... Lunamaria Hawke, from the Minerva."_ Murrue continued.

Everyone looked up. Meyrin's eyes widened immensely. "What?!"

"Murrue... I'm sorry but we can't be coming down since we're hidden. I'm sure ZAFT would be coming for us. And they're planning something. The chairwoman is planning some mass destruction. I'm not sure what it is... and also, she's already tried to assassinate Miss Lacus. We're lucky we got there on time." Andy said.

_"It's fine... I'm just letting you know what's been happening. And is she all right?"_ Murrue asked.

Lacus then spoke up. "I'm fine, Ms. Murrue... I... I'm sorry about... Lunamaria..." she said softly. "This war has..."

_"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's been taken extra care of. Though she's lost tons of blood... it's a miracle she survived that attack. She saved a pilot from the Hellding."_

Everyone froze at that piece of info.

"But sis... she what?!" Meyrin couldn't fully grasp that information that she's just received. She couldn't even completely grasp the idea of her only bigger sister being dead. Her only family left in the world... dead... she then got up with a small "excuse me" and left the bridge. Lacus looked concerned. Athrun spoke up.

"I'll... look after her." Athrun, with his arm in a sling, left the bridge in pursuit of Meyrin. Lacus turned back.

"Why would she do that though?" Lacus asked.

_"Apparently, Shinn told us that those pilots didn't want to fight. Mwu heard the same thing..."_ Murrue said. Andy nodded.

"So of course... they were forced into the military. That proves that little bit of information we were hoping to receive."

_"Yeah... that's what happened so far. I'm certain that the Earth Forces have been headed to Panama to resupply. We're going to stay under cover. If you hear anything about the PLANTS, please feel free to contact us. I'm going to check on Ms. Hawke right now. I hope Meyrin's all right..."_ she said.

"Roger that. You as well," Andy said. He then terminated the link. Everyone on the ship looked troubled.

Lacus continued to look out the window.

_'Someday... someday this will end. This will all end and we'll live happily... in peace...'_ she closed her eyes as few tears began to stroke down her cheek. An arm went around her waist as she smelt the scent of Kira.

"It's all right Lacus... everything will turn out... for the better..." he said quietly as Lacus nodded. She hoped that it would. After all, she still have hope for this world... for peace, humanity, and justice in the world.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, as I hoped, I finished this chapter before school starts. That's good. Well anyway, hope this chapter satisfied you guys as well! And I'm not sure when the next update will be... hopefully soon?

Until next time...


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer: **I don't own anything related or have to do with GS/D. Only thing I do own is this plot and the characters that are not in GS/D. Enough said.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!

**Summary**: Flay was brought back to life by scientists in the middle of the second war. No one knew about this until it was over and Chairman Durandal was gone. Lacus finds out that Kira is slowly opening up to her and she is happy for it. But what happens when Kira suddenly meets Flay? Will he fall for Flay again and leave Lacus, or will he realize that the one who he loves is truly Lacus? And on top of all this madness, the third war arises. **KiraxLacus** Rated T to be safe

* * *

**It's Either Her or Me**

**Chapter 17**

_"Roger that. You as well," Andy said. He then terminated the link. Everyone on the ship looked troubled._

_Lacus continued to look out the window._

_'Someday... someday this will end. This will all end and we'll live happily... in peace...' she closed her eyes as few tears began to stroke down her cheek. An arm went around her waist as she smelt the scent of Kira._

_"It's all right Lacus... everything will turn out... for the better..." he said quietly as Lacus nodded. She hoped that it would. After all, she still have hope for this world... for peace, humanity, and justice in the world. _

* * *

**Earth - Orb's Waters**

**Minerva -- Infirmary**

Shinn watched Luna as she was bandaged up a lot and was in intensive care. She was breathing through an oxygen mask. Shinn sat beside her and held onto her hand. She hasn't woken up since when he found her in her cockpit.

_'Wait for us... wait until we get to Orb. Then we can get you taken better care of. Don't die on me... wait for me,'_ Shinn thought. Someone then knocked on the door and he turned around slightly. He noticed it was the captain of the Archangel.

"Captain Ramius..." he said. Murrue motioned for him to stay seated in that position. Shinn didn't move a muscle.

"I'm terribly sorry about Ms. Hawke... we're in Orb's waters right now. Once we get to Orb, she'll be our top priority. Are you okay, Mr. Asuka?" she asked.

Shinn nodded. "I'm fine... call me Shinn. And thank you so much."

"It's the least we can do. After all, you saved us from getting ambushed by the Earth Forces," she smiled slightly. Shinn nodded. She then left the room and left Shinn alone.

"Luna... if there was anything I could do right now..." he mumbled as he started to cry silently. He lost Stellar in the last war. He lost Rey in the final battle of the last war. And he thought he was going to lose Luna as well.

"No, you're going to be fine. Everything will be perfectly fine. Just you wait. I promise..." he said. He looked at her sleeping form. Her breathing rate was normal now and he watched as her chest went up and down to the rhythm of her breaths. He sighed.

"How I wish for you to be awake right now... how I wish for you to be perfectly fine, without any bandages around you... I don't want to see you suffer this pain Luna... I'm sorry for not being there for you," he said quietly as he continued to weep for her.

**Bridge**

Yzak was in his commander's seat with Shiho by his side. Dearka was standing off to the corner, with his arms folded across his chest and leaning on the wall. Yzak spoke up.

"How far until we reach Orb?" he asked. Shiho's head was in bandages because apparently, her helmet was broken and shards of glass cut her scalp. Her head was bleeding but luckily she didn't lose too much blood.

"We're in Orb's waters and we're going to get there in approximately 15 minutes," one of the crewman said. He then nodded his acknowledgement.

The bridge doors opened and in stepped Murrue.

"Captain Ramius," Wilbur said as he stood up and saluted. She returned the gesture.

"Captain," she said. She then turned to Yzak.

"Once we get to Orb, we'll let the Minerva get in first. I'll be returning to the Archangel at once with a shuttle so I'd be fine. You make sure you get Ms. Hawke to the nearest hospital as fast as you can, and hopefully with the oxygen mask still on. I'm not sure how you will do that, but you will find a way. Lady Cagalli will be there to escort Ms. Hawke as well," Murrue informed. Yzak nodded.

"Thank you, Captain. How is she doing?"

"Her breathing rate is fine at the moment. I'm sure she'll make it into Orb without any difficulties. I'm also sure she'll survive this. However, she'll need lots of rest and Shinn's watching over her at the moment. I'll be going to get into a shuttle and launch out of here immediately. Any more questions, please contact the Archangel. I've already informed the Eternal about this. They've also mentioned that they've seen you fly by but couldn't call you just in case something was happening. Lacus was the target of another assassination done at the PLANTS by the chairwoman this time. Commander Saitou was branded as a traitor to the PLANTS as well and was in search for you but however couldn't find you. We don't know where he's hiding at the moment," she said. Yzak was shocked, but showed no emotion. Shiho watched as the two were exchanging information.

"All right, Captain. Thank you for the information. If anything, I'll let the Archangel know," Yzak said as he saluted. Murrue returned the gesture and headed out.

"Get a shuttle ready for launch. The captain will need it," he said as he faced forward once again.

_'They attempted to kill Miss Lacus again? The stupid PLANTS messed these days. Mother, I hope you're doing fine,'_ he thought.

After a few moments, Aya spoke up.

"Please stand by as the shuttle will be launched out of the Minerva. I repeat, standby for takeoff," she said. After a few moments of pauses, she continued. "You may launch now, Captain."

They then spotted the shuttle out of the ship and headed back towards the Archangel, which was in the lead at the moment, with the Minerva and Kusanagi close behind.

**Kusanagi**

Cagalli sat in her quarters, thinking about what just took place. They have almost taken Luna's life and Cagalli couldn't help but cry out. She couldn't do anything. All she wanted to do was go out and help out. Now she decided that it was best for her to remain in Orb and run the colony. After their return to Orb, she will disembark and remain there, while Kisaka and everyone else go fight. Or maybe, the Kusanagi will remain in Orb and keep Orb safe from advancing fleets. She thought things over and finally found out what to do and left for the bridge.

Once on the bridge, everyone's heads turned to her as she looked like she had something important to say.

"I've been thinking and... I've made up my mind. I'm going to remain in Orb and be the Chief Representative that I'm supposed to be. That means not leaving the colony, right? Being responsible is what I have to do. It's true, I still have lots of things to learn, but I'll try my best without Kisaka being there. Is that all right? Meanwhile, the Kusanagi can either join the Archangel in hiding _or_ stay in Orb and protect Orb if anything were to happen. Now I'm not sure which you will choose, but no matter what, I've decided to remain in Orb. No one lets me fight in a machine out there and since I'm not a pro at fighting, I guess I'll stay in Orb and do something that I can do. I just can't sit around and do nothing. I hope I can do things better in Orb. Is that all right with you Kisaka?"

Kisaka thought for awhile and then made up his mind.

"It's fine. We'll remain in Orb. I can't leave knowing that you're unprotected and have no bodyguard. We'll stay along. We'll be Orb's ship in case anything goes wrong. We will lead the Orb fleet in case something does happen," Kisaka said. She nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to... go take a rest after a long day of doing nothing," she said as she left the bridge. Kisaka shook his head as he looked on.

"Once we reach Orb, it is our duty to let the Archangel know. I've been always wanting to tag along to help the Archangel out, but now they have the Minerva with them and everything will be fine. We'll stay and defend our homeland, and defend our Chief Representative. Is that clear?" he said.

"Yes sir," everyone chorused as the bridge went back to being silent, on it's way back home to Orb.

**Archangel**

Murrue received the transmission Kisaka gave. She received the message that they were to remain in Orb once they return and the Minerva will join them. It didn't matter to her, as long as Orb's safe and they continue to seek peace, then everything will be fine.

Miriallia sat at the controls, thinking about what she just saw. She was also surprised at who she saw. After almost two years of being apart, she sees _him_ again. _'So... I was right. I would see him again... It was quite a shock, really. A random mobile suit comes out of nowhere and protects the Archangel and the face appears to be Dearka? How did he know I was the CIC again. I'm... lucky. Hopefully when we dock, we'll have time to disembark and I get to talk to him again... and maybe catch up?'_ she thought. She didn't notice that Flay came into the bridge as well.

"Um... Milly? Earth to Milly? Are you in there? Do I have to knock on your head?" Flay asked, giggling at Miriallia's randomness. She shook out of it and smiled at her. Over the course of their trip, they've have gotten closer again. Miriallia thought that Flay did change, and for the better. She's glad Flay's like this and not her old self or else she would never be able to cope with her, since they're also sharing the same room aboard the Archangel.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about..."

"That guy you told me about? Did you see him yet? Was that him? He's aboard the Minerva. I just know it. Look at your face," Flay laughed. She noticed her blush slightly.

"I... want to talk with him. After we get back to Orb. Hopefully they let us scope around town for awhile before we get back out. Plus they have to get their repairs done. You wouldn't mind joining me?" Miriallia asked.

Flay shook her head. "Of course not. That way, I can put in a little tease here and there," she winked. Miriallia gasped.

"Oh no you won't!" The two girls laughed.

Mwu looked at the two girls and sighed.

"So Captain... will you let the kids diesmbark for awhile?" he asked. Murrue nodded.

"For awhile... I mean, things are getting pretty hectic. We can't stop for a long time. When Lunamaria gets taken care of, we'll leave. We can't afford to take much chances. As much as I hate to tell her to come along when she's not fully healed, we have no other choice..." she said sadly. Mwu sat on the arm of the chair and put his arm around her.

"It's all going to be all right. After all this, we'll live our lives like before and who knows what will happen right?" he chuckled. Murrue smiled.

"I'm glad you remembered everything," she said as she leaned onto his chest and they stayed in that position, however uncomfortable Mwu might be. He just enjoyed holding the Captain like that since in a war, there were rarely time to do things like this.

* * *

**Space -- Meteor and Debris**

**Eternal**

"Kira?"

Kira looked back from the observatory deck of the Eternal. It was pretty much similar to the one on the Archangel as well. He smiled when he saw the pink-haired songstress.

"Lacus," he acknowledged.

She floated up towards him and looked out as well.

"Besides all these debris... it's pretty nice out in space. I guess I've gotten used to staying up here for so long. I often find myself looking out from the observatory deck as well. Tell me Kira, what are you thinking?" she asked.

"The war. How it has affected us all. How I almost lost you a couple of times already..."

"Oh, Kira," she giggled. He looked up.

"What? That isn't a funny matter you know," he sulked.

"I know. But it's not your fault whether or not you weren't there to protect me or not, whether you promised or not. You promised and you try your best to keep me out of danger. That's what really counts. You can never predict what will happen in the future, so you can't always be there all the time," she smiled. He turned his back towards the window.

"I know..."

"And... Flay?" she asked sadly.

"Lacus..."

"Hm... I thought you would've. It's nothing to be ashamed of, really. If you think about her, it's natural. You miss her, so of course you would. You worry everyday about what will happen to her, am I right?" she cocked her head to the side slightly. She then smiled.

Kira just looked at her beautiful cerulean orbs.

"I... I'm also worried when you're out there fighting. Thinking that you might lose your life out there. I'm on this ship, with a whole crew. Being in a mobile suit, you're all alone and you don't know what's going to happen. One wrong more or one little hesitation, however small it might be, might cost someone's life. I'm scared for you Kira... I always am... and I bet Flay is looking out the observatory deck of the Archangel and wondering just where you are... or what you're doing. Or if you're fighting or not and hoping that you'd come back to her," she said, with a slight smile to her face.

Kira moved in and embraced her.

"I'm sorry I feel that way Lacus..." he held onto her for quite awhile. Lacus leaned into his embrace and held him back. They remained in that position for awhile before Lacus broke it off. She then turned to look out towards the space. Kira watched her as he put his arm around her waist and began to talk to her.

"I'm confused. I just can't force my feelings to choose between you or Flay. I love you both. I... don't know what's wrong with me," he said, a little harshly towards himself.

"Don't be that way... don't think that about yourself. It's not your fault you feel that way. It just so happens your heart belongs to two people. I don't mind that, really Kira. I'll wait... I'll wait for you, until the day you decide, you can let me know. Whether it is Flay or me, I'll be happy either way. Just as long as you are happy, Mr. Yamato," she said as she smiled. Kira tightened his grip on her.

"Thank you Lacus... that means a lot..." he whispered. They both looked out into space until someone came through the door.

"Sorry to destroy that wonderful moment... may I join you?" the voice said.

"Athrun..." Kira said threateningly. He then laughed it off. "Of course... it's fine. We were just..."

"I don't want to know Kira, keep it to yourself buddy," he laughed. Kira nodded with a small smile.

"So Lacus... did you tell Kira about what you've said to the Chairwoman the other day?" he asked her as he turned to look at her. She looked at him and widened her eyes.

"Why... _no_, Athrun... _no I didn't..._" she emphasized, clearly stating that she didn't want to let him know but it was too late. Kira asked.

"What... happened? I don't like the sound of... this.." he said uncertainly but wanted to hear anyway.

"It's nothing important Kira..." she started.

"Nothing important, just that she would've given her life just like that," Athrun said with a small smile, almost a smirk. Lacus' eyes widened.

"Athrun!" she said, shocked. Kira was unbelievably shocked. He turned her around and kept her at arms length.

"You _what?_" he asked, clearly stating that he was indeed shocked.

"I..."

"You are _never_ to say anything like that again Lacus! Don't you ever say that! What if she actually shot you?! Lacus, what were you thinking?" he said loudly. Athrun smiled at the two.

"It was for the world Kira..."

"I..." he sighed. "Lacus... I wouldn't know what to do if I ever lost you... please don't say things like that."

Athrun continued to speak. "Oh and also, she --"

"_Athrun_... I didn't say anything else, _did I?_" she emphasized again. Athrun hesitated. _'I guess that's enough...'_

"Yeah... that's it," he mumbled. Kira then pulled Lacus into another embrace.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again..." he said softly. Lacus felt sorry as she fell into his embrace.

"I... won't Kira," she said. Athrun watched the two as he sighed inwardly to himself. _'How long are you going to keep this up? It's hard for me to watch... as well,'_ he thought. _'Well... whatever your end result is, I hope it's the right one. I'll help you make your decision. Not only do we have war problem, but love problems as well, do we, old buddy?'_

"Well, if you two don't mind, I'll be leaving," he said as he inched his way towards the door.

"Mr. _Zala_..." Lacus started as she turned in Kira's arms. Athrun froze.

"Was that _all_ you came here for?" she smiled. Athrun turned sheepishly and nodded with a giant smile on his face. "Of course. After all, he deserved to know... anyway-I'll-see-you-two-later," he said quickly and left the deck. The two laughed to themselves at Athrun's sudden behaviour.

Kira then looked at Lacus' smile upon her face and he thought about how much he missed it.

"You know Ms. Clyne, you should smile more," he said. Lacus looked at him questioningly.

"Hm?" she asked innocently. Kira just started laughing at her innocence as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Mr. Yamato!" she yelped. Kira just laughed. He hasn't laughed this much for awhile now and he's happy to be able to. "As you wish Ms. Clyne," he said as he let her go, but caught her just before she touched the ground.

"That was what you get for calling me Mr. Yamato," he smirked slightly as he held onto her again. "Don't you ever scare me again..." he said seriously this time. Lacus sighed. "I won't, Kira. I won't."

**With Athrun**

Athrun sighed inwardly to himself. _'I haven't gotten a good laugh for awhile,'_ he thought. He then headed back towards Meyrin's quarters to see if she was asleep yet. He left her so she could be alone and it was also what she wished after awhile talk.

Flashback

_Athrun knocked on Meyrin's door as he heard sobbing through the door. He then entered without another answer as he wished to cheer her up._

_"Meyrin..." he said as he entered. Meyrin just lay there, sobbing and getting her pillow wet._

_"I'm sure your sister survived. I know she did... she will make it. She's a strong girl. You have to believe in her, all right?" he said softly. Meyrin looked up, with red puffy eyes. _

_"Athrun... she doesn't... why would she go in front of an enemy suit? She isn't that stupid. If I lost her, I dont' know what I will do," she sniffed. Athrun nodded and put his arm around her._

_"I know Meyrin... it's hard to lose someone so dear to you. I've lost both my parents. I have no one left. So did Lacus. She lost both her parents and she doesn't have siblings either. You should be happy Luna's alive and if you don't want her gone, you should have more faith and hope in her. Wasn't that what Lacus have taught you over the course of you being with her? I'm sure you learned all that," he said as he squeezed her lightly. Meyrin continued to cry but not as much as before._

_"I... know. But it's hard to... Lacus is right about that. She would know what to say since it's happened to her. But I'm scared Athrun..." she said as she continued to sob. _

_"Lacus lost her father when she was your age, the only person left in the world who belonged to her. She lost everything. You haven't yet. And if you haven't, you still have to have hope. Lacus had hope for her father. That was why she decided to give the Freedom to Kira. However, hope went against her that day. But she still is filled with hope. She helped me get through my father too. I lost him when I also was your age," Athrun began to talk. "She said that no matter what, you always have to live on. They would've wanted us to, to live on and be happy. To live in peace."_

_"Athrun..." she said quietly. He nodded._

_"I know how you feel. But she's not gone yet. And she still has a chance. She'll most likely survive, I'm sure of it. I have an instinct, you can say," he smiled. Meyrin nodded. Her sobbing stopped but few tears were still coming down._

_"It's... hard, isn't it?" she looked at him in the eye. "War does these things to you. Why can't it all stop?" she mumbled. Athrun held onto her._

_"It will, someday it will. I know it," he smiled._

_Meyrin nodded. "Thank you, Athrun. For being here, for talking to me."_

_"Anytime Meyrin. Now get some rest and sleep. When you wake up, you can take a bite and then go back on duty, as much as you hate it. We don't have an extra CIC..." Meyrin looked at him funny._

_"Okay... we do. But you're better, you know that," he laughed. Meyrin nodded. "Thank you."_

_"No problem, I'll come and check on you later." He got up and left Meyrin to sleep._

End Flashback

He reached Meyrin's room and took a peek inside. There, sure enough, was Meyrin sound asleep. Athrun smiled.

"Always have faith... and hope Meyrin..." he whispered as he exited. The person who stood behind him shocked him.

"Ah!" he yelped. The girl laughed.

"What are you doing Mr. Zala?" the girl asked innocently.

"I... Maya! Don't do that... gosh, you freaked me out," he said with a deep sigh.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry. I wanted to go to sleep. I heard you and Meyrin talking before so I didn't bother you and went into the bridge to stay with Andrew and Martin for awhile. Is she feeling better?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"She's fine, just needs to sleep. You better as well," he said.

"All right, good night," she beamed. Athrun smiled. "Same to you."

* * *

**PLANTS**

**Chairwoman Office**

Elena grumbled as she looked ripped apart every piece of paper that had the pilots information on their military status of those of the Minerva crew and the commander of the Radiator. She didn't want to believe it but the Minerva had left and betrayed the PLANTS as well. She knew this day would come, but not on the same day as when the commander also was branded as a traitor. She then brushed the papers away from her desk and banged her head on the desk. There was a knock on the door suddenly.

"Get the hell out of here!" she yelled. The person behind the peeked in and the chairwoman calmed down... _slightly._

"What?" she asked, harshly. Robert came in and closed the door.

"I've went to the Radiator. The people there will shoot down their previous commander since he wasn't all too _nice_ as you can say to them. I'll command them to do whatever it is that you wish to do. Of course I haven't introduced myself, just let them know that Commander Saitou wouldn't be part of the ZAFT forces anymore that I will be there replacement. They all agreed on destroying him the first time they see him," he said. Elena nodded.

"Very well," she said. "Now satellites pick up that the Earth Forces are rebuilding the lunar base again. We have to destroy it yet again. The citizens of the PLANTs still believe that Lacus was the traitor chairwoman and they still believe that I want peace. I hope to keep it that way," she said as she continued telling him of what she planned to do.

"Very well, chariwoman. As you wish," Robert said as he left the office. Elena smiled. _'Good...'_

**Radiator**

James rubbed his temples and released a sigh as the door to the bridge opened once again.

"Captain," he said. The captain stood up and welcomed the new commander. He didn't let them know of what his name was, or who he was, or whatever. So the captain was looking forwards to finding out. He didn't truly agree to the terms that this guy had said, but he had to abide in them as he was the new commander and is extremely loyal to the chairwoman.

"Captain, call the crew of the Radiator into the briefing room and I'll meet you there shortly," he said as he left the bridge. The captain nodded as he nodded towards the new CIC.

"All crew members of the Radiator, please report to the briefing room immediately. All crew members of the Radiator, report to the briefing room immediately. You will meet your new commander there," he said as he put everything down and headed towards the room.

**Radiator Briefing Room**

Everyone sat in the room, awaiting for the new commander. He was taking quite a long time and the three pilots were getting extremely impatient.

"Who does he think he is? Taking a gazillion years to come into the room!" Michael whispered harshly to Shauna. She just shrugged.

"Well, some commander he is. I miss Alex already... and..." Souta stopped when he was about to say Michael's little sisters' name. When Michael heard the news about his little sister leaving with the Minerva and was branded a traitor, he took it really hard.

"Just shut up.. he's here," Shauna whispered harshly. The two boys stopped bickering as in came the new commander of the ship. Everyone stood up and saluted. James stood beside the podium as the commander stepped infront of it.

"Good evening, soldiers. I'm Robert Johnson, and I am the personal guard for the chairwoman. She currently has asked me take the place of the previous Commander Saitou on the Radiator. I will now be monitoring your every move. Any mistake, anything you do, I will report it to the chairwoman. And if that means that you don't destroy Alex Saitou or the Minerva crew when you see them, then the chairwoman will know and you'll be sorry," he said sternly. Everyone just watched.

"Now, I'm going to need to know the three pilots of the Fortress, Lightning, and Blaster. The rest, please return to your positions. That's all I'll be needing of you. I know this meeting was short, but it's better than to announce it over the speakers. I suggest this is a more formal way of doing it."

Everyone else left except for the captain and the three pilots mentioned.

"All right, I suppose you are the three pilots. Introduce yourselves," he said as he smiled a cold smile. The three shuddered inwardly. Robert looked towards Michael first.

"Michael Suzuki. Pilot of the Lightning, sir!" he said. Robert nodded slowly.

"I see.. so you're the brother of Aya Suzuki, former CIC of the Radiator and currently the CIC of the Minerva, traitor to the PLANTS?" he asked, including every detail possible. Michael froze but nodded solemnly. Robert watched his reaction carefully. He had to get this guy to forget about her so he can destroy that ship immediately if worse comes to worse.

"I see, but you see, she's a traitor. She could've easily come to you for help, couldn't she? But she decided to leave and join the Minerva and betraying the PLANTS. She had friends here, but she betrayed you all. Now don't you feel any remorse at all?"

Shauna looked at him sourly. She couldn't believe what he was trying to do. He was forcing Michael to hate his sister. She hated everything about the new commander of the ship and wished Alex back pronto. But she couldn't get everything she wanted at all. Michael didn't respond and looked towards the ground.

"I'm sure things will be fine later on..." he said as he turned to Shauna. She froze.

"And you are?"

"Shauna Bondwell. Pilot of the Fortress, sir!" she said bravely. He nodded. "I see... old former roommate of that of Aya Suzuki. I have to work on you as well... you guys cannot hesitate to kill them."

"But... she's my best friend. I can't kill her..." she defended herself very timidly.

"Did I give orders for you to speak?" his voice was raised. She shook her head.

"Sorry, sir, I won't let that happen again, sir," she said. He smiled. "I hope not. And you are?" he turned to look at Souta.

"Souta Maeda, Pilot of the Blaster, sir," he said, though not as strong as the other two.

"I see, and I suppose you were quite fond of Ms. Suzuki as well?" he asked. Shauna's face turned red with anger. She cocked her head to the right slightly to look at Michael, whose eyes were still averted to the ground.

_'Stupid idiot... how can you not defend your sister! Argh, I'm going to have to talk to you, Mr. Suzuki,'_ she thought angrily. She turned back to look at the commander.

"It's nice to know you all as we'll be spending lots of time together on the ship, now will we? Now I'm going to take over the Endanger, is that clear?" he said. The others nodded. He then turned to the captain.

"I'm sure we're done here, now Captain Hideaki. Dismissed," he said as the four left the room. He smiled slightly to himself. _'Now all I have to do is get them to kill whenever I wish for them...'_ he thought as he left the briefing room towards his quarters.

* * *

**Earth -- Near Panama**

**Hellding**

Jeffrey lay in his room. And unfortunately for his roommate, he was kicked out. Vincent walked around the ship, muttering incoherent words. He was bored to death and not to mentioned tired. He wanted to sleep on his own bed, take a long rest after that fierce battle with the golden suit. But he let Jeffrey take the room.

_'That's what I get for being nice,'_ he huffed. He then approached the cafeteria and sat down. He began to think and wondered why Jeffrey cared so much about that girl. Though he was pretty shaken up, he didn't understand why Jeffrey had to be over-dramatic about it.

"So..." someone sat next him. He looked to his right and smiled.

"Hey," he said. Vanessa smiled.

"I've been thinking..." she said as her smile slowly disappeared. Vincent never thought of it but he found her smile really beautiful and he frowned when she stopped. He shook the thoughts out of his head and continued to listen.

"That pilot that I was fighting..." she began. "He must've had something with that girl. He just froze like that after he saw what happened. I mean, of course, even if nothing went wrong. But I sense he was a good pilot. An extremely professional pilot, you can say. He just, lost his complete guard and I could've killed him. But I didn't..."

"Even if there wasn't anything between those two, I'm sure he would've still reacted the same way if they were best friends?" Vincent asked.

"No... there was something about him. That feeling... I don't know how to explain in Vince..." she said softly. Vincent put his arms around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"If anything like that happened to you, I would've reacted the same way," he said. She looked up at him.

"Sure you will..." she chuckled. Vincent couldn't understand why she wouldn't believe him.

"Sometimes I just wish I can just quit. I hate worrying about things. I _hate_ it," she said angrily. He just held onto her as they sat in the cafeteria, quietly thinking about their own problems.

**Jeffrey's Quarters**

Jeffrey couldn't get his mind off the girl. She saved him... well, she told him to leave the lunar base when it was about to be blown up. She saved his life. Now she went in front of that beam and saved his life again. He thought she lost her life back then but he didn't really thought much of it. Now she might've lost her life again, due to a stupid error he made. He wanted to apologize. One can call it sympathy for the enemy, but he didn't care. That girl saved his life. Whether she was a coordinator or not, he needed to pay his debt. And if she was still alive, he would need to do it. _Twice_.

He got up and decided to walk around the ship. _'Maybe I should let Vince rest...'_ he thought. He left the room and went around the ship. He stopped at the cafeteria and the sight made him smile.

Vincent, a tough kind of guy, had his arm around the girl that used to get on his nerves. His smile widened.

_'So you did like her... I was right buddy...'_ he chuckled. He entered the room. Vincent noticed and quickly moved his arm and sat back straighter, making Vanessa lose her balance and fall off the seat.

"You _idiot!_" Vanessa cried out. She punched him in the arm, in which he scowled. She rubbed her head and then stomped out of the room. Jeffrey laughed.

"That was adorable... too cute for words to explain, man," he socked Vincent lightly. He scowled. A likely reaction.

"She was feeling down.. I felt like comforting her," he mumbled as he stood up. "Now I'm going to rest... you've made me even more grumpy." Jeffrey watched as he headed for the door.

"You know... I think she feels the same way you do," he spoke up. And then something was thrown at him. Luckily he dodged it and it crashed onto the floor. The vase that was near where Vincent was. That was what was thrown. The poor vase.

"We're just friends... leave me alone Jeffrey," he said as he left the room. Jeffrey looked after him. He couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle at the foolish attitude Vincent had.

**Corridors**

Vincent left the room, thinking back to what Jeffrey had said. _'Does she feel the same way? Wait... I don't.. like her.. like that, do I?'_

He walked down the empty corridor, walking aimlessly, until he passed by Vanessa's room. He heard sobbing through the door and became worried. _'Damn.. why is she crying?'_ he thought. He knocked on the door. There was silence before he heard Vanessa's voice. "Come in."

The door slid open and he looked inside. Though her eyes weren't puffy red, they were still a little red. She'd been crying for awhile. He walked inside and sat beside her on her bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked her politely. She looked at him.

"Nothing... why?" she tried to cover it up.

"Don't lie to me! I know you've been crying! What the hell happened?" he asked, with a slightly raised voice. Vanessa frowned.

"You know what, you're not help at all. Just leave me alone..." she said as she got up to leave. She didn't want to be in the same room as Vincent right about now. After all, the captain did tell her something she most definetly did not want to hear. She then suddenly felt someone grab her wrist.

"Wait..." he said softly. Vanessa didn't want to be bothered by him no more and so she yanked her wrist away and continued to the door. This time he grabbed her whole body from behind and held onto her. Vanessa's eyes widened.

"Wha--"

"Don't leave..." he mumbled. She blushed deeply.

"Vince... stop it," she said. Vincent shook his head.

"I'm not letting you go unless you tell me what got you so upset. I care..." he said as he turned her around, holding onto her shoulders at arms length.

"I..." she hesitated. Tears began to well up in her eyes once again. He pulled her to the bed as they both took a seat.

"Go on..." he said and listened as she began to talk.

"I was walking towards my room not too long before now and Captain Stratus came up to me. She took me to her office and I wondered what was going on. She then asked me if the Alliance threatened me that if I don't join, then they're goners. I already lost my brother... I don't want to lose my parents either. I hate the damn Alliance because of what they did to my brother. He didn't deserve that. Anyway, then Captain Stratus told me that my mother died because of illness in wherever she was the Alliance put her in. My father is fine... though..." she said as she wept uncontrollably. Vincent felt sympathetic as he put his arms around her and held her.

"I... _hate_... them! I wish... I can leave... but I can't. I still have... my father. I'm going... to save my father... no matter what," she said as she cried.

"I'm... sorry Vanessa... I'll always be here for you..." he said as he squeezed her tighter. She sobbed onto his shirt as he just sat there, holding onto her, hoping that that will comfort her a little.

_'Damn it... I swear, if I get the chance, I will turn on you, stupid Alliance. Then you'll see how it feels... I will get my damn revenge... against all of you!'_ he thought angrily.

**In Orb -- Hospital**

Shinn awoke in Luna's hospital room where he was watching Luna. She was still asleep and it didn't look like she moved. Shinn was still holding onto Luna's hand and she has been asleep and bandaged up for a long time now. Many people knew Shinn as an impatient guy, but right now, he was the opposite. He was hoping that if he was patient, in return, he'd get Luna back. He silently prayed for her to wake up so he can talk to her. The oxygen mask was still on her face to help her breathe more easily.

"Shinn?" someone said through the door. He recognized it as the captain of the ship.

"Yes Captain?" he asked as the door open and in stood Wilbur.

"I've allowed the crew to be able to disembark. Only until repairs are done on the ship. You can go out and take a breather too," he smiled. Shinn looked back at Luna.

"I'm not leaving, not until Luna wakes up. I'm going to stay by her side... I'm sure you would do the same as well," he mumbled the last part. Wilbur sighed.

"I haven't been able to talk to you like this ever since I've been assigned to the ship and I apologize. I'm envious of the captain aboard the Archangel. She talks so casually towards her crew members, it's almost as if they were long time friends. I wish to be able to do that to you lot as well," he said. Shinn looked up.

"Yes, Captain," he said.

"So... she still hasn't awaken yet, hm?" he asked. Shinn shook his head. "Well, I've just spoken to the doctors and they've just checked up on her while you were asleep. They said she'd be fine. She's needing lots of rest, so if you see her awake, please let her stay like that until she's healed."

"Thanks, sir," he said.

"Well, I'm off to the hangars. If you need anything, feel free to let me know. Contact the ship, all right?" Wilbur said as he left.

"Oh, Captain?" Shinn called out. He turned back around.

"Thanks..." he said as Wilbur smiled and left the room. Moments later, he felt something stir in his hands. He looked back towards the bed quickly and realized that her fingers twitched. Luna slowly opened her eyes. At first, the room was blurry, and the object hovering over her was also a little blurry. But her vision became clear and she recognized it as Shinn. She smiled.

"Shinn.." she managed to muster out.

"Luna," he said, his face etched with worry still.

"I... I survived?" she asked. She tried to get up but was stopped when Shinn backed her down.

"No... don't get up. You've been given pills to stop the pain a little. But you still need to rest. Lie there so your wounds won't reopen." She obeyed. Shinn then continued to talk. "Yes, you survived. I found you and the cockpit of the Impulse blasted open, with your body in there filled with blood. Your helmet was cracked and your head was also bleeding. I was so worried Luna... you scared the damn crap out of me."

Luna chuckled. "I'm... sorry Shinn..." she said. Shinn shook his head.

"No need to... I'm just glad you're fine right now."

"And... the other pilot?" she asked worried. Shinn smiled.

"He's fine. Though there was the impact of when your suit exploded that sent his suit crashing towards the ocean, but he managed. His friends dived down to help him out," he said. "What... made you do such a foolish thing like that anyway?"

"He... didn't deserve to die no matter what he's doing. Neither did the others... for that matter," Luna replied sleepily. Shinn nodded. She continued. "They... didn't want to fight in the war. They were forced. I'm sure you know that as well..."

"Yeah... but that doesn't mean you can risk your life as well!" he exclaimed. Luna smiled.

"I'm sorry..." she apologized yet again.

"No, don't. Now get some rest. Your wounds will need to heal a little before you can be back on the ship's infirmary to recover the rest of the way. We have to depart right after the repairs are done. That's why we can't stay here for too long. But you are not going to fight in your suit unless you're one hundred percent healthy, understood?" he said sternly. Luna smiled and nodded as she fell asleep. Shinn smiled at her sleeping form.

"Sweet dreams," he said as he too fell asleep in his chair, with his hands clutching that of Luna's.

**Orb's Headquarters**

Cagalli walked into her office, all dressed up in uniform attire. She sat in her chair and sighed.

"I guess I'm stuck here..." she muttered angrily. Kisaka strolled in afterwards.

"Lady Cagalli," he said as he slightly bowed. Cagalli looked up. "What is it?" she mumbled.

"After our repairs are done, we're leaving right away. I'm sorry you can't come along..." he said. "So you better be careful. There are a bunch of Orb military taking care of you. Todaka leading."

"Thank you, Kisaka..." she said. He then left the office. She then banged her fist on her desk.

"Stupid stupid stupid..." she cursed.

**Archangel Bridge**

Miriallia and Flay didn't want to leave the ship and so decided to go on duty instead. The other crew members were grateful for them as they were able to leave. Miriallia looked at Flay.

"Flay?" she asked, worried for her friend. Flay looked at her.

"I was just thinking," she smiled. Miriallia nodded.

"You realize that you can't let Kira keep this up," Miriallia said. Flay nodded.

"I know Mir... but if he's fine with it, then let it be... I'm fine with it... I guess," she said.

"But what about Lacus?! You surely have to think of her!" Miriallia cried out. Flay looked back at her.

"I know... I'm so confused too. I wonder what they're doing right now..." she said. The bridge's door then opened and in stepped Yzak.

"Commander Joule?" Miriallia asked. Flay of course didn't exactly know him too well and so kept quiet. Yzak scoffed.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned him. Yzak just shrugged.

"To check if you were in here," he said as he left. Miriallia was confused. Then the door opened again and in stepped Dearka. Miriallia's face turned sour... a little.

"Hey..." he said sheepishly. Miriallia replied with a small 'hey.' Flay looked back and forth between the two before she decided to leave.

"I'll... see you later Mir," she smiled. She walked by Dearka and smiled as well. Miriallia waited until Flay left the door before she stood up and spoke.

"What?" she asked sternly. Dearka stepped forwards.

"I haven't see you in awhile..." he muttered, looking away. Miriallia cocked her head. _'Sure... he didn't change much...'_ she thought. She smiled and went up to him and stood right infront of him.

"So, how's the famous Dearka Elsman of the PLANTS?" she smiled. He looked down at her.

"Famous?" he asked. Miriallia sighed.

"You know... I've been wondering about you a lot. In the last war, Athrun came back. I saw him and he told me he was rejoined ZAFT. He then told me that he's seen you in the PLANTS. I was shocked to actually hear your name after a long time. Then the war was over and then my hopes for seeing you were vanished. Sadly another war started again and this time, I've decided to join the Archangel once again, hoping that one day I'd find you. I have so much things to tell you..." she said sadly. Dearka just looked at her talk.

"In the Great War... when you were aboard the Archangel and never chose to leave... you were there for me. I've never thanked you properly. You then left for the PLANTS and I couldn't tell you. You helped me through when things were tough. I'm sorry for my bad attitude towards you. You surely deserve better," she continued. He stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I've been longing to see you too. But lately, I've been caught up with the war and all, that that kept my mind off. When I noticed the Archangel endangered, I grew furious and flew towards it. I was thinking maybe you were back on. I don't know how I knew, I just knew. I've missed you..." he said.

Miriallia listened and a few tears came falling down. They just stood there like that for awhile, savouring every moment of it and of the time they've been apart to have finally be back together again.

* * *

**Space -- Meteor and Debris**

**Eternal -- Bridge**

Lacus stood on the bridge with Andrew Waltfeld and Athrun, discussing the things that they've found out with the chairwoman. Since they've gotten back, they looked through everything and made sure they weren't being followed. Lacus and Andy didn't want the same mistake to happen again like that of the previous war.

"So... some chairwoman, huh?" Andy said. Athrun looked at him strangely.

"She couldn't find it in her to shoot me. She had so many chances... that was what I found weird," Lacus said. Andy nodded.

"Well, I'm sure she's off to destroy the world," he exaggerated.

"They've followed Alex. Alex didn't do anything and didn't mention this to anyone. He had kept his promise. However, sadly, things turned out for the worst," Lacus frowned slightly. The bridge door opened and Kira joined the three.

"Whatever the chairwoman is planning, I bet she's willing to destroy the Naturals," Andy informed. Everyone nodded.

"Ms. Ramius has said that the chairwoman ordered for the Minerva and Radiator to destroy them. Yzak also told me that there's this Robert Johnson guy. He's been helping out the chairwoman and currently is assigned to the Radiator as the commander. Alex Saitou is gone missing..." Kira spoke up.

"Yeah, and they've been planning stuff, haven't they?" Athrun asked.

"Still, we're still as clueless about this chairwoman as ever. Though I've got some Clyne Faction members telling me here and there about what was going on in the PLANTS," Andy mentioned.

"What did they say?" Lacus asked. Everyone listened in.

"Same things been going on. The chairwoman and her associate has been disappearing as well... doing who knows what," Andy said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"We've got to be careful. They might spring another fight. Might attack Panama's base..." Athrun brainstormed.

"They've got the Radiator and a bunch of Nazca Class ships as well," Andy said. "They can wipe out any base they want. The Radiator is said to be even stronger than the Minerva. I don't know how, or what difference they have... okay besides the Mirage Colloid, but they're a dangerous ship. We've got to be careful. The last time they attacked, they were in mirage colloid as well."

"Which means when we notice anything on radar, we've got to stop whoever they are from getting onto Earth. Since the Archangel and Minerva are currently getting repairs done, we can't bother them down there on Earth. They won't be able to stop it. The Earth Forces are definetly planning something as well, I can feel it," Kira said.

"Sir, incoming transmission from down on Earth..." Meyrin spoke up. Andy went towards the phone and picked it up.

"Desert Tiger here," he said. Just in case someone, like the Earth Forces or Blue Cosmos or anyone, he was ready.

_"It's Murrue here," _the voice said. Andrew relaxed.

"What is it?" he asked.

_"Luna has awoken in the hospital. I'm sure Meyrin would want to know that. The big girls are slowly finishing up. All of us we'll be on our way soon. We will contact you when that is certain,"_ she said in code. She meant that the ships were almost done with their repairs. It's been a few days and the repairs were going pretty well.

"Aye aye," he said. He then hung up the phone. Everyone turned to look. He smiled.

"Meyrin, you would be glad to know that your sister has awaken. She's fine right now, just taking a long rest," Andrew informed Meyrin. She smiled happily.

"Thank you captain," she said joyfully. The other three smiled as well, hearing the great news.

"Murrue also said that their ships will be done soon. We don't know what will happen, they'll be watching the Earth Forces carefully as well," he said. The three nodded. Athrun then left the bridge to take a big rest even though he just slept. He's been awfully tired these days.

Kira and Lacus left the bridge afterwards, towards the observatory deck once again. They liked looking out towards space, even though the debris and meteor were somewhat covering the place.

"Kira..." she started. Kira looked at her.

"I want to know..." she started, hesitating. Kira had a questioned look on his face. He then put his arm around her waist as he listened.

"Do you love _her_?" she asked softly. Kira's eyes widened. His arm never left though.

"I... well..."

"Tell me the truth Kira..." she said. He swallowed and continued.

"I don't know... I honestly don't know..." he said. Lacus sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's fine... I'll always wait for you Kira... and wait for the day you decide..." she said, looking out. _'After all... it's either her or me... okay Kira?'_

He held her as they stood like that for who knows how long. _'Lacus... I'm sorry. I'm still so confused about everything. Just give me more time... to think about this. The war's been keeping... me busy... and I know Lacus... that it's either her or you... just not now...'_

* * *

**A/N:** To all Kira Lacus fans... Sorry about the lack of the two moment but... I'm building up slowly. There's still way more to this story (I hope... since I'm making it up as I go along), and there will be more Kira and Lacus in the future. But of course, I've got the main idea of this story in my head. Just how it goes... I'm making it up. Just to remind you all again. Anyway...

Until next time...


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclamer: **I don't own anything related or have to do with GS/D. Only thing I do own is this plot and the characters that are not in GS/D. Enough said.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!

**Summary**: Flay was brought back to life by scientists in the middle of the second war. No one knew about this until it was over and Chairman Durandal was gone. Lacus finds out that Kira is slowly opening up to her and she is happy for it. But what happens when Kira suddenly meets Flay? Will he fall for Flay again and leave Lacus, or will he realize that the one who he loves is truly Lacus? And on top of all this madness, the third war arises. **KiraxLacus** Rated T to be safe

* * *

**It's Either Her or Me**

**Chapter 18**

_"Kira..." she started. Kira looked at her._

_"I want to know..." she started, hesitating. Kira had a questioned look on his face. He then put his arm around her waist as he listened._

_"Do you love her?" she asked softly. Kira's eyes widened. His arm never left though._

_"I... well..."_

_"Tell me the truth Kira..." she said. He swallowed and continued._

_"I don't know... I honestly don't know..." he said. Lacus sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder._

_"It's fine... I'll always wait for you Kira... and wait for the day you decide..." she said, looking out. 'After all... it's either her or me... okay Kira?' _

_He held her as they stood like for who knows how long. 'Lacus... I'm sorry. I'm still so confused about everything. Just give me more time... to think about this. The war's been keeping... me busy... and I know Lacus... that it's either her or you... just not now...' _

* * *

**Earth -- Orb**

**Hospital**

"She's been healing really nicely. I suggest she doesn't move too much right now but maybe after a few weeks, she'll be fine. It's a good thing you cleaned her wounds and it didn't get infected," the doctor informed Shinn. He nodded as he looked towards the sleeping Luna. The oxygen mask was taken off as her breathing was fine even without it. It has been a few days and the two ships were repairing really nicely. He didn't know how things were going back up in space, or at Panama, but he was certain something was about to spring up, if not already.

"Shinn," he heard Luna call him. He went to his seat near her bed and took her hand in his. She looked up at him.

"I want to get out of here... laying in bed all day is so boring," she mumbled. Shinn smiled.

"Really? Is that so?" he teased. She frowned. He laughed.

"You'll get out of here... don't worry," he smirked. He watched as her eyes lit up.

"Really?!" she said happily. Shinn laughed out loud.

"But you'll be in the Minerva's infirmary. In bed." That earned the happy smile Luna had on her face to disappear. He squeezed her hand and closed his eyes.

"Luna... never ever scare me like that again, do you here me?" his tone became all serious. Luna returned it with a light squeeze.

"I'm sorry Shinn..." she said softly. He looked at her.

"I thought I lost you. That moment I saw you... I know I already said this but still... it... brought back memories I didn't want to relive."

Luna knew what he was talking about. In the previous war, he had witnessed the death of Stellar, someone he truly cared about. She died in his arms and he let her go in the ocean. She sighed. She always worried about her. Whether Shinn cared for her as much as he did Stellar. She shook the thoughts away and looked up at him and smiled.

"I won't be so careless next time, Shinn." Shinn nodded as he sat there while she slowly floated back to sleep.

**Orb Hangars -- Archangel**

Flay and Miriallia were again on the bridge. They were, again, monitoring the ship's status. It's been a few days since Miriallia had seen Dearka and was wondering what he was doing.

"Hey Mir..." Flay spoke up. Miriallia responded with a look.

"Say... you never told me what _ever_ happened in here with you and that boy...?" she asked questionably. Miriallia raised her eyebrows.

"Well?"

"It's none of your business," she said as she stuck her tongue out. That got her a playful swat on her arm. The door of the bridge opened and Murrue and Mwu stepped in.

"All right, anything going wrong with the ship?" Mwu asked the two. They both shook their head.

"At this rate, the ship will be repaired by the end of today. We will be able to move Ms. Hawke to the Minerva by then and be able to launch out of Orb by tomorrow morning," Flay said. Murrue nodded.

"Very well," she said as she went to sit at the captain's seat. "If you want, you guys can go walk around Orb. I hear this is a wonderful place... and I'm sure, Miriallia, that you would like to see your parents?"

"Oh thanks Ms. Ramius but I've already seen them yesterday. While others were on duty," she smiled. "I'd like to stay on this ship and not leave. I'm getting pretty tired anyway."

"Suit yourself," Mwu shrugged. "You won't mind if _we_ go, would you?"

"No, actually, I _do_ mind. I'm staying right here," she smiled. Mwu frowned as he gave in.

"Fine, your loss," he said as he sulked out of the bridge. Murrue chuckled.

**Minerva**

Yzak sat on the commander's seat on the bridge of the Minerva as his thoughts led to his mother up in the PLANTS. He wondered if the chairwoman has done anything to her. The last time he talked to her was when he told her about his decision on ditching the chairwoman. He shook his head as a pair of hands rested on his shoulder. He looked up to realize it was Shiho.

"Rough day, _commander_?" she asked as she smiled. Yzak scowled.

"No... get out," he mumbled. Shiho sat on the ledge of the seat.

"I'm not leaving here... you realize that you're the only one on the bridge? Have you even got out of the ship since our landing a few days ago?" she questioned.

"Yes, I went to the Archangel," he continued to mumble. Shiho shook her head.

"_Besides_ ships?" her eyebrows raised.

"No..." he said quietly.

"I thought so. Why don't we go out before we leave tomorrow?" she asked him. Yzak's face lit up.

"Say _what?!_" he said as he looked at her. He saw Shiho smile. He didn't get any notice from this. Did everyone plan this again?

"Commander... the captain told you. But apparently you were dozing off. I don't know what's gotten into you," she shook her head. "We're leaving tomorrow. Lunamaria will be boarding into the infirmary tonight. And I'm sure Shinn will be alongside her. Please get out before you go nuts in this ship."

"No, I'm not leaving..."

"Fine, I'll go with Dearka," she said as Dearka entered.

"You coming Shiho?" Dearka asked from the door. Shiho nodded. She looked at Yzak's expression as it changed.

"Wait... are you two going... _alone_?" he emphasized the word 'alone.'

"Of course... now if you were to come along, then we won't be, now would we?" Dearka smiled. He sensed Yzak's jealousy. He watched as Yzak's expression become sour once again as he got up from his chair.

"Fine... get Aya in here and the captain. They might as well be monitoring..." he said. Shiho beamed and they left the ship.

* * *

**Space -- Meteor and Debris**

**Eternal -- Bridge**

"Miss Lacus! I'm receiving something on radar. It's a shuttle! And by the looks of it, it looks pretty damaged up," Meyrin said out loud. Lacus looked up from discussing things with Andrew.

"What?" she asked. "Put it on screen." There, an image of a shuttle was making its way towards the Eternal... well debris covering the Eternal. It was then they heard an all-too-familiar voice through the speakers.

"Eternal... this is Alex Saitou aboard this ship. Please... let me in... I know you're there..." the voice said, exhausted.

"Oh my! Meyrin, inform the mechanics and open the gates!" she ordered. She quickly flew out of the bridge, followed closely by Kira.

**Hangar -- Shuttle**

Alex quickly flew into the open hatch of the Eternal and landed safely inside. He then relaxed as he finally had found the Eternal and made sure no one followed him by going on a detour. His wounds weren't helping him much as well as he opened the hatch of the shuttle and slowly climbed out. He felt someone help him as he looked up and saw his sister. He smiled as he watched his crying sister help he get out the shuttle.

"Ms. Clyne..." he said. Lacus smiled.

"Mr. Saitou. We should treat those wounds, and maybe afterwards, you can tell us what happened." Alex nodded as Maya helped him go into the infirmary room. Kira and Lacus tagged behind, to allow them alone time.

"You think anyone followed?" Kira asked, worried.

"I'm not sure, but let's not worry about that now. We need to get Mr. Saitou all bandaged up," she smiled. Kira approved as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they floated off towards the infirmary.

**Infirmary**

Alex's wounds were cleaned by the doctors aboard the Eternal. Maya sat near him and watched. After the bandages were done, Kira and Lacus came in, followed by Athrun and Andy.

"Mr. Saitou, how are you feeling?" Lacus asked. Alex nodded his head.

"Much better, thank you. I'm guessing you want to know what happened?" he asked. Everyone nodded. The doctors left the room so the few people can talk.

"Well, when I left the old concert hall, I quickly stashed away into an old friend's house. He let me stay there for awhile, but of course, I know I shouldn't stay there. I was sure the chairwoman was looking for me so I left after I've gathered things and thought of a plan. Originally, my plan was to get out of the PLANTS by going onto the Minerva. But weird enough, when I got to the PLANTS hangars, the Minerva was gone and it was hectic there. I had no choice but to steal one of the shuttles and launch out of there. I wanted to look for the Minerva so I searched all through space, heading towards Earth. However, I couldn't find it anywhere, so I gave up and started to look for the Eternal. I remembered something about the last war in hiding in debris. Sadly, you guys have increased your hiding place and it took me forever to find you. So I went towards every single block of debris here and I finally found you guys. But I couldn't let any of the ZAFT forces or anyone find you, so I went around. Sadly, I met up with a few of the ZAFT forces themselves. They tried to shoot me down, since they were after me and the Minerva. I managed to get away, but instead, got injured and damaged the shuttle. I quickly left and found another way here, knowing that they won't follow me, and here I am," he explained. Everyone listened intently as they had many questions as well. After he was done, everyone was speechless.

"So..." Andy started after what seemed like hours of silence. "That's what happened."

"Yes, I'm sorry for not letting you know. But these are the circumstances I had to go along with," Alex said.

"So now what are you planning to do?" Kira spoke up. He never did like Alex, but after what he did to Lacus, he couldn't hate him.

"Well... I was planning to join the Minerva, and I still want to. But I don't have a mobile suit to pilot, and once I do get to the Minerva, I'll join them and maybe try and take my old suit."

"Your... old suit? And how will you do that?" Athrun asked. "I heard that there's a new commander aboard the Radiator. And he so happens to be Commander Robert Johnson." Alex looked up.

"Say _what?_" he said angrily. "Damn it... how dare he take my spot."

"Well, you left, so I guess that's that," Maya said. Alex sighed.

"Guess you're right. Well, I'm stuck here until we find the Minerva. Any plans?" he asked. "Or... you can take me down there."

Andrew chuckled. "We'll see about that. Currently, we're monitoring what's going on between ZAFT and the Earth Forces. If need be, we're going to have to spring up onto them."

"Oh... so you're stuck here. Wow this is hopeless," Alex mumbled.

"In the meantime, you can use this time to actually rest a bit and let your wounds heal," Lacus said. Alex nodded.

"Very well," he said as he got up. "I'll stay in Maya's room." One by one, everyone left the infirmary to go back to their previous duties. Maya and Alex were left.

"We have _lots_ of catching up to do," Maya smiled. "Let's go!" She took hold of his hand and dragged him all the way down to her quarter.

**Bridge**

Andrew, Kira, and Lacus returned to the bridge while Athrun decided to go back to his quarters. There wasn't much for him to do anyway on this ship so he decided to take lots of rest and maybe go over the flying tactics that ZAFT and the Earth Forces used.

Andrew went back to his seat and started to monitor over the screens once again. Kira and Lacus talked over what Alex had said and soon left the bridge and went towards the observatory deck.

**Observatory Deck**

"What a crazy story... It's a miracle he's alive," Kira said. Lacus nodded.

"But he is the commander of a ship, and he is also a pilot. And don't forget that he's not a Natural either," Lacus said. Kira agreed.

"You know, it's been a few days. Nothing's happened. What do you think's going on? And the other ships down on Earth?" Kira asked her. Lacus shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure, really. I guess it's pointless to go back to the PLANTS and check it out, huh? We're close enough, and I've already went back. Nothing new was found... It'd be a lie to say I know what the chairwoman's up to," Lacus said. "To think that it was her to start the war... it was a mistake for me to let her become my assistant. I was really dense then, huh... trusting everyone."

"It's not your fault. You always blame yourself for what happened. People can act fake and actually can fool others with it. That's how they are. You can't blame yourself for things that someone else started. I know you're worried about your people... I'm worried as well. But we don't know what's going on yet. It's like everything's just beginning," Kira said, trying to comfort Lacus. She turned to face him.

"And that's what I'm afraid of Kira," she said as her eyes slowly began to water. Kira was pretty shocked. Knowing Lacus, she rarely did cry, and when she did, it was mostly because of something tragic that happened. Really tragic. But she started to cry, over this. Kira really began to worry.

"Lacus?" He grabbed her waist and pulled her to his chest. He felt tears wet his uniform.

"I was told to become Chairwoman because the citizens of the PLANTS believed me. They trusted me. And yet, I didn't give them what they desired, and that was peace. All I did during my reign over the PLANTS was to start again yet another war. That's why I feel like I'm the one to blame for all this. I didn't even become Chairwoman for long and already, the war started again. I feel so..."

"You're still young. The past Chairmen... they were all way older than you are. You're young and you already achieved this much? I believe that's good enough. You tried, and you had good intentions. That's what really counts. Not what happens during your time as chairwoman... okay Lacus?"

Lacus smiled. To think that in the last war, it was Kira who needed the help of Lacus. Now it was vice-versa. Lacus needed all the support she can get from Kira. And what he's giving her, it's more than enough to make her really happy.

"Thank you Kira, for everything," she said as she closed her eyes. Kira closed looked down at her. _'No... thank _you_, you're the one who should be thanked... for everything you've done...'_

**Athrun's Quarters**

Athrun lay in bed, tired of the events that passed. All of them flooded through his memory, the terror he felt when he thought he would lose Lacus, and the anger that followed right after. To think that someone would do things like that. And then, the news he heard about Lunamaria. What Murrue said, it scared him so much that he thought it was Cagalli who got hurt. He was glad that it wasn't, but unhappy and angry that it was another person close to him.

"Damn it!" he cried out into his pillow. He looked over to the picture on the drawer near the bed. He smiled as he looked at the picture of the four of them, of himself, Cagalli, Lacus, and Kira. The four took the picture when they were at Mwu and Murrue's house on vacation before this whole stupid war started. His thoughts led to Cagalli.

_'I wonder what she's doing right now... whether she's with the Kusanagi.. or back on Orb. Come to think of it, I haven't spoken with her for such a long time. This sucks. Kira's lucky he has Lacus by his side throughout this war. Although he made a damn hell of a mistake by leaving Lacus before, it's a good thing he's staying now. But still... that kid... I still don't know what he sees in Flay. I can see it in him... he may love the both of them... but I can tell that he loves Lacus more than anything. Flay, sure he loves her... but not the way he loves Lacus. It's just... different. I hope you see it in time, Kira.'_

He shook his head. So many problems that was occuring and all he wanted right now was to be beside Cagalli and protecting her through everything. He missed her a lot, her fiery temper and her soft side as well. He thought back to the second war, where he left Cagalli and made her cry. He shook the thought out of his head. His biggest regret was to ever leave Cagalli's side during the second war. But he got her back, and that's what counts, right?

* * *

**A Week Later -- Earth**

**Panama -- Hellding**

The ship was finished with the repairs and fixing the damages caused to the ship during the last battle. Captain Chelsea Stratus just finished speaking with the leader of the Blue Cosmos and Earth Forces and was told that the PLANTS are bound to attack the new base that's been getting built up in space to replace the old Lunar Base. They are to launch an attack on the PLANTS, surprise or not, with using nukes to destroy the PLANTS once and for all. They wouldn't allow anymore people destroying their base.

Chelsea, however, did not want to agree to do this, but there was no other choice. She must obey orders or her family's lives are at stake. She explained it to the crew at a meeting and they all didn't like the idea of using nukes to settle things between the two colonies, but they couldn't do anything about it either.

"Nukes... Earth's gotten crazy I tell ya," Vincent said as he shook his head.

"What else are we supposed to do?" Vanessa asked angrily. "We disobey, we kill our family... or who's left. We obey, and we kill the Coordinators. It's a lose-lose situation here."

"We've got to follow the plan throughout if we want to get through this..." Jeffrey started.

"Yeah... however that may be," Vanessa said slowly as she smiled.

"What?! Are you planning to disobey anyway?! Or fake it?!" Vincent yelled. "I'm telling you woman, that ain't going to work!"

"It _ain't_, right? We'll see. We can do whatever we want, as long as we're fighting. They didn't say we can't fake it... they just said we can't disobey. We're fighting... but that doesn't mean we can't destroy our own nukes... am I right?" Vanessa asked. Jeffrey shook his head.

"I don't like where this is going," he said. Vincent interruppted.

"I don't either! I mean, we're going to disobey the captain as well?! You are definitely out of your mind," he cried hysterically.

"Idiot.. I'm going to let the captain in on this. How stupid are you? Geez, and they say girls are stupid," she rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room. Vincent just stared after her.

"What did she say?!" he screeched. Jeffrey winced.

"Leave it alone Vince, let her do what she wants. I'm sure she knows what she's doing," Jeffrey said calmly.

"And she's going to cost us our families!"

"Is she? I thought we signed a contract. They can't break it. If they do, then we can break ours and destroy them ourselves. Am I right, or am I right?" Jeffrey smiled. Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, as long as you guys know what the heck you peeps are doing," he said as he left the room. Jeffrey laughed and followed closely behind.

**Bridge**

Vanessa entered the bridge and saluted to the captain.

"Captain, may I request something?" she asked. Chelsea nodded.

"Well, I was wondering... remember how the alliance said we have to fight in order to keep our families alive?" she started. Chelsea looked confused but nodded anyway. "Well, I was thinking... they said we have to fight.. but they weren't specific." She stopped and waited for Chelsea's reaction.

"I like where this is going, Ms. Oakley... go on?" she smiled.

"So, this is what I was thinking. They're forcing us to use nukes. Well, we can use nukes.. and then destroy them ourselves. We're a whole ship, plus lots of ships on board. I'm sure we can take them out and help out the ZAFT forces. If they kill our families, then they broke the contract. And we're going to kill them afterwards because then, the ship and mobile suits are all ours."

Chelsea's smile faded. Vanessa was nervous. She wasn't sure what the captain was thinking and was hoping she would agree. After all, the captain was just like her, like the rest of them. She would be able to understand how they're feeling right about now. She watched as Chelsea began to speak.

"Very well, we'll do as you wish. Have you notified everyone about it?" she asked. Vanessa smiled.

"Oh thank you so much, Captain! I promise, we won't fail!"

"But, bear in mind that we are the only ship and maybe one more who were forced into this war. The rest of them hates Coordinators. If they let more nukes get out, then we won't be able to pull this off. There might be a problem to this... we might not make it," she said seriously.

Vanessa nodded. "I've thought of that, and that is why I'm asking your permission. I wouldn't want the Coordinators to get destroyed, nor do I want the PLANTS to. They've done nothing wrong, in my opinion. All they seek is peace, am I right?"

"Very well. We'll be launching in a day. Go get some rest. We're loading the nukes right about now." Vanessa nodded as she left the bridge, happy as ever.

_'I _will_ make this work. I'm not going to sacrifice ourselves if I wasn't sure. Though I _do_ feel bad...'_

**In Orb -- Minerva**

It's been a few days since the Minerva had launched from Orb's hangars and left the Representative and the Kusanagi behind. It's now just the Archangel and the Minerva travelling together. Nothing peculiar is going on at the moment and Yzak's been relaxed ever since the outing with Dearka and Shiho. The trip to Orb was very relaxing and now everyone was back on task. Lunamaria has been healing nicely, however her wounds are still not healed completely and she won't be able to pilot a mobile suit for awhile. That upsetted Lunamaria a great deal.

"I can't believe this," Lunamaria whined. Shinn shook his head.

"It's what you get for not watching your back," he said as he looked through his laptop. Lunamaria was currently lying on his bed. Her condition isn't as bad as it was before, and so therefore she can move here and there.

"Whatever... I think what I did was good and that's that..." Luna mumbled as she rolled over. Shinn turned around in his chair to face her.

"You know... you're in a battlefield. It's not time to fraternize with the enemy."

"Yeah, and we're soldiers... we have to be alert no matter what... I _know_ that Shinn!"

"Then follow it..." he said as he turned back to his laptop.

"Whatever..." she mumbled. She stared at the wall. _'But still... I don't care, he doesn't need to fight in the war, why do I need to fight him? If there's a chance to keep him alive, of course I would!'_

"Luna?" Shinn called out. Luna turned her head to face him. "Well... you see, once you get better though, I don't advise you to go pilot right away. Maybe rest a few more days? Just in case okay?" Luna continued to stare.

"If you think I'll be able to keep away for _that_ long, you're kidding me. I _hate_ not being able to do anything Shinn!" she said. Shinn shrugged.

"Like I said, that's what you get. Please Luna... I don't want to experience that anymore, okay?" Shinn pratically begged.

"Fine... I'll think about it," she said. "Now I'm going to get some rest." She turned back towards the wall and started to fall asleep.

_'Thank you Luna..._' he thought as he smiled at her sleeping form. He turned back to his laptop to resume whatever he was doing.

**Archangel**

The same thing's been happening aboard the Archangel. The crewmembers are all back on duty after a few days of relaxation in Orb. The two ships are currently going to their underwater hiding spot that the Archangel stayed at during the previous war. The captain was currently in her office with Flay and Mwu, discussing strategies and tactics the two pilots can use. They also wanted to find out how good and what other strategies she uses during battle since they have not witnessed much of her tactics yet.

"So Flay, explain to us again what happened during the previous war that you can remember?" Mwu asked her. Flay nodded.

"Very well. The first thing I remember was waking up from a long nap in some sort of lab. I was in one of those... cases. I don't exactly know how to describe them. The first thing I see was that I was inside them, but lying down. Many wires were attached to me and for some reason, I felt that I gained more knowledge. Though I still had the same feelings I did before I supposedly died, I still felt something different about me. I figured it out that I was programmed to know how to pilot a mobile suit when the scientists told me. I don't know why they revived me for that matter, but I was sent away in a shuttle. Shortly after I launched, sadly, the base was blown up. I was lucky I survived though..." Flay explained. The two nodded.

"So that's what happened... can you tell me all the knowledge you know about Gundams and how you plan your attacks or manage the controls? Or anything for that matter?" Murrue asked.

"Well, you see, I don't know exactly. All I know is that I act upon what my instincts are telling me. It feels like I'm moving without using my brain. I don't know... that's probably why I was programmed to doing so. But I'm glad that happened to me. I can actually help out with the war and stuff. You see?" she said. Murrue nodded.

"So you absolutely don't know, only follow your instincts. Very well... it will be better if you stay near the Archangel. We can record your data and how you maneuver your suit. Until we know for sure how you do things, we can't allow you to go too far. You might endanger yourself too much. Is that all right with you Ms. Allster?" Murrue asked her. Flay nodded.

"I'm fine with that," she smiled. Murrue nodded.

"Very well. You are dismissed." Flay left the room, leaving the captain and commander of this ship alone.

"You think she'll help us much?" Mwu asked the captain.

"I'm not quite sure. But she will be able to protect the ship if need be. After all, she does act upon her instincts if I'm not mistaken, Commander," Murrue replied. Mwu nodded.

"So I'll be the one doing all those machinery fighting out there, will I?" he said, rather humourously.

"I guess... until we can devise another sort of plan to do with pilots. The pilots aboard the Minerva are pretty well trained as well. It's a good thing we have them alongside us."

"Very well, captain." Mwu saluted and left the room. Murrue watched as the door closed. _'This is getting even more confusing by the minute. What are the PLANTS up to now?'_

**Archangel Bridge**

The bridge crew were currently in charge of the ship. The captain's order was to get the Archangel towards their usual place underwater.

"It's almost destination to descend. In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," one of the crew members said.

"The ship is now descending under water. I repeat, the ship is now descending underwater. We will be below sea level in a few minutes," Miriallia said through the com.

**Minerva Bridge**

"Commander, the Archangel is descending. We will be descending in five seconds, sir," one of the crewmen mentioned. Yzak nodded the acknowledgement.

"The ship will be descending in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," the same crewman said.

"Aya, alert the ship," Yzak commanded.

"Yes, sir! Minerva will now be submerging underwater. Repeat, Minerva will now be submerging underwater," she said. Yzak watched as the Archangel came into view once again. Yzak looked around. During Orb, the Minerva also developed so that it can submerge under water, just like the Archangel. If they were to fight alongside the Archangel, then that might as well happen.

"Commander, it's sure a beautiful sight down here, isn't it?" the Captain asked Yzak. "It's certainly way different than up in space."

"Yeah, way too different," Yzak replied. He continued to watch the sea creatures swim by the windows. _'It is definetely a sight to see, Mom.'_

* * *

**Space -- Debris and Meteor**

**Eternal**

Lacus and the Eternal hadn't heard much from the PLANTS as well. Over the past week, their investigation hasn't gained any progress at all. They were still stuck at the same pace, no matter what. All they heard were words from the Chairwoman stating how she will try her best to keep the PLANTS safe, and other political things. Certainly, Andrew Waltfeld was frustrated. It usually doesn't take this long to actually make progress.

"This is certainly not working guys. And also, we need to steal the Endanger back for Mr. Big-Shot here," Andy said, clearly frustrated.

"Hey! Who are you calling Mr. Big-Shot, huh?!" Alex sulked. It had been a week and clearly, his wounds are healing for the better, but still needed more recovery in order to pilot a mobile suit. Luckily, nothing big is happening at the moment.

"You see, I wouldn't call it stealing. Just... taking back what's rightfully Alex's..." Maya said.

"Technically, it belongs to the Chairwoman, but what the heck?" Alex chuckled.

"We haven't monitored anything with the Radiator as well. This is a problem. We don't know exactly what's going on and already, there's been a week of silence," Lacus spoke up. "If we move, we need to move fast. I'm afraid that Chairwoman isn't getting any more patient."

"Lacus is right. If we need to do something, we have to start planning. And it's a start, to steal... or take back the Endanger. It's much easier if the Endanger is in battle. We'll do what we can then," Kira explained.

"That is easier, however, that Robert Johnson... he's really tough you know?" Alex said. "I've seen him battle. I've been through simulations with him before. He's one tough fellow. It'll be a hard thing to do, trying to take the Endanger from him. We're going to have to shoot him down and take him as a prisoner in order for us to actually get the Endanger."

"It's going to be a dangerous task. We don't even know how he maneuvers his suit," Andrew said. Everyone agreed.

"But what other options do we have?" Maya sighed.

"I'll go out with Kira. I'm sure with the two of us, we'll get him down. Meanwhile, the others will have to make sure no one gets in our way..." Athrun said. "Since we don't have much pilots left, besides Alex and Mr. Waltfeld, the Eternal will have to help out. That okay with you Lacus?"

"Yes, if that's the only way we can do things. Though we won't be shooting down the cockpits," Lacus said. Athrun nodded.

"Then it's settled, we'll go out when we notice the Radiator. I don't know what that commander will do. And the crew, do you really think they'll betray me?" Alex wondered out loud.

"It's tough to tell, given the situation things are at..." Andrew said. "But we'll do our best. Our mission is to get that mobile suit back. When we get it back, major repairs shall be done. I know it won't be able to finish repairs very quickly since this isn't it's mother ship, but we've got to try, right?"

"Yeah, but the faster, the better. I want to get back down to the Minerva," Alex said. Maya looked at him.

"Do you really like being apart from me?" she asked. Alex looked at her.

"Th-That's not what I meant Maya..." he said. She smiled.

"It's fine, I'm staying here anyway. If it's better for you to work with the Minerva, then go be my guest," she said. Alex nodded.

"By the looks of things though, before I left, the Chairwoman wanted to demolish the lunar base the Earth Forces are working on currently. I'm certain they'll leave as soon as possible and since one week without activity, I'm sure they'll appear soon," Alex said.

"Very well, when that time comes, then we'll get to work," Andrew said. Everyone nodded as they left the bridge except for Lacus, whose turn was to monitor what's going on. Kira stayed behind along with her.

"First decide, then do it... that's the only way, right Lacus?" Kira said. Lacus looked at him.

"So you were eavesdropping in the springs, were you not?" Lacus teased slightly. Kira smiled.

"I wouldn't call it eavesdropping. I was there, so it's not my problem. Plus, you were the only one talking. Who can miss that?"

"Very funny, Mr. Yamato."

"So don't have doubts Lacus. I know, it's dangerous, but we'll pull it off. All of us, okay?" he said. Lacus didn't react to what he said.

"I know you're worried about that. Because it's a dangerous task. War is dangerous as well. But we've got to try, got to live through it for us to actually have peace in the world, am I right Lacus?" Kira tried to explain to her. It was his turn to help her, use his words to help someone who means so much to him.

"You're right Kira..." she said softly.

"And while I'm out there, taking down that suit, you're in here, taking on the ship and every other living thing out there. You think I'm not worried about you? I'm terrified at that thought Lacus, the thought of maybe losing you in the battle. But I have hope. Remember? That's what you taught us, in fact, you taught the whole world that word. That one single word led people to live on instead of giving themselves up just because something happened, or they lost someone who they cannot live without. Are you turning back on your words now?"

She looked up at him and thought about what he just said. It was true. She was the one who told everyone to have hope in everything, no matter what happens. She was the on who said decide, and then just do it, no matter what. Is she really turning back on her words now?

"No I'm not Kira... at least I hope I'm not..." she replied. Kira smiled.

"Don't give up Lacus. The world is _still_ worth saving. I'm sure of it," he said. Lacus smiled back at him.

"Thank you Kira, I don't know what I would do without you here..." she said as she leaned on him. His arms went around her waist. _'Same goes for me Lacus...'_

**Another Part of Space -- Radiator**

"How long until that damn base?!" Robert Johnson said in the bridge.

"Sir, we've only left awhile. It will take probably a few hours to get there. Please sir, have patience," the captain tried to reason with him again what seems like the thousandth time. They've left the PLANTS for a day now. The commander thought that staying in the PLANTS for an extra week meant giving the lunar base more security and sturdiness. He had said that if they couldn't destroy the base, it would be blamed on the Radiator.

"Well speed this damn ship up!" Robert yelled. James just sat quietly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. It will disturb the area and if we're moving too fast, we might be spotted and the engine might be damaged."

"How the hell will that happen, captain?! I'm the commander, I _do_ the commanding, not the other way around, _got it?!_" he said angrily. In the last week, everyone wouldn't think he was like this. Now that they've seen him, he was quite rowdy. They hated his attitude and the person himself. Now they have to obey his every _command_.

"Very well sir," the captain said. Robert smiled.

"The sooner we get there, the better."

"Speed this ship up. We need to get there quickly!" James said.

"Yes sir," the crewmembers said. The ship then was speeding up and was moving faster than before. James then sighed. _'If this ship collapses, don't blame me.'_

* * *

**Earth -- Underwater**

**Archangel**

Murrue woke up from her quick little nap and was putting back her uniform. She looked around the room. Things haven't changed since the first war and she was happy it stayed like that. Though most of the memories were bad, some actually were good. Just then, the alarm went off and it startled Murrue.

_"All conditions level red, I repeat, all conditions level red. Pilots, please standby in your suits. Captain Ramius, please report to the bridge immediately. I repeat, this is an emergency. All pilots, please standby in your respective units."_

Murrue jumped out of bed and quickly rushed towards the bridge. The door slid open and everything in the bridge was hectic. She hurriedly flew towards her seat and sat down.

"What's going on Miriallia?" she asked.

"We've detected the Earth Forces. Upon them, the Hellding ma'am. They've found us. It's a good thing we're not at our designated place yet."

"Very well, prepare this ship to ascend above water. We're going into combat! Let the Orb fleet know. We're not too far from Orb. They can reach us in time."

"Yes ma'am," Miriallia said. She went and contacted Orb. The fleet were due to arrive very soon.

"Until they arrive, we're going to have to hold down the force. Prepare for anti-mobile suit combat!"

**Minerva**

They were a few meters away from the Archangel. Due to be underwater, things were going quite well. However, that changed when an explosion was heard nearby.

"Sir, it's the Earth Forces! They've attacked us from above... meaning they've found us!" Aya notified.

"Alert the pilots, get them to their suits now!" Yzak said. Aya nodded.

"Condition red, condition red. Pilots, please standby in your respective units. I repeat, pilots, please standby in your respective units."

"What are the Archangel doing? Follow their course! We're going to have to go into anti-mobile suit combat. Lower the bridge," the captain said. The Minerva's bridge started to lower until they got to the lower deck.

"All right, prepare to ascend this ship. We're going back to sea level!"

**Earth Forces -- Hellding**

All the Hellding and the Earth Forces were due to go up to space to get to the lunar base. However, it stopped them when they've found the Archangel and Minerva. The captain from another Earth Forces ship reported that they should destroy them while they can. Chelsea couldn't object and therefore, had to follow orders.

"Fire!" she yelled. It went underwater and exploded.

"Ma'am, the two ships are heading up towards sea level. They're going to engage into battle!"

"Very well, get the pilots to standby," Chelsea said.

"Pilots aboard the Hellding, please report to your respective units and standby. I repeat, standby in your respective units."

"This is going to be a hell of a battlefield..." Chelsea said quietly. _'Vanessa, I hope your plan applies to them as well.' _And thus, the battle on Earth has begun.

* * *

**Space -- Eternal**

**Bridge**

Kira was standing with Meyrin and going through things with the CIC. Lacus was sitting at her chair, watching the screen and monitoring what's going on between the two sides. Just then, she noticed a ship going past them. The ship was pretty far off.

"Miss Lacus! It's the Radiator. And apparently, it's changing courses and heading towards us. They've found us!" Meyrin said. Kira turned around quickly.

"Lacus! It's our chance. We've got to do this _now_."

"All right, alert the ship, Meyrin," Lacus said. Her face and expression showed determination. Kira nodded. He ran towards the door of the bridge.

"Lacus... be careful out there and take care," he said. Lacus smiled.

"You as well Kira," she said. Kira then left the bridge towards the hangars.

"Kira..." she said.

"Condition red, I repeat, condition red. All pilots, please report to your respective units. Standby until furthur instructions. The Radiator is spotted. It's now or never!" she said. Lacus smiled at her.

"All right Martin, your seat awaits you," Lacus said to Martin DaCosta.

"Thank you Miss Clyne," he smiled. "All right, full speed ahead!"

"Launch the Eternal!" Lacus said.

**Radiator**

"Sir, it's the Eternal. Should we change courses?" one of the crewman said.

"Of course, and while you're at it, _destroy Lacus Clyne!"_ Robert said. "Oh, and if I'm not mistaken, if Alex is aboard that ship, he's going down as well. Is that clear? Get those pilots to their suits and launch them now!"

"Yes sir. All pilots, report to your respective units immediately. Standby until futhur orders."

"Lacus Clyne... we'll see how tough you are now," Robert smirked.

"Radiator, change course direction towards the Eternal!" James commanded. The ship turned and was on its way to the Eternal. And thus, the battle between the Eternal and Radiator begins.

---

**A/N:** Aw, I'm so so sorry for the ultimate delay in updating. I've been terribly busy these days with homework and projects. Can you believe it? The second week of school and I got like two projects. Now it's the third week and an extra project. I'm so terribly sorry. My updates will be limited now. It might take at the maximum, a month for me to update a new chapter. To those readers who actually read this fanfiction, I'm terribly sorry. And for not alerting you as well. I hope you find it in your kind hearts to forgive me. Anyway, this is my update and I hope I satisfy you readers. I stopped here because I wanted to dedicate a whole chapter to the fights and maybe a little for the aftermath. It might take awhile so bear with me, please. Thank you so much!

Until next time...


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclamer: **I don't own anything related or have to do with GS/D. Only thing I do own is this plot and the characters that are not in GS/D. Enough said.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!

**Summary**: Flay was brought back to life by scientists in the middle of the second war. No one knew about this until it was over and Chairman Durandal was gone. Lacus finds out that Kira is slowly opening up to her and she is happy for it. But what happens when Kira suddenly meets Flay? Will he fall for Flay again and leave Lacus, or will he realize that the one who he loves is truly Lacus? And on top of all this madness, the third war arises. **KiraxLacus** Rated T to be safe

* * *

**It's Either Her or Me**

**Chapter 19**

_"Sir, it's the Eternal. Should we change courses?" one of the crewman said._

_"Of course, and while you're at it, destroy Lacus Clyne!" Robert said. "Oh, and if I'm not mistaken, if Alex is aboard that ship, he's going down as well. Is that clear? Get those pilots to their suits and launch them now!"_

_"Yes sir. All pilots, report to your respective units immediately. Standby until futhur orders."_

_"Lacus Clyne... we'll see how tough you are now," Robert smirked. _

_"Radiator, change course direction towards the Eternal!" James commanded. The ship turned and was on its way to the Eternal. And thus, the battle between the Eternal and Radiator begins._

* * *

**Space -- Eternal**

**Hangars**

Kira and Athrun quickly got into the hangars while they heard Meyrin over the intercom. Kira jumped into the Strike Freedom and quickly booted up the system. The machine became alive and he was on standby for launch. Athrun did the same thing with his Justice.

_"Kira, you may go ahead. Be careful out there,"_ Meyrin said over the intercom. Kira nodded.

"Kira Yamato. Freedom. Let's do this!"

The Strike Freedom soared out of the Eternal and into space.

_"Kira,"_ Lacus said over the intercom. Kira looked at her. "What is it?"

_"Don't... don't do anything reckless out there,"_ she said. Kira smiled.

"Don't worry too much about me Lacus, I'll be fine," he said. He turned off the communication link and headed towards the Radiator.

Back in the hangars, Andrew Waltfeld was getting ready in his own Murasume. He got equipped and was ready for launch.

_"Mr. Waltfeld, you're clear for launch, sir,"_ Meyrin said over the com. Andy nodded.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road. Andrew Waltfeld, Murasume, I'm taking off."

The Orange Murasume soared into the sky and the two suits became ready for battle.

With Athrun left in the hangars, he quickly booted up the Infinite Justice's system and was on standby.

_"Athrun, go ahead."_

"Athrun Zala. Justice. Launching."

The Justice flew off towards the battlefield, following the Freedom and the Murasume.

**Bridge**

"Sir, there are three mobile suits deploying from the Radiator. I can identify them. They are the Lightning, Fortress, and Blaster!" Meyrin informed. Lacus looked at Martin. He nodded.

"All right, deploy the Astrays!"

"Yes sir," she said as she got right to the order. The door to the bridge opened right after and in came Alex.

"Alex," Lacus said, surprised that he came onto the bridge while he should be resting.

"What do you expect me to do? Stay inside the room until further notice? Yeah, you must be kidding right Clyne? I'm not going to sit there and do nothing," Alex said, frustrated.

"Well then, what are you supposed to do here on the bridge, Mr. Saitou?" Lacus asked him. Alex didn't respond.

"I suggest you go back to your room and rest some more. If you want to get better and be out there fighting, then you'll get your wounds healed faster if you stop moving around too much," Martin spoke up.

"Fine... whatever..." he muttered as he left the bridge, muttering incoherent words.

"Eternal, launch missiles at that ship!" Martin then ordered.

"Yes, sir."

**Radiator - Bridge**

"Strike Freedom and a Murasume... plus some astray pilots. Do you think our three soldiers can cope with them?" Robert wondered out loud.

James ignored that little outburst from the commander and continued to focus on the battle. "Aim missiles and fire at the Eternal! Make sure that ship goes down!"

"Yes sir!"

"You know, maybe I should be going out as well? And maybe send a few of those Zakus while you're at it. We cannot lose," Robert said as he got up from his seat and headed straight for the hangars. James shook his head.

"Very well, launch the commander and the Zakus."

**Battlefield**

Kira flew towards the three suits coming towards them. _'Lightning, Fortress, _and _Blaster,'_ he thought to himself. He took out his saber and the Lightning. The two sabers clashed with each other as they met for a test of strength. They both pulled back and then met again for another clash of swords. Meanwhile, the Fortress went behind the Strike Freedom and aimed its rifle at the back of the cockpit. Kira picked up the sensor and dodged it just in time. The Lightning took a part of that hit.

"Damn it Shauna! Watch it!" Michael said angrily. He flew after the Strike Freedom as he watched the Strike Freedom put away his sword and take out his rifle, aiming it at him. He quickly did the same as they flew back and forth, shooting their rifles at each other and dodging them just on time.

With Andy, he took after the Blaster as it went after him. He used his rifle and began to shoot at the Blaster's weapons. Souta quickly dodged each one of them swiftly and did the same to the Murasume. Lights were shooting out from each rifle, one after the other. The Fortress was with the Lightning while they were taking on Kira while the Blaster was taking on Andy.

_'Damn it,'_ Kira thought as he was being chased after by the two suits. He dodged and turned and finally managed to shoot at the Fortress' right arm, leaving it unarmed. He then ignored that suit as he turned back to the Lightning.

"Shauna!" Michael yelled. "Get the hell out of here! Go back to that damn ship!"

Shauna obeyed as she was currently weaponless and had no use fighting out here. She decided to then try using the left arm of the mobile suit and start protecting the ship from the Eternal instead. That's when she noticed that the Endanger was out and helping the few Zaku's destroy the astrays.

One by one, the few astrays exploded and with it, the soldiers on board it. Her anger boiled as she watched the Endanger slash through the enemy, realizing that that wasn't her old commander. She shook her head and went back towards the ship. She'll probably think about this some other time.

With Athrun, he noticed that Kira was in trouble, but after awhile, Kira got back on track so Athrun left him alone. He flew off towards the Zakus and started to help the astrays by destroying the suits. That was when he noticed the Endanger, but without Alex in it. _'Damn...'_

With the two ships, each of them were going at each other, shooting missile after missile at one or the other. Eternal managed to dodge some of the missiles launched at them, but also suffered some attacks as well. The same goes for the Radiator. The Radiator, in total, was a better ship than the Eternal, so it suffered less damage than the Eternal. Though the battle was not with a huge number, it was a hectic battle indeed.

* * *

**Earth -- Waters**

**Minerva Hangars**

Dearka quickly jumped into his Zaku along with Shiho. They were to stay by the two ships at all costs. Dearka would be glad to do this so he can stay by Miriallia and make sure she's okay instead of having to worry about her.

Lunamaria felt like she was able to fight in a mobile suit again so she went into the hangars after Shinn. Shinn didn't notice this and he continued going towards the Destiny. What broke his rush was the voice of Lunamaria calling out his name.

"Shinn!" Luna called out. Shinn turned around and was shocked at Luna's appearance. In fact, he was shocked to hear her voice at this place as well.

"What the hell are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in your damn room! You're not ready for a battle yet, idiot!" he yelled out in frustration. Luna shrugged.

"You think I'm just going to sit by and let the battle go on? Do you even know who the enemy is?! The entire Earth Forces. Until the Orb fleet arrives and aids us in this battle, we're going to have to fight our hardest. I'm not going to sit around and do nothing while we only have a few mobile suits against a whole practical army!" Luna countered. Shinn shook his head.

"We can take care of ourselves! We're not some loser pilot okay? We are one of the best ones there are! So if you think you're going to help us a lot, you're _not_, with your injured self!"

"Oh, is that so? Is that what you think, Asuka?" she asked, angry at what he said. She thought he meant by how bad her piloting skills are. She turned around and headed towards the Impulse.

"Luna! That's not the way back!" Shinn yelled. He was growing pretty angry himself. _'Why the hell won't she listen to me damn it?'_ he thought. He quickly rushed after her and caught her arm. To his surprise, Luna didn't struggle. She stopped, with her back towards him.

"Luna..." Shinn calmed down, happy that she didn't try and get out of his grip.

"You think war is all fun and games do you? You still don't get it? There are people out there, who are dying, no matter who they are. There were awesome pilots back then, and they died. Do you even remember Heine? You think he wasn't a good pilot? He was one of the best ones as well, and he died in the damn war Shinn!" she said as she turned around, her eyes filled with tears. "If you think you're not going to die, or if you think that that's enough, then you're wrong. The more pilots working together, the better. Don't think too full of yourself." She pulled her arm out of his grip roughly and headed towards the cockpit, leaving Shinn just floating there.

_'Luna... that... that wasn't what I meant Luna...'_ he thought. He watched as Luna headed into the cockpit of the Impulse and began booting it up.

"Hey kid, you better be getting into your suit! You're supposed to be on standby," one of the mechanics said to him. Shinn turned around and headed towards his own mobile suit, reflecting on what Luna had said to him. He entered the cockpit and booted up the system.

_"Zakus, standby for futher orders. Impulse, you are clear for launch,"_ Aya said through the com. Luna nodded as she looked up.

"Lunamaria Hawke. Impulse. I'm going out."

Shinn heard Aya's command through the com and realized that by now, Luna is out in the battle. He quickly finished his system and waited for futher instructions.

_"Destiny, go ahead and launch."_ Shinn heard the command and began his launch sequence.

"Shinn Asuka. Destiny. Launching."

He flew out of the hangars, following Luna close behind.

_"Zakus, go ahead and launch."_ Dearka and Shiho both heard the command and nodded. The two of them launched out into the air, going to their positions on the Minerva, ready for anything to happen.

**Archangel Hangars**

Flay quickly entered the hangars and headed towards her Murasume. She saw Mwu head towards the Akatsuki and hop into the cockpit. She did the same and waited for futher instructions.

_"Akatsuki, you are clear for launch. Take care out there,"_ Miriallia said through the com. Mwu nodded his head. "Very well... Mwu La Flaga. Akatsuki. Taking off!"

Flay then got her suit into her launching sequence and began to launch after Miriallia's signal. "Flay Allster. Murasume. I'm going."

The two suits flew out into the open air, following the Destiny and Impulse, ready for another fierce battle and hoping that the Orb fleet would arrive on time.

**Hellding Hangars**

Vanessa, Jeffrey, and Vincent all went down towards the hangars, towards the units. Vanessa hopped into the Rage and booted up her system. The same went on with Jeffrey and the Pursuer and Vincent with the Strangler. The three pilots launched after the signal from the bridge and headed towards the four suits towards them.

**Battlefield**

All over the Earth Forces' side, mobile suits were launching out from each ship, one by one. Comparing to the Minerva and Archangel, it looked like the Earth Forces would automatically win. Although they don't have too much of the good pilots, they have many untrained pilots who are forced to take their place in the war.

Jeffrey flew and noticed the Impulse flying towards them as well. _'The Impulse? That means she's...'_ Before he could finish his thought, the Impulse took out her saber and flew right past him, into the other Earth Forces crowd. Jeffrey's brows furrowed.

_'What's with that girl? Why won't she come and fight me? Was she serious back then?'_ Jeffrey thought. He quickly turned the mobile suit around to try and shoot her down with his rifle when he got a heat signal coming from the Destiny.

_'Damn... he's on high alert now,'_ he thought as he quickly dodged the beam shot by the Destiny and faced it. He put away his rifle and took out his saber, with the Destiny copying his move.

Shinn noticed that the Pursuer was going to attack the Impulse so he quickly flew towards him, saber in hand. The two swords clashed and they met in a match of the strength. The two parted and met again in a clash but on opposite sides. The two were battling it out while the Impulse went to disable the other mobile suits at the Earth Forces side from the other ships.

_'I'm not going to follow the Pursuer. Like I said, I'm not in need to fight him. I'll just disable all the other recruitments out here... I'm sorry,'_ Luna thought. She really didn't want to have to meaninglessly kill the mobile suits from the Earth Forces side. Apparently, it was the law to be enlisted in the war and Luna hated that thought. However, if she didn't do something, then the others would be in danger, whether good or bad these untrained soldiers were.

The Rage took after the Red Murasume and each started to shoot at one another with their rifles. Of course, they each dodged each other's beams and continued to try and destroy the other opponent.

With the Strangler, he fell into battle along with the golden suit, Akatsuki. However bad Mwu did not want to fight the kid, he had no other choice. They did not want to have to lose and so had no choice but to fight him.

After the Hellding launched its mobile suits, it headed towards the two legendary ships on the other side of the battlefield. Many mobile suits from the other ships of the Earth Forces were all trying to get to the two ships. Dearka left his post and stood by the Archangel. Although the two ships were hit a couple of times, none of them were severely injured. The two Zakus were doing okay and hoped that there's nothing that will increase their numbers before the Orb fleet gets here.With the Impulse helping to disable some of the suits, not all of them made it to the Minerva and Archangel and the two Zakus were thankful for that. Many of the disabled suits fell into the water and was being retrieved by others and got back to the ship. Luna was hoping that she didn't kill a lot. She was also hoping for the Earth Forces to realize that they're losing a lot of numbers and will leave once the Orb Fleet gets here.

* * *

**Space Battlefield**

**Eternal**

Lacus watched as the battle raged on. Her mind was also going back towards Kira as well, hoping that he would be fine. Her thoughts were also interuppted when she heard Meyrin call out.

"Ma'am! The Endanger has been launched from the Radiator!"

Lacus looked up and watched as the Endanger soared through the air, destroying the astrays with the Zakus. Her brows then furrowed together as she listened to the battlefield.

"Aim missiles and fire at the Radiator's weapons!" she heard Martin call out. The ship has been firing many missiles at it and the Radiator the same. Some were hit and some were dodged. She sat there as another mobile suit was destroyed at the window of the Eternal, kind of like the last battle. She looked up at the screen and called out a command.

"Cease firing," she said sternly. The firing stopped and the Eternal dodged every of its attack.

"Please open a link towards the Radiator. I'm sure without that commander on board right now, I can get to them," she said firmly. Martin at first hesitated, but then allowed it as Meyrin opened the link. Lacus remembered the code as she had already asked Alex for it when she was with him. He reluctantly gave it to her and she had remembered it since.

"To the Captain of the Radiator, this is Lacus Clyne. Please cease your fire and listen to what I have to say." She waited awhile and then continued on. The mobile suits from her side of the battle was also listening in onto this as she didn't disconnect the link with them.

"Commander Alex Saitou of the Radiator, he is aboard the Eternal right now. I'm sure you guys are looking for him and willingly try and destroy him. But we will not allow that silly crime to happen. Right now, your current Commander isn't doing what's right. All he is doing is following the chairwoman's steps. And if you are willing to believe that chairwoman after what she has done to your previous Commander, then you all are surely disappointing."

At this time, Alex and Maya both came on board to hear what this was about.

"I know he probably already has planted a lot of false information into your heads already, but understand this. What you hear are all rumors. They are all lies conducted by the chairwoman to get you to forget about Mr. Saitou. And I've also heard about Ms. Aya Suzuki as well. These two innocent people are being hunted down all for the safety of your chairwoman who has done nothing but many wrongs for your colony. Sure, you don't have to believe me at this moment, given that I'm also one of the people who are being searched for, but realize what's right and wrong. Are you really willing to give your life for what you really don't know? Or are you going to fight for it? What are you _truly_ fighting for here? What is your true purpose? Is it for peace? Ask yourselves these questions before you jump to anything."

The link was terminated as Lacus sat there. She waited for what was about to come. She was sure that the commander would be asking that ship what it was doing since it was not attacking. Lacus was waiting for it to open fire again at the Eternal. Sure enough, it came again.

"Miss Lacus..."

"Go ahead." The missiles were launched and the ships' battle started once again.

_'So that speech was pointless as of now. Later on... I hope you do realize what this is all for...'_

**Radiator**

After Lacus' speech, James had no choice but to obey the commander's orders. During the speech, certainly Robert got suspicious of the long pause in the fighting between the two ships and contacted the Radiator. James reluctantly had to obey the orders and fired at the Eternal. He believed Lacus' reasons were true and the questions she asked really did make him think.

_'What _are_ we supposed to be fighting for? Is this for peace? But of course it would... am I right? I mean... if we destroy everyone, then there would be peace and no more wars. Isn't that the truth?'_ The captain's mind was playing tricks on him. _'But I'm part of ZAFT. I should be following orders, shouldn't I?'_

"Captain! The Fortress lost an arm!" one of the crewmen said.

"Let her in then," the captain ordered. They then heard Shauna's voice through the com link.

_"No... I won't be able to fight out with the other suits, but I can stay here and protect this ship. I won't be sitting around and doing nothing just because I lost an arm. I can improvise captain... please?"_ Shauna asked James.

"Very well... be careful out there," James replied.

_"Thank you sir!"_ she said and she terminated the link.

**Lightning Vs. Strike Freedom**

Kira hacked off the Fortress' arms and felt a huge weight has left his shoulders. _'Good... now I can focus on the Lightning,'_ he thought. He dodged the beams of the Lightning quickly without much difficulty and tried his best to disarm the opponent's mobile suit. He was having a hard time because of the speed the Lightning had. It almost equally matched the Strike Freedom's as well. That was when he heard a voice.

"I hate you, you damn pilot. You and your so called legend and heroic deeds! I hate your guts! And worst of all, you're supporting that Clyne. Do you even know what she did to the PLANTS after she left us? Sure at first I didn't believe it was so because I had faith in her. I damn well trusted her! But then she goes and betrays us. Do you think you are doing the right thing as well? Interfering between us and the Earth Forces?! Do you think peace will easily be restored? I believed in Clyne's words at first... but you know what? This war has started again, and I realize that peace can _never_ be restored!"

Kira felt his anger boil deep inside. He never liked it when people were talking bad about Lacus, especially since she's such a kind-heared woman. And he especially hated it if Lacus was bad-mouthed about her skills in leading the PLANTS.

"You don't know anything! Lacus hasn't done anything wrong except help the PLANTS get better. You don't really know what's going on behind that scenes. Do you seriously trust your chairwoman now? So what, peace can't be restored right now, but this war started because of that chairwoman!"

"Damn it! Stop accusing her when she didn't do anything wrong! Sure at first I didn't trust her one bit, but she's done what's good for the PLANTS. Clyne didn't do anything! All she did was go on vacations, and try to bring peace to the world. She should've known that that will _never_ happen!"

"You were the one who believed in her in the first place, am I right? What made you join ZAFT anyways? Do you believe what you're fighting for is right? To eliminate the Naturals?"

"Yeah, that's how the chairwoman viewed it. Without those damn Naturals, will there be wars?! Will we be fighting and losing families in this pathetic war?! My damn family was killed in the attack on the PLANTS! It was a miracle I survived along with my sister! And now she's gone, she betrayed us! Do you know it feels to lose everyone around you? Lose everyone who's so damn close to you?!" Michael was getting hysterical. The pain of the loss of his family and the betrayal of his sister was getting to him. He had to let everything out. And what's better than letting it out on the legendary suit?

"That's where you're wrong. War happens whether or not Naturals exists. What if Coordinators happen to hate on each other? There would be a war then, would it not? In the past, in the twentieth century, wasn't there something called World War I? And I believe Coordinators did not exist back then. Then why the hell would there be war? Just because there are no more Naturals, that does not mean in hell that there would not be anymore war!" Kira tried and get it through his head. As their conversation progressed, so did their anger, and thus the fight between the two suits was more intense.

"You don't get it... you don't get anything! You think you know everything, but you don't. I don't know who you are, but acting all macho won't do any good!"

"Are you talking about yourself? Thinking that you're the only one who's lost people in this war! Do you know how many families are destroyed because of this? And you believe, that through everything, you're the only one who's lost people who were close to you. Everyone wants to protect someone, to be protected, but that isn't possible is it? Don't be so selfish!" Kira shouted. He put away his rifle and quickly took out his saber. He flew towards the suit and headed for the head of the suit. The Lightning moved towards the side a little, which ended up losing his arm like Shauna.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

"Someone once told me, 'neither will alone, nor strength alone.' You need both in order to succeed." This time, he released his dragoon units and it slashed the mobile suit. Inside the cockpit, Michael was suffering from the malfunctioning with the controls.

"Think about what you're truly fighting for. See if what you're doing right now is correct. Because I believe that your sister is doing what's right." He flew off, leaving the mobile suit as it is.

**Endanger Vs. Infinite Justice**

As Athrun left the astrays, he went in pursuit of the Endanger, who was coming right at him. Athrun took out his rifle and stopped midway and aimed near the cockpit of the Endanger. Surprisingly, the Endanger changed courses and headed upwards. Athrun watched as the Endanger then flew towards him, saber in hand.

_'Damn... he's fast,'_ he thought. He tried to switch weapons but knew he wouldn't make it on time. Instead, he dodged the attack and elbowed the back of the cockpit of the Endanger. However, he missed the back of his cockpit and instead, hit nothing but empty space. Once he turned around, he realized that the suit was behind him.

_'What?!'_ he thought. He managed to dodge the Endanger slightly, but it damaged the suit. Athrun then put away his rifle and took out his saber, and quickly countered the saber coming right at him again. They met in a match of strength and the Endanger pushed Athrun off his balance. He went flying a little ways away and the Endanger came pursuing after him.

"Aghh.. damn it!" he yelled in his cockpit. It looked like he was losing. That commander sure was crazy. _'He's one tough opponent if you ask me...'_ He brought his saber up in time and the two suits' sabers clashed with each other. Athrun felt so powerless, with the Endanger this powerful, and he tried pushing the Endanger back. However, the Endanger suddenly stopped and flew upwards, leaving Athrun pushing himself forwards. Just when he figured out where he was, the Endanger kicked the back of the Justice's cockpit and sent him flying again. The Endanger pulled out his rifle and raced after him. He aimed the rifle at Athrun and shot the beam.

Inside the Justice's cockpit, signals were growing crazy. _'Damn... this is it?'_ he thought. He decided to at least dodge a little to see if he'll survive but then, no impact came. He looked out and noticed that the Freedom saved him.

_'Kira...'_ he thought in relief. Kira's face then appeared on the Justice.

"Athrun..." he said. Athrun smiled.

"Thank you Kira. I'm fine." Kira nodded. The two then went towards the Endanger, working together to get the Endanger back for Alex, and capturing the commander of the Radiator.

**Blaster Vs. Orange Murasume**

Andy and Souta's battle was not as intense as the other two battles. In the midst of their battle, Andy decided to speak up and make things more 'interesting.'

"You know, you're actually an awesome pilot. It's a shame you have to fight on the wrong side," Andy said as he aimed his rifle and shot the Blaster.

"You as well. However, I believe I'm fighting for the right cause," Souta said calmly. Andy chuckled.

"Is that so? So you're fighting as well and hoping you'd eliminate the Naturals."

"If that's what the chairwoman wishes for, then I shall obey. I'm fighting for my homeland. I don't fight for both places, unlike you and the Clyne Faction. Get that straight through your head."

"But you see... what I'm doing is much more smarter. Do you understand why?"

"No and I don't intend to find out because I just don't care," he said as he put away his rifle and started to go inwards at the Murasume. Andy continued to aim for the mobile suit but the Blaster was moving too fast and dodged every single one of them. Andy watched as the mobile suit became closer and closer.

"This is what you get, for thinking the wrong things. Die!" Souta yelled. Andy wasn't worried at all. As the saber was getting closer to his cockpit, he waited until it was the right time. About inches before the saber hit the cockpit, the Murasume launched upward and Andy put away his rifle. He quickly took out his saber, and slashed at the Blaster. Souta yelled in pain as the Blaster became electrified and Andy then kicked the machine as far as he could.

"If you fight with pure rage, you will accomplish nothing," Andy said as he turned around, headed to help Kira and Athrun with the Endanger.

**Eternal Bridge**

Lacus watched as the Radiator continued to fire aimlessly at the Eternal. The Eternal was countering back with its many missiles as well. As missiles hit the Eternal, the bridge shook. Lacus sat there, still determined about this battle, and hoping that Kira, Athrun, and Andy would be able to take the Endanger safely. Just then, Meyrin shouted cried out.

"The Zaku! It's getting closer to us!"

"We have no choice, get it!" Martin commanded. "Yes, sir."

They aimed its missiles at the Zaku and it exploded in front of the Eternal. Lacus watched in horror as another ZAFT soldier was killed pointlessly in battle. _'Yet this could all be avoided easily...'_ Lacus thought. While they were busy with the Zaku, another one came up from behind it.

"Sir!"

"Evade!"

"Sir... it's too late!" Lacus stared at the screen. She was horrified inside, but on the outside, her expression did not change one bit.

**Radiator**

"Captain, the Lightning and Blaster has been disabled. They're retreating as of now. The Fortress is still out there helping us out, and the three enemy suits are enganging the Endanger."

"I see... ignore that. Let the two suits in and continue to focus on the Eternal. That ship must go down!"

"Yes sir," one of the crewman said.

He watched as one of their Zaku went up to the Eternal and exploded. The firing still continued as the Eternal was getting damaged slowly. He then noticed another Zaku behind the one which just got demolished, and was prepared to fire at the Eternal's bridge.

_'This will all be over soon...'_ James thought, somewhat unhappily.

* * *

**Earth's Battlefield**

**Pursuer Vs. Destiny**

"This is what you get for hurting Luna!" Shinn yelled in rage. He was angry at the pilot. Shinn blamed the pilot of the Pursuer for what happened to Luna. Sure, it was Luna's carelessness who got in the way, but if the Pursuer wasn't there, Luna wouldn't have to be suffering. He was surprised when he heard a voice.

"So I see you're angry. You're blaming me for what I did to that pilot over there? I'm sure there's something going on between you two. But this is a damn war. However much we don't want to be a part of it, we're forced to do this," Jeffrey said. The two were dodging beams that were aimed at each other. Shinn's anger boiled inside as he heard the voice.

"You bastard! Don't you dare say anything! I've already witnessed this, whether or not volunteering. But you know what? _It was your damn fault she got injured. And you didn't even give a damn!_" Shinn's anger got the best of him as he yelled those words at the young pilot. That made Jeffrey freeze. Shinn saw the advantage and shot at the mobile suit, though not at the cockpit. He also decided to follow in Kira's footsteps.

_'I... It was my fault. But... but she didn't have to go save me! I could've easily just died. Don't blame me for this mess. You don't even know how I suffered after that battle you damn idiot!'_ Jeffrey thought angrily. He then noticed the heat wave coming at him and dodged it but lost his left arm. Though his weapon arm was still able to use, he used it to his advantage. With the rage boiled inside of him, he put away his rifle and took out his saber.

"I'll show you to say crap. You don't even know what I've been through! Don't assume things, you monster! I had respect for that girl, for that pilot, ever since she saved my life at the lunar base. And when she saved my damn life at that battle, you think I didn't feel any pity?! I was damn worried about that girl, thinking about her. Seeing her out here and fighting again, I don't know but it sure makes me happy, knowing that she didn't die on me you bastard! Don't you ever dare critisize me _ever_ again!" Jeffrey yelled. He headed towards the cockpit of the Destiny. Shinn payed no attention to the incoming mobile suit.

_'What... he felt sympathy? For Luna? You must be kidding me right? But what if he's telling the truth. He let her go when she just flew past her... but he was thinking about going after her damn it! But...'_ Shinn sat there, confused at what the pilot had just said. He noticed the saber coming towards him, but he didn't know what to do. He felt like he was paralyzed. _'How could someone... say that about the enemy? Whether he was drafted or not...'_

Jeffrey was so close to stabbing the saber through the cockpit. In his mind, he was shouting _'don't do it'_ but his anger overpowered his thoughts and his heart. However, he did stop when he heard a voice.

_"Jeffrey! Stop!" _He recognized that as Vanessa's. That made him slow down. _"Remember what we discussed Jeff! Stop it! Don't you dare kill him! Wasn't our goal _not _to destroy these people? What will we prove if that happens? Jeffrey calm down..."_

Jeffrey then slowed down to a stop and the two mobile suits stood face to face with each other. Jeffrey understood and he turned his mobile suit around.

"It's not my place to fight. I'm not here to fight you.. I just remembered what I was really here for. But a word of advice buddy, don't you dare assume or accuse people of things they did not do. Or the fact that you're fighting with rage? I thought you would've learned that from the last war as well." He then flew off and that's when he noticed in the distance, the Orb fleet was advancing to their battlefield. _'Damn...'_

Shinn watched as the mobile suit left. "You idiot! I know what I'm doing..." He then turned to see how Luna was doing when he also noticed the Orb fleet coming towards them. _'Just in time...'_ he thought.

**Rage Vs. Red Murasume**

As Vanessa was taking on the Murasume, she suddenly rememberd what she planned out with the captain.

_'What the hell am I doing?'_ Vanessa asked herself. _'I'm not supposed to be fighting like this...'_

That was when Flay saw her chance. She took out her saber and raced towards the Rage. The Rage was still floating there, not doing anything and she smiled. _'I'm not going to destroy you. I'm simply going to disable you.' _She then stopped and then flew upwards.

Vanessa, from inside her cockpit, realized what Flay was doing. But when Flay flew upwards, that confused her. She opened her communication link and shouted. "Stop!"

Flay, a little higher in the air, all of a sudden stopped. She was confused. _'Is this some kind of trap?'_ She thought. After a few hesitations, she continued her attack, this time aiming downwards at her. She has been practicing with the simulator onboard the Archangel with a moving suit. How hard can a non-moving suit be?

"Stop it! Stop your attack!" Vanessa yelled. Flay hesitated once again.

"I'm... I'm sorry. Please stop your attack..." Vanessa said. She put away her weapons. Flay just watched the scene unfold. _'What the hell is going on?'_ She asked herself, frustrated at what's going on.

"I... I honestly don't want to fight you. I..." but then stopped as Flay became even more confused. She flew off towards the Destiny's battle and Flay just watched the suit retreat.

_'That is indeed the most oddest thing I've ever seen in a battle...'_ Flay thought. She decided to follow after her, in case she decides to do something funny.

Vanessa paused because she noticed the attack Jeffrey was making towards the Destiny. "Jeffrey! Stop!" Vanessa yelled out after changing frequencies. She noticed the Pursuer stop in its tracks.

"Remember what we discussed Jeff!" she cried out. She continued to talk with her as Flay was closing in on her. Vanessa of course knew what the Murasume was doing and was on high alert as well. When Flay got closer, she was ready to shoot her rifle but then the Rage dodged it with such grace that it surprised Flay greatly. Flay the noticed the Rage turned back at her.

"This is useless..." she said. "I can also see your Orb fleet is going to join up with you soon." As she said that, she pointed her arm towards the Orb fleet, coming towards them.

_'I see...'_ she thought. _'Now this is an more even battle...'_

**Strangler Vs. Akatsuki**

Just like Jeffrey was, Vincent got into battle mode as well. He was extremely angry at that golden mobile suit. _'Damn you... I will defeat you today!'_ he thought to himself. The two were battling each other out. However, Mwu wasn't trying his hardest at all. He didn't want to hurt the pilot, so therefore didn't try too much. But that got Vincent even more frustrated.

"Damn it you coward! Stop running away and fight me!" he yelled. Mwu just smiled. He continued to dodge and run away from his attacks. Vincent's fury was rising and soon enough, his fighting skills were filled with pure rage. Mwu just continued to dodge and run away easily from the Strangler. He could kind of sense Vincent's anger and so knew what to do.

After a few minutes during the battle, Vincent noticed that the Orb fleet was arriving. At that time, he also heard Vanessa's voice.

_"Vince! Enough already. Stop it. I know what we discussed only goes with the PLANTS, but these people are only helping to make peace in the world. Stop fighting Vince!"_ Vanessa argued. Vince ignored her comment and continued to fight. Throughout the battle, he heard Vanessa's cry for stop. And soon enough, he got annoyed.

"Damn it Vanessa! Just shut up! I don't want to hear your damn voice. Leave me alone! I know what I'm doing. You think this will stop just because you think so? I don't believe that will happen Vanessa. If you want to go through your happy little childhood phase, then go ahead. But just remember, your family died!" Just when those words came out, he regretted it.

_"And that's the damn reason why I'm trying to stop this hopeless battle!"_ he heard Vanessa cry. _"You... don't get it. You don't ever listen to anything we say anymore Vince. What's gotten into you?!"_

"Stop bickering or you'll die as well!" Vincent said angrily. There was a pause before Vanessa spoke again.

_"I'll die huh? So you won't care? Why of course you won't... why would you, am I right?"_ Vanessa said quietly this time.

"W-Wait... I..."

_"Just... just go ahead. Jeffrey and I will go engage the Orb fleet. Go have fun."_ She then closed the communication link.Vincent stopped. He tried to get back to her link but she must have blocked it because it wouldn't go through.

_'Damn it...'_ he yelled mentally. He turned his back on the Akatsuki.

"You're lucky for today. I have things to deal with..." he said as he flew off after Vanessa, towards the Orb fleet. Throughout the battle, his battle with the Akatsuki was the furthest away from the others. He flew at top speed to reach the others. Due to the running away of the Akatsuki, that was why they were farr off from the battlefield with everyone else.

_'Vanessa... don't do anything stupid, idiot,'_ he thought, worriedly.

* * *

**A/N: **All right, I'm going to end it there. It's been awhile again huh? Well I'm terribly sorry. As you know, school's started again and it's the second month and I'm as busy as ever. Sophomore year ain't that easy eh? Well anyway, hope this update satisfy you. Yeah, it's all about the battle. And I'm sorry if it bores you but I need to go through this. It was tough for me to write it as well. I need to try and be more specific in battles. But anyway, the next chapter will probably be the second part of the battle plus some other things. I'll try my best to update soon so ...

Until next time...


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclamer: **I don't own anything related or have to do with GS/D. Only thing I do own is this plot and the characters that are not in GS/D. Enough said.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! Also, read the note at the bottom.

**Summary**: Flay was brought back to life by scientists in the middle of the second war. No one knew about this until it was over and Chairman Durandal was gone. Lacus finds out that Kira is slowly opening up to her and she is happy for it. But what happens when Kira suddenly meets Flay? Will he fall for Flay again and leave Lacus, or will he realize that the one who he loves is truly Lacus? And on top of all this madness, the third war arises. **KiraxLacus** Rated T to be safe

* * *

**It's Either Her or Me**

**Chapter 20**

_"Just... just go ahead. Jeffrey and I will go engage the Orb fleet. Go have fun." She then closed the communication link.Vincent stopped. He tried to get back to her link but she must have blocked it because it wouldn't go through._

_'Damn it...' he yelled mentally. He turned his back on the Akatsuki._

_"You're lucky for today. I have things to deal with..." he said as he flew off after Vanessa, towards the Orb fleet. Throughout the battle, his battle with the Akatsuki was the furthest away from the others. He flew at top speed to reach the others. Due to the running away of the Akatsuki, that was why they were farr off from the battlefield with everyone else._

_'Vanessa... don't do anything stupid, idiot,' he thought, worriedly._

* * *

**Space Battlefield**

**Main Battle**

The three suits from the Eternal started to pursue the Endanger. They were free and had nothing else to do. From the little minor battles, they shifted to this one major battle. But before they actually reached the Endanger, the alarms on their suits went off. The Eternal's help signal was embedded into their suits just in case something happens. Kira wanted this to be added to their machines. Kira saw in horror a Zaku appear out of nowhere and aimed its rifle at the Eternal's bridge. He quickly changed courses and headed for the Eternal. The Justice and Murasume were going to follow before they heard Kira's voice.

"No, go and take care of the Endanger. Leave this to me," Kira said, his voice dead serious. The two suits then continued their course towards the Endanger.

Kira's pupils then became dilated and were in beserker mode once again. He flew at top speed towards the Eternal. He knew he wouldn't make it and so he decided to take a chance. He took out his rifle and aimed, still flying at top speed. He fired the shot and watched as the beam hit the cockpit of the Zaku and it exploded. The impact made the Eternal shake violently and some debris flew into the Eternal through the window. Kira's eyes widened even more as he flew towards the Eternal as quickly as possible, towards the hangars of the ship.

**Eternal**

Lacus watched in horror as the mobile suit appeared and they had no time to evade. She then realized that the small conversation before the battle with Kira was the last she'll ever have. She shook her head, and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. Seconds passed and nothing happened. She heard Martin scream out orders.

"Evacuate the bridge immediately!" Martin cried out. Everyone got up. Lacus opened her eyes and noticed that the Zaku before her exploded into pieces and some debris flew in and broke the window. They didn't have helmets on and therefore would lose air. She got up along with the rest but then lost consciousness as a shard flew towards her forehead and became embedded in it. The last thing she saw was her own blood trickling down between her eyes.

"Miss Lacus!" Martin cried out. He quickly picked her up and left the bridge.

**Hangars**

Kira broke into the hangars and got out of his machine as quickly as possible. The Eternal was in serious trouble. They were not able to use the bridge at all and did not now a way of contacting for help. He didn't worry about that and had to find out what happened to the crew, and most importantly, Lacus.

He flew out of the hangars and into the Eternal's corridors. He knew that there was the Radiator outside. He didn't know what to do, but he did not worry about this right now. He wasn't thinking. He just ran towards the direction of the bridge, hoping he'd see people he knew. He then noticed the crew outside with Martin at the front, holding an unconscious and bleeding Lacus in his arms. Kira froze in shock. Did the decision he made just cost Lacus her life?

"Mr. Yamato!" Martin cried out. "We have to bring her to the infirmary immediately."

Kira just nodded and followed Martin close behind. Once they got into the infirmary, doctors were rushed up and they took Lacus out of Martin's hands. That was when Kira really saw what happened to Lacus. There, on her forehead, was a shard of the suit embedded in. He shook his head and cried out her name multiple of times. Martin pulled him back while he was struggling to get to Lacus.

"Stop it, Mr. Yamato. You've got to get back out there. We cannot lose this fight or else we all will perish," Martin said. Kira was listening but his mind was also on Lacus. He watched as they pulled the shard out and treated to Lacus. He shook his head.

"No... What have I done…"

"Stop it. You've done what's right. You saved us... If you haven't done that, we would all be dead by now. So don't worry. I'll go back to the bridge and get things done."

"But..."

"We can use helmets. Don't we have them down at the hangars? We get them and the rest of us will go back on the bridge and fight. We still have a chance. Just have hope all right? I'm sure Lacus will be fine. Let's go..." he said, comfortingly. Kira just nodded. He looked at Lacus for awhile before turning around and heading back to the hangars to get the helmets for the crew. Then he'd go back outside and fight.

**Corridors**

Alex and Maya ran out of their room with all the commotion going on. Meyrin told them that Lacus was situated in the infirmary because of her injury and the bridge was unable to be gone into without helmets. They would be getting helmets and continue their battle afterwards. After all, none of the ship was damaged severely besides the fact that they're losing air in there. The two siblings quickly ran into the infirmary to meet Kira and Martin leaving it. Kira's eyes were still dilated and Alex had never seen anything like that. Even Maya was a little intimidated

"Watch over Lacus, will ya? We don't know her condition as of yet, but we're going back out to fight. It's unsafe to leave our ship just standing out there," Martin said before he left with a solemn Kira. Alex and Maya just nodded as they waited outside until the doctors would let them in.

**Radiator**

James watched as the Zaku exploded right infront of the Eternal. He wasn't surprised or anything, more likely emotionless right now. He turned and noticed that the Freedom had shot the Zaku down. He ignored it and continued to watch. He wouldn't shoot down the Eternal when it was in that state because he was fair. But whatever happens, if the Eternal got back to moving again, he will definitely shoot.

**Major Battle**

Athrun had a feeling the ship was damaged because of his signals ringing inside his cockpit. He tried his best to ignore it and followed Andrew to the Endanger. The Endanger was patiently waiting for the two suits to come towards him. He smiled and opened communications.

"Well well well, what have we here? Where is the legendary Freedom, hm? Or... what ever happened to your dear Eternal? Whatever the issue, we have won. Why don't you two just sit there while I destroy each and every one of you, hm?" Robert smirked.

Athrun's blood began to boil. They surely haven't lost as the Eternal did not blow up, and they would have a chance. No matter what that commander said, they will have a chance in winning and getting the Endanger to its rightful owner.

"Whatever you say commander, but we are not going to give up just like this. Just because we seem to be losing, doesn't mean we will; we can actually win," Athrun said. He pulled out his saber, with Andy taking out his rifle.

"Well, prepare to die then, Athrun Zala."

Athrun froze when he heard his name. The guy knew his name? But of course, he's piloting the Justice, and who from ZAFT would not know that Athrun Zala was the pilot of Justice?

"I will not give up that easily, commander." Andy and Athrun actually make quite a good team. Although if Kira was here, then things would be much easier, but they didn't have Kira and they had to improvise.

Athrun flew towards the Endanger head on, aiming right for his cockpit. Of course, he couldn't destroy the suit and had to change courses to hacking off his defenses. The Endanger, however, did not move an inch since the Justice came flying towards him, which confused Athrun a great deal. He did not hesitate and continued his pursuit. Meanwhile, Andrew flew up higher towards the sky and aimed from above, to take out his head.

Robert knew what was happening as he had what you call six senses. When Andy was about to shoot, he noticed that Athrun was gaining up on him. About a mere few centimeters away, Robert moved with lightning speed and Andy fired the rifle, with Athrun right underneath. Athrun's alarm suddenly blared throughout his cockpit and he noticed the beam from Andy's rifle was going towards him. With his fast reflexes, he blocked it with his shield and the impact broke it. Now it left the Justice defenseless.

_'Oh well... at least it hit him,'_ Robert thought as he shrugged it off. He then aimed his rifle and shot at the Justice. He watched as the Murasume then shot his rifle and blocked his attack. He slightly growled. _'I have to keep my patience. After all, they survived two wars; of course they'd be this good.'_

The battle continued on with the two Eternal suits going against the Endanger, both trying not to kill the machine and the pilot, but enough to put him down.

**Eternal**

As Kira gave the helmets to the crew, he put on his own helmet and headed to his machine. While all this was going on, his mind was still on Lacus. Many questions were pounding through his head, like how was she or worst... is she alive? He tried to think positive thoughts and got into this suit. He had to help the rest out. He had to keep going, for everyone, for himself, and for Lacus.

**Battlefield**

He flew out of the Eternal and headed towards the front of the ship for now. He'd engage with the others after he knew that the Eternal got the hang of it. This time, he was angry. He was angry at what ZAFT did and he was angry at what he did himself. Many thoughts were going through this young boy's head but he had to get through this. His eyes were still dilated as they never got back to normal. He waited until he had the Eternal's signal before attacking.

"Kira, we're ready," he heard Meyrin say over the com. He nodded as the Eternal began to commence attack once again. Kira took out his saber and went off towards the Radiator, with the Eternal close behind. He'd take care of the machines while the Eternal get the Radiator.

One by one, Kira disarmed all the machines so they can no longer fight. He noticed that the Eternal was doing a good job. His thoughts lingered to why the Radiator didn't do anything while the Eternal wasn't in use. The Eternal looked like it was in a bad shape, but it was in a perfect shape in terms of its weapons on board. He watched a few more seconds and realized that there were no more machines coming out and he flew off to help Athrun and Andy with the Endanger.

**Major Battle**

Andy's suit has suffered a few hits but Athrun's was still fine. The Endanger was taking on two suits and he was still doing fine. It was like he wasn't wasting any breath in this fight at all.

"Damn it, what's with this guy?" Athrun said. His eyes then became dilated as he was now in beserker mode.

"I don't know, but we've got to keep up. I sense Kira coming," Andy said. Just on cue, they noticed the Strike Freedom soar through and landed beside the two suits.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Freedom. Finally here, I see? Finished dealing with problems?" Robert smirked. He noticed that the Radiator and Eternal was once again at it. He didn't have any concerns for them at all because he had a feeling that the Radiator will do fine.

"I'm here now, that's all that matters," Kira said as he flew off towards the Endanger. With Kira and his new concentration, Robert had a difficult time dodging every attack by the Freedom. Surely enough, the Freedom was fast. He thought he would be able to match his abilities, but when he's angered and determined, guess not then. He growled as his calm demeanor then became one of a violent man.

"You think you can actually defeat me?!" he yelled. "Well, even if you do, you're not going to get anything!"

Robert knew that he was going to fail in this battle. It was pointless and now, the Endanger had suffered many damages due to the Freedom and Justice working together. Although the Murasume didn't do much damage, it did help the other two suits. He decided to leave the Endanger. There was no way he would make it back alive if he was still in this suit.

"Radiator, I'm ejecting out of the Endanger. Pick me up," Robert said. He then ejected himself out and left the Endanger where it was.

"Do you think he put it on self-destruct?" Andy asked out of nowhere. Kira and Athrun shrugged. However, they had to wait. After a few minutes, nothing happened. But then they heard a voice.

"You may have won this one, but we'll be back, you understand? We'll be back, and there's nothing you can do to win. That's that..." Robert said through the com. The Radiator then called back its suits and they left the Eternal where it was along with the many debris left after this fierce battle. Kira went towards the Endanger and picked it up. The maintenance crew would be able to patch it up and Alex would be able to use it once again.

"Kira..." Athrun said. Kira looked at the screen Athrun was on.

"Everyone's fine... except Lacus."

* * *

**Earth Battlefield**

**Main Battle**

The Orb fleet made its way towards the battle. The three alliance machines watched as the many ships made its way into view of battle. Their signals appeared on their screen. They had called in a huge fleet.

Of course, leading the fleet was the Kusanagi itself. That was when they heard the representative's voice.

"To everyone on the Alliance, this is Cagalli Yula Attha. I believe that this battle is pointless and you will achieve nothing from it. The Orb fleet has joined the Archangel and Minerva. I suggest you fall back so there won't be any unnecessary deaths that will occur today."

The ships on the Alliance were still quarrelling about staying to fight or falling back. There were some captains from ships that did want this to continue. They thought they had a chance, although they have lost so many already.

On board the Kusanagi, Cagalli watched as there was no reaction from the Alliance. She decided to wait more because she really did not want a pointless battle at this point in time. After a few more minutes, nothing happened and she decided to speak up again when another female voice was heard.

"As much as some of us want this battle to end, another half of us want this fight to continue. This battle was not supposed to be part of our plans so therefore, the lot of us who does not want to be apart of this will leave. On behalf of some of us, I'm sure that the chances of us winning this battle are very slim."

Cagalli smiled as she heard the female's point of view. However, she was saddened by the fact that some Alliance members just won't give up.

Currently on the Alliance's side, there was a lot of commotion. Many captains were yelling at the Hellding for actually reporting that out loud. However, they certainly couldn't stay if the Hellding didn't. After all, the Hellding was the main ship and they had to follow orders. Reluctantly, this battle ceased and the ships sent out the flares while the many machines that were out returned.

**Alliance Mobile Suits**

Vanessa smiled as she listened to their captain give out her small little speech. Luckily, no more lives were sacrificed because of their misunderstanding. She noticed Vincent's machine close by her and that made her smile a little more. Knowing that he listened to what she had to say and actually followed her instead of doing something reckless with the Akatsuki, she was glad. She opened her com link with Vincent as they were called to head back to their ships.

"Vince... thank you," she smiled. Vincent just scoffed at her.

"Whatever, seems like you really wanted this. Let's go back." Vanessa smiled knowingly as they headed back to their ships.

In Vince's machine, he breathed a huge relief. He was glad that Vanessa was fine and wasn't holding a grudge on him. He followed her back to the Hellding, hoping that he would be able to have a word with her.

**Archangel and Minerva Machines**

The mobile suits from the two legendary ships were headed back towards their respective ships as well. Flay smiled at the outcomes of this battle. Luckily, nothing more dangerous had to have happened and everyone is fine right now.

"Hey kid, how are you?" Mwu said from his machine. Flay smiled.

"I'm fine. It's sad to say that the whole Orb fleet came here for nothing at all. Well I can't say that that wasn't anything... what Lady Cagalli did was so admiring," she said to him. Mwu nodded acknowledging.

"Why of course, she always had a thing for making inspiring speeches, no?" The two suits headed back to the Archangel.

Shinn waited for Luna to catch up to him and they headed back towards the Minerva. Dearka and Shiho already landed inside since they were standing by the ships anyway.

"Luna, you okay?" he asked her. Luna nodded from her monitor.

"Yeah, why do you ask? Cause I'm wounded and not recovered properly? Come on Shinn, you should trust me more," she smiled. Shinn just shrugged his shoulders.

"I was really worried, idiot. Don't ever do that again," Shinn mumbled. That comment made Luna giggle as she nodded her okay.

"I won't do that again... Only if I have to though," she teased. Shinn just rolled his eyes.

"What do I do with you," he sighed as they headed into the Minerva.

**Archangel Bridge**

Murrue sighed as the battle was over. Sure, everything's been hectic these days, but without Kira here, things have gotten harder. It's true, the Minerva is doing its share, but she would feel a whole lot safer if Kira was around as well, not that the other pilots weren't good.

"Ms. Cagalli," she said as Cagalli's face appeared on their screen.

_"Captain Ramius,"_ Cagalli acknowledged.

"Thank you a lot for coming here. I'm glad you made it here on time. I feel bad though, seeing as how you brought the entire fleet here for nothing," she chuckled. Cagalli smiled.

_"That's fine, I don't really mind. As long as it helps, then that's what counts. Oh and by the way, I'm sure the Alliance is heading up towards space. Something's definitely going on. Lacus has told me something is going on with the PLANTS. It's weird but I'm guessing that the issues here on Earth are much less compared to the problems up in space."_

"Very well Lady Cagalli, we'll head up to space. I would like to meet up with the Eternal as well," she smiled. Cagalli nodded.

_"Okay, take care all right? We'll be doing our share here on Earth. Oh and... Say hi to Athrun for me..."_ she said. Murrue chuckled.

"Okay. You as well, Lady Cagalli," Murrue answered as the link was terminated. The Orb fleet started to head back towards Orb, with the Kusanagi the last ship to disappear into the horizon. Murrue then turned to the crew, with Flay and Mwu joining not long ago.

"We'll be heading into space. I'm sure the Eternal will need as much help as they can. One ship up there against two other nations isn't that good, now is it?" Murrue said. They informed the Minerva of what they have planned as of now. Murrue felt like she can do more rather than just hide under water, waiting for something to happen.

"All right, prepare the Archangel for ascend."

The Archangel was preparing for ascending once again into space.

**Minerva**

The whole crew was standing on the bridge, realizing what they just heard from Murrue.

"So we're heading back to space now, are we?" Shinn mumbled. Luna nodded.

"Yeah, didn't feel too long down here, did it? I'm sure going to miss the beautiful ocean..." she sighed. Shinn scoffed.

"Ocean... pah, I feel much lighter up in space, don't you?"

"Very funny Shinn," Luna shook her head. There were still bandages wrapped around her because of her wounds still being fresh. But they're getting better day by day. Although Shinn doesn't really show it on the outside, he's really glad that Luna's recovering well. He was hoping that nothing like this will happen again to her. He didn't want to lose her at all.

"So once we get up there, a battle will be sure to arise. Are you all prepared for that?" Yzak asked the crew. Everyone nodded their head.

"Of course we are, we're soldiers now, aren't we? What kind of soldiers would we be if we aren't?" Dearka spoke up. Yzak rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," he mumbled. "All right, ascend the Minerva as soon as the Archangel launches."

* * *

**Space**

**Eternal Infirmary**

Kira walked into the infirmary and watched as Lacus was sleeping on the bed. The doctors had told him awhile ago that she was just fine. The shard wasn't embedded into her skull too deep so nothing internal was damaged. She just fell unconscious and has lost a lot of blood, but other than that, she'll be fine when she wakes up. They told him to keep her from stressing too much. After he heard that, all his worries were subsided and he felt like a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders. Athrun had been with him when he was informed. Right after, Kira let Athrun go in and see Lacus for awhile, even though she didn't wake up. He wanted more time with her so he can be there when she does wake up. Alex and Maya left after they saw Kira and so left him alone with her.

"Lacus..." he said softly as he sat on the chair beside the bed. He looked at her sleeping form. Yet again, she looked so peaceful. Her head was bandaged up to stop the bleeding and maybe to heal faster. She was lucky she didn't have a concussion or anything too serious. Her head will be pounding a lot these coming days and Kira was told to keep her resting more often. However, he was still worried that Lacus hadn't woken up yet.

"It's my fault this happened to you... I'm sorry..." he said. He took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly. Over the past few months, there had been much confusion going on between the two of them and Kira had been thinking about it a lot. He thought about what Athrun told him before he entered the room as well.

Flashback

_Athrun left the room and looked as Kira stood there, waiting for him to leave._

_"Kira... Seeing Lacus in this condition scares me too. The doctor told us to not let her stress too much. Don't put too much pressure on her, Kira. She's suffering inside already. You may not know it, in fact, everyone may not know it, but I'm sure she is. I've seen it appear on her expressions sometimes... I'm sure I've already told you a million times already that it isn't good to lie to the girls. I know who you actually do treasure the most, but I'm not going to tell you anything. You have to figure this out yourself, who is the real person you truly love? I don't want her to destroy herself and I don't want her to blame herself for anything. I've made a mistake before, haven't treated her like I should've. Don't you make the same mistake I did, all right Kira?"_

_Kira watched as Athrun turned his back towards him and walked off. Kira sighed and went into the room, thinking about what Athrun had said._

End Flashback

"Lacus, I know you can't hear me right now. I've been making you suffer and I hadn't even realized it until someone actually told me. Well... I did, but I should've cared more about it, notice more. You've given me so much, and I haven't done anything to help you at all. Ever since I saw Flay, I was so happy because I thought she died. When she passed on, a part of me shattered, a part of me was gone forever and I didn't know what to do. You were the only one who helped me through, who understood how I actually felt. You put everyone before yourself. I admire you a lot for that. However, Flay came back, and I know, she is supposed to be dead. She was revived, and that is something terribly wrong."

He watched her sleeping form as she was slowly breathing in and out. He wondered if she heard him at all.

"I know all I've done was make you upset, and I'm glad you're still waiting patiently for me. I really don't deserve this at all, Lacus. You're someone really special to me and I think you should know that. I don't want to hurt you, but I am, and I hate myself for it. You've been injured severely twice already in this war, and it's all because I couldn't protect you enough."

He then felt his hand stir and he looked up at Lacus. He watched as Lacus slowly opened her eyelids and revealed that extravagant cerulean eyes of hers. He smiled down at her as she looked around confused. He noticed she didn't move her head as well. _'She must be feeling extreme pain at this moment...'_ he thought sadly.

After her little tour around the room, her eyes rested on his once again. She smiled slightly at him but winced because of the pain that caused her. _'It also hurts her to smile...'_ Kira thought, more saddened by that thought.

"Kira?" she said softly. Kira nodded.

"I'm..."

"You're in the infirmary. After that explosion, a shard was embedded into your forehead. Luckily, Martin brought you here on time. The nurses fixed you up. Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel dizzy... but other than that, I'm fine," she said as she tried to smile yet again.

"Don't push yourself too hard okay? You should rest more often... I heard that the Archangel and Minerva are joining us very soon," Kira notified her. Lacus squeezed his hand to acknowledge that she understood. Kira then watched as she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep once again into a deep slumber.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered to her as a tear rolled down his cheek.

**Bridge**

Andy sat on his chair with his face in his hands. So much has happened and nothing seemed to be getting anywhere. He rubbed his face until he heard Meyrin notify that the Archangel and Minerva was coming. He looked up and indeed, the two ships were coming along. The Eternal was currently getting repairs done inside the meteor. They surely couldn't go into battle in this condition.

_"Mr. Waltfeld,"_ Murrue said through the com link. Andy nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Wondering about Lacus? She's fine, in the infirmary right now resting... Kira is with her. If you want, I can call him here... and we can all have a little catching up time, all right? Why don't you come over..."

_"Very well,"_ Murrue said as they terminated the link. After a few minutes, everyone met at the bridge of the Eternal, Kira as well. Kira didn't want to leave the infirmary but had to to meet everyone else.

"Kira," Flay cried as she saw him and jumped onto him. He smiled and returned the simple embrace. Everyone watched as the two rejoiced. As much as Athrun hated Kira being this confused, he had to deal with it.

Everyone on the bridge caught up with events that had happened since their departure.

"What?!" Andy cried out. Murrue just nodded.

"The Alliance caught us and we engaged in battle. Luckily, the Orb fleet came on time and Lady Cagalli stopped the fight from going anywhere further. She told us that the Alliance is headed up to the lunar base up here?"

"Yeah, we had a feeling something like that would happen," Kira said. "Not too long ago, as you know, we got attacked by ZAFT. It's a shame how everything's going right now but we were winning even though it seemed to be like we were losing..."

"Everyone's fine now, though, so it's all good. We're going to have to wait until something else happens, or find out what's really going on between the two nations," Athrun spoke up. Murrue nodded.

"Speaking of everyone's fine now, Lady Cagalli says hi," Murrue smiled. Athrun slightly blushed at the comment and nodded.

"Thanks for... informing me, Captain Ramius..."

Everyone chuckled at that little gesture that was imprinted on Athrun. Their little meeting carried on as a few people from the Eternal went off towards their quarters to take a rest. Kira, Athrun, and Flay left together, as Kira was determined to speak to Flay.

**Observatory Deck**

Once the three reached to the deck, Kira turned to Athrun.

"This has gone on long enough, even I think so now..." Kira said to Athrun. Athrun was just as clueless as ever.

"Kira?" Flay asked him. Kira looked towards her, then out into space.

"I... Flay, you should know that I care about you very much. And I've been so much happier ever since you came back. However, you coming back meant that you were actually revived by scientists. I'm not saying that I don't like your existence right now. It's not true, I actually do love the fact that you're back here, in person. I realized... these past few months... that, I don't really love you that way Flay."

Athrun smiled at what Kira had said. _'So you finally understand now, eh? You're so dense sometimes...'_

"Kira..." Flay said. Kira wrapped his arms around Flay.

"I love you... but not in a way where I can truly give you my heart. Before, it was just a crush. I thought I can actually handle a relationship with you, but I ran away from it. In the first war, I ran away and I never saw you again, besides the time in the final battle. I thought that everything was over, that my life has been shattered because of that one thing. It's true that I love you... but maybe as only a friend, a little sister. I had mixed up my feelings then." He then pulled away and looked Flay in the eyes.

"The thing is... the person I really do care about, that means a lot to me, is currently suffering because of me. I've made someone I care about so much suffer, and that isn't right at all. I also made you wait and I'm truly sorry for that. I always have this urge to protect you, but that's like a brother's instinct, you know? When Lacus gets hurt, even if it's something really little, I freak out. I don't think I've ever been like that before. And my little incident today proved to me that Lacus means the world to me. Even when Lacus gets on a little journey or mission, I find myself always thinking about it, thinking about how she is right now. I always get this feeling whenever Lacus gets hurt."

"Kira, I understand... every time you're around her, you can't help but smile. I've seen you, how lost you were when Lacus was up in space when you were down there with me."

"I'm not saying that we can't talk anymore, I'm not saying that I'm unhappy that you're alive, in fact, it's the opposite. I've been hurting someone I truly shouldn't be hurting, and as much as I don't deserve her, I _need_ her. I'm sorry Flay..."

"It's all right Kira. I'm fine with it... people move on, and I guess you were one of those people. I can't blame you for what your heart feels, right?" she smiled at him. Kira returned the smile and gave her a little hug.

"I'm going to go back to the infirmary to check on her. Are you going to be okay?" Kira asked. Flay just nodded. He smiled at her and left the observatory deck. Athrun was still standing there and hadn't left yet, before he noticed Flay burst into tears.

He walked up to her. "Flay..."

"No Athrun... I just... I don't know, I guess I kind of knew who he was going to choose in the end, you know?" she reasoned with him. "But I'm glad she chose her... after all, you can't love someone who's dead, can't you? I'm not actually alive, you see..."

"Yeah..."

"But anyway, we're still friends, and that's what counts right?" Flay asked him.

"Definitely, it's better than nothing," Athrun smiled. "Come on, you should go take a rest, maybe go back to the Archangel."

**Infirmary**

Kira entered the infirmary and noticed that Lacus was awake and now staring at the ceiling. He sat down on the chair beside her and took her hand in his.

"Lacus, are you all right?"

"I just woke up… How is everyone?" she smiled.

"Everyone's fine. They're discussing things on the bridge, some people already went back, but everything's fine right now."

"That's good," she said.

"Hey Lacus..." Kira started. Lacus turned to him slightly.

"I know this is not the exact right time to be saying this... but I had a talk with Flay." At the mention of that, Lacus turned away.

"Wait, it's not what you think Lacus…" he waited a few seconds but Lacus did not budge. He decided to continue anyway. "It's not like that... I told her, that the person who I _need_ is really you, that the person I really _love_ is you." He waited once again to see her reaction. After a few seconds of no response, Kira's image of Lacus' reaction was the total opposite. She started to scream in agony and she was tossing about in bed. Kira grabbed her hand to try and calm her down but little did that do.

"Lacus?! Doctor! Help!" Kira cried out in fear.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry for letting you wait 20 chapters for this ending of the chapter. Hope you guys are fine with it now maybe? But… yeah technically, Lacus didn't hear what Kira had to say. You'll find out what happens in the next chapter. This chapter was mainly about the development of Kira and Lacus' relationship, plus the ending of the battles so you wouldn't find too much of the other characters in the bottom half of the chapter.

Now, onto the problem about the too much OCs. First of all, this is the third war and my focus is on the third series and I need new characters. It's not like those other fics who are focused solely on one or two pairings. If you think back to GSD, there were new characters added. It's kind of hard to write a war with just the main characters that you saw on GS/D, if you think about it. If you still don't like this, then I suggest you stop reading this fic. It ain't going to get better with the OCs. That's all I want to say. For those who aren't complaining on anything, I thank you greatly.

Oh right, and I'm so sorry about the "Kira and Athrun killing everyone and always winning" thing, but I don't know how else to do this. I'll try my best to not let them always win, but they aren't going to die...

Until next time...


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclamer: **I don't own anything related or have to do with GS/D. Only thing I do own is this plot and the characters that are not in GS/D. Enough said.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!

**Summary**: Flay was brought back to life by scientists in the middle of the second war. No one knew about this until it was over and Chairman Durandal was gone. Lacus finds out that Kira is slowly opening up to her and she is happy for it. But what happens when Kira suddenly meets Flay? Will he fall for Flay again and leave Lacus, or will he realize that the one who he loves is truly Lacus? And on top of all this madness, the third war arises. **KiraxLacus** Rated T to be safe

* * *

**It's Either Her or Me**

**Chapter 21**

_Kira entered the infirmary and noticed that Lacus was awake and now staring at the ceiling. He sat down on the chair beside her and took her hand in his._

_"Lacus, are you all right?"_

_"I just woke up… How is everyone?" she smiled._

_"Everyone's fine. They're discussing things on the bridge, some people already went back, but everything's fine right now."_

_"That's good," she said._

_"Hey Lacus..." Kira started. Lacus turned to him slightly._

_"I know this is not the exact right time to be saying this... but I had a talk with Flay." At the mention of that, Lacus turned away._

"_Wait, it's not what you think Lacus…" he waited a few seconds but Lacus did not budge. He decided to continue anyway. "It's not like that... I told her, that the person who I need is really you, that the person I really love is you." He waited once again to see her reaction. After a few seconds of no response, Kira's image of Lacus' reaction was the total opposite. She started to scream in agony and she was tossing about in bed. Kira grabbed her hand to try and calm her down but little did that do._

"_Lacus?! Doctor! Help!" Kira cried out in fear._

* * *

**Space -- Lunar Base**

**Hellding**

After that little confrontation with the Orb representative, Chelsea felt like a little weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had prevented an attack from the Orb fleet and therefore did not lose any more numbers. Of course, the Alliance will be really angry with her if something did happen. After all, they had to reach the Lunar Base with as much ships as possible.

Chelsea was sitting in her office, looking through documents and past battles that have been copied into their database. Right then, her intercom turned on and a voice was heard.

_"Captain, this is Jeffrey. May I come in?"_

Chelsea sighed and put away her stuff. "Yes, come in."

The door to her office opened and in stepped Jeffrey. "What is it that you need?"

"Uh... ma'am, I wanted to talk to you about... things concerning the war," he said. Chelsea leaned back.

"Very well, take a seat."

**Cafeteria**

Vincent and Vanessa were sitting opposite of each other and eating. Vince stole glances of Vanessa at times but she just kept on eating. He looked down at his own food and found out he hasn't been eating much.

"Hey... you're hungry enough," Vincent said to her. He saw her look up at him.

"Yeah, and you don't seem to be eating at all. Don't you at least get hungry after a battle that crazy?" she asked him, her mouth full. Vincent just shrugged. Vanessa went back to eating while Vincent just watched her. He couldn't believe how a girl like that can eat so much, whether or not it was after a battle.

_'I should apologize... for acting the way I did but...'_

"Hey Vince, can I steal off your plate?" Vanessa smiled, her plate cleaned off of food. The cafeteria service closed down recently and she did not want to bother anyone. Since Vincent wasn't eating, she thought it'd be a good idea to not waste the food. Vince looked at her weirdly. He picked up his food and then ate it. Vanessa just sat across from him, pouting like a little girl.

"Vince!" she started to whine. Vincent just kept on eating in front of her face, enjoying her every emotion she's exposing across her face a the moment. Vanessa reached across the table and picked up the food Vincent had on his plate and threw it at him. She then started to laugh out loud with Vincent's food all over his face. He watched her as she laughed and tried to get it again. This time, he was ready as he grabbed onto her arm. Vanessa stopped and looked at his serious face.

"What, you mad?" Vanessa asked. Vincent just continued to stare into her eyes.

"V-Vince? What's wrong with you? You okay?" Vanessa started to get worried. Same as before, Vincent didn't do anything except staring at her.

"Vince!" she yelled and pulled her hand back to her. She looked away from him as a slight blush came across her cheeks. Little did she know that that was what Vincent had on his face as well.

_'What the hell did I just do...'_ he thought to himself. He then resumed to eating his food. Vanessa stole a glance of him while he was eating and then started to giggle. Vincent looked back up at her.

"What?" he asked with his mouth full. Vanessa smiled at him.

"I like you when you're not too grumpy, you know?" she told him. Vincent's cheeks slightly became red as he listened to her little talk.

"Back on the battlefield, I was scared. I thought you would've done something that would cost you your life. I didn't like the 'you' when you were out there. I... just thought that I should let you know..." she said softly. Vincent just continued to look at her.

"But it's okay to be grumpy at times, like I'm not saying it's a bad thing but... you know, just limit your grumpiness, all right?" she smiled. Vincent looked away and cleared his throat.

"Fine," he said. He got up from his seat and put his tray away. He then left Vanessa in the cafeteria, walking out towards his quarters. Vanessa stared after him.

_'What am I to do with you?'_ she thought to herself.

**Corridors**

Vincent walked through the corridors of the ship thinking about his behaviour in the cafeteria with Vanessa.

_'What... was that feeling that I had?'_ he shook his head. He stopped by a window and looked out the ship into space. His thoughts always raced back to the time where he grabbed a hold of Vanessa's arms.

"So how was the food in the caf Vince?" a voice spoke up out of the blue. Vincent turned around and noticed it was Jeffrey. He looked back outside.

"Good... Where were you?"

"I had a talk with the captain. Vanessa seemed to have everything under control, doesn't she?" Jeffrey asked, while looking at him.

"Hm."

"You can tell her, you know. There's nothing to be afraid of," Jeffrey smirked. Vincent quickly turned his head.

"What are you talking about?!" he yelled. Jeffrey smiled as he turned around, facing the opposite way.

"I mean about Vanessa. How you feel about her? What you want to say to her? Just by looking at you and your troubled yet embarrassed expression, I can see that you have a lot on your mind and I'm sure it's about Vanessa. Am I wrong?"

Vincent replayed the thoughts over again and again. Something that little had a huge effect on him and he's beginning to get frustrated with it.

"Just to let you know, I don't fall in love." With those word said, Vincent walked off.

* * *

**Space -- Meteor Hideout**

**Eternal -- Infirmary**

After Kira's cry for help, the doctors and nurses quickly rushed in. Lacus was still thrashing about in bed, screaming out in pain and Kira had no clue what had happened. He wondered if what he said had an impact on her at all. Maybe Lacus already gave up on him? He didn't know but the priority thing right now is to tend to Lacus.

"Excuse me, Mr. Yamato," the nurse said. She went up to Lacus with about five other assistants and tried to restrain her. Kira never thought that he'd see the day where Lacus would actually be strapped onto the infirmary bed. He watched in shear heartbreak as someone he treasured was suffering like that. The doctors pushed the needle into Lacus' arm as she slowly fell back to sleep.

"Mr. Yamato, but I hope you don't mind me sending you out for awhile. We need to take tests and samples of her still and find out what caused her to have a sudden attack." Kira nodded as he took one last look at Lacus before leaving the infirmary.

**Corridors**

Athrun ran down the corridors after hearing a scream coming from the infirmary. It had to be Lacus, he was sure of it. Once he got there, he saw Kira sitting across from the closed door, with his head down. Athrun slowed down and sat next to him.

"Kira…" he started. The boy did not budge. Athrun sighed.

"I'm sure whatever it is, Lacus will be fine," he continued, trying to comfort him. There was still no movement from Kira. Athrun decided to remain quiet and wait with him and maybe wait until he's ready to talk. After a few moments of silence, Kira started.

"I… told her about what I told Flay. She thought I was going to say something negative so she turned away. I thought she would be listening, and so I continued and told her how I really felt about her. And then, she started to scream in pain. I don't know what I did… what happened to her? I'm scared for her…" Athrun listened intently. Sure enough, he let out his feelings for her. Yet the girl didn't even hear a thing. Athrun sighed.

"Let's wait for the results, okay? Lacus is a strong person. She can handle it. I know she can." Kira nodded in response as they sat together in silence, waiting for the doctors to come out with the report.

**A Few Minutes Later**

The door across from the two boys opened and out stepped a doctor. Kira and Athrun quickly stood up to hear what the doctor had to say.

"Well according to the tests and everything we've done, she seems to be okay. However, the reason to Miss Lacus' sudden reaction was probably due to her emotions alone. I'm not quite sure what happened, but it was probably stressing her a little and that caused her pain and agony. Like I said, her head injury was pretty serious and not fatal, but she still can get unexpected reactions once in awhile. Try to keep her calm and don't let her think too much."

Athrun thanked the doctor as the doctor left. Athrun nodded towards Kira as the two of them went inside the room. Lacus was once again sleeping peacefully on the infirmary bed. The straps, however, were still on, in case something else happens. Kira hated seeing her put into this situation. It felt like she was an enemy that was aboard this ship due to injuries. He once again sat down at his normal seat and watched Lacus.

"It seems that Lacus is fine right now. I'm going to go back to my room, all right Kira?" Athrun spoke up. Kira just nodded, his eyes never leaving Lacus' sleeping form. Athrun turned around and left the room, leaving the two alone once again.

**Archangel**

Flay lay on her bed, thinking about what Kira had said. _'So he did choose her... My intuition was right, I guess...'_

_"I... Flay, you should know that I care about you very much. And I've been so much happier ever since you came back. However, you coming back meant that you were actually revived by scientists. I'm not saying that I don't like your existence right now. It's not true, I actually do love the fact that you're back here, in person. I realized... these past few months... that, I don't really love you that way Flay."_

She knows that he still loves her, but not the way that she hoped he would. Ever since getting revived, her goal was to see Kira again and surprise him. She thought that throughout the years she's been away, that he'd be miserable. The least thing she'd suspect was to have a girl he'd already care for.

_"I love you... but not in a way where I can truly give you my heart. Before, it was just a crush. I thought I can actually handle a relationship with you, but I ran away from it. In the first war, I ran away and I never saw you again, besides the time in the final battle. I thought that everything was over, that my life has been shattered because of that one thing. It's true that I love you... but maybe as only a friend, a little sister. I had mixed up my feelings then."_

She was hoping that he'd still be that same boy that she met on the Archangel, the same boy that she knew in high school. He changed so much ever since her supposed death, and it was for the better. He seems much more stronger, much more confident in things, rather than that shy boy who looked so helpless.

_"The thing is... the person I really do care about, that means a lot to me, is currently suffering because of me. I've made someone I care about so much suffer, and that isn't right at all. I also made you wait and I'm truly sorry for that. I always have this urge to protect you, but that's like a brother's instinct, you know? When Lacus gets hurt, even if it's something really little, I freak out. I don't think I've ever been like that before. And my little incident today proved to me that Lacus means the world to me. Even when Lacus gets on a little journey or mission, I find myself always thinking about it, thinking about how she is right now. I always get this feeling whenever Lacus gets hurt."_

She had seen it before. She had seen his reactions whenever he heard that Lacus was in trouble. When Lacus went up into space, Kira always seemed so distant. She could tell that he was always thinking about her. If not her, he would be thinking about how screwed up this world was. He rarely ever thought about herself, and she wondered, why she was still a little shocked from hearing Kira's responce back in the Eternal. She wiped her tears that unconsciously fell from her eyes and got up.

"I need more air." She walked out of the room, hoping to see someone she could talk to, preferably Miriallia.

**Observatory Deck**

Oddly enough, Flay found Miriallia standing at the observatory deck, looking out into space. Flay went and stood beside her.

"What are you thinking?" She asked Miriallia.

"Just how much I've missed being up here, you know?" Miriallia replied. She looked at Flay, whose eyes seemed to be red from crying.

"What's up with you?" she asked. Flay looked at her and sighed.

"I had a talk with Kira... on the Eternal. He finally decided."

Miriallia understood. Flay did not have to say everything for her to understand who Kira had chosen. But of course, Miriallia could see that as well, and she really do kind of prefer Lacus over Flay. However, Flay's changed over the past year and Miriallia has grown to like that a lot.

"There are many other guys out there. Don't think about it too much, you know?"

"Yeah... but there isn't going to be another Kira..."

"That's true. But you'll find other good qualities in other guys. And they won't have to know if you have died already, am I right?" Miriallia smiled. "I mean, when I lost Tolle... I thought everything was over. But when I met Dearka, I realized that things happen for a reason and you just have to move on. In your case, Kira just decided on someone other than you and you just got to deal with it and move on. Sulking about it won't get him back to you. Right?"

Flay nodded. "You got a point there, Mir. But you know, it is kind of my fault for falling in love with him in the first place. But whether or not I'm with him, I'm still going to be by his side during this war. And not only for him, but for the world!"

"Now that's the spirit! Now how about we get a snack? I'm starved!" Miriallia said. She grabbed Flay's arm and dragged her towards the cafeteria.

**Minerva**

Luna was walking around the ship, just for the heck of it. She had nothing to do, and due to her un-healed injuries, she couldn't do much. During the battle, she felt pain and although she rested a lot, there were some wounds that reopened. She didn't let Shinn know about this because she knew he'd have a fit. Therefore, she went to the infirmary right after to get her wounds patched up once again. It's been probably an hour after that and although she took pain-killers, she is still feeling minor headaches.

"God, this is so annoying," she mumbled as she continued to walk and clear her head. The battle was over and she hoped that by the next battle, her wounds and everything would be healed fully. Although she is hoping too much, she'd rather fight in a healthier state rather than a not so healthy state.

She walked by Shinn's room and decided to go in and check on him. After the battle, he told Luna he'd be going to take a rest. That was how Luna got into the infirmary without Shinn knowing. Right when she was about to press the intercom button, she heard a voice. _'Must be Shinn talking in his sleep...'_ She thought. She was just about to leave when she heard a name she really rather not hear.

_"... Stellar... It's my fault..."_

Luna became rather curious as she entered the room without his permission. Yet again, he failed to lock the door to his room. She got in and sat on his bed. He did not stir but just kept on mumbling in his sleep.

"Stellar... you... didn't deserve... this..." he mumbled. Luna looked at him sympathetically. _'You still have feelings for her... do you?'_

"You... should've... been free... from all these... battles... Neo promised... but failed to... fulfill... what I wished... for... you..."

Luna thought that she had heard enough. She had nothing against him, of course he'd still love her. After all, she was the first person he actually loved during the war, after his whole family was wiped out at the battle of Orb in the Great War. She got up and was going to the door, when she heard her own name.

"Please... don't let... Luna... ever be in... your... situation..." he continued to mumble. Luna froze as she listened to his words.

"I... thought I... lost her when... her suit... was practically.. destroyed... It gave me... so much memories... of... what... happened to... you... Stellar..." Luna's eyes began to water as she continued to listen on. She knew it was wrong, but she wanted to know what he thought of her.

"I... don't want... to go through... that again..." Luna was wondering why it seemed like he was talking to _her_ in his dreams. She turned around and noticed Shinn started to toss and turn on his bed.

"NO!" he yelled. Luna began to worry. She quickly went to him and held his hand.

"Shhh... I'm here... Relax Shinn..." she said quietly to him. He just kept on screaming no. That was when she also heard her name.

"Luna... Luna no!"

Luna started to cry even more. Was his nightmare about her? What exactly was it about? She began to question herself as she continued to stroke his hand with her thumb.

"Shinn... it's okay..." she said through tears. Shinn then started to toss and turn more violently this time. Luna had to stop this, she didn't want him to see anymore of it.

"Shinn. Shinn wake up!" she yelled. She shook him and he slowed down his movement and slowly opened his eyes. Everything was a blur, but he could tell the color of magenta.

"Luna...?" he asked slowly. "What..."

"You... apparently had a --"

Shinn quickly jumped up and held Luna in his arms. Luna was shocked of his reaction all of a sudden but slowly gave in. Luna heard sobs coming from Shinn and realized then that he was crying.

"Shinn..."

"That... that seemed so damn real... I... was so scared..." Shinn said quietly as he continued to hold onto Luna. Luna just smiled at him and returned his embrace.

"I'm fine... Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to me," she said, full of determination.

"Wait... did I..." he quickly let go of Luna and looked downwards. There was a tint of red on his cheeks as he thought of what Luna might've heard.

"Yeah, but it's fine Shinn. I'm okay with it. Do you want to grab something to eat?" she asked politely. Shinn just nodded his head. They both got up and went to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat.

* * *

**Space -- PLANTS**

**Radiator**

The ship had just made it to port to get repairs done for the ship. The Endanger was lost to the Eternal. Robert didn't mind, however. He wanted some way to get rid of the suit because he had one of his own. He purposely wanted it to be handed off to the Eternal. Therefore, there is a chance that he'd see Alex on the battlefield and defeat him then and there. He also wanted to try his pilots, to see what they would do in a time like this. However, right now, he was disappointed in the outcomes of the battle. The Eternal was definitely losing, but somehow, they gained the upper hand in just a few mere minutes.

**Hangars**

Michael was helping the mechanics in the hangars fix up his mobile suit. It was damaged pretty badly and he surely wasn't concentrating much on the battle. He was still troubled by his sister leaving and that was also another cause to why he wasn't concentrating so much in battle.

_'Aya, I hope you're doing okay. No matter what that damn commander says, I will not destroy the ship that you are in. You're my sister, and I would even give up my life for your survival, I'm sure of it... But I can't let anyone know. I'll try my best to keep you alive, and I'm sorry to not let anyone else know about this...'_ he thought.

"How's it going?" Michael turned around to find Shauna coming towards him.

"Hey," he smiled. Shauna returned the simple gesture and looked towards the machine.

"You sure have a knack for fixing up machines like these," she said. Michael shrugged.

"Where's Souta? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I guess he's fine. He's just taking a rest in your room right now. I'm sure when he wakes up, he'll be full of energy... or maybe not..." Shauna said the last part quietly. Michael looked at her.

"Something the matter?"

"About... About Aya.. you're seriously going to shoot her down? I mean... she's your sister!" she said rather fiercely. Michael just went back to his machine. He then went up to the cockpit and sat inside, with the cockpit doors open so Shauna can talk.

"I'm talking to you, Suzuki!" she yelled. Michael looked up at her.

"What the commander says goes... aren't we the ZAFT forces? Shouldn't we follow orders? The chairwoman also wants her dead, so might as well right?" he said without emotion, his eyes on his cockpit screen. Shauna scowled.

"You... you have no heart. You... you don't deserve to live, you damn bastard!" she yelled as tears came flowing out her eyes. "You don't care about your sister and here I am, stressing about it every single damn day and all you do is just sit there in your damn machine like you're some killing monster! I hate the way you are right now..."

Michael had just about enough. She didn't know how he felt about this situation, and it wasn't like Aya was _her_ sister. He looked up at her, with a scowl on his face. He got out of his cockpit and grabbed her shirt. Shauna gasped at his sudden action and just waited.

"You don't know _anything_ so I suggest you _leave me the hell alone._" He threw her across the hangars and went back inside the cockpit, this time closing it. Shauna was flung towards the wall of the hangars as she hit against it hard. The impact made her side hurt as she looked at the Lightning. She floated down towards the hangars floor as she sat there and started to cry.

Inside the Lightning, Michael was now regretting what he had done to Shauna. But part of him felt relieved. She wasn't there to nag him anymore. If anyone finds out that they would be disobeying their orders, then something serious is going to happen and he didn't want that at all. He would rather die on the battlefield, knowing that his sister is safe, than to be executed before a final battle where there is a chance that his sister might die in battle. He opened the camera on his machine and looked around for any sign of Shauna. He sees her sitting on the ground, crying and shaking. He must've hurt her so bad.

_'I don't care... it was her fault anyway,'_ he thought rather bitterly. He continued to look through his database and fix up his machine, so he'd be ready for the next battle.

Back down at the hangars floor, Shauna was left crying to herself. She couldn't believe Michael would ever turn out to be the person she knew now. When they were still cadets and training to be accepted in the military, she knew of him as a best friend. Now, ever since the war, they have been drifting further and further apart form each other.

Flashback

_Michael and Shauna had just finished their simulation with the mobile suits. Shauna wasn't doing that well in the combat and surely enough, Michael won over her. He decided to cheer her up when she was sitting alone thinking to herself. _

_"Shauna, you were pretty cool in there, you know? Why do you look so down?" _

_"Stop lying to me, Michael... I know I was the worst one in there. You don't have to lie to me to cheer me up."_

_"If you want, I can help you!" he said happily. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She followed his lead into the simulater once again. _

_"It's all because of your lack of concentration. You're focusing too much on your surroundings. Just focus solely on your opponent, and the rest will come to you. I'm sure of it. Heck, we're coordinators, are we not?" he smiled at her. Shauna nodded as their simulations began. Sure enough, Michael's suggestion was perfect. Though she was not an expert like Michael was, she was getting there. Each night, she would go practice in the simulator, remember what Michael had told her. _

_Slowly and slowly, she began to catch up to Michael and their simulations would last longer than anyone else's. Michael was really proud at Shauna's improvement throughout their training. _

_There were a few times where many of the other male cadets had picked on her because of her low status. Everyday, he'd see her so upset, sitting alone, or sometimes being made fun of by other boys in the class. _

_"Aww, what's wrong wittle girl? Can't live up to our standards?" what seemed to be the leader had said. The rest followed his laughter. Michael, that day, had had enough and went up to the boy, ready to sock his face. However, the boy caught on his wrist and threw him across the room._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing, wimp? How dare you try and lay a hand on me!" He slowly walked up to him. He was slowly beating the crap out of him. Shauna had seen enough as she ran up between the two to stop the reckless fighting. _

_"Enough! Stop this! Leave him alone!" she said angrily. The boys looked at each other and laughed. _

_"Oh no you don't. A sissy trying to talk big eh?" they laughed. Michael, who was now behind Shauna, was getting extremely angry. He got up and while the boys weren't paying attention, he used his skills and knocked the lights out of the leader. Everyone else was shocked. They looked back from Michael to their leader, and then ran away. Michael took Shauna's hand and led her away. _

_"Michael! You're--"_

_"I'm fine. Are you okay?"_

_"Duh! I'm bringing you to the doctor. You're bleeding!" Michael stopped her. Shauna looked back at him._

_"What?!" she began to ask angrily. Michael pulled her into a tight hug. The action he did just now shocked her._

_"You can always depend on me... okay? Whenever you need help, always come to me. I will always be here for you..." Shauna smiled as she returned the embrace. After awhile, she pulled out as she started to get agressive again._

_"Now you're coming with me to the doctor's office!" _

End Flashback

He had once said that he'd always be with her, always be by her side and being there for her. What happened now? Why, all of a sudden, would he just hurt her like that? After all he had said to her, he leaves her like this, all alone. She got up and decided to leave the hangars and go back to her room. After all, she was sore from the impact against the wall and decided to take a rest.

**PLANTS**

After a few minutes of waiting, Robert got a chance to see the Chairwoman once again.

"How are things going, Mr. Johnson?" Elena asked him as soon as he came in.

"I've gotten rid of the Endanger. Surely enough, Alex is bound to come out."

"Very good," Elena said. "Now follow me, I'll show you your new suit. You can bring it to the Radiator whenever you want. It's yours now. I believe it is in a better quality than the Endanger and it matches you perfectly."

Robert followed Elena below ground until they reached the bottom. Elena stepped out, with Robert following her. Inside the room, was a big mobile suit, connected with wires and a few mechanics putting finishing touches towards it. Robert smiled at the creation.

"It's beautiful," he smirked. Elena nodded.

"I'm sure you'll accomplish great tasks with this," she smiled.

"Very well, what's it called?"

"It's known as the XX1 Darkness Gundam."

"Suits it pretty well, given the black towards this machine."

"So you'll get the rest of them with this, will you?"

"Yes... Anything for you, Chairwoman."

* * *

**Space Meteor Debris**

**Eternal -- Infirmary**

The room wasn't much different, given the fact that all they did was test Lacus and put her to sleep. Kira took his seat in the chair near Lacus' bed. He took her hand and held it for comfort. He was afraid of what she might think when she wakes up. She was strapped in, and everyone would've thought that it would be impossible to ever strap Lacus to something. She was so delicate and kind-hearted, no one would've even thought about that. However, that day had come, and Kira despised every bit of it. He had every urge to pull the straps off of her and leave her be, but he couldn't. The doctors had specifically told him to leave her that way, just in case another reaction does occur again and she injures herself even more to that of a fatal injury. He decided to stay with her until she wakes up. He needed to talk to her, to apologize to her.

After a few minutes, the door swished open. "Kira... I need to talk to you." Kira turned around and noticed Andrew Waltfeld standing at the doorway, with Athrun close behind. Kira stood up and went right in front of him.

"Yes, Mr. Waltfeld?"

"Come with me... it's time you should know about this. I've brought Athrun along too because I'm sure he need to find out as well."

Kira nodded as he took one last look at Lacus, hoping she wouldn't wake up anytime soon, and walked out the door with Andrew and Athrun. Andrew led them towards the hangars. Kira and Athrun were just about to wonder what was going on when Andrew led them off to a dead-end; a wall.

"Mr. Waltfeld... what is this?" Kira asked.

"Wait right here," he said. He walked over to the side of the wall where there was a control panel. He entered a few digits and the wall opened up. Kira and Athrun were shocked. In the few years they have been on this ship, they never even knew that a secret room aboard the ship like this existed.

"This..."

"This is the extension of the hangars. Of course, we had to close this off because we didn't think we need it." They entered the room and inside was a mobile suit. It had the features of both the Justice and the Freedom and some other new technologies. However, it did not _really_ look like a machine that would be destroying other machines. It was the colour of pink and white and on the chest of the mobile suit had a flower symbol. Kira and Athrun were amazed at what they just discovered.

"Kira, Athrun... this is the ZGMF-X21A, Hope Gundam."

"Wait... who's this for then? I'm sure everyone on this ship does not need an extra mobile suit... right?" Athrun asked. Andrew nodded in response.

"Correct... however, there is just _one_ person who doesn't think that _she_'s doing enough on this ship, for the war. _She_ wanted to be more involved and therefore requested that this mobile suit be made _just for her_."

"Then... you mean..." Athrun began.

"That the pilot of this suit would be..." Kira continued.

"Lacus Clyne herself."

**Infirmary**

Everything was blurry. Fuzzy. Nothing was really clear to her: where she was, what happened before. The last thing she remembered was Kira telling her that he had talked to Flay. She felt this pain in chest and then the next thing she knew, immense pain dwelled on her head, making her scream in agony. Slowly, her vision became more clear as she tried to look around the room. She also tried to lift her arms up a little to rub her eyes maybe, but found that it wouldn't budge. She looked downwards a little and noticed that she was indeed strapped into the bed. Nothing came to her though. No feelings of shock or being scared. She looked around and noticed that she was the only person in the room.

_'I thought... Kira would've at least be here...'_ she thought. _'What if...'_ She didn't want to think too much. If she did, what would be the result of her again? What if that pain in chest resurfaces and she would have to suffer that immense amount of pain once again. She didn't want to experience that, whatever it was. She just decided to lie there, maybe until someone comes in. Then she would kindly ask them what was going on, with her strapped in like she was from an enemy ship.

A few minutes passed and the door did not swish open at all. Her eyelids were getting heavy and she wanted to go back to sleep. However, she also wanted to know what had happened to her or how her condition currently was. After all, she was the commander of the ship and wanted to get back to her job as soon as possible.

She already felt like she didn't do much in the ship, not to mention the entire war itself. All she did was give inspirational speeches, and that didn't help too much this time, given the fact that it was due to "her own self" that this war started. No one would've have listened to her anyways. On the ship, all she would be doing would be sitting in her commander's seat, watching Andrew Waltfeld command the ship in battles. During their time in space, Lacus figured out that there must be something that chairwoman is planning to do. She wasn't quite sure as to what _exactly_ it was yet, but she knew that it would be something serious. After all, the chairwoman had shown her face for awhile either. In the middle of her thoughts, she heard a swish at the door and she slowly turned her head towards the sound.

A brunette boy walked in and didn't even look at the bed. She didn't know how long he had been away. He didn't look quite happy either, rather, he was quite worried. She noticed a glimpse of a blue-head right outside the door before it closed shut again. She decided to call him.

"Kira?" she said quietly. Kira looked up at her and then smiled. He walked up to her and sat down.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly. Lacus just nodded.

"I'm fine. I hope you don't mind but could you tell me what happened?" she asked, confused.

Kira chuckled. "Sure Lacus. But first, I'm just going to get the doctors back in, okay?" Lacus nodded in approval as Kira stood up. He went towards the intercom and called the doctors to come in. After a minute or two, the doctors came in and started to take off her straps that bounded her tightly to the bed. Lacus finally felt like she has been free. The doctors left soon after taking a few tests.

"So, you want to know what happened?" Lacus nodded in response. "Okay then. You see, I was talking to you about... something... and then all of a sudden, you just started to scream. I got so worried and I went to call the doctors for help. They kicked me out so they could do tests and see what was wrong. They had to strap you in just in case you hit something and injure yourself even more. When I came back in, the doctors told me that you were just stressed out since your head injury was pretty serious, although not fatal."

He looked at her in her eyes and smiled as she just looked back at him, clearly showing that she was listening. She smiled as she couldn't really nod back.

"Thank you, Kira."

"Now... it's my turn to ask you something..." he said. His face etched of worry once again as he thought back to a few moments ago.

Flashback

_"Then... you mean..." Athrun began._

_"That the pilot of this suit would be..." Kira continued._

_"Lacus Clyne herself."_

_Kira and Athrun looked at each other in shock. Andrew took that as a sign to continue onwards._

_"When Lacus came up here near the beginning of the war, she told me that due to the fact that it was her fault that this war had happened, she wanted to be involved more. I was, at first, confused at what she meant by that, but then I realized that she must mean she doesn't do much at all. I told her she is a big part to bringing peace to a war but however much I try to persuade her, she wouldn't listen. At first, all I thought was that she was going to express herself to me because of all the emotion bottled up inside her. You know her, she wouldn't exactly show her emotional side to everyone. Well anyway, afterewards, she said she had one request to make and hoped that it wouldn't be too big. And she told us it was to get her a machine that does not necessarily fight mobile suits, but has those features just in case. She wanted features that would help destroy machines that will be a threat to the world. At first, I was confused at what she was implying. But then afterwards, she told me that the chairwoman probably had something to do with this. Even before her confrontation with her, she knew and had an instinct. No matter what I tried to do, she wouldn't change her mind. So I had to abide in her wish and we started to build a new suit up here."_

_Kira and Athrun just listened in shock at what Andrew had said. Kira was wondering why Lacus hadn't mentioned this to him at all._

_"So therefore, the mobile suit was ready for quite awhile, but Lacus didn't want it to be exposed of yet. Just before the battle, she talked to me. She told me to let you know about the mobile suit whenever it felt like the time to. She didn't exactly wanted to bring this subject up, just in case of your reactions. She was afraid of the both of your reactions. Therefore, I decided that this was the right time. Please don't get mad at her, it wasn't her fault. Just try and support her the best you can, especially since the condition she's in isn't all too well."_

_Kira and Athrun nodded in agreement, amazed and shocked at what they had just discovered._

_"I... can't believe she would do this. Lacus Clyne... I didn't think she'd ever want to be fighting in a mobile suit," Athrun mentioned. Kira nodded in agreement. _

_"Although she did pilot the Justice for awhile, it wasn't like she was fighting in it. Maybe she felt like she should join in after the Justice," Kira wondered out loud._

_"Whether or not it was, we still have to let her do what she wishes. I'm sure she would be really careful though," Andrew smiled. The two nodded as they all decided to leave the hangars. _

_"Athrun, I'll talk to Lacus, for the both of us." Athrun agreed as Kira then went back towards the infirmary to check on Lacus._

End of Flashback

"Mr. Waltfeld... Actually, I was at the hangars right before I came back. I had to go down there... because Mr. Waltfeld wanted to tell me something. He said how it was time to find out. Athrun and I were brought down there... and what we found out was, the Hope Gundam."

Lacus smiled. She knew this was coming. After all, she knew Andrew would tell them at any time since she was injured.

"I'm sorry I couldn't let you know. I was afraid of what you might think," she started off. Kira looked at her.

"Of course I don't approve of this, you _know_ I don't. But, I guess I shoudn't oppose you. But just to let you know, I don't like this idea Lacus. What would everyone think of Lacus Clyne now?"

"I'm sure Mr. Waltfeld already explained to you. The Hope Gundam isn't designed for anti-mobile suit combat, but for being able to destroy machines that poses a threat towards us. I won't be using it too much, however, it would be there when I need it."

"But Lacus... I'll --"

"I know you'll be more worried and wouldn't concentrate too much in your battles. But about the conversation you had with me before I... subdued in pain..."

"No, don't say anything Lacus. You passed out before I even finished telling you what happened!" he protested. Lacus smiled.

"Then I'll listen to what you have to say now."

"I... All right Lacus. What I had talked about with Flay... I've decided of whom I've chosen. And I realized, that that person is truly _you_, Lacus." Kira looked downwards, with a slight tint of red on his cheeks. He knew Lacus was looking at him right now.

Lacus, on the other hand, felt like her insides had just been cleared of that foggy smoke that crowded around her heart. Everything had lifted and she now felt like something had been lifted off her shoulders. Her eyes slowly started to glisten with tears as she looked at Kira's now pink cheeks. She smiled back at him.

"I love you too, Kira."

* * *

**A/N:** And the now long awaited chapter is finally up. The two have finally confessed to each other, and I'm so happy for the two of them. Anyway it's really late and now I've got to go to sleep. I'll update the next chapter AS SOON AS I CAN.

And with Lacus and the mobile suit... I'm so sorry, but I feel like Lacus should also be able to pilot, don't you think? I don't know, I'm sorry if you guys don't approve of it. But I'm going to do it like this.

Until next time...


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclamer: **I don't own anything related or have to do with GS/D. Only thing I do own is this plot and the characters that are not in GS/D. Enough said.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!

**Summary**: Flay was brought back to life by scientists in the middle of the second war. No one knew about this until it was over and Chairman Durandal was gone. Lacus finds out that Kira is slowly opening up to her and she is happy for it. But what happens when Kira suddenly meets Flay? Will he fall for Flay again and leave Lacus, or will he realize that the one who he loves is truly Lacus? And on top of all this madness, the third war arises. **KiraxLacus** Rated T to be safe

* * *

**It's Either Her or Me**

**Chapter 22**

_... I've decided of whom I've chosen. And I realized, that that person is truly you, Lacus." Kira looked downwards, with a slight tint of red on his cheeks. He knew Lacus was looking at him right now._

_Lacus, on the other hand, felt like her insides had just been cleared of that foggy smoke that crowded around her heart. Everything had lifted and she now felt like something had been lifted off her shoulders. Her eyes slowly started to glisten with tears as she looked at Kira's now pink cheeks. She smiled back at him._

_"I love you too, Kira."_

* * *

**Space -- PLANTS**

**Radiator**

The captain had just been informed that there would be a new mobile suit loaded onto the ship. He was also told that the commander would be joining up with the crew to discuss the new mobile suit. James didn't know exactly what was going on, but what he was certain was that there would be another lunar base ambush sometime in the near future.

Just on cue, Robert entered the bridge and sat down in his seat. James turned around and faced the commander before speaking.

"Sir, could you please let us know what exactly is going on now?"

"If you don't mind, I was just about to. Don't ask me for things again." The captain watched the commander smirk as he growled inwards to himself. _'The nerve of that guy...'_ he thought angrily.

"Anyway, before I was interuppted, let's give you the details. First thing's first, the mobile suit being loaded onto the ship is mine and mine only. No one is allowed to touch it, except for the selected few mechanics that I have here on my list. Any disobeyance of this will result in severe consequences. I will also inform the chairwoman about this as well," Robert said.

"Secondly, the mobile suit is the XX1 Darkness, thus the black armour. Now I believe I've made things clear," he continued. James just nodded his head in acknowledgement before turning back towards the front of the ship.

"Um, excuse you captain, but I wasn't finished." James rolled his eyes and growled slightly before turning back around, with an emotionless face. The commander smiled.

"I believe that the chairwoman will be making a national broadcast very soon. In that brief broadcast, there will be instructions for us to move on. I will not bother to say it. You will have to pay attention to find out."

James waited awhile before speaking up, just in case the commander was to interrupt once again. It seemed like he was finished and all the crew members of the Radiator had to do was wait for that broadcast by the chairwoman.

* * *

**Space -- Meteor Debris**

**Archangel**

Murrue just had a notice from the Eternal saying that Lacus woke up and is doing fine at the moment. Murrue was really relieved from hearing the news. They couldn't bear to lose the pink-haired princess, as Mwu called her. She was currently in the office, just relaxing from all the action that has happened in the last 24 hours.

The door to the office opened. Murrue looked up to find that it was Mwu. She smiled and stood up to greet him.

"How's it going, Captain?" he asked her. She shrugged and sat back down.

"Tired of course. And worried about how Lacus is doing."

"Yeah, everyone is around here," Mwu said. There was a long period of silence after that last statement. Murrue figured that ever since Mwu came back, it had been a little awkward between the two. It's true that Murrue was really happy once Mwu regained his memories. However, with all the battles and the war going on, they never had time for themselves.

"You know..." Mwu started. "After this war is over... maybe we can start a family?" he said. Murrue looked up to see him smiling proudly at her. She just stared at him for awhile before starting to giggle.

"We'll see what comes," she said after a fit of giggles. However, just then the intercom in the office went off, with Miriallia's voice telling the captain and commander to report to the bridge.

_"We've got a signal!"_

**Minerva**

The bridge was practically empty, given the fact that everyone was off duty for now. It seemed like nothing would've happened that would need too much people monitoring what's going on, so Yzak dismissed them. However, he was left sitting there on the bridge, thinking over things, with Aya monitoring the CIC with him.

"Commander," Aya started. Yzak looked at her. Aya took it as a sign to continue speaking.

"Well... I was... thinking that if... well by any chance... I... oh nevermind," she said as she went back to monitoring. Yzak gave a small smile and spoke up.

"Speak your mind," he said. Aya turned back around. "I'm sure there isn't too much to look for out there... if anything, speak up."

"Commander..." she said, rather shocked. She knew of her commander as a rough type of person who wouldn't want to listen to anyone's bickering. All she wanted to say was what was going on in her mind. She felt like she needed to say it out instead of keeping everything inside of her.

"It's... It's nothing. Thanks anyway," she smiled. Yzak nodded and went back to his thoughts. He thought about what was going on in the PLANTS right now, what the members of the Supreme Council will think of him leaving the PLANTS and siding with the 'enemy'. He thought about his mother and what the chairwoman might've done to her. However, he hoped nothing. He also thought about Shiho and worried about her nonstop. During the battle, she's out there in her Zaku and he doesn't want anything to happen to her. Unfortunately, he had to be in his ship commanding unless it's an absolute must to be outside. His thoughts were interuppted when the alarms on the ship went off.

"Commander! I detected a signal!" Aya yelled. That got Yzak back to his senses.

**Eternal**

On the bridge, Meyrin was monitoring the CIC, like what was going on in the other ships. Andrew was with her on the bridge, along with Athrun discussing some minor battle plans. Her thoughts sometimes lingered to Kira and Lacus. She wondered how the two were doing, if anything was going on. She was also worried about Lacus and her condition. Just awhile ago, she had heard that Lacus just went into a state of shock. She couldn't check on her because she had to remain on duty, but she overheard Athrun talking to Andrew. She hoped for the better for Lacus. Although she didn't mean to eavesdrop, she couldn't help it.

Other than minor battle plans, Athrun brought up the subject about the Hope Gundam.

"Mr. Waltfeld... but Lacus... why did you give in? I still don't understand. Okay, Kira might be talking to her about it now, but I don't understand why you gave in. You should've opposed her no matter what! She can be in great danger. _Plus_ her --"

"Her reputation, am I right? I've thought about all these situations and no matter what I've tried to tell her, she wouldn't agree."

"But... What will the soldiers on the battlefield think? More importantly, what will the citizens of the _PLANTS_ think?! Don't tell me you didn't tell her that! A peacemaker isn't someone who fights in a battlefield, Mr. Waltfeld!"

"You shouldn't be telling me this. I've already told her all the possibilities. She is willing to risk her reputation for the sake of peace. If there's one extra person out there, then maybe she won't have to worry too much about everyone else. But I've already explained to you that Lacus isn't going out there unless she must have to."

"Then what's the point of that machine?! It's useless! What if you never have to use it?" Athrun yelled. Andrew shook his head disbelievingly.

"That's the point, Athrun. We built that machine for Lacus because we knew that the PLANTS would think of something, like a massive killing machine, to destroy the whole Natural population. It's not like it has to be someone pilotting a machine. Remember the Genesis? That's an example. We had a feeling something like this would happen again. In the first war, it was the Genesis. In the second, the Messiah. You don't know what's going to happen Athrun. Things are here for backup, in case we need something."

"I --"

"_Stop_ arguing with me and discuss this with Lacus. I'm sure she's the subject we're talking about." Andrew stopped it there. Athrun didn't say anything else and they continued their discussion on battle maneuvers. However, their discussions were interrupted when Meyrin yelled.

"Captain! Heat signals are coming our way! It's the Pursuer!"

Andrew looked back towards Meyrin. The alarms were going off in the ship and already, a few crew members were boarding the bridge. Andrew quickly called out.

"Are there any others?" Andrew asked. Meyrin shook her head.

"No, just the one."

Andrew watched the screen confused. _'What could that machine want with us... What are the Alliance up to now?'_

**Pursuer**

As the machine got closer to the meteorite, Jeffrey prepared to open all communication links. He was there for a purpose and one purpose only. He had discussed this with the captain of the ship before and luckily, the captain had let him do as he wanted. Now it was up to him to get things done. After all, he felt responsible for everything.

Flashback

_"Captain, I wanted to ask you something. If it's possible, would it be okay if I go after the legendary ships? I... need to do something I think I need to do."_

_The captain looked at him questioningly. "What is it? If you don't mind, could you please inform me?"_

_"There's this... pilot... from the Minerva. I wanted to.. make things right and to do so, I need to go alone. Can you allow me to do so? I promise I won't try and start a battle there. And you don't need to come with me. I don't need backups at all. If that's okay with you... I'm sure I can handle this. If we want to do what Vanessa has suggested, I believe this is a good way to start off."_

_The captain just watched him. She has grown to like him ever since working with him. She believed that she could trust him and allowed him to go._

_"Very well... however, if you're back--"_

_"If I don't come back in 2 days maximum, you can come and find me. Otherwise, please don't bother. I suggest you not to anyway," Jeffrey finished. The captain nodded and Jeffrey left the office_

End Flashback

He was quite happy that he had found the location of the three ships. It wasn't that hard, considering the fact that he saw the Archangel and Minerva coming up from Earth. He opened all channels and began to speak.

"Please don't open arms. I'm not here for a battle." He waited awhile and realized that the three ships didn't move a bit. He decided to continue then.

"As you all know, I'm the Pursuer, from the ship Hellding. I made sure no one followed me, so please, just listen to what I have to say. I'm here for one purpose only... to speak with the pilot of the Impulse. If you don't mind, please send her out and we're going to be a little ways away to talk. I want to meet the pilot in person and I have some things to deal with. I promise you that I will return the pilot to you safely." He waited for a response to let him know that it was okay to do so.

**Minerva**

Surely enough, Luna and Shinn were both on the bridge. Just before, they were in the caf eating before they heard the alarm. However, they weren't told to report to the hangars so the two had decided to join the bridge. Almost the whole Minerva crew were on the bridge, listening to what was said. Everyone looked to Luna when he mentioned the pilot of the Impulse. She looked around and nodded.

"I'll go," she said. Shinn looked at her, surprised that she would agree.

"You would actually agree?! What in the right mind is wrong with you?!" he yelled at her. She just looked at him straight on.

"He promised us that there was no one else there. He gave us his word. I believe a soldier when a soldier gives us their word, and I think you should too." Shinn just looked at her, clearly worry written across his face.

"Luna..."

"Shinn, I'll be fine. I promise you. If anything, this is something I can handle."

"I'll be right behind you, how about that?" Shinn asked. Luna shook her head.

"This is something I have to do alone. Please, just let me do this. I'm not a bad soldier in this war, I've survived countless of battles, and if this was some kind of trick, I'm sure you guys will be right there right behind me. Just please, give the soldier a chance?" Shinn reluctantly agreed to her terms as she smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Shinn..." she said. She turned around and left for the hangars, with Shinn worried about what was going to happen.

**All Together**

On board the other ships, they have also heard what the pilot had said and figured that Luna was to follow him as well. They had no problem with that, though they will be a little worried, but this was something they believed that she could handle and if anything, there would always be backup.

**Impulse**

Luna flew out of the Minerva, towards the Pursuer. She knew there wasn't going to be anything wrong and if there was a trap, he wouldn't have been set up to catch her.

Together, they flew off a little ways away until they found a surface that they could land on. The two opened the cockpits and descended the machines. Luna reached the ground first, followed by Jeffrey. The two then walked closer to each other until they were at a talking distance.

"So you're the pilot of the Impulse, huh?" he said, looking her over. Luna was watching him, serious written across her face. He looked back up at her face and then smiled and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Jeffrey Gordon, pilot of the Pursuer." Luna looked at his hand and hesitated before taking it.

"Lunamaria Hawke, pilot of the Impulse. Nice to meet you," she said. Jeffrey smiled. His smile then disappeared when he realized the amount of pain he caused her.

"I'm... here so I can get to know you, get to see who you are. I really admired you during all those battles. Back at the Lunar Base, where you saved my life. Back down on Earth, where you saved my life once again. I don't know how I could repay you, but I want to apologize for all the trouble I've caused you."

Lunamaria clearly was shocked at what the pilot had said. Sure enough, him apologizing was the least of her expectations. However, she smiled and cocked her head to the side.

"I'm fine, I'm recovering well too. Wow... I'm just surprised you'd actually apologize to someone like me. And admire me? Are you exaggerating?"

Jeffrey chuckled at her remark. He would want to know more about her, want to fight by her side. However, he knew that that was impossible, given the status of himself. He sighed.

"Well anyway, I just came to say that. I didn't want to say it in front of your friends. It'd be too awkward. I hope we meet again, and hopefully not fighting against each other on the battlefield. Maybe after this war is over, we can be friends?" he asked. "In fact, the Hellding crew don't want anything to do with the war. I'm sure I've already told you this. We are seeking peace right now and we aren't wanting to fight against the Coordinators as well. A friend of mine actually made this plan up... that we won't fight if we don't need to. I'm hoping to stop the war soon. Anyway, take care, Lunamaria."

Luna watched as he went back towards the Pursuer. She smiled at the initiative he took. _'I hope to as well.'_ She turned around and headed towards her machine as well. They both boarded into their cockpit and flew off their separate directions, with new hopes in their hearts.

**Minerva**

Shinn stayed on the bridge, waiting for the call on Luna's return. He was getting impatient, whether or not this was taking long or whatnot. He was just about to go out and find her when Aya reported that the Impulse was returning. After hearing that, his heart was at ease and waited for Luna's return back on the bridge. However, not shortly after Luna's return, there was a national broadcast from the PLANTS, from the one and only Chairwoman.

_"As you all know, the issue with the PLANTS and the Alliance has grown much more critical. What I'm here to do today is to inform you all about what's happening on the battlefield."_ There was then a clip of the battle between the Radiator and the Eternal. _"I'm sure you can see who that red ship is. What is that ship doing? Isn't it supposed to be preventing war and retaining peace? However, you can clearly see that the Eternal, along with the Freedom and the Justice is against us. They're fighting in a war that they should try and prevent. And of course, among those is that Lacus Clyne. Now you must be wondering, what on Earth is she doing? She's supposed to be with the PLANTS, yet you can clearly see she's against us. Is that who you call a peacekeeper?!"_

The chairwoman paused and another battle clip was shown. This time, however, was against the Alliance. The chairwoman made it seem like the Alliance started the whole thing.

"This is completely crazy," Shinn muttered.

_"Now currently, we are fighting in a war against the Alliance. All we want is peace! All I'm trying to _do_ is keep the peace. However, it is impossible to obtain the peace we are seeking _if_ the Alliance is always starting war against us. We must fight and stop this once and for all! To eliminate war, now do you see why those words of Clyne's have no effect?! We must fight back and eliminate our enemies! Now I know, you all might believe that that is the wrong way to go about things. So we followed Clyne's ways. And what have we achieved?! Absolutely nothing! So please, follow in what I believe in and we _will_ put a stop to this useless war! Right now, our military is going to head over to the Lunar Base that the Alliance have once again created after we destroyed."_ A picture of the Lunar Base being rebuilt currenly was shown. _"We will start by taking that thing down! We conquer space, and we're called space monsters. What are they doing?! We will also take that base down!"_

Luna watched in horror the broadcast that was being shown throughout the world. "She's unbelievable..."

_"So who's with me?!"_ The broadcast ended there with the Chairwoman smiling proudly at everyone.

"We've got to stop this..." Yzak said. Everyone turned to him and nodded in response.

**Archangel Bridge**

The crew of the Archangel, including the captain, was on the bridge as well when the broadcast went live. Flay and Miriallia stared with disgust at what the chairwoman had said. Especially talking about Lacus like that. Murrue shook her head.

"Something has to be done," Mwu said.

**Eternal Bridge**

Andrew watched without an expression on his face. He knew sooner or later that the chairwoman would broadcast something like that to the whole world. However, _what_ she said was unbelievable. Athrun looked with hatred clearly shown on his face. He was angered by her, clearly because of what she said and what she had described Lacus as. Alex and Maya shook their head.

"I can't believe that I actually went along with her," Alex said, still staring at the smiling chairwoman. Maya couldn't _believe_ what she was hearing. After all, Colette was also a Natural. To have heard something like that about her 'mother', she got really angry.

"That stupid _stupid_ girl, who does she think she is? In fact, I don't even understand why you _all_ call her chairwoman!" Maya said looking around. "She doesn't deserve that title, being the skank that she is!"

"We need to do something about this..." Andrew spoke up.

**Eternal Infirmary**

Kira and Lacus caught the broadcast in the infirmary. Kira watched in pure rage, his brows knotted together and formed a V-shape. Lacus, currenly sitting upright, watched as well, except she was emotionless. The two watched the curel broadcast until it was over. They stared, disgusted, at the face and the way she was smiling.

"That no good--" Kira began.

"It's okay, Kira," Lacus said, still staring at the screen. She felt Kira hold her hand and she looked at him.

"It was bound to happen one day, am I right?" Lacus smiled. Kira shook his head.

"I can't believe you're actually going to take what she said! She has no right to be up there right now, controlling over the PLANTS and the ZAFT military. You heard what she said as well, she is going to obliterate all Naturals!" Kira said angrily. Lacus nodded and squeezed his hand lightly.

"I know, but that's where we come in. We're going to stop her, and no matter what the PLANTS think, we cannot back down. We've come this far, let's not give up now, not give up in rage."

"But..."

"Sure, my reputation might be ruined already, but the survival of the world is much more important than my reputation at this moment. No matter what kind of faction we are, whether we are intefering with the PLANTS and the Naturals' war, it's for the better."

"Lacus..."

"Besides, the Minerva has joined us. We have a few people on our side, and we've survived the two wars. I'm sure we can survive this one as well, Kira," Lacus smiled. Kira returned the simple gesture and embraced her.

"We will go through this _together,_" Kira whispered. "We'll protect each other..."

* * *

**Space -- PLANTS**

**Radiator**

The whole crew were up on the bridge watching the broadcast made by their chairwoman. What she had said made a lot of sense. However, James did not feel like this was the only way. He knew there was an alternative, but defying the chairwoman's orders means consequences. He did not want to have to go through it, or put his crew on the line. His only hope was for the Eternal, Archangel, and Minerva to take care of things.

"You heard the chairwoman! Do what you're supposed to do, captain!" Robert yelled after the broadcast was over. James nodded and launched the Radiator.

"Course set to the Lunar Base."

Robert sat back and relaxed. All they had to do now was destroy the Lunar Base once and for all. Then it was time for him to do the rest. _'We will finish this, once and for all!'_

The ship then began to set off towards the Lunar Base

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

**Space -- Meteor Debris**

**Minerva**

"The time is coming. The final battle will begin soon enough... what with the Alliance and PLANTS are crazed up," Yzak said. The crew just looked at him solemnly. They all knew that the time would come one day. However, they still don't know what the chairwoman was up to. With Lacus up in space for awhile, they thought that they would decipher something out. Unfortunately, they rarely found anything. Lacus had said that she knew the chairwoman must be planning a weapon of mass destruction, just like the previous wars. Lacus had said how there is a possibility that the chairwoman learned from the past wars and had developed a weapon stronger than the Genesis or Messiah.

"Whenever the time comes, we're going to have to intercept the Radiator. They are bound to head towards the Lunar Base and blow it up once again. After that, I'm sure their next target is Earth. Although I'm not quite sure that's their plan, but from what the chairwoman had said in her broadcast, that's how they're going to do this," Yzak continued on.

"So you're saying we're going to stop them before they get to the Lunar Base? So are we leaving this hiding spot now?" Shinn asked. Yzak responded with a nod.

"That's correct. Mr. Waltfeld had already informed me that Lacus is feeling much better and can get out of bed. We will be launching in a matter of time," Yzak answered. Everyone acknowledged with a nod.

"When the time comes, I expect you all to do a good job and protect this faction. And to prevent the PLANTS from doing anything drastic to the Alliance. From what Lacus has told me, and from all the events that I've heard, the Alliance will also try their best to stop any drastic moves to destroy the PLANTS," Yzak continued onwards. "It is our duty, as part of the Clyne Faction, to protect everyone, whether Naturals or Coordinators."

Shinn and Luna looked at each other and smiled. They were now part of the Clyne Faction, unlike the previous war. It felt like a huge weight has been lifted off their soldiers. They were there to fight for peace, but not in a bad way. They were fighting for a good cause.

"When the time comes Luna... don't be reckless. I'll be there to protect you as well," Shinn said. Luna returned it with a smile.

**Archangel**

Aboard the Archangel, the crew was also at the bridge. Murrue was saying basically the same things as Yzak had said to his crew. She had notified everyone that it is their job to protect the world. They would be launching out of the meteor and hoping that this battle will be the absolute last one they'll ever fight.

"You all have become brave soldiers of this war and I must say, I'm extremely proud. We've fought on the right side for over three years, and we _will_ make out of this alive," Murrue said, smiling. Everyone cheered on and hoped that everything would go fine.

**Eternal**

With a little help from Kira, Lacus managed to get on the bridge into her commander's seat. Every crew member of the Eternal was present for what was about to be said.

"As you all may know, the chairwoman in that broadcast had mentioned about the elimination of all Naturals. There's no doubt in mind that she has come up with something. However, we are quite unsure about what is about to happen," Andrew started off. "In order to get through this, we're going to need all the help we can get. That includes the Freedom, Justice, and Endanger. We will deploy some Astrays and if need be, I will go into battle myself."

"The time will come when I will need to get into the Hope Gundam as well," Lacus began. "However, that is not necessary at the moment. The purpose of the Hope Gundam isn't to help you guys out in the battlefield by destroying mobile suits. It is here for the sole purpose of any weapon of mass destruction. Like in the two previous wars, we have witnessed the Genesis and Messiah. If, and I'm sure the chairwoman added this in, by the chance that there is one of these weapons out there, I will be ready to help you all out."

Kira looked at her uncertainly, still upset about the fact that she has to go out there. He was already worried enough about having to watch over her while she was in the Eternal, but the fact that she was out in the battlefield worried him even more. Not much people on board liked the idea of Lacus going out into the battlefield. However, they could not object to Lacus' point of view.

"By now, I'm sure that the Radiator and the ZAFT military have launched out of the PLANTS," Kira said. "There is no doubt that this _can_ be the final battle to this war. Though we're not quite sure, given the state at what we know so far, this can also _not_ be the final battle to this war. Whether or not, we're going to have to do our best. It's going to be an extremely dangerous battle."

"What I think by now is that the commander of the Radiator already has his new machine. It seemed too easy to take that machine from him, if you ask me," Athrun said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I guess we'll figure out soon enough," Alex said.

And with that, the three ships launched out of the meteor debris.

* * *

**Space -- Lunar Base**

**Hellding**

After returning to the Hellding, Jeffrey entered the bridge and happened to interrupt the middle of the chairwoman's broadcast. He caught the last of what the chairwoman had said, and also about eliminating the Naturals. He looked around the bridge and realized that the crew member's expressions did not change. They were not the least bit surprised or angry at what the chairwoman had implied.

"She must hate us..." Vanessa said softly. "But whether or not, we have our own nukes. We're not going to let the Alliance take down the PLANTS with nukes either, now are we?"

Vincent looked at Vanessa. His expression showed that of worry. _'She might be reckless in the battle... I can't lose her...'_ he thought. _'But... I told Jeffrey how I don't love... am I lying to myself? Or do I actually love Vanessa?'_

Vanessa turned to look at Vincent. "Am I right?" she smiled. Vincent looked away and scoffed.

"Whatever..." he mumbled.

"Vanessa's right. We can't stoop down to their tactics either," the captain spoke up. "However, we cannot let ZAFT destroy our Lunar Base. We're going to have to launch out of here and fight them, whether with nukes or not." Vanessa looked down.

"I cannot allow them to use nukes, no matter what. It's just not right."

With that being said, everyone left the bridge. Vanessa left the bridge first and then went towards the observatory deck. Vincent, who was not too far behind her, decided to follow her. However, he was stopped when Jeffrey put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's leave her alone..." Jeffrey said. Vincent looked at him.

"But... she's usually not like this. She knows that the PLANTS will harm us if we don't fight back... we fully heard what that skank of a chairwoman had said! Vanessa has to understand that! Or else she'll..."

"She'll what? Just let her think things over. I'm sure she needs some time alone," Jeffrey said calmly.

"No, no one deserves to be alone, and that includes Vanessa. She needs someone by her side right now! I'm sure she's still thinking about her family, Jeffrey! She hates the Alliance for killing her family, and... I wasn't there for her when... she needed me..." Vincent said softly. "I need to go talk to her."

"So you admitted it," Jeffrey smirked. Vincent just looked at him.

"You're messed up, dude," he said before walking off towards the direction of Vanessa. Jeffrey decided to follow and listen to what he will say to her.

**Hellding Observatory Deck**

Vanessa reached the observatory deck and looked out. The Lunar Base, the place she hated so much, ever since the death of her family. She couldn't believe how the Alliance killed her family just like that. She had no one left. Absolutely no one to go back to after the war was over, if she would've survived the war in the first place.

She also thought back to her brother, Sting Oakley, and how the Alliance had taken him away and turned him to someone totally different. They erased his memories and was killed in the war. Afterwards, in this war, her family was killed by the Alliance. She couldn't take them anymore and didn't know why she still is fighting for them. She could've left like that... however, would be shot to death anyway. She wanted to see them again, to see her parents, and her beloved brother. Back when they were younger, they always played with each other and were extremely close. Unconcsiously, tears began to roll down her cheeks. She quickly rubbed them away and shook her head.

"No need to cry... stop crying Vanessa. Crying won't bring them back..." she said out loud to herself. She also slapped herself mentally for showing such emotions.

"You know... there's nothing wrong with crying," a voice said from behind her. She quickly turned around and noticed the red eyes and blue hair.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't crying at all," she said in her usual cheerful voice. Vincent rolled his eyes as he walked up beside her.

"Explain the redness shown in your eyes then," he said, looking into her green, now blotchy eyes. She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head, playing innocent with him.

"Are you sure you're not seeing things, sir?" she giggled fakely. Vincent raised in eyebrow.

"What were you thinking about, Vanessa?" he asked her as he looked out into the vast space. Vanessa sighed. There was no use in hiding it anymore.

"I was thinking about the past... thinking about the death of my whole family. I mean... the Alliance took away my brother first.. then threatened my family... and in the end, killed them. I despise them, I really do. I just don't know why exactly am I still in this stupid war. I could easily just leave and nothing else will happen..."

"Except you'd get shot down," Vincent turned his head to look at her. "You know that, do you?"

"So what? It doesn't really matter, does it?" Vanessa said solemnly. Vincent then grabbed onto her shoulders harshly.

"What the hell are you talking about?! What do you mean it doesn't matter if you get killed?! Are you crazy? Your family wouldn't have wanted you to do that, you stupid idiot. Haven't you ever thought of that?!" he yelled at her. Vanessa did not have the nerve to look at his face.

Back in the shadows, Jeffrey stood there, his finch clenching. _'Idiot... if you try and comfort her, you're not supposed to hurt her or yell at her...'_

"I would do anything... _anything_... just to see them again, Vince. You don't understand..."

"Yeah, of course I don't understand! I haven't gone through what you have. But that does _not_ give you the right to say stuff like that!" Vincent said more harshly.

"Vince..."

"Look... I know I wouldn't understand anything you're going through. To say that I do understand, makes me a liar. However, what I _do_ understand is the fact that there are other people in the world who do care for you, who love you for who you are. They wouldn't want you to say stuff like that, all right?" Vincent released his hold on her shoulders and looked back out into space.

Having Vincent by her side, Vanessa felt a whole lot better. It didn't fully calm her down about what has happened to her in the past, and what Vincent trully understand was why she didn't want anyone else to die by the Alliances. She has had enough, and it was clearly shown.

Back in the shadows once again, Jeffrey smiled and left the two alone. _'That's how you treat a lady... you gotta loosen up more often, Vince.'_

* * *

**Space**

**Radiator Observatory Deck**

Michael was standing at the deck, watching the stars move as the ship was heading towards the Base. He was on the deck, thinking about things, and about his sister that had 'betrayed' them. He didn't think that she actually did betray them, however. But due to the fact that the chairwoman considered her and the Minerva an enemy, he had no choice but to obey. He actually didn't want to fight against her once they meet, but couldn't let anyone know, and therefore had to hide that fact. The recent fight with Shauna had made him think. Ever since that fight in the hangars, he had not gone to Shauna or even talked to her. There were times where they passed by in the corridors or in the cafeteria, but they avoided eye contact. He felt bad for doing so, but was still angry at Shauna when clearly, she wasn't in the same position as he was.

"Hey," a voice said behind him. He turned and realized that it was Souta. He smiled and waited for him to catch up to him. Then they both looked out into space.

"Souta... can I ask you something?" Michael spoke up after a few moments of silence. Souta nodded.

"What do you feel about... Aya... not being here with us?"

"Well, truth be told... I hate the fact that she isn't here. However, not for the reasons you do. I hate the fact that she isn't here because I miss her presence. She used to liven us up a lot and keep the lot of us together. You can say she's the glue to our friendship, however lame that might be. Because of what the chairwoman did, considering her the enemy, I hate them for that. There's nothing wrong with her, she's our friend, your little sister. There's no right for us to fight against someone we love," Souta explained. Michael just looked out, taking in what Souta had said.

"If Aya is siding with the Clyne Faction, then Lacus Clyne probably is not bad at all. I'm beginning to doubt what the chairwoman had said. The fact the Aya stayed with them and did not hassle to come back made me think, you know?" Souta continued of a short pause.

"But Souta..."

"No matter what, she isn't our enemy. That's all there is to it. And... what you did to Shauna..."

"That has nothing to do with you, so leave that alone."

"She's your best friend, Michael. You can't just ignore her like that. She's been eating much less due to the fight you two had. You two had been friends for as long as I knew you guys. Breaking the friendship just because of a small misunderstanding is just pathetic."

"She doesn't even know how I feel," Michael said angrily.

"Is that so? Does she really? She lost someone dear to her, someone as close as a sis--"

"But Aya isn't her sister, all right?! Stop acting like she is! She was and never will be her sister! She's _my_ sister, and if I decide that she's my enemy, then so be it! I dont' have to listen to any of you! None of you have lost a sibling to be declared the enemy, all right?! _Stop_ comparing the two of us when it's _clearly_ different!" Michael yelled at Souta angrily. "None of you understand so _stop_ trying!"

"Is that so?" Souta continued calmly. "Are you actually sure that we don't understand? Unlike you, Shauna lost her big brother. According to her, she said it was due to her that her brother died. Sure, Michael, losing someone forever is worse than having a sibling being called an enemy. I'm sure of it, Michael." Souta had said the last part sarcastically.

"It's... It's not the same... but..."

"Exactly Michael. Think about it," Souta said as he turned his back on Michael. After Souta leaving, Michael punched his fist into the wall and yelled in frustration.

A few moments later, the alarms of the Radiator turned on and the voice of the CIC came onto the speakers.

_"All pilots, level one battle stations. I repeat, All pilots, report to level one battle stations! It's the Eternal, Minerva, and Archangel."_

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it for this chapter. The main battle will probably last throughout the next chapter and _maybe_ even the chapter after that. However, I'm not quite sure if this is the final battle or not. Depends on how things turn out. And sorry about the lack of Kira and Lacus moments in this chapter.

Hm… I don't know, for some reason, I feel as if this chapter isn't one of my best chapters that I could've done. But hopefully it'll satisfy you readers out there.

Until next time...


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclamer: **I don't own anything related or have to do with GS/D. Only thing I do own is this plot and the characters that are not in GS/D. Enough said.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!

**Summary**: Flay was brought back to life by scientists in the middle of the second war. No one knew about this until it was over and Chairman Durandal was gone. Lacus finds out that Kira is slowly opening up to her and she is happy for it. But what happens when Kira suddenly meets Flay? Will he fall for Flay again and leave Lacus, or will he realize that the one who he loves is truly Lacus? And on top of all this madness, the third war arises. **KiraxLacus** Rated T to be safe.

**WARNING:** Character death in this chapter. I'm sorry to all those who loved this character... and the pairing. Read ending note for more info...

* * *

**It's Either Her or Me**

**Chapter 23**

_... "It's... It's not the same... but..."_

_"Exactly Michael. Think about it," Souta said as he turned his back on Michael. After Souta leaving, Michael punched his fist into the wall and yelled in frustration._

_A few moments later, the alarms of the Radiator turned on and the voice of the CIC came onto the speakers._

_"All pilots, level one battle stations. I repeat, All pilots, report to level one battle stations! It's the Eternal, Minerva, and Archangel."_

* * *

**Space**

**Archangel**

"Ma'am, we should reach the Lunar Base in a matter of minutes," Flay said. Murrue nodded her head.

"Does our radar detect any other ships or mobile suits around?"

"No ma'am," Miriallia said. "There seems to be nobody but us."

Murrue nodded her head in acknowledgement. So far, they haven't encountered the Radiator. It is beginning to get nerve-wracking. There were questions like if the Radiator had already made it to the Lunar Base and is destroying it right now. They were hoping to encounter the Radiator before it reached the Lunar Base. There were soldiers at the base that did not need to be killed for the sake of peace.

Not too soon after Miriallia had said there was no one around, there was a signal. "Captain! We've detected the Radiator! It's straight up ahead, ma'am!"

**Minerva**

Yzak was getting restless. They've been travelling pretty quickly but there was no sign of the Radiator or the ZAFT forces for that matter.

"How long until we get there!" Yzak yelled. Aya slightly jumped at the sudden outrage from Yzak.

"Sir, it's not going to be too long now," a crew member had said.

"Well hurry it up damn it!" Yzak's impatience got the better of him. Dearka, who was standing by his side the whole trip, shook his head.

"You have got to learn to calm down buddy. A commander shouldn't be this impatient you know?"

"I suggest you to leave me alone," Yzak growled. Dearka raised his hands as if to surrender.

"Okay, okay," he said and looked ahead.

They've been cruising along the Archangel and Eternal for a few mores seconds before Aya got a signal. _'It's them...'_ she thought.

"Sir, we've found the Radiator," she said with an extreme serious expression.

**Eternal**

Most of the crew from the Eternal were also on the bridge, waiting for something to happen. So far, there was absolutely no sign of the enemy and Lacus began to worry. She was afraid that the Radiator had already made it to the base, given how fast that ship can travel. She tried to shake that thought out of her head and remain focused on the upcoming task. No matter what the others say, she knew for a fact that this cannot be the final battle. After all, it seemed too quick for the PLANTS to have figured something out. It's either they don't have anything ready yet, or that they have everything secretly planned out and in place. However, the words that were said afterwards changed the way she was thinking.

"Mr. Waltfeld! We've got the Radiator," Meyrin said out loud. Everyone went on full alert and surely enough, the Radiator was just up ahead, a few miles in front of the Archangel.

**Radiator**

After hearing the warning, the three pilots from different parts of the ship met up at the hangars. Shortly before the alarm, Souta was about to tell Shauna what Michael and him had said at the observatory deck. However, he was interrupted and had to postpone this until further notice. The three pilots got into their machines and laucnhed out towards the battlefield.

**Battlefield**

The three ships of the Clyne faction had already deployed their mobile suits and were ready for battle. They hoped that this battle will not lead to final destruction at all and hope that the Alliance will not do anything to harshly.

Flay's Murasume and Mwu's Akatsuki were at the front, followed by the Impulse and Destiny, with the Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice, and Endanger following close behind. It was clear that the ZAFT military had outnumbered them once again. However, numbers did not matter to them much as they knew most of the pilots from ZAFT were not trained well for combat.

The two Zakus belonging to Dearka and Shiho were there protecting the Minerva.

The Eternal had also launched out Astrays and Murasumes into the battlefield, making things more intense. As the battle raged on, many suits were shot down and demolished. After awhile, the battlefield became even more hectic as the Alliance had made their way into the battle.

The Strangler, Pursuer, and the Rage had entered the battlefield. Along with the Alliance were many other newtype machines. Many thought that this would be the final battle and were ready for it. The battle had already split into many individual battles.

**Destiny Vs. Pursuer**

Shinn was still angered at the fact that the Pursuer and that pilot existed. No matter if Luna had befriended him or not, Shinn still hated that guy's guts. He flew after the Pursuer and the two suits began to fight one on one. Not far off, however, was the Impulse. Inside the cockpit, Luna was off disabling many other Alliance machines. She noticed the Destiny go after the Pursuer and left her post.

_"Shinn!"_ she yelled. Shinn ignored her and continued to shoot down the Pursuer. Of course, the Pursuer fought back equally and the battle raged on.

_"Shinn stop that! You aren't supposed to fight him. He's _not_ our enemy! Shinn!"_ Luna cried out. She was getting closer to the battle.

"He's not our enemy?! He's from the Alliance Luna! You think just because of that one meeting, he becomes your friend?! Luna snap out of it!" he yelled, while shooting his rifle at the Pursuer out of pure rage.

"Listen to her. I'm not here to fight you," Jeffrey said through the com. That angered Shinn even more.

"If I ever hear another peep out of you again, you're going down!"

"Seems like you're jealous. I'm not here to steal Ms. Hawke away from you. If that's what you're thinking, you're sadly mistaken," he said calmly, dodging his every single move.

"Damn it! Shut the hell up you damn bastard!" Right then, Shinn had turned into SEED mode. His red eyes became dilated and he was ready for more.

_"No Shinn!"_ Luna yelled. She stood in front of the Pursuer and Shinn quickly halted before stabbing the saber into her cockpit.

"Get out of the way you stupid wench! If you love him, then go with him because _I hate you._" he pushed Luna away and slashed her arm. Luna went flying and she screamed inside her cockpit. Jeffrey was wide-eyed at what Shinn had done to his girlfriend.

After he had done so, he did not go for Jeffrey at all. Instead, he froze right at his spot, thinking over what he had just done and said while breathing heavily all the while. _'What the hell... is wrong with me...'_ He looked at where he had thrown Luna. However, what happened next terrified him. A piercing scream and a sudden explosion.

**Strike Freedom Vs. Lightning**

Michael and Kira were in the middle of an intense battle. The Strike Freedom was off disabling the ZAFT military when the Lightning came in his way. Michael hated to see his fellow soldiers being disabled and was annoyed at the way the Strike Freedom was fighting.

"If you want to destroy them, attack the damn cockpit you bastard!" Michael yelled through the com. Since it was an open channel, Aya heard the outburst from her post in the Minerva. She froze and listened to her brother.

"My purpose of being here is not to kill people," Kira said calmly. "I'm here to restore peace to the world."

"And you think that by disabling people, you will achieve what you're fighting for?!"

"Let me ask you something. Why are _you_ fighting in the war then?" Kira asked, shooting his rifle at the Lightning.

"Well you should know, Mr. Big-Shot! I'm here to retain peace! I'm here for what the chairwoman's fighting for! _Peace!_" he said angrily. He took all his anger out on Kira, from the fact that Aya left him, the fight he had with his best friend, and the additional fight he had with Souta. Everything bottled up inside of him had burst.

"So you believe that by killing everyone else, what you're aiming for will be achieved?"

"SHUT UP!" Michael yelled. He took out his saber and went for the cockpit. Kira easily dodged it and kicked Michael's suit.

"Fighting with your anger will not make you defeat me," Kira said. That got Michael even more angry.

"Don't say things like you know me, you damn bastard," Michael said, the words seething from his mouth. He got his balance back as he went for the Strike Freedom's cockpit once again. On board the Minerva, Aya had heard everything and had begun to cry.

Kira had dodged every single attempt Michael had made. He just kept dodging, wearing out the poor pilot and did not try to attack back. He would've liked to disable him but would wait until the time is right.

"You're not angry at me only, now are you?" Kira suddenly asked. Michael then froze. How did this pilot know? "Answer me."

"I... I..." Michael stuttered. He did not know how to respond.

"I'll take that as a no. Is it right, to let out your anger on me, when I did nothing to upset you?" Kira was trying to toy with his mind.

"That's... That's not true!"

"Then why are you so angry for? Let me know," Kira said. He knew who this pilot was. He wanted this pilot to say what Kira hoped he would say. After all, he knew that this pilot's sister was on board the Minerva, currently working at the CIC. He wanted her to hear him so she would speak up. However, it hasn't happened so far.

"It's none of your damn business! A soldier's duty at the battlefield is to fight, and that's what I'm hear to do," Michael answered. Kira smiled.

"Really?" Kira asked.

"Will you just shut up and fight?!" Michael was getting extremely restless. He was going to go insane. Kira hoped that Aya would say something very soon before her brother loses it.

"You can call me a coward, but you cannot deny the fact that I know someone on board the Minerva who's very dear to you. Are you calling all of us cowards?" Kira asked calmly. He couldn't wait any longer.

Michael's eyes widened as he heard the last part. Did this pilot really know his sister? Or is he just bluffing? He had to find out.

"W-What are you talking about?" he calmed down. The two machines were just in front of each other, talking about in their machines. Kira looked out towards the Minerva when he then saw something he did not wish to see.

"NO!" Kira cried out as he flew towards the explosion. Michael turned around and just watched the scene take place.

**Infinite Justice Vs. Blaster**

Athrun had taken on the last special pilot of the ZAFT military. His battle was near the Eternal as he was protecting it when the Blaster came into view. He took off with the Blaster, hoping that the Eternal will still be safe.

Athrun had taken out his rifle and tried multiple of times to disable the suit. Apparently, the Blaster knew what the Infinite Justice would do and had dodged each and every one of them. At the same time, Souta had shot multiple of beams at Athrun's cockpit, and Athrun had dodged each and every one of them smoothly. During this battle, the two of them had heard the conversation held between Kira and Michael. Athrun smiled at how impatient Kira can sometimes be on the battlefield. However, he had succeeded into getting Michael to calm down. However, he had his own battle to worry about.

The battle was not too far from the main battle as well. There was not much talking going on during this fight, but it was not a quiet one either. There was fighting going on in their communication lines. Both Athrun and Souta did not bother to turn it off as they wanted to hear what was going on. When Souta realized what the pilot of the Freedom was talking about, he was shocked at how these people knew who Michael was. He did not want to fight any longer and was about to talk with the pilot of the Infinite Justice when in the distance, an explosion was heard. Souta turned the camera around.

Athrun also had heard the explosion and looked off to the distance. The exploding machine made him cry in horror.

**Rage Vs. Fortress**

As Vanessa had planned with her ship alone, they were to not fight against either sides. However, she had no choice when the Fortress had gone up to the Hellding and tried to take the ship down. It was Vanessa's duty to protect the ship and she had no choice but to fight the Fortress.

The battle was not that long because it quickly halted after the two machines had heard, in the distance, an explosion of a machine. The two were not clear of who it was, but when Vanessa had noticed Jeffrey near the explosion, she had a hunch on who it really was.

**Minerva**

After crying at the conversation between Kira and her brother, she wanted to jump into the conversation. However, a singal which stopped suddenly made her to forget about the previous situation and worry about the next one.

"Captain... we've lost the Impulse's signal..." Aya said, shock clearly heard in her voice. Everyone looked at Aya with disbelief written all over their faces. When a new set of tears began to fall down Aya's cheeks, they knew it was true. The mightly Impulse, who had survived the last war and has believed to survive this war, had been disintegrated.

**Eternal**

Lacus looked on, hoping that the suit that had caused the big explosion was not one of their own. She looked around the battlefield and noticed that most of the people on their side was still there. However, there were a few, like Shinn, Kira, Athrun and Luna, who were not spotted. Of course, it couldn't have been the Strike Freedom or Infinite Justice because Meyrin would've said something. She hoped for the best and awaited for what would happen next.

**Archangel**

Murrue was not quite sure what exactly had happened, or what had caused the sudden explosion heard. She thought it couldn't have been a mobile suit, or else the explosion would not have been that large. However, she was not sure as anything could happen nowadays on the battlefield. Like Lacus, she prayed for the better.

**Battlefield**

All around the battlefield, there were some machines and ships who had ceased firing when they heard the explosion. It surprised them as to how loud it actually was and what caused the explosion to be that loud. However, the other ZAFT and Alliance military had not ceased fighting and therefore the battle raged on.

* * *

**Space -- PLANTS**

**Chairwoman's Office**

Elena sat in her seat, watching the battle from the screen of the Minerva. She had told Robert to connect the screen from the Minerva to the Chairwoman's office so she could see what was going on. She liked what was going on and smiled at the outcome of the destroyed Impulse. Whether or not the soldier who destroyed the Impulse was on her side, there was one less "legendary suit" to worry about. She decided to contact Robert and see what had happened exactly.

_"Chairwoman,"_ Robert said on screen. Elena smiled. She could see the whole crew, concentrated on the task at hand but had a feeling a part of them was listening in as well.

"Please inform me as to what has happened," she said. She saw Robert smile.

_"The Impulse, as you might have seen, was destroyed. However, it was not due to the ZAFT military that has destroyed that machine. It was the Alliance,"_ he said. _"Apparently, that machine had nukes attached to it and the pilot had launched it at the Impulse."_ The Chairwoman liked what she heard.

"Please carry on."

_"However... we now know that the Alliance has nukes with them. We're not sure exactly what they're doing,"_ Robert's smile turned into a frown. _"We're going to find out soon though, Chairwoman. Please be patient."_

"Very well. I will continue watching and I will be contacting you every now and then," she finished as she terminated the link. She leaned back in her chair and stared at her screen.

_'This is going extremely well. They all don't know that this isn't the final battle... as of yet...'_ she smirked.

* * *

**Space -- Battlefield**

**Destiny & Pursuer**

Shinn couldn't believe what he saw. What scared him the most was that he himself had caused all this. He stared, still not believing what had just occurred. He was mentally slapping himself, hoping that it was all a dream and would wake up and see Luna comforting him, like the last time. After a few failed attempts, what he feared the most was actually happening in reality.

Flashback

_The Impulse was thrown across space. Shinn, in the middle of advancing at the now shocked Jeffrey, froze. He looked into the distance and couldn't believe what he had done._

_With the Impulse, Luna had been extremely shocked and hurt by what Shinn had not only done, but said. _I hate you._ Those words were forever carved into her heart. Unfortunately, she didn't notice the alarms sounding in her cockpit. What she did know was that her time was up. She quickly opened the com link to the Destiny._

_Meanwhile, a machine from the Alliance who was carrying nukes, launched it at the Impulse. The pilot was extremely giddy, given the fact that he is going to destroy one of the legendary and almighty machines. He then quickly threw his saber at the machine's cockpit._

_"Bullseye." The machine then turned and left._

_Luna wanted to say a few things before everything went dark. After she knew Shinn was listening, she spoke._

_"Shinn... I'm sorry--" She stopped as the saber cut through the cockpit and her body. Luna's eyes widened but despite the immense pain, she smiled. She knew she wouldn't be able to finish so she said what she felt in her heart._

_"Shinn... I... love you..." as then the nuke hit the machine and it disintegrated, with her body burning into flames along with it._

_"Always be happy..." her voice had echoed throughout space._

End Flashback

As reality finally hit him, he looked at the spot where he had thrown Luna.

"LUNA!" he yelled in angst. The scream echoed throughout space. He flew past the Pursuer and into the smoke, hoping to find any trace of the cockpit. The Pursuer followed, doing the exact same thing.

As the smoke faded, the two pilots realized nothing of the machine or Luna was left. Shinn, with tears in his eyes and running down his cheeks, was still calling Luna's name over and over.

Jeffrey was not as bad as Shinn but was still weeping for her. _'Our promise... you broke our promise...'_ he thought with a mix of anger and sadness.

Back in the Destiny, Shinn had his head down, crying for Luna. He could not stop sobbing. In between those sobs was a speech he managed to utter out.

"Why... You said you would stay with me... would come back to me... But you lied! You stupid liar!" What Shinn didn't know was that the com link was still open and anyone who payed attention had overheard.

"You... said what happened to Stellar wouldn't happen to you.. But why?! You didn't deserve this..."

The Strike Freedom, who was nearby, stopped and just listened to Shinn. If something like this was to ever happen to Lacus, he wouldn't know what he'd do. He wouldn't know how to go on.

Shinn then scoffed. "But then again... it was my fault... All I ever did was to protect you, to keep you away from danger... who knew that in the end, it would be me... who would hurt you this bad..." He pounded the controls of the Destiny with all his might.

"You left this world... never hearing from me... the three simple words that I've always wanted to say... but was to _stubborn_ to ever say. Instead... you heard the very three words I always _dreaded_ to say..." He looked up with the tears still in his eyes and the tears which were still continuing to fall.

"Luna! I love you Luna... but I guess.. it's too late... And it wasn't your fault nor did you lie to me... it wasn't entirely that damn machine's fault or the saber and the nuke.. in the end, it was me. I killed her... I killed the girl I love... it's all.. my... damn... fault!" He broke down. He just sat there, face in his hands, just crying...

Jeffrey turned his machine around and headed for the direction the machine had gone, in pursuit to destroy it. No matter what Shinn had uttered out, he had to get revenge, not by killing Shinn, but by destroying the very machine who had ended her life with his own hands. He didn't care if that machine was from the Alliance, he will destroy it once and for all. He will personally take the life of that pilot. _'Luna never meant anyone harm... you damn... bastard!'_

Kira, who now had advanced towards Shinn, opened his com link.

"Shinn..." he said softly. All Kira heard were endless amounts of sobs.

"I'm sure everyone heard what you just said," Kira continued.

"Not... not everyone..." Shinn said while sobbing. "Not... Luna..."

"I'm sure she did. Or rather.. I'm sure she knows you don't hate her. Sure, those words may have hurt her deeply, may have scarred her... but really, I'm sure she knows that you did that because you were angry. She won't take the blame on you and she won't hate you. I'm sure she understood and did not leave this world thinking you hate her. However, this is not the time nor place to be like this. You are very vulnerable at this state. Please go back to the Minerva. At this time, I don't think you should fight..." Kira comforted, tears sliding down his own cheeks.

The sobbing slowed down and Shinn's voice was heard with determination clearly heard within it. "No... I'm going to fight until the end... for Luna."

**Eternal**

The whole Eternal crew currently at the bridge had overheard the little speech Shinn had made. After Meyrin had found out her big sister had died, she couldn't believe it. Her eyes widened with tears as she shook her head in disbelief. Lacus looked at Meyrin sympathetically with teary eyes. She got up from her chair and went to Meyrin. Andrew had let her do whatever she pleased as they were still in the middle of a battle. Lacus pulled Meyrin into a hug as Meyrin sobbed uncontrollably into Lacus' uniform. All Lacus could do at this moment was to hold her.

_"Lacus,"_ Kira said. Lacus looked up, relieved that she heard from Kira. _"Shinn decided to fight onwards... he wanted to apologize to Meyrin though..."_

Lacus looked down at Meyrin. She didn't look up but stayed in their previous position. "Thank you Kira... where's Shinn now?"

_"He followed the Pursuer... What was odd was that that Alliance machine carried a nuke,"_ Kira explained. _"I'm coming back to the Eternal now and we'll see what's going on, along with the Justice."_

"All right Kira," Lacus approved. "Be careful." Kira terminated the link and Lacus awaited for Kira's arrival.

"Meyrin," Lacus spoke softly. "Let's get you to your cabin." Meyrin followed as Lacus lead the way to her room.

* * *

**Space -- Lunar Base**

**Control Room**

"Sir, we have succeeded in transporting the nukes pass the battlefield. However, one of our machines released a nuke at the Impulse. I'm sure that by now, we're getting rather suspicious," a soldier of the Alliance announced.

"Very well," the leader of the squad said. "We'll still go about as planned. It's a good thing we have one less machine to deal with. Make sure we get every single colony."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**Space -- Batlefield**

**Near the Hellding**

Vanessa dodged every single beam that was aimed at her. Apparently, the Rage did not care much about the explosion and continued fighting. Vanessa took out her rifle and started to defend herself.

"What are you doing?! Fight you coward!" Shauna yelled. Vanessa ignored the outburst and continued to dodge and shoot at the incoming beams.

"Why you little..." Shauna cursed and opened her blasters to shoot missiles at the Rage. Unfortuantely for the Rage, Vanessa could not dodge every single one of them plus the beams and got hit. She screamed in pain as her circuits started to electrify. She let go of the controls as she could do nothing anymore.

"Now you die!" Shauna yelled with rage. She was not normally like this but something within her snapped. Vanessa watched in horror as she saw the Fortress take out its saber and advanced towards her. Vanessa closed her eyes and awaited for the impact. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see the Strangler infront of her, its saber clashed with that of the Fortress.

"Vincent..." she sighed. His face appeared on her screen.

"You okay?" he asked. He then noticed the blood trickling down Vanessa's forehead. "Your'e bleeding!" He pushed the Fortress back and kicked her machine away.

Shauna was shocked. Where did that machine come from? Suddenly a movement towards the Minerva disrupted her.

"Michael... you idiot..." she turned away and followed the Lightning.

Inside the Rage's cockpit, Vanessa didn't realize the trail of blood trickling down her forehead. However, she didn't care about that. She was just happy that Vincent worried about her instead of yelling at how stupid and careless she was. She also was glad that Vincent didn't blow up the Fortress into pieces.

"Yo! Get back into the hellding... you're --" but Vincent stopped as he saw Vanessa slowly close her eyes.

"Vanessa!" he yelled, terrified at what happened. Will she be okay? Is she going to disappear? He quickly took the Rage and brought her into the Hellding. _'Please... be okay...'_

**Near the Minerva**

Michael, in the Lightning, heard the orders from Robert to destroy the Minerva. At first, he was shocked at what he heard but had no choice but to obey. He thought that Robert probably was testing him and see if he listens being as his sister is aboard the Minerva.

He reluctantly fled to the Minerva with the great amount of speed he had. With how quick he was going, he knew that the Minerva would be unprepared. He got his rifle ready and shot the beam.

In the Minerva, Aya noticed it was the Lightning, her brother's unit. He shot the beam and Aya was too shocked to say anything else. Surely, he'd know she was in there, right? With the Lightning's immense speed, they couldn't do anything as to evade. However, another beam intercepted it. Aya smiled.

"Captain, the Fortress!"

With Michael, he was also surprised at who stopped his attack. His shock soon turned into anger. "So you're going to betray us too?!"

"Stop this, Michael. Get ahold of yourself!" Shauna cried out. "Look what you're doing! Do you even know who's in there?! Why are you doing this?" She stationed her machine inbetween the Minerva and Lightning.

"Get out of the way or I'll kill you as well," Michael seethed.

"Then shoot me," Shauna said softly. "Go."

Michael stopped and hesitated. Was he really going to kill his best friend? Was he really going to kill someone so dear to him just to prove to the ZAFT military and Commander Robert Johnson that he was loyal?

"What are you waiting for? I'm going to get punished for betraying you anyway right? Make your commander happy and _shoot me!"_ Shauna cried out in tears. "It's clear everything we've been through means nothing to you anymore, right?"

Michael sat there, confused at what he should do. "Shauna..."

"No! Don't say my name!" Shauna said. "What you said back then... way back when we were still cadets... about always staying by my side, protecting me... they were all _lies_ , were they not?"

"N-No... they--"

"So it shouldn't be hard to shoot me then, am I right Michael Suzuki, pilot of the Lightning?!" A saber was then stabbed through the Fortress' cockpit. Both Shauna and Michael's eyes widened.

"A soldier does not hesitate on the battlefield. I suggest you remember that," Robert said in his machine. He pulled his saber out and flew pass the Minerva, into the distance.

"Sha... Shauna..." Michael managed to say. Before he could say anything else, the machine exploded, pushing the Lightning back. "Shauna!" He flew into the smoke but found nothing there except the Fortress' broken parts. "No... this isn't happening!" he yelled.

_"Michael, please return to the Radiator," _James said from the ship. _"Something's up. The Blaster has already returned."_ Michael nodded and headed back without once turning around.

**Eternal, Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice**

Lacus had returned to the bridge. They were now leaving the battlefield and was heading towards the PLANTS. Kira had sensed something terrible would happen there. He was not quite sure how he knew but something was bothering him. Andrew had already informed the Minerva and Archangel and the rest to remain where they were while the Eternal and the two suits will venture out and figure everything out.

Sure enough, they detected Alliance machines and two or three ships. In addition, there were nukes attached to them.

"They were going to nuke the PLANTS secretly..." Andrew said with disgust. "While the battle was going on... those scumbags..."

Lacus' brows furrowed in anger. "Get the Eternal to intercept. There's way too many of them for only Kira and Athrun to handle. Prepare the Hope for launch."

"But Miss Lacus..." Martin started. Andrew just gave him a nod and he reluctantly acknowledged. Lacus told Andrew to inform Kira and Athrun.

"And if need be, you should launch as well," she said as she left the bridge. Andrew sighed. He notified Kira and Athrun, which they could not do anything about it.

"She'll be stationed near the Eternal. We'll protect her," he said. The two nodded in approval.

"Lacus, go ahead," Martin said.

_"Lacus Clyne. Hope. I'm going,"_ Lacus said, full of determination in both her eyes and voice.

The Hope launched out of the Eternal. The Hope Gundam then stationed itself at the Eternal's side.

The Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice at that time moved infront of the Hope. Kira was getting more worried on the battlefield since Lacus is out alone. He had never seen her in a mobile suit and fighting during a battle. True, he did see her piloting and maneuvering the Infinite Justice, but this is an extremely different scenario.

"Lacus, be careful all right?" Kira said. Lacus sensed the worry in his voice.

"You don't have to worry Kira. I promise you I'll be fine," she smiled into the screen. Kira nodded as it was time to destroy the nukes.

Athrun flew off first and started to shoot at all the nukes attached to the machines with his meteor. It destroyed the machines as well but Athrun had no other choice. _'Forgive me Kira.'_ He looked back and realized Kira hadn't left his post yet. _'Typical Kira, too afraid to leave her,'_ he chuckled to himself. _'Very well, we do have the meteors.'_

It was true. Kira _was_ afraid to leave her. He didn't want to lose her, but they won't accomplish anything if he just stay there. Kira reluctantly took off. Not too long after, a beam was shot past him. He looked to the right to realize that there was an unknown mobile suit. _'What the...'_

"Kira!" Lacus cried. She was about to go after him when Kira's voice went through her cockpit.

"Don't! I'll be fine... whatever you do, whatever happens, do _not_ leave the Eternal's side," he reassured her. Lacus nodded and began to help Athrun. After all, Athrun couldn't take out every single machine and so they got past him. It was Lacus' job to be backup since the Eternal was dealing with the other two ships that came with the machines.

"Kira Yamato, I presume?" the voice said. Kira swore he had heard that voice somewhere before.

"Who are you and how do you know me?!" Kira asked firmly.

"And I suppose Lacus Clyne is in that pink Gundam?"

"W-What?" Kira asked, more afraid then angry. "W-Who the hell are you?! If you lay a single finger on Lacus, I will destroy you!"

"How can you not remember? Oh well, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Robert Johnson and this beautiful baby is the XX1 Darkness." Kira's eyes widened. It was the guy that was with that Chairwoman who was about to shoot Lacus.

"Why are you here? If--"

"Relax Yamato. I'm not here to kill Clyne. You'll just be in the way. I'm here to protect the PLANTS. But since you_ are_ here, why don't I eliminate you first!" Robert said. He took out his saber and advanced to the Strike Freedom. Kira was shocked at the speed of the machine. It was practically invisible in space and blended in so well. Kira took out his saber and they met in a match of strength.

"You're pretty tough Yamato... but I'm just warming up." Robert pushed the Strike Freedom's saber away and opened his dragoon units. Kira managed to dodge every single one of them. He took out his own and fired at the Darkness.

"Is that all?! You can _never_ defeat me like that! I thought fighting against the Ultimate Coordinator would be quite the challenge. This is absolutely _nothing_."

Robert advanced to Kira and started to use his saber while using his rifle at the same time. Kira was surprised at how long the saber could stretch.

"What the..." Kira couldn't believe it. Suddenly, the Darkness flew up and launched his dragoons. It all went by so fast that the Strike Freedom took some damage. Kira then took out his rifle and shot at the Darkness. He was surprised at how tough this Robert Johnson was and began to fear for Lacus' life.

_'No... I have to protect her. I cannot fail!'_ Kira turned into SEED mode and advanced at the Darkness. He went full speed at the Darkness' cockpit. At the last second, it disappeared. Kira couldn't believe it. Where did it go? And that was when he felt a force pushing him downwards.

"Don't think you can beat me that easily. Do not underestimate this machine!" He then flew past Kira and slashed off his right arm. "Being in your SEED mode won't do you any good either!"

Kira god ahold of his balance and flew upwards. He launched his dragoons. Robert dodged every single one of them with ease. Kira couldn't use his other weapons. He only had a shield, which won't help him much in this situation.

"You're no match for me kid!" Robert yelled. He flew towards the Strike Freedom and was about to slash the cockpit in half when Kira moved back. It did do damage as Kira's cockpit went crazy. Kira yelled in pain as the circuits were electrifying him. His helmet was also cracked and he couldn't touch his controls anymore. Robert's attack also took out Kira's left leg. A shard flew into Kira's side and he was also bleeding on his forehead. Kira felt his eyelids getting heavier.

"It's time to finish you off!" Robert took his rifle out and shot the beam. Right when it was about to hit the cockpit, a bigger beam destroyed his own beam. That was the last thing Kira saw.

"What?!" Robert looked around.

"Kira!" Lacus cried. She flew down and retrieved him. Robert looked with anger.

"You wanna die too Princess?!" he shot his beam again and Lacus managed to dodge it slightly. It hit her suit however and the impact made her hit her head. But she was able to go on even with her forehead bleeding.

"Why you..." he shot again and this time, it broke Lacus' shield. Robert was now getting impatient. He was going to shoot one last time when another beam knocked the rifle off. Robert looked up to find the Infinite Justice.

"Lacus! Bring Kira back. Then help the Eternal with the nukes and the ships!" Athrun ordered. Lacus did as told and flew back to the Eternal. Athrun didn't know she was bleeding, however.

"You idiot..." Robert growled.

"It's my turn!" Athrun said as they met in a match of strength.

* * *

**A/N: **Happy New Years and Happy Hoildays! I'm so sorry for the extremely late update. I've been super busy with final projects and everything. And this chapter took awhile to write. But thank you for all your patience!

Now, to the WARNING up there... I'm so sorry for those of you who liked Luna or the Shinn and Luna pairing. However, I didn't promise you that the original characters would not die. Therefore, there will probably be character deaths later on. I'm not quite sure. However, the characters that I've made up, whether they die or not, I will not put up in the warning. It's not like I hate Luna or the Shinn and Luna pairing. In fact, they also make a good pair. However, I just felt that the flow of the story needed Luna dead. I know, I'm such a horrible person. Please forgive me.

Anyway...

Until next time...


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclamer: **I don't own anything related or have to do with GS/D. Only thing I do own is this plot and the characters that are not in GS/D. Enough said.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!

**Summary**: Flay was brought back to life by scientists in the middle of the second war. No one knew about this until it was over and Chairman Durandal was gone. Lacus finds out that Kira is slowly opening up to her and she is happy for it. But what happens when Kira suddenly meets Flay? Will he fall for Flay again and leave Lacus, or will he realize that the one who he loves is truly Lacus? And on top of all this madness, the third war arises. **KiraxLacus** Rated T to be safe.

* * *

**It's Either Her or Me**

**Chapter 24**

_"Kira!" Lacus cried. She flew down and retrieved him. Robert looked with anger._

_"You wanna die too Princess?!" he shot his beam again and Lacus managed to dodge it slightly. It hit her suit however and the impact made her hit her head. But she was able to go on even with her forehead bleeding._

_"Why you..." he shot again and this time, it broke Lacus' shield. Robert was now getting impatient. He was going to shoot one last time when another beam knocked the rifle off. Robert looked up to find the Infinite Justice._

_"Lacus! Bring Kira back. Then help the Eternal with the nukes and the ships!" Athrun ordered. Lacus did as told and flew back to the Eternal. Athrun didn't know she was bleeding, however._

_"You idiot..." Robert growled._

_"It's my turn!" Athrun said as they met in a match of strength._

**

* * *

**

**Space -- Battlefield Near Base**

**Destiny**

The explosion kept on replaying inside his head. He couldn't get the sight out of his mind. Though he kept his tough-guy act up and went after the Pursuer. There was no need, absolutely no need, to be fighting the Pursuer anymore. His target was that Alliance mobile suit. He had to destroy it, to release out all his frustrations which are bottled up deep within him. He has cried, he has solemnly cried inside his cockpit and it's not time to get revenge. It's ironic, seeing as he he should be getting revenge by killing himself. However, after what Kira had said to him, he still had what dignity that was left of him inside to destroy that mobile suit.

_"Yo!" _Shinn looked towards the signal and to find the Pursuer. _"It took you awhile. You should get your butt over here. It's your fight."_ Shinn then watched the Pursuer move away from the damaged mobile suit.

_'That's right...'_ he thought, looking down. _'I'm not the only one grieving. Everyone who practically knew Luna is...'_ He looked up, but this time with his dilated red eyes.

"Thanks," Shinn said coldly. The enemy mobile suit had already been hacked practically to pieces. Shinn could almost feel the pilot trembling within the cockpit, in tremendous fear. Shinn was unusually very calm, but was boiling with anger. Somehow, he has learned to supress his anger. It was very unfortunate that he wasn't able to back then, when Luna was _still_ alive.

"You... killed Luna..." Shinn breathed out. "And... therefore you'll die."

_"No please!" _He heard the pilot beg for mercy. Shinn just smirked.

"I will give you no mercy. She didn't deserve to die. Her time _wasn't_ up yet, and you go using that stupid deadly weapon of yours. Killing you at this moment would be your softest punishment yet. This way, you'd die right away. You wouldn't have to suffer..." Shinn flew towards the abandoned cockpit. He removed his saber and pointed it at the cockpit.

"Now you_ die!_" He yelled, pouring out his final emotions out. He stabbed the saber through the cockpit and pulled it back out. He flew backwards and watched as the machine exploded.

"You're lucky that I'm nice today..." Shinn said, his bangs covering over his eyes.

Jeffrey watched Shinn and listened to what he had said. Although it didn't seem like Shinn was angry, he was definitely scary. His piercing cold voice had echoed through his ears. Jeffrey smiled sadly at the boy. _'I'm sorry. Please don't blame this on yourself, don't be too hard on yourself.'_ He flew off towards the Hellding. He was done with this battle and was in no mood to carry on the fighting.

Shinn just sat in his suit, staring at the spot where the Alliance's machine exploded. He wanted to make sure that pilot died. He was crazy to shoot a machine with a deadly nuke in hand. He sat there, his heart clearly torn apart. He didn't want to go anywhere but stay in that position and hoping that miraculously, the Impulse would appear right infront of him, with Luna's face on his screen. He hoped that he would hear Luna's voice through the machine's speakers, telling him that he was stupid to just sit there and not do anything during an intense battle like this. However, he finally realized, that at the moment Luna died, there was absolutely no such thing as a miracle.

He lifted his head and went towards the main battle, carrying out his words that he would fight until the end, _just for her._

**Hellding**

The Minerva and Archangel were going at it with the many Alliance ships that were currently here. The Hellding was there, however wasn't do much. They just stood there, basically watching the battle, and getting many angry remarks from the other Alliance ships that were present. No matter what they said, Chelsea did not react to what the other captains had said, whether it'd be threats or whatnot. Not too long ago, the Strangler came back bringing the Rage with it. It frightened Chelsea, thinking about what might've happened to Vanessa. But she managed to stay well and focus on the main battle. However, not soon after she relaxed a bit, the Pursuer comes flying back and into the ship. Basically, none of the Hellding's crew and soldiers were out there fighting.

"Ma'am, incoming missiles!"

"Evade," Chelsea said as the ship turned at a 45 degree angle and dodged the attack. It then got back to position and stood there, without firing back at anyone.

**Hellding Hangars**

Down in the hangars, Vincent had just got out of his cockpit. He had stationed the Rage at its position, with the mechanics carefully opening the cockpit's door. Luckily, there was nothing inside that had harmed her. The only thing that happened was the intense bleeding on her forehead. Vincent quickly went up to her and unstraped her. He then picked her up and carried her down.

"I'm taking her down to the infirmary. Get my machine ready, just in case I need to go out there," he said to the mechanics before leaving the hangars.

Right when he left, the mechanics got another message, relating to the Pursuer returning to the ship. They prepared for the Pursuer's landing. After it had powered down, they were waiting for the pilot to come back out. After all, he was moving the machine so he should be able to come out. The machine also didn't seem to be in such a bad shape. After a few more minutes, the cockpit door still had not opened. The mechanics flew up towards the cockpit and called in.

"Hey there, are you okay?"

_"Let me stay here for awhile..."_ came a soft reply. The mechanics abided in his wishes and went off towards the Strangler.

**Hellding Infirmary**

Vincent watched as the doctors had cleaned up her wound and put a bandage around her head. She was still unconscious and hasn't woken up since he last talked to her. He began to worry.

"Mr. Taylor," the doctor said. Vincent looked up at the doctor. "Besides her head injury, she's fine. I'm not quite sure why she hasn't woken up yet, but I'm sure she'll be okay. She has lost a lot of blood, so I prefer she stay in bed longer."

"Thanks," he said. He sat down on the seat near her bed and watched her. She was breathing, and that calmed him down a whole lot. The room was extremely quiet, except her soft breaths she was taking during her sleep. He stared at her now pale face, hoping to see her beautiful green eyes appear.

_'I should of... watched over you more...'_ he thought, cursing himself.

**Battlefield**

Flay flew back and forth, disabling each and every machine as quick as possible with her Murasume. There were a lot of machines to handle, but with the Akatsuki, she'd be fine. She was devastated when she heard from the Archangel that Luna had died in the battle. Although she didn't know the girl too well, she was one of her comrades and the news of her death just took her by surprise. She knew of someone close to her; in fact, there were two. She mourned for her for awhile before going back into battle. Mwu had saved her a few times while she stopped moving after hearing the devastating news from Murrue.

After hearing about Luna's news, she then heard that the Eternal and its crew had left this battle to start looking for something. Flay at first didn't know what was going on and wanted to find out. Soon after, Murrue contacted her and Mwu once more, saying that they found out the Alliance had been carrying nukes. Flay's eyes widened at the yet once again sudden news and shook her head.

_'What on Earth is going on here?'_ she thought, confused at the reality here. She had been careless many times because of the number of news that had been reported to them, but Mwu had saved her countless of times. She was now worrying for Kira and hoping that he'd be all right. Although he had already admitted the fact that he chose Lacus, she didn't mind. She knew that was going to happen anyway. However, that was the last time she has spoken to him in conversation. She didn't blame him, given the state they were in right now. She hoped that the next time she talks to him, they'd become friends once again. Although Kira hadn't mentioned anything about not being friends, she felt otherwise.

_'Lacus... make sure you protect him. He needs you,'_ she smiled as she continued to help Mwu and the rest of the faction, for the sake of Orb, and for the sake of peace.

"Flay!" Mwu said through the link. Flay had a feeling what Mwu would've said. Apparently, all the mobile suits are retreating and the ships shot their flares.

"Commander La Flaga..." she started. Mwu nodded.

"They're retreating... it's probably because they've succeeded in distracting us. We should head back to the Archangel. I'm sure the captain would want us to go help the Eternal."

"Yes sir," she nodded. It was upsetting to see that none of the ships had retrieved their wounded soldiers left on the battlefield. The Hellding left first, leading the rest of the ships with it towards the base. There were no ZAFT forces left here, as they all were called back, heading in the same direction as the Eternal. Flay turned back around and flew back to the Archangel, waiting for the two machines. She watched as the Destiny headed back towards the Minerva, with the many machines they let out from the Minerva for extra help. The two Zakus which were stationed near the Minerva were probably already in the ship. She watched as the Endanger was slowing down and waiting for the Destiny to catch up as Alex helped the troubled Shinn back to the ship. She looked back at the battlefield, which were now empty besides the many machines left there either destroyed or disabled but unable to move.

* * *

**Space -- Battlefield Near PLANTS**

**Hope & Strike Freedom**

"Hang in there Kira," Lacus said as she flew towards the Eternal's entrance. She could see the blood trickling down from her forehead, but it didn't scare her. She had a much more severe head injury before and ignored this little injury. She flew near the Eternal and the Astrays guarded her until she got in safely.

Once she was in, she quickly flew towards the Strike Freedom's section in the hangars and got him ready. She then flew towards her own and set her Gundam down. She opened the cockpit and floated towards the Strike Freedom.

"Get the paramedics ready for Kira," she said. The mechanics nodded and notified the paramedics. Lacus went to the Strike Freedom's cockpit and opened it. There was Kira, unconscious and bleeding furiously. She looked down and noticed the shard embedded into his side. She gasped in horror and quickly unstrapped him.

"Please help me get him out of here," Lacus said. One of the mechanics came and helped her get him out carefully. She got help from the mechanic as they brought him towards the infirmary. She took off his helmet and looked at his pained expression.

_'Kira...'_ she thought. _'I'll come back for you, okay? Please be okay...'_ She left the mechanics to bring him to the infirmary and went back into the Hope Gundam. She slightly touched her wound and winced in pain.

_'I'll be fine...'_ she thought. She flew back out of the Eternal and continued helping in the destroying of the nukes.

**Justice vs. Darkness**

Athrun and Robert both broke off from their battle of the strength. Athrun stood there, waiting for the Darkness to advance towards him. He had seen how quick that mobile suit can go, given the fact that it was practically camouflaged with space. He saw movement as he brought up his saber, again meeting in a match against their strengths.

"You just won't give up, won't you Zala," his words seethed out of his mouth. Athrun remained calm.

"And help you get closer to your goal? You better think twice," Athrun said as he pulled back and switched to his rifle. He shot multiple beams at the Darkness, which were all dodged with ease. Athrun didn't worry.

"What's your purpose here, Johnson?" Athrun asked as the Darkness began his multiple shots of beams. Athrun dodged each one with ease, countering some with his own rifle.

"Well at first, I saw the wonderful Strike Freedom, hoping to destroy it. Sadly, that Clyne took him away. However, I'll destroy you now, since you're in my way," he smirked.

"Is that so? You won't help your crew in saving your precious PLANTS?" Athrun said, his words filled with hate.

"That's where the ZAFT military comes in, as well as the Radiator. Those Alliance fools won't last too long. They've tried this before, you know. I'm sure you've witnessed it, being as you destroyed them yourselves in previous wars. It's rather sad, watching them do the same things over and over again."

"What's sad is what you're trying to achieve by _starting_ this pointless war in the _first place_, you bastard," Athrun said angrily. The two suits by now had stopped their fighting just for this conversation.

"Who said I started it? It's upsetting to be betraying your own colony, don't you think?" Robert smirked. Athrun frowned.

"It's not called betraying if your own chairwoman is absolutely mental," Athrun said, calmly. He waited for Robert's reaction. Sure enough, Robert's smirk faded as he heard that remark about their chairwoman. His frown then turned into pure anger as his expression became extremely filled with rage.

"You _dare_ say that about her?! I shall shoot you down to pieces! You should have _respect_! Kids like you these days do _not_ deserve to live!" He flew towards the Justice. Athrun shot multiple of beams to stop him, but he was too fast. He continued to come towards him. Athrun wasn't afraid. He was ready for this battle. After the many previous incidents, he had had enough.

"You talking about respect? That damn hell of a chairwoman talking about respect? You don't even know _what _respect is, given the fact that you had betrayed the former and, let me add, _suitable _Chairwoman of PLANTS Lacus Clyne. What you have done, what you are doing right now, don't try to talk about respect, because clearly, we definitely are _not_ going to show you respect after all you've shown us." Right when Robert was about to stab his saber through Athrun's cockpit, Athrun moved upwards but continued to shoot his missiles.

Unfortunately for Robert, he wasn't as quick as a coordinator as Athrun and got hit. He regained his balance and after one hit, he moved away from the beams. His breathing started to get more heavy as he grew more angry.

"That's because that _Clyne_ did not--"

"Just like how you're protecting her, I'm protecting Lacus and she does _not_ deserve to be called any of this. What makes you think Elena has the right to govern the PLANTS? Lacus had trusted in her, made her her personal assistant. And that hell of a woman doesn't even give her respect. I don't know what you're doing right now, or what you _see_ in her, but I believe Lacus has all the right to _remain_ Chairwoman. She had all the qualities of one and was actually after preserving peace. And you had the nerve to actually destroy everything." Athrun took out his saber and went straight for the Darkness.

Robert was shaking in pure anger as he took out his rifle as well and lengthened his saber. Athrun managed to dodge through both and hacked off the Darkness' head. Robert's cameras were gone.

"However, I'm not _that_ crazy as to destroy you right here and now. What I actually need to destroy is your machine." Athrun did the same tactic he did before. Unfortunately, what Athrun was not ready for was the reaction Robert had. He managed to quickly turn back around and slash off the Justice's right arm. The Justice's saber disappeared. Athrun's eyes widened in surprise.

_'What...'_ Athrun stared. Robert started chuckling quietly and it gradually became louder and more deadly.

"Like I have previously mentioned to Yamato... you can _not_ destroy me. I'm that powerful you see," he said, still laughing his insane laugh. Athrun moved back as Robert attempted to slash at the Justice's cockpit.

_'I have my rifle.. but I'm going to have to use my left hand... it's worth a shot. This is for Lacus... Kira... everyone in the faction doing their best... for Cagalli and Orb. No matter what, I _have_ to protect Cagalli... She's... She's down there waiting...'_ he thought. He took out his rifle with his left hand and began aiming for Robert.

"What is this? You're using your incapable hand... how pathetic. If you can't defeat me with your right hand, what makes you think you can destroy me now?!" Robert continued his deadly laughter.

Athrun dodged once again at the attacks that were launched by Robert. He was panting really hard, really tired at the recent battle. _'I've survived this long... I can't give up now... I can't...'_ An image of Cagalli smiling at him appeared in his mind. He looked up and his eyes had turned into a dilated emerald.

"You don't know what I can do," Athrun said coldly. He continued shooting at the Darkness and flew closer to it, meanwhile dodging each launch Robert had shot out. He also had his meteor, but hadn't thought of it at the moment. Robert, however, remembered his dragoon units and launched them. Sadly for him was Athrun dodging each on successful, with a few minor damages here and there. He continued his pursuit towards the Darkness and shot a lot quicker than before. Robert didn't manage to dodge every one of them and got hit by some. His camera was already dead and couldn't do much already. Right then, he had lost both his arms at the same time.

"How the hell--"

The Justice kept moving closer and although Robert couldn't see it, his alarms were blaring. He flew upwards and left the battlefield. He knew this place in the back of his mind and could find the way back with his sensors alone.

Athrun sat there, panting from the fatigue he was feeling at this moment. However, he still had the PLANTS to protect, his homeland. He looked up and noticed the Hope Gundam out and the amount of Alliance nukes diminishing. He flew up and finished the rest while in the mean time, heading for the ships and destroying them.

"Lacus..." Athrun said. "Looks like we're done here."

"Yes," she said. She then contacted Andrew.

"Mr. Waltfeld, please inform the Minerva and Archangel we're done here. Let's go back to where we were before," she said. She didn't show any visuals as she didn't want to worry anyone and would go to the infirmary afterwards.

Lacus indeed was tired from the movement of the battle. On top of that, her head was throbbing in extreme pain. She had managed through this battle and was on her way back when she felt drowsy. The Hope Gundam slowed down as it got near the Eternal until it moved no more. Athrun turned around and contacted Lacus.

"Lacus!" he said. His face appeared on screen of Lacus. The sight completely horrified him as he quickly flew towards the Hope and brought it in with him.

_'Damn it... why didn't I see this... You should've told me...'_

* * *

**Space**

**Minerva**

After the long battle, Aya went towards the infirmary. She entered the room and looked at the brunette lying on the bed. She sat down beside the girl and looked at her carefully.

"It's been awhile, huh Shauna?" she said quietly. Surely enough, Shauna had survived the shot. "I'm so glad we've got you here on time."

Flashback

_"No! Shauna behind you!" Aya called out in fear. Yzak turned towards her and asked what happened._

_"There's an... unknown machine. It's so.. fast..." Aya said, shocked. At that moment, there was an explosion from where Shauna was. Luckily, the Minerva wasn't too close to the machine or else would have been impacted and probably destroyed some of the engines._

_"Quickly, contact Dearka and ask him to look around!"_

_"Y-Yes..." she stuttered._

_Outside the Minerva, Dearka got the message and quickly went into the explosion to look for anything. Luckily, there was the cockpit left, however was destroyed and only half remained. He could tell that the pilot was severely injured and quickly brought her cockpit towards the Minerva. They entered the hangars and Dearka quickly messaged for the doctors. By the time he got out and stationed his machine, the doctors were already taking her into the infirmary. He stayed for awhile before launching back out._

_Aboard the bridge, Yzak turned to Aya. "You can go see her after this battle. I'm sure she'll be fine." Aya nodded as tears started flowing down, really glad that she managed the destruction. _

End Flashback

"You're really lucky, eh?" she said softly. "Anyway, we're heading towards the base where we always use to be... it's not exactly called a base. You can say it blends in with space so no one really knows we're here." She watched as Shauna breathed in and out.

"I'm glad you're here.. but why were you fighting Michael?" she asked her. She continued talking to her, hoping that Shauna would wake up soon. She had many questions, but decided just to see her awake. She wanted to say hi to her, after so long, and apologize for leaving them.

"Did you guys end up in a fight? I wouldn't believe you even if you say yes..." she chuckled to herself. "You guys are always so close... and I'd always make fun of you two. But you know... after coming with the Minerva, I've realized that the PLANTS was wrong and Miss Lacus Clyne isn't what she's rumored about back at home."

Aya stopped talking and waited for awhile. She looked down on the floor. "He wanted to shoot us..." she said quietly. A tear rolled down her cheek as she tried resisting the tears. _'I've cried too much today... I've got to stop.'_

She looked up and noticed Shauna's eyelids were twitching. She sat up, hoping for the best and soon her blue eyes met that of that gorgeous red eyes of Shauna's.

"Shauna!" she said while smiling. Shauna's eyes widened a little.

"A..ya...?" she said weakly. Aya just nodded, happy to see Shauna in such a long time.

"Then... this is... I'm... alive?" she said. She then groaned in pain. Aya's eyes turned that from content to worry.

"Don't move yourself too much, you need your rest," Aya smiled. "We'll talk more afterwards okay?"

"Michael... he... he didn't... shoot me... that fool..." Shauna said quietly. Aya's smile faded at the mention of her brother.

"Please Shauna... you need your rest..."

"I... tried telling him... but he was... too stubborn... to listen..." Aya just listened to Shauna as she wouldn't give up.

"We... got into a fight... before... the battle..." she smiled sadly but stopped when she felt the immense pain dwelling within her. "He's... okay right?"

Aya nodded as she cried. "Please Shauna... stop this..." She watched as Shauna attempted at nodding and closed her eyes for more rest.

_'Michael... what have you done?'_ Aya thought as she cried at the thought of her changed brother.

**Bridge**

Alex hadn't done much in the battle but was still exhausted from keeping off the Alliance machines. He had reached the bridge and just recieved information on the Eternal. He was worried about his sister, as well as Lacus. Though he doesn't show it, he actually respected her and worries about her as well.

"Alex," Wilbur nodded. Alex saluted.

"Captain."

"I suppose you want to know about your sister. We're going to meet up with the Eternal really soon. Until then, please get some rest." Alex nodded and left the bridge.

**Archangel**

"We've gotten confirmation from the Eternal that they've managed. ZAFT has returned to the PLANTS... Athrun was with Andrew only. Kira and Lacus... were injured in battle," Murrue explained to everyone on the bridge. Flay's eyes widened of worry as she listened onwards.

"Lacus' injury wasn't pretty serious, but given the fact that she has had a head injury before, it needs intensive care. She has lost lots of blood during the fight as she didn't stop and no one found out. Athrun's blaming himself..." Mwu started.

"Yes, and Kira... well... let's say it's a good thing Lacus brought him back. He's gotten injured pretty badly.. A shard of metal had been embedded in his side and so he's also watched over carefully. But I'm sure both will be fine. Athrun has suffered minor scratches and stuff... but he'll manage. He said that he met the XX1 Darkness... Robert Johnson," Murrue carried on.

"We're meeting them back at the debris," Mwu said. "You can visit Kira and Lacus then, Flay." Flay nodded as she looked at Miriallia.

"We'll go," she smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure the both of them will be fine."

* * *

**Space -- PLANTS**

**Radiator**

James had followed Robert's orders to retreat from the battle because of the nukes. Clearly, they have failed in destroying the Lunar Base. James thought about how the chairwoman would react, but didn't think too much of it. Robert took the Darkness out and James doesn't know what Robert's plan was. However, everything was about to change.

_"Captain, prepare the Darkness for landing. We're heading back to the PLANTS. Our mission failed..."_ Robert said angrily. James could clearly hear the uneasiness in his words. It made him wonder what had happened in the time he was away from the ship.

**Cafeteria**

It was dark and gloomy in the cafeteria. No one was there except for one person, sitting there, angry at the past events. He rested his head on the cafeteria table remembering the past.

"Hey... it's too dark here, don't you think?" a voice said as the lights were turned on. Michael looked towards the entrance to realize Souta standing at the doorway. He walked over and sat beside Michael. "How are you feeling?"

Michael shook his head. "What do you do when you lose someone important to you once again?"

"Well... there's nothing much I could do, really. I guess I'd just sit here and mope around."

"What if it's your fault?" Michael said, barely above a whisper.

"It's not your fault... what happened to _her_ was just... I guess that was what happened," Souta said sadly. "Losing someone as nice and fun like her... it's going to be different now."

"How do you know it's not my fault?! She was _right_ there! I... could've done something..." Michael shook his head.

"Things happen, man... Usually when things like this happen, I guess you should just be happy that you met her and got to know her so well."

"It's not the same... she thought that... what she thought about our friendship was ridiculous. I'm sure you heard it. And that... commander... kills her. That's not right!" Michael yelled. "I could've saved her... she didn't need to.. die..."

"Everyone says that when they lose someone they care about. Shauna.. she was just trying to protect a friend, someone she loved a lot, even as a little sister. I'm sure that your argument over that little thing shouldn't have cost you your friendship... and it was wrong for you to yell at her for something as pathetic as that... but things happen. People make mistakes in life, you know?"

"I can't believe I was about to shoot Aya and the Minerva... how _stupid_ was I?!" Michael cursed at himself. "And in result, Shauna dies because of me... because of my stupid decisions. Souta... do you know _why_ I was acting that way? It's because I was trying to protect you all! I didn't want the commander to realize that you'd hesitate to kill the enemy. I was trying to protect you two. I got mad at Shauna because she didn't know that her life was at stake by saying stuff like that! I didn't realize that.. at the end, instead of protecting her, this stupid thing got her killed..."

"You should've told us in the first place, Mike..." Souta said, looking at him. "I'm sure we both would've understood and went along with your plan. We're your friends, you should've believed in us instead of going about on your own."

"I figured that if, by any chance, the commander found out, I would be the only one to blame... that's why I didn't tell you guys..." Michael began to sob. "I didn't want to lose her... I..."

_"Attention Michael Suzuki and Souta Maeda, please report to the bridge immediately. I repeat, Michael and Souta, report to the bridge immediately."_

The two looked up at each other and shrugged.

**Bridge**

"Damn it, I want the assigned mechanics to work on the Darkness _now!_ Where are the other two pilots?! I told you to call them!" Robert was getting really frustrated. With what happened in the previous battle, he couldn't stay any longer. He didn't want to risk losing the Darkness and flew back.

Michael and Souta entered the bridge and saluted to their commander.

"This is a mission that we _failed_ in. We failed in destroying the Lunar Base. Well never mind that, the chairwoman has many other plans in mind. However, I was very, _very_ disappointed in the both of you in the outcomes of this battle, especially you Mr. Suzuki. I expected the best out of the three and you gave me the _worst._ True, we've lost a comrade... but she wasn't of much help anyway. She was useless and since we've lost her, it was better this way. Now you two can focus on what's at task here," the commander said firmly.

At the mention of Shauna, Michael's fists were balled up. _'How dare he say something like that about her... At least she's done better than you, you bastard,'_ he thought angrily. He just looked at his commander, his eyes showing of hatred towards him.

"During the next battle, I better see improvements! Now get out of here!" he yelled. The two saluted and left the bridge.

"Captain, I'll be having a word with the chairwoman. I suggest you come with me so we can get the details of our final battle. Let's get out of here," Robert gestured towards James as they headed out of the ship.

**Corridors**

"That guy... had the _nerve_ to talk about her like that... she's an even better pilot than that stupid commander," Souta grumbled. Michael just kept on walking, his anger boiling deep within himself. Partly because of the past events he was still unable to let go of and because of the recent conversation with the commander.

"Why are we still working with him?! I swear, I'm beginning to doubt the PLANTS now," Souta mumbled. Michael shrugged as they headed towards their cabin, ready to take a rest.

* * *

**Space -- Terminal**

**Eternal**

Once the Eternal reached the Terminal, repairs on the Eternal began right away. They didn't know what will happen next in the war and had to be prepared for anything.

Athrun was currently at the hangars, fixing up his machine, with Maya by his side.

"So, how is Ms. Cagalli these days? Have you talked to her yet?" Maya asked while Athrun's head was stuck in the cockpit.

"I haven't spoken to her yet... I will get to that later."

"I see... and when will that be?" she smiled.

"I don't know yet."

"You're boring to talk to," she pouted. Athrun then hit his head on the machine when coming out.

"Ow..." he rubbed his head. "Well, I'm sorry for being boring. I'm trying to fix this machine up... and currently you're here because?"

"I'm bored Zala!" she said, angrily. Athrun just chuckled. "Look, want to go and check on Meyrin for me?"

Her happy expression soon changed to that of a frown. "Sure," she said sadly, clearly feeling for the girl. "I've left her alone for awhile..."

**Meyrin and Maya's Room**

Meyrin was lying on the bed, her tears dried from the mourning of her sister. Flashbacks and thoughts of her sister came flashing through her mind. The two have been really close together ever since they were young and losing her just killed her heart. She looked at the picture propped up on her bedside table of her and her sister when they were younger.

_'Things are going to be different now..'_ she thought. The intercom, however, has disturbed her from her rest.

_"Meyrin?"_ Athrun's voice went through the intercom. The two then entered the room. Meyrin sat up and lookd at them.

"Meyrin... are you feeling better?" Athrun asked worried about her. Meyrin just nodded.

"I'll be fine..." she said.

"I"m sorry about Luna," Maya said sadly. She went and sat beside Meyrin and gave her a hug. "I know... it's hard." Meyrin couldn't help the tears from falling once again as she started to sob for Luna once again. Athrun stood there, watching her sympathetically as he too, felt Meyrin's pain from losing a dear friend. He then left the room silently as Maya was there comforting Meyrin.

**Infirmary**

With no where else to go, Athrun went to the infirmary to check on Kira and Lacus' conditions. He first went to Kira's room and sat in the guest chair. He watched as Kira breathed in and out steadily, with bandages wrapped around him. Both Kira and Lacus hasn't waken up yet and it was beginning to worry Athrun. Just when he was about to fall asleep, he heard something coming from Kira. He looked to see Kira slowly opening his eyes.

In Kira's eyes, at first everything was blurry. Then the pain engulfed him as he slightly winced because of the pain. He looked up to see Athrun and smiled.

"Athrun..."

"Hey there. Are you feeling all right?" Athrun asked. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd wake up from your sleep," Athrun slightly joked.

"Well I'm awake now. Where... Where's Lacus?" Kira suddenly realized that she wasn't there. He'd thought that she would be the first person he would see and was beginning to worry that something might've happened to her when he went unconscious.

"She... I... I'm sorry Kira," Athrun said looking down as tears began to appear in his eyes. "It was my fault... I couldn't.. I didn't know she was already injured." At the first words, Kira eyes were already widened, fearing for the worst.

"What happened to her?!"

"No... she's currently unconscious in the next room. During the battle... she went to save you and I told her to put you back into the Eternal. I didn't think she was injured already... and she continued to fight after dropping you off and I supported her on that as well! I should've... realized something..." Athrun said, mentally cursing himself. Kira then slowly relaxed a bit, but was still on the edge of the bed ready to jump off to look for Lacus.

"So she hasn't... awakened yet.." Kira said slowly. He watched as Athrun slowly shook his head. "Is she... okay?"

"The doctors had said that they didn't know when she would wake up or what her head might've suffered from it. Because of her head injury before, they won't know what will happen. Plus, she lost a lot of blood... I should've known that she wouldn't give up because of an injury... I should've used the visual link damn it..." Athrun continued to curse himself.

"Athrun... it's not your fault... you didn't know..." Kira tried to comfort Athrun. "I want to go see her..."

"You can't right now. Given your status right now, you shouldn't leave the bed."

"But I want to go... no, I _need_ to go and --"

"No, Kira. You need rest right now. I'll go check on her for you and inform you about her situation. But for now, Kira just rest," Athrun said.

"And... what about... the Darkness?" Kira was now in too much pain to speak properly.

"Just go back to sleep and I'll explain everything after you're a little better, okay?" Athrun watched as Kira slowly closed his eyes and fell back into slumber. Athrun got up and went to the next room to check on Lacus, like he said he would.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, another chapter! This update wasn't as late as my previous one... though it was still about one to two weeks... which was awhile. But once again, I apologize. Blame those damn school works! Anyway, hope you're fine with this chapter. It basically deals with the end of the battle and... the aftermath... though really, you kind of should've read it already and already knows what it's about and is pointless of me to say so here... and once again, I sincerely apologize for Luna's death...

This chapter wasn't as satisfying to me as my previous chapter... but anyway, hope you readers enjoy it!

Until next time...


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclamer: **I don't own anything related or have to do with GS/D. Only thing I do own is this plot and the characters that are not in GS/D. Enough said.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!

**Summary**: Flay was brought back to life by scientists in the middle of the second war. No one knew about this until it was over and Chairman Durandal was gone. Lacus finds out that Kira is slowly opening up to her and she is happy for it. But what happens when Kira suddenly meets Flay? Will he fall for Flay again and leave Lacus, or will he realize that the one who he loves is truly Lacus? And on top of all this madness, the third war arises. **KiraxLacus** Rated T to be safe.

* * *

**It's Either Her or Me**

**Chapter 25**

_"Athrun... it's not your fault... you didn't know..." Kira tried to comfort Athrun. "I want to go see her..."_

_"You can't right now. Given your status right now, you shouldn't leave the bed."_

_"But I want to go... no, I need to go and --"_

_"No, Kira. You need rest right now. I'll go check on her for you and inform you about her situation. But for now, Kira just rest," Athrun said. _

_"And... what about... the Darkness?" Kira was now in too much pain to speak properly._

_"Just go back to sleep and I'll explain everything after you're a little better, okay?" Athrun watched as Kira slowly closed his eyes and fell back into slumber. Athrun got up and went to the room to check on Lacus, like he said._

**

* * *

**

**Space -- Terminal**

**Eternal -- Infirmary**

Upon reaching Lacus' room, he paused to prepare himself for what might happen next. He honestly didn't know what Lacus' condition was or what's going on in the room. _'She's fine... she's fine..'_ he kept repeating to himself. He entered the plain room and looked onto the bed upon which Lacus lay.

"Lacus..." he said softly. He walked up to the guest seat and sat down beside her.

"Apparently.. you haven't awaken yet..." he said. He looked at her pale face, breathing in and out, and sighed. "It's my fault for being so careless." He sat there, watching her peaceful expression written across her face.

"Kira wanted me to check on you," he smiled. "But your status hasn't changed yet." A minute later a doctor came into the room to check on her.

"Sir," the doctor said. Athrun got up and let the doctor give her a checkup. He stood there, waiting for the doctor's reply. After many tests, he looked at Athrun and smiled.

"Luckily, her condition hasn't gotten worse. I'll continue to monitor her until she wakes up," he said. Athrun nodded as the doctor left the room. Athrun went and sat back down and continue to mentally curse himself for what he had done, or what he thought he had done. The door to the room sliding open interuppted Athrun's thoughts.

"Kira!" he said, getting up. Kira came into the room slowly, all the while looking at Lacus. Athrun helped Kira sit on the chair that Athrun was sitting on previously.

"You were supposed to be in bed!" Athrun said. "I told you I would check on her..."

"You took too long," Kira smiled awkwardly at him. Athrun rolled his eyes.

"You're too impatient, that's what!" Kira remained silent while watching Lacus' unconscious form.

"What did the doctor say?" Kira asked solemnly.

"Well... she hasn't woke up yet. The doctors have been monitoring her condition and so far, it hasn't gotten worse. It's a good thing, if you think about it," he explained. He watched as Kira nodded slowly.

"Really, you shouldn't be up. How the hell did you even get here?!"

"I have my ways. Aren't I _the_ ultimate coordinator?" he said. "I'll be fine."

The two stayed in silence, with only Lacus' short breaths heard. After awhile, Athrun decided that it was time for Kira to go back.

"Kira..." he started. "You should go back and take a rest... in your condition--"

"I'm staying here."

"But Kira--" Athrun began to protest.

"I'm staying here until Lacus wakes up."

"You're not in the proper condition to do that! If you don't get enough rest, then you won't be able to recover quick enough... and--"

"I'll fight like this if I have to."

"Kira!" Athrun yelled. He had to admit, Kira was extremely stubborn, especially when it came to Lacus. Right now wasn't the time for Athrun to be yelling. Instead, he should try and reason with him.

"Kira... If Lacus was awake... if Lacus did wake up, I don't think she would want you to stay here while you're still healing. She would want you to get some rest... I'm sure that's what she would want. Pretend you're Lacus right now, imagine how you would feel if Lacus was watching over you when she's not in the right condition to."

Kira thought over what Athrun had said. It's true, Lacus wouldn't want him to be waiting for her like this. He decided to give in and nodded.

"Promise me you'll watch over her..." he said. Athrun nodded as he smiled and helped Kira up. Together, they went back towards their room, and Athrun helped Kira in bed.

**Eternal -- Girls' Room**

After comforting Meyrin, Maya had left Meyrin to sleep. She got up from the bed and headed out the room. She then was on her way to the infirmary when she noticed Athrun leaving it.

"Athrun!" she said. Athrun looked up at her and smiled.

"How's Meyrin?" he asked.

"She's sleeping right now... I feel bad for her," she said sadly. Athrun nodded.

"Everyone's not in the mood these days because of what had happened." Maya nodded in agreement. The two of them then headed towards the bridge, both wanting to know what's going on and where the other two ships are when the Andrew was heard over the speakers, announcing that the other ships have arrived.

**Archangel**

"We are entering the Terminal," Murrue announced. Everyone, right then, relaxed in their seats. The devastating battle had come to an end. However, this wasn't the end of the war yet. In fact, it seemed like the beginning. Flay wanted to board the Eternal so badly because of wanting to see Kira and talk to him.

"Um... Captain Ramius..." she started. Murrue turned her head and smiled.

"You can go ahead," she said and gave her permission. Flay smiled and saluted her.

"Thank you, captain!" she said. She pulled Miriallia and dragged her out of the ship.

**Minerva**

Yzak sighed as the Minerva landed into the Terminal after the Archangel. Their ship can finally get repairs done in case of another conflict. After the previous battle and the loss of a fellow soldier and friend, he didn't feel like doing anything as of the moment.

In fact, no one in this ship felt like moving around much. Luna had been a special person to every one of them. She was always a kind and cheerful girl and brought no one down. She always looked on the bright side and always had a smile to her face. Now that she's gone, there's an empty soul on the ship and no one's there to fill it up.

**Minerva -- Shinn's Quarters**

Losing his whole family in the first war devastated him and so he joined the ZAFT military. After the loss of Stellar in the second war, he thought he would never love again. He thought he would be incappable to protect anyone anymore. That was when he got closer to Luna. At the end of the second war, he had lost his best friend. Luna was there by his side and was there to comfort him and help him out, although she also lost him, someone who was close to her. They then started to go out, and gave each other the title "girlfriend" and "boyfriend". He couldn't have been more happier, going to places with her and even training with her. Now, he had done something so stupid and lost the one person he treasured the most in the world. She was the only person left and she is now gone.

_'Everyone's... slowly leaving me. I can't protect anyone...'_ he thought while lying on his bed, his fist clenched into a ball. He punched his mattress hard and yelled into his mattress, still pouring out his frustrations. He's now sharing his room with Alex, who was there right now resting from the previous battle. Alex awoke from the sudden noise and looked towards Shinn.

"Shinn..." he said slowly. After Yzak assigned him the room, he thought he should get to know the hot-headed pilot more. When he was the commander, the two didn't exactly get along really well. Right now, Alex wanted to get to know more about the boy and instead of being the commander, he rather wanted to become friends with him. However, what had happened to their comrade had tore his heart apart and Alex doesn't know how to comfort him at the moment.

"Um..." he said quietly. He shook his head in anger. Alex was a year younger than Shinn so didn't know how to exactly talk to someone who was older than him, especially in his state. Luckily, it was Shinn who spoke.

"Alex..." he said. "Did you know Luna?" Alex shook his head. He knew and heard of the girl, but he didn't exactly know her too well. What he did know, was that she was an important person to everyone, not only aboard the Minerva, but the Eternal and Archangel as well.

"She... although sometimes she's crazy and... stupid for that matter... she was someone who was always optimistic; she always looked on the good side of things. That's why she didn't deserve to die..." he said softly. "And that's why... I don't feel like my revenge is what you call a revenge..."

"Shinn..."

"But... destroying people and getting revenge isn't something Luna would do now. Instead, she would try and obtain peace, and help Miss Lacus retain peace. I know she would..."

"Yeah..." Alex didn't know how to respond. So he decided to just be there and listen to Shinn.

"Heh... you'd think that at a time like this, I should go and destroy the whole Alliance, but that isn't what one should do right?" Shinn looked at Alex. Alex just nodded and continued to listen.

"So instead of moping around... instead of sitting around and crying... because that won't bring her back... I should fight for what Luna wanted. Right?" Alex smiled at Shinn's determination.

"I'm sure that's what she would've wanted," Alex replied. Shinn nodded.

"So that's what I'm going to do... I'm fighting for peace... for Luna's dream to come true," he said.

**Minerva -- Cafeteria**

Dearka and Shiho sat at the cafeteria, no one speaking to one another. The two were also bothered by the events of the recent battle. The images and destruction were still etched into their minds.

"Hey..." Dearka finally broke the silence. "I'm going to take a walk outside..." Shiho nodded and Dearka got up and left the cafeteria, leaving Shiho alone. Moments after, Yzak entered the same cafeteria.

"Shiho," he called out. Shiho looked up and realized it was Yzak. She looked back down to where she was paying attention to before he came in and waited until he sat down in front of her.

"Dearka told me you were here," he said. Shiho just nodded. "You okay?" Yzak knew that Shiho and Luna were good friends, given the fact that they shared a room and were roommates.

"I'm sorry," he said. Shiho just shrugged. Yzak just watched her staring at the same spot on the cafeteria table. He never showed his soft side to anyone but Shiho and Dearka. Although he hadn't changed too much, there was clear evidence that he did change a little.

"After the war, we'll give her a good memorial service," he said softly. Shiho didn't move. She stayed in her current position. Yzak was getting impatient. Sure, they had lost someone close to them, but that doesn't mean that she had to be _that_ ignorant, right? Yzak lost his patience and smashed his fist onto the table. That shocked Shiho and she looked up.

"Can you _stop_ looking like that?! You're creeping me out! You're not normally like this, Hahnenfuss!" he said angrily. Shiho just glared at him. "What? You know it's true! Stop being so stubborn and face reality!"

"I'm being stubborn?" Shiho managed to speak out. "Really... of course you wouldn't care if _anyone_ died on this ship do you?" She got up and headed for the cafeteria's exit.

"Why don't you just shut up and go think over what you just said," Yzak said in such a cold tone. Shiho felt shivers run down her spine as she heard Yzak speak. "What the hell do you mean by that? You don't know what it's like to be the commander of a ship... being the controller of what's going on around here... so I would shut up if I were you."

Shiho turned around, tears glistening in her eyes. "Don't ever talk to me again," she said. "I don't even know why you came here in the first place. If you're here to comfort me, to do what you're _supposed _to, then you wouldn't be talking nonsense right now."

"I'm not talking nonsense. You think this is not trying to help you?"

"No it's not!" Shiho yelled with all her might. "You might not care who dies here on the battlefield, but I do. If you don't like to see me like this, then why don't you just go to hell! Because, sure as hell, I don't ever want to see you again." Shiho stormed out of the cafeteria, not caring in the world what she had just said to Yzak, not caring what he might be feeling at the moment.

"Shiho..." he said, clearly hurt at what she said. However, he tried his best as to not show it on the outside. He didn't want to show his 'weak side' to anyone but Dearka and Shiho. But then again, Shiho hates him right now. He knew he was wrong to comfort her that way, but he didn't know what else to say. He was stubborn in situations like these. He sighed and threw his head down onto the table.

**Terminal**

Dearka was walking around outside the ship. The three ships were getting fixed and he was watching the mechanics go to work. He didn't know why but it somehow fascinated him at a time like this. He looked around, at each of the ships and thought about the previous wars and how much it had gone through. The Archangel had lasted the longest, and it is still here, shining as bright as always. His thoughts lingered to Miriallia, the CIC of the ship, and he began to worry for her. The final battle shouldn't be too far off, and anything can happen on the battlefield. Although he felt relieved that she wasn't fighting in a mobile suit, he still panics on the battlefield, knowing that the Archangel is a major target of a battle. Although the Archangel isn't the only major target, it was one of the three and that caused Dearka to worry.

"Hey you," a sweet voice said. He turned around and smiled at the brunette.

"Hey," he said. Miriallia looked around.

"Fascinated by the amount of repairs going on?" she asked. Dearka shrugged. "Then what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing... much..." he said. He looked at Flay, who was standing behind her smiling. "What?" his brows scrunched together.

"I'm waiting..." her smile brightened.

"For...?" Dearka waited for her to go on.

"Mir." Her smile again.

"Oh you can take her," he said. Flay shook her head.

"What?!" Dearka asked, frustrated.

"I'm waiting until you guys are done talking," her smile widened even more. Miriallia then playfully slapped her arm. That caused her wide smile to drop into a frown. "Geez..." she mumbled.

"Anyway, we're going to the Eternal... to check on Kira and Lacus. Coming?" she asked casually. Dearka shrugged.

"Why not?" he followed the two girls towards the Eternal.

"Hey Dearka..." Miriallia suddenly said from in front of him. "Did you know... well... Ms. Hawke?"

Dearka flinched at the name. He still couldn't get over the fact that the Impulse was actually destroyed. There was no trace left of it... he didn't know what to do.

"Yeah..." he said slowly. Miriallia looked down.

"I'm sorry..." she said softly. Dearka wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm fine, as long as you're still here," he smiled. Miriallia flushed deep red and Flay just giggled in front of the two. _'What a flirt.'_

* * *

**Space -- Lunar Base**

**Hellding -- Infirmary**

As Vanessa opened her eyes, everything at first was blurry. The room was dark and she was the only one there. She looked around but then felt a huge throbbing pain inside her head. She groaned as she tried sitting up.

_'What... happened?' _she thought to herself. She succeeded in sitting upright and brought her hand to her head. _'I'm... bandaged up?'_ Then it hit her. She remembered the previous battle in which she had gotten injured. She was fighting the Fortress when Vincent came in and saved her. She smiled at what Vincent had done. Her smile faded as she realized that he wasn't there watching over her now.

_'I guess that didn't mean anything...'_ she thought sadly. She shook it out of her head and tried to stand up. Once she stood up, however, the room became all blurry and her head started to pound. She sat back down on her bed and groaned, her head in her hands. _'Why does it hurt so much...'_

The door then suddenly slid open and Vincent stepped in. He brought a tray of food and when she saw Vanessa sitting, he dropped the tray of food, which had fallen onto the floor.

"Vanessa!"

Vanessa looked up and she felt her face heat up. She quickly tried to shake it off and smiled at him, her hands back down as to not worry him too much.

"Thanks," she said softly. Vincent then bent down and started to pick up what was left on the tray.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, cleaning up the mess he made. He then heard a fit of giggles and looked up, embarassed. "What?"

"Don't worry about that," she said. "At least it's not at my cabin, then it's fine." Vincent looked up at her and then left the rest on the floor.

"Hey, you shouldn't be sitting up like that... ya know..." he said slowly. He went over to her and helped her back in bed. "Maybe that's why your head is probably hurting." Vanessa lay back down on her cot as Vincent sat in the guest seat. The two stayed in silence for awhile before Vanessa spoke up.

"Um... I'm sorry for being such a bother to you... and being so careless," she said softly. She looked away and waited for a response. None came her way. She looked back at Vincent and noticed the grip he had on his fist.

"Vince...?" Then she noticed the drop of water falling onto the fist. Her brows frowned and she became worried. Why was he crying? He wasn't the type to cry, always so aggressive with everyone.

"What happened?" she kept on asking to the quiet Vincent. He still hadn't answered and that made Vanessa sit up. "Vince!"

"It's my fault..." he said slowly. Vanessa's brow furrowed.

"What are you--"

"No.. I mean... I was supposed to be there and help you out. But I just flew off... and I don't know.. what I was doing. When I saw you fall unconscious... I didn't know what to do. I was scared at what happened... I mean, I never felt this way before. It scared the crap outta me..." he sobbed. Vanessa's lips then curved into a calm smile.

"Vince... I'm sorry I scared you. But don't blame yourself for something like this. We're in a middle of a battle and whatever happens, happens. You can't change what goes on during a battle. There are a number of things going on, and you can't keep track of every single one. In a battle, there are things that are meant to happen and there are things that accidently happen. Nothing is anyone's fault," she said as she put her hand on his fist. At Vanessa's touch, he felt his heart calm down by a million times. He was glad he was able to see her and talk to her again.

The door to the infirmary then suddenly opened once again. The two of them looked up to see Jeffrey standing at the doorway.

"How are you doing?" he asked Vanessa. She replied with a kind smile and replied.

"I'm feeling better. Though... my head can stop throbbing..." she mumbled the last part. Jeffrey chuckled slightly and entered the room. The three friends were now together again and hanging out before another battle takes place.

"It's been awhile since we've been together instead of during a battle," Jeffrey said. Vanessa nodded in response. Vincent moved over to the corner and stood there, looking down.

"Are you okay... with the... Impulse pilot?" Vanessa asked, uncertain of how Jeffrey would react. She watched as he sighed and turned to look at her.

"It pissed me off... but what can I do now right? There's nothing I can do to bring her back... but I'm not the one you should be sympathizing for. It's that Destiny pilot..." Jeffrey said sadly. "But I'll do everything I can to end this war... and somehow meet her again... whether or not it's at the memorial site or what." Vanessa put her arm around Jeffrey's shoulder and the two stayed that way for awhile.

"You were crying," Vincent stated calmly from his little corner. "Your eyes aren't like they were before."

Jeffrey looked up to Vincent and smiled sheepishly. "You noticed, huh..."

"No duh. How can I not notice that bulging red--"

"Vince..." Vanessa started. Vincent stopped talking and rolled his eyes. He was back to his repulsive self once again. Vanessa sighed. "You've got to lose that attitude of yours... but... not change it completely..." Jeffrey and Vanessa both laughed at that remark. Vincent just rolled his eyes again.

"You two are so stupid sometimes..." he said. However, Vincent was glad that the atmosphere around the three had lifted. It wasn't as dark and tense as it was a few moments ago. The war had changed the three of them... and they all hoped that they would live through it together.

**Bridge**

It was of utter and complete silence on the bridge. Everyone was focused on their own thing and thinking their own thoughts. Chelsea was sitting at the captain's seat, looking through notes and reports.

"Captain, incoming message from headquarters," a crewmember informed.

"Patch it through," Chelsea said, putting down the papers. The face of the headquarter's leader appeared on the screen. His features seemed pretty old, but his voice sounded told otherwise.

"How do you do, Captain Stratus?" he asked the captain. She saluted.

"Lester Niwa, sir," she said.

_"That last attack was a failure, our attempt at sabotaging the PLANTS... the outcome was rather.. disappointing. I also believe that your behaviour, as well as the crew of the Hellding, was rather... shall I say... disapproving. Normally, during these circumstances, I would punish you as well as your crew. However, being as things are at this time, I won't bother about it. But your performance during the next battle will count greatly. After all, the Alliance do take hold of your families. I suggest you watch what you are doing." _

"I'll take that into consideration sir," Chelsea said rather calmly into the link. "However, let me also remind you that some of us here on board already have lost their families due to unreasonable circumstances." She watched as Lester frowned.

_"Are you implying that you're disobeying my orders?"_ his voice was raised by a glitch.

"I am not saying I will disobey. But do not look forward to our full cooperation."

_"How dare...! I will see to it that the rest of the crew will be punished--"_

"We've already thought that through sir, and we all agreed on one thing. Please do not try to threaten us with what you possess as of now," Chelsea said with no emotion change. Lester became extremely angry and terminated the link.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that..." she said rather apologetically. "Please don't hate me because of what I had said." It was true though. Everyone had agreed that it was okay for the captain to have said that if this situation came to.

* * *

**Space -- PLANTS**

**Radiator**

As he lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, his mind and thoughts did not strive away from a certain brunette pilot. Souta sat at the desk, busying writing in his notebook. Michael ignored the pencil writing as the past had come back to him. From those days where they spent their cadet days training for mobile-suit combat until their assignment aboard the Radiator. They've been the closest of friends and Michael couldn't have been any happier than he was before.

"Michael.." Souta spoke up from his desk. Michael looked towards the young boy and looked at him staring at his desk, pencil in hand. Michael didn't even know that Souta had stopped writing, nor did he hear the stopping of the pencil on paper.

"Mm.." he mumbled. Souta still sat there, frozen as he continued to stare at the piece of paper.

"She's still alive..." he said slowly. Michael looked at him as though he finally cracked.

"You okay buddy?" Michael asked as he sat up, watching the troubled boy.

"I can feel her..." Souta continued his slow talk. "She's not gone from this world yet... she's still alive... Michael she's alive!" This time he turned around and looked at Michael, his facial expression showing of content.

"What the hell... Who is still alive?"

"Shauna, you idiot!" he yelled out loud. Michael's eyes widened in shock. After a few seconds, he shook his head. How could Souta know if she was still alive? It couldn't be possible. He was right there. He was right there when she died...

"You don't believe me, don't you Michael? I believe she's still alive. I can feel her presence... out there somewhere. If you believe in that person, if you really are close to that person, I'm sure you'd feel it too. Michael, we've got to find her!"

"Stop being so foolish," he said sadly. He got up and started to walk towards the sliding doors.

"If you don't come with me... I'm going myself," Souta said sternly. Michael's back was still towards him, and then left the room.

"You're the one who's foolish..." Souta whispered to no one in particular.

**Corridors**

_'What the hell does he mean she's still alive? That's.. so stupid. How can he feel her presence? That's... freaky... but still foolish. What the hell is he thinking? Wait... he's going to look for her?! Is he stupid?!'_ Michael realized what Souta had said. He turned back around and headed back towards his quarters. He opened the door and called out to Souta. Unfortunately, he wasn't there. All that was left lying on the desk was a simple notebook. He walked towards it. There weren't much on the notebook except a word.

_Goodbye._

Michael's fist clenched into a ball as he turned back around and headed towards the hangars.

**Hangars**

Souta flew towards the Blaster and climbed into the cockpit. He boosted up his system and notified the mechanics to back off. He didn't want to hurt anyone and was ready to break out of the ship. After all, he doubted that the commander was still on board, given that they were currently in PLANTS. Souta would do anything to find Shauna and stay with her. He then would convince Michael to join them. He didn't want to fight in this stupid war anymore. It was pathetic and the point of the war is stupid. He had had enough of these senseless killings and wanted to make peace. He had no clue what the chairwoman nor the commander had in mind, but he didn't want any part of it. He was tired of killing so much people on the battlefield who clearly had no chance. He was tired of watching comrades die on the battlefield and didn't need to be there while they could've been with their families. However, right before he was about to launch, a voice made him freeze.

_"Souta!"_ Michael's face appeared on the screen. Souta just smiled at him. _'Someday you'll understand...'_ He then looked onwards and prepared his machine.

_"Stop! Don't leave me as well!" _Souta's eyes widened as he looked towards the screen, looking at the now crying Michael. His tears were streaking down his cheeks, and it hurted Souta to watch him cry.

_"I lost... my sister... I lost Shauna... I don't want to lose you either! Stop this!" _

"I'm sorry..." Souta's eyes started to water. "I want to do this. I want to leave. I'm sure you're going to want to stay. However, there's a chance where you can leave with me! We can find Shauna and Aya!"

_"You'll get killed..."_

"No I won't. Don't you trust in me?" Souta's tears were now flowing down his face as well.

_"Souta..."_ Souta realized that there was no time to change Michael's mind. He had no choice but to leave.

"Goodbye Michael. I hope we'll see each other again.. just not on the battlefield." Souta closed the communication link and launched out of the Radiator and the PLANTS.

"SOUTA!" Michael's voice echoed throughout space as Souta flew onwards, wiping off the tears that were still seeping through his eyes.

**Bridge**

"Sir! The Blaster just launched out of the hangars!" one of the crewmen said. James quickly turned towards him.

"What?!" he asked, stunned. "Contact the hangars now!"

"Sir, Michael Souta... is..."

"Put him on," James ordered. The image of the hangars, with Michael's tear-streaked face appeared on screen.

"Speak Suzuki!"

_"Souta... he... left..."_ he said, still upset.

"We all know that fact!" James said frustrated. If the chairwoman or the commander heard about this, they'd be furious. The Blaster is gone as well, of course they wouldn't care about the pilot, but the machine is what they cared about.

_"He said he's tired of this war... and is looking for Shauna..."_ Michael got back his composure slowly.

"What the hell? Looking for Shauna?! She's _dead_," he emphasized the word dead. Michael shrugged his shoulders.

_"Souta says she's still alive..."_

"Very well... just get out of there. There's nothing else we can do. Surely he won't survive out there..." James said as the crewmember disconnected the link _'What the hell are you thinking Maeda...'_

**PLANTS**

Robert was walking towards underground compartment of the PLANTS, first of all angry at the fact that the captain disobeyed him.

Flashback

_"It's better if one of us stay on the ship, just in case something happens," James said calmly. Robert frowned._

_"Nothing will happen now... we're at the PLANTS. What will happen?"_

_"You don't know sir... I'll just remain here. You can inform me about it afterwards," James continued to remain calm. Robert grumbled and then left the bridge angrily._

End Flashback

"Commander Johnson, the operation is almost in place," a mechanic notified as Robert walked in. Robert just nodded in acknowledge and continued onwards, to the chairwoman's office. He knocked on the door and heard a voice replying _"come in."_

He walked into the room and saluted the chairwoman. She smiled as she got up and bowed slightly.

"You've done a great job, Mr. Johnson," she smiled as she cocked her head to the side. She was extremely pleasant to Robert because of how he has been by her side through thick and thin. He was always there, as she remembered when she was younger.

"Thank you, Chairwoman," he smiled. He had admired Elena since they were younger and always wanted to please her. He protected her with all his power and worked hard just for her. The two had a strong bond and nothing could've broken up this strong bond; not even the war. "I've been notified that the operation would begin very soon. It's almost complete."

Elena nodded as Robert walked towards her. "And how's the Radiator doing?"

"They're fine... I guess.."

"And you?" she said, her eyes full of worry.

"I'm fine as well... however, that Zala is a force to be reckon with..." he growled slightly. Elena nodded.

"We've got to eliminate him... as well... Be careful when you're out there, Robert."

"It's awkward seeing you so polite in front of me..." he teased her. Elena shrugged.

"You will support me throughout this right? I won't fail like the previous chairpeople of PLANTS, right?" she asked like a little child. Robert wrapped his arms around her and nodded.

"Of course... I'll protect you until the very end..."

"Thank you..." she smiled as she returned the embrace.

* * *

**Space -- Terminal**

**Eternal -- Infirmary**

Flay, Miriallia, and Dearka entered the infirmary of the Eternal. On the bed was a certain brunette whom they were all worried for. Flay walked to his bed and looked down at him, tears threatening to fall. She couldn't bear seeing him in this condition and it had hurt her a whole lot.

"Imagine if Lacus didn't save him on time..." Dearka said from behind her. Flay just nodded without turning around.

"I'm grateful for her..." Flay said sadly. "Let's check on her afterwards."

Miriallia walked towards the bed, with Dearka holding onto her hand following close behind. Flay sat down on the seat and looked at his calm face, now peacefully sleeping. She wondered if he had awaken yet or if he had heard about Lacus.

_'Your heart belongs to Lacus... yet I can't help stop yearning for you...'_ Flay said sadly. _'But... I'll do my best to stay by your side as a friend...'_ Miriallia watched Flay's intented look on Kira.

_'I wonder what she's thinking about...'_ she thought.

"Um... Flay, we're going to go see Lacus first, okay?" Miriallia told her. Flay nodded as Miriallia led Dearka out of the room and into the next room, not too far down the corridor.

Flay sat there for a few more minutes before she heard the door slide open. She thought it'd be Miriallia and Dearka coming back because they forgot something. When she turned around, she realized that it wasn't them but was Athrun.

"Oh... hello Flay," he said, with a gentle smile upon his face. Flay returned the gesture and stood up.

"Athrun..." she acknowledged. Athrun shook his head.

"I won't be here for long... I just wanted to check on Kira and see if he's been sleeping like I told him to... I'm going to Lacus' soon."

"Did..."

"Yeah, Kira woke up. Don't worry about him, he's just resting. His injuries are probably tiring him. But I wouldn't say the same about Lacus..."

"What?!" Flay said alarmed. So she has awaken...

"It seems like Lacus' previous head injury caused her to still be unconscious. I'm not quite sure when she'll awake nor are the doctors sure... Unfortunately, Kira figured it out and probably strained himself a little while going to her. Anyway, I'm going to see her now. Take care," he said as he left the room. Flay turned back towards Kira and thought that she would speak to him while he was asleep.

"Oh Kira... I hope you're okay inside. I'm sure Lacus will be fine... she's a strong girl, isn't she?" she said chuckling to herself. "She's lucky to have someone like you by her side, always protecting her and loving her..." she looked down at her hands. "I've been a fool... I don't think I have yet to apologize properly for what I've done to her the first time she came on board the Archangel..."

After a moment of silence, she heard a grunt from the bed and she looked up. _'Kira?'_

"Hey... don't blame... yourself... too much..." he said as he attempted to smile at her. "And I'm sure one day... you'll find... that special someone... who'll protect you... as well.."

"No no no, Kira... don't talk too much! I'm sorry I woke you up.." she said softly. Kira laughed weakly.

"I'm fine Flay," he said. "I'm sorry I didn't have so much time to talk to you like this..."

"I-It's no big deal.. really," she defended. "But... I'm glad nothing big changed between us." Kira nodded.

"Well... I won't bother you too much, go to sleep. I'm going to check on Lacus now.." Flay said as she got up.

"Flay..." Kira called out. Flay turned around and it was hard seeing him in the condition he is in right now.

"Remember to not blame yourself on every single thing..." he managed to say out. Flay just giggled as she left the room.

**Lacus' Infirmary Room**

Miriallia and Dearka had been in the room for awhile and was watching her. Neither one of them would imagine Lacus to once again be on a hospital bed again. Of course, this was the infirmary aboard the ship... but it's still the same.

"It's upsetting... seeing her in this condition," Miriallia said sadly. Dearka just nodded, staring at the pale-faced girl. The door to the infirmary slid open and Athrun stepped in.

"Oh... hello Dearka... Miriallia," he said, surprised at the visitors once again. He didn't expect anyone to be visiting at a time like this. Athrun sighed. "She hasn't woke up yet..."

Miriallia and Dearka were stunned. They didn't know what to say as they continued watching the princess breathing in and out in the oxygen mask. Not too long after Athrun came in, the door to the infirmary slid open again and Flay stepped in afterwards. She looked at Lacus and began to cry. She didn't think she'd ever feel this way towards Lacus ever. She'd always thought that Lacus and her wouldn't be friends at all, whether or not they were fighting for the same thing, or fighting on the same side. However, Lacus had spoken with her and Flay had took the time to listen to what she said. She had come to realize that Lacus was an extremely kind person.

"Does... Kira know?" Miriallia asked, scared of the answer.

"Yeah..." Athrun said as he sat down and watched Lacus' unconscious form. "I'm worried... and so is everyone else. Everyone's asking why--"

"Hey!" Dearka said, gesturing towards Lacus. Sure enough, they all saw her move her fingers as her eyes slowly opened to reveal the beautiful cerulean orbs beneath the lids.

As Lacus' eyes opened, everything was at first blurry, with a mix of colours in the white room. The first thing she felt however, was the immense pain that was dwelling in her head. As her eyes became focused, she realized who they were.

"Lacus!" Athrun cried out, happy that she had finally awoke.

"Ath...run..?" she said quietly, evident that her voice was extremely weak. Suddenly, a flashback in her mind of the recent battle had frightened her.

"Kira?!" she spoke out, suddenly getting up but straining herself too much. Athrun held onto her and brought her back down to her previous position.

"Lacus... don't worry, he's fine. He is just resting right now... please don't do sudden movements like that," Athrun said, worried that she might fall unconscious again. He wanted Kira to see Lacus and so didn't want her to fall unconscious again.

"Thank... goodness," she said softly. "I want to go see him."

"Uh.. That's not a good idea Lacus. You just woke up, I don't think you have enough energy to go see him right now..." Dearka spoke up hesitantly. He didn't think anyone would go against her so he took the initiative and spoke up.

"I'll let Kira know you've awaken. That should decrease the amount of worry he has for you," Athrun said. He was about to leave the room when it slid open itself. At the doorway stood Kira and he looked into the room.

"What the hell?!" Dearka shouted. "You should be in bed, Yamato!"

"I thought I heard... Lacus..." he said. He looked towards the bed and surely enough, she was lying there staring at him as well. Cerulean met those of amethyst and their lips curved into a smile.

"Well... it's a great time for us to leave then..." Dearka said as he gestured for everyone to leave the two alone. After all, it's the first time they'd be talking after the recent battle. Dearka decided that they needed this time to talk. Athrun first helped Kira into the guest seat as Miriallia helped Lacus sit up. Then the four left the room, leaving the two alone.

"Hey," Kira said as he reached out and held onto her hand. She gently squeezed his hand to know that she was all right. Kira just smiled as they stared at each other for a moment before speaking.

"Thank you. I didn't expect that battle to go so wrong..." he thanked her. Lacus just replied with her kind smile.

"It's all right. Things don't always go as planned. I'm glad I was there, able to get you away."

"And because of that, you're injured..." he continued, angry at himself. "Why didn't you go check your wound? In the meantime, your suit could have been resupplied, yeah?"

"We didn't have much time. Athrun went and engaged the Darkness. There was no more people out there protecting the PLANTS from the nukes. I couldn't just go back into the Eternal... while my home... my people... they were in danger..." Lacus said sadly. "In order to protect them, I had to do my best, whether or not the results of the injury would be."

"Lacus..."

"I'm sure you would choose that path as well, if you were in my position. So please, if anyone is to blame, it is me."

Kira and Lacus then started to talk about other random things, which brought up the gloomy atmosphere into a more cheery one. They were having quite a happy time before Maya's voice came over the PA system.

_"Athrun Zala, report to the bridge immediately. This is an emergency."_

"What...?" Kira and Lacus said.

* * *

**A/N:** And I'm afraid that's it. My mind is going blank here... I'm afraid that a writer's block is coming my way... so that's why I decided to end the chapter like this. The events that happen in the next chapter... if you believe this story is going too quick near the end, then I apologize deeply. I also want to apologize for the fact that it takes me so long to update the chapters. But I've been working on this chapter this whole week. Since I have final exams, I've been really busy studying but whenever I take a break, I'm here writing this chapter. If it weren't for those breaks, I doubt I would get it done by today at all. Anyway, thank you for your time and hope this satisfies everyone.

Until next time...


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclamer: **I don't own anything related or have to do with GS/D. Only thing I do own is this plot and the characters that are not in GS/D. Enough said.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!

**Summary**: Flay was brought back to life by scientists in the middle of the second war. No one knew about this until it was over and Chairman Durandal was gone. Lacus finds out that Kira is slowly opening up to her and she is happy for it. But what happens when Kira suddenly meets Flay? Will he fall for Flay again and leave Lacus, or will he realize that the one who he loves is truly Lacus? And on top of all this madness, the third war arises. **KiraxLacus** Rated T to be safe.

* * *

**It's Either Her or Me**

**Chapter 26**

_"Lacus..."_

_"I'm sure you would choose that path as well, if you were in my position. So please, if anyone is to blame, it is me."_

_Kira and Lacus then started to talk about other random things, which brought up the gloomy atmosphere into a more cheery one. They were having quite a happy time before Maya's voice came over the PA system._

_"Athrun Zala, report to the bridge immediately. This is an emergency."_

_"What...?" Kira and Lacus said._

* * *

**Space -- Terminal**

**Eternal Bridge**

The bridge door slid open and in flew Athrun Zala. He then went to Andrew as he explained the situation.

"It looks like the Terminal had found something," Andrew said as details came up on the main screen. "Turns out that the chairwoman is planning on the next battle to be the final. During this battle, she will be commencing her final blow."

Athrun looked at Andrew, puzzled at what he had just said.

"Kid... we need the others. We need Kira and Lacus... they should be attending this briefing as well. The Archangel and Minerva are now going over what the Terminal has found out as of now."

"Fine," Athrun said. "Get them."

Maya heard the order as she got ahold of Kira and Lacus' link from the infirmary.

_"We're on our way,"_ Kira said. Maya watched as Kira helped Lacus up slowly before disconnecting the link.

"They're coming, sir," Maya said. Andrew nodded.

"How did we find out what happened?" Athrun asked. Minutes prior to this, they had known absolutely nothing dealing with PLANTs and the chairwoman. They didn't know anything that was going on in the war, or how the things in the PLANTs are going along. He didn't except that the Terminal would find out something as big as this in this short amount of time.

The bridge door slid open as Kira helped Lacus into the bridge. It was clear that Lacus was still suffering from headaches, but she had to put up with it. She was now part of the war, and every part of her wanted it to be stopped. She'd do anything to stop this war and get her people back to safety, as well as the rest of the world.

"Let me review. The Terminal picked up something according to the chairwoman's plan and the final blow," Andrew shortened it by a cinch. Kira nodded and Lacus listened on.

"As to answer Athrun's question here... a spy from the Terminal had been asked to investigate. He had tons of time in his training and has finally surpassed. Not too long ago, maybe a few weeks ago, he was told to deport from the Terminal and into the PLANTs where he would be part of the council. He has gained entire trust of the chairwoman and also had participated in the naughty acts done by the chairwoman, even involved in the war," Andrew explained.

"What?!" Kira was clearly surprised. So one of the pilots were an ally of the Terminal.

"But don't worry, we've already identified where he was fighting or what was happening. He had survived and luckily none of you killed him. I guess his combat skills were not too bad, were they?" Andrew smiled.

"So... you're saying he succeeded?" Athrun asked.

"Of course. Why else would we get this much information?"

"But... in order to get all this.. he had to--"

"Correct. The chairwoman gave herself to him. He also took part in the creation of the final blow. He apologized in advance though, about what he was going to do. He had been extremely prepared. At the end, he said to the chairwoman that he needed to go away for awhile in order to prepare this. He did go, and since the chairwoman had utmost trust in him, sent him off to finish it off. In short, he completed it and now is back to explain everything to us."

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Kira muttered. "He's gone through all that... where is he now? Does Lacus know him?"

"No one knows except me," Andrew finished off. "He has been undercover and has done a great amount of work for us. I had to keep it secret, even from you Lacus, because if even a little slip got out, then we're finished."

"It's all right. You did what you had to do," Lacus replied. Andrew gave her a little nod and thanked her.

"With this, we can stop the chairwoman and bring an end to this pointless war," Kira said. "When are they beginning?"

"Approximately in a week's time. However, dates may change, because I'm not quite sure myself. But by then, I'm sure you two will be fine. So don't stress on it too much," Andrew comforted the two. "I'm sorry for dragging you out like this. You may return. Until the final battle, please get some shut-eye. You'll need it."

Athrun turned around and helped the two return to their respective infirmary rooms. Athrun first dropped off Kira as he fell asleep right away. He was tired from all the energy used to see Lacus. Athrun then dropped of Lacus and helped her lie on her bed.

"Lacus..." Athrun began as Lacus was lying there, watching Athrun.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry... I didn't get the chance to apologize. I... didn't know your condition our there so I..." Athrun stuttered.

"A soldier's duty on the battlefield is to fight no matter the circumstances. As Lacus Clyne, I am dutied to protect the PLANTs. Therefore, when I'm out in the battlefield, I have the same duties as a soldier. Please, it was my decision to continue on. Don't blame yourself on little things like these," Lacus smiled. Athrun admired her kindness and determination.

"All right, you should get some sleep," Athrun said as he got up. As Athrun left the infirmary, Lacus' eyes slowly closed as she fell into a deep slumber.

**Archangel -- Cafeteria**

Flay sat on the seat, holding onto her can of pop as she thought about the recent news from the bridge. She was glad that they've found something that could help them with the war. They figured out what the chairwoman was doing. However, she felt really bad for the unfortunate spy who volunteered. His loyalty to Lacus and the Terminal was indeed great.

"Hey there," the captain walked into the cafeteria. She took a bottle of water and went to sit in front of Flay. "You seem to be thinking quite a lot these past few days."

"Really?" she asked. Murrue nodded.

"Something troubling you?"

"Why was I brought back into this world?" she asked quietly. "I thought... that I was given a second chance to live. But... now that I've seen what this stupid place is like.. I wish I was still dead."

Murrue sighed. "Never wish you were dead. That's the first thing. Second of all, life is something you should treasure, not throw away. If you were lucky to be given a second chance, then live it to the fullest. When it's time for you to pass on, there should be no regrets. You should pass on with great happiness, a smile to your face. That way, everyone would cry, not because of your soul full of sorrow, but your soul that is finally free to move on."

"Captain..." Flay said.

"So remember, the next time you think of something as terrible as death, you'd think twice before actually going along with it." Murrue smiled.

"Yes," Flay giggled. "Enough of my annoying sobs... let's hear more about Mwu!"

"So.. it's now time for me to attend to the ship's needs. If you need anything, let me know," she winked before rushing out of the cafeteria.

Flay laughed at the embarassed Murrue and her agility in rushing out of the room. After all, Murrue didn't like talking much about herself, Flay had thought. After their little conversation, Flay realized that what Murrue said was true. If you're still alive, you should live it to the end.

**Minerva -- Bridge**

The atmosphere on the bridge was quite tense. Yzak and Shiho was currently angered by the recent arguement in the cafeteria. Shinn was still depressed and angry at the death of Luna, as well as the entire crew. The news that came afterwards, however, did not cheer them up one bit, no matter how good the news was.

The meeting continued like that of the Eternal. Things were being clarified as well as the chairwoman's intentions revealed. After the meeting was adjourned, everyone split up and went their separate directions. The bridge was all but empty except for a few crewmembers working at their assigned posts. Everyone needed to get rest for the final battle as well as their machines re-supplied.

**Shinn's Quarters**

Shinn walked into his cabin with Alex close behind. They went to their respective bunks and both lay down.

"Hey..." Alex started. He looked at Shinn, who was facing the ceiling, his head resting on both his arms. "Do you think... this battle would be even more intense as the last one?"

Shinn just mumbled an "I don't know" and turned so that his back faced Alex. Shinn had to admit, ever since Alex stopped being commander, he has returned into more of a young boy instead of an authorized and young adult. Being a commander at such a young age, Shinn thought, must've strained him too much. A part of him was glad that Alex was the way he was now.

"Look... I know you're still sulking about Luna. And I shouldn't being saying this because of the fact that I don't know her too well, but she's passed on. Being this angry... it isn't right. She wouldn't want you to be so emo. So cheer up," Alex rolled his eyes. "It's getting quite annoying. The famous Shinn Asuka... sulking day after day about the death of a gir--"

"Enough!" Shinn yelled. He got up and stomped towards Alex and grabbed his collar. "Shut. The. Hell. Up. Unless you want me to kill you right here, right now, I suggest you just close that big dumb mouth of yours."

"Relax... I wasn't that serious.." he said slowly. Shinn didn't let go. In fact, his grip on Alex's shirt has increased in strength.

"I. Don't. Care," he said through gritted teeth. "Does it look like I care that you're being serious or not?! Talk about her like that again, and you'll be dead, you hear?!"

The door to the room opened and Yzak rushed in, with Dearka and Shiho behind. Yzak grabbed Shinn's shirt and threw him to his bunk. The impact made a loud thump as Shinn's body hit the wall before falling onto the bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Asuka?" Yzak's tone was dead serious. Alex was now fixing his shirt and stood up.

"Yzak!" Dearka said from the doorway. Yzak ignored Dearka and went to Shinn and grabbed his shirt. Shinn sat there, glaring at his commander.

"You better think twice before using that fist of yours, you hear?" Yzak said. Shinn continued his glare before speaking. He didn't care what happened to him then, he was angry and that was all that mattered to him. He didn't care if he disrespected the commander.

"Oh... and I suppose you should to? You're a commander. Hypocrisy isn't good for someone as high a rank as you. Of course you should know that, right?"

"You're getting on my nerve, kid," Yzak said, his grip tightening on his shirt. His knuckles were turning white and Shinn didn't do anything but continue his glare.

"Oh that's too bad," Shinn smirked. "But of course... if you were in my situation and lost your dear Shiho during that battle, I'm sure you'd be as angry as I am. Am I wrong?"

"Why you..." Yzak brought his fist up and was ready to punch the daylights out of him.

"Stop it Yzak!" Shiho cried out. "That's no way to settle this!" She pushed Dearka aside and went between the two. That made Yzak let go of Shinn as he backed away, glaring at the boy. Shinn did the same.

"You're the commander, you should've settled this without fighting. You should've known better," she said, extremely angry at his behaviour. It was almost as if he had gone crazy.

"Well, I guess I didn't." Yzak turned around and left the room. Shiho sighed and turned to Shinn.

"Are you okay?" she said gently. Shinn shrugged. Shiho then turned to Alex. "I suggest you leave him alone for the time being. His current state isn't that good. Come on."

She walked out, followed closely by Dearka. Alex got to the door and looked back at the angry Shinn, sitting on his bed, as he turned back towards the door and left the room. _'I'm sorry...'_ he thought sadly. He shouldn't have provoked Shinn like that. That was something he regretted doing.

**Commander's Room**

Yzak stormed into the little office-like room on board the Minerva and sat down at the seat. Not too long after he got comfortable, the door slid open and Dearka and Shiho came in. Dearka went up to Yzak and stood infront of him. Shiho was at the door, her arms folded across her chest, leaning against the wall.

"You idiot. And this time, I mean it," Dearka said in a serious tone. Yzak didn't dare look at him and instead found an interest in the wall behind Dearka.

"Hey!" Dearka yelled. "You best be listening to me. Don't just sit and stare. You've got major problems right now. We're in a middle of a war, and in this giant war, there has to be a little war inside this ship?! In fact," as he said this, he turned to Shiho and looked back and forth between the two, "there seems to be _two_ small wars going on in here isn't there?!"

"What's your point?" Shiho said from her place at the door. Dearka grumbled and slammed his fist on Yzak's desk.

"Get a hold of yourself! This next battle is the most intense battle we're going to be facing! It's a good thing we found out what's going on in the PLANTs. Or else, we'd be dead pigs okay?! And if this isn't enough, the top ranking peopls in this damn ship are arguing about pointless things as of now. I don't care what you think about it, what's most important now is this last damn battle. We've got to _prepare_ for it, not yell at each other about things that does _not_ concern this war!"

"You really think this doesn't concern this war? You don't know what's going on in these 'little wars' as you put it, so don't go spouting nonsense," Shiho said angrily. Dearka shook his head.

"Oh really? Nonsense... heh... fine... So you're saying what you guys are fighting about as of now, between both you two and Shinn... you think it's more important than this last battle, which the result will also determine the face of the rest of the world?! After all Lacus and Kira... as well as everyone else fighting in the war... had been working hard for, the idiots aboard the Minerva are finally going to destroy it... Oh... the world's finally falling apart... you know what? It's pointless standing here and arguing with the two of you... do whatever you want. I wont't come into your business. But if I take control of this ship, of the plan of the next and final battle, do_not_, and Yzak, this refers to you, _do not _intefere." Dearka turned around and stomped out of the room, giving Shiho a look before leaving and going away from the two. Not too long after Dearka left, Shiho left without a word and went the opposite way.

As of the commander, he sat at his desk, his elbows propped up on the desk with his head in his hands.

_'This... is insane...'_

**Minerva Infirmary**

Shauna was now able to sit up in bed. True, it hasn't been too long after the accident, but she has remarkably recovered pretty quickly. She was currently having a wonderful conversation with Aya after she returned from the short meeting of the bridge. They talked about past events and what had happened during the time Aya was away. Shauna included everything, even the arguement she had with Michael.

"He... is completely different... well I can't say completely... but he is quite different.. he's changed ever since you left. He even agreed on killing you if he happened to stumble upon you... I definetely couldn't take that and he then just... went beserk. He... it seemed like he hated me. His eyes were... full of hatred.. I was scared. But I didn't want him to belittle you... I had to fight back..." Shauna explained. Aya shook her head sadly.

"It's the war... and I'm sure he doesn't hate you... it probably just seemed like it. So don't worry too much on it. The next time we see him, we'll have a talk with him. I'm sure he'd be really happy to know that you're safe, am I right?" Aya giggled. Shauna replied with a smile. She had missed the little girl who was as close as a little sister to her. They were the best of friends and Shauna couldn't be happier to reunite with the girl.

**Eternal Bridge**

Andrew Waltfeld was, you can say, practically sleeping on his chair. His eyelids had probably closed on him for about over fifty times already. The ship was going through repairs as others were monitoring the events and movements going on outside the Terminal. However, something disturbed him as Maya spoke up.

"Mr. Waltfeld!" she cried. The loud outburst scared Andrew that he somewhat jumped out of his seat. "A mobile suit is heading our way at a slow speed..."

"What?!" Andrew was surprised. How could someone find them? They were practically camouflaged and no one moved in and out of the Terminal. However... that mobile suit was going rather slowly. It almost seemed like it was just wandering around space looking for something.

"Can you identify it?" Andrew asked. Maya tried looking into more details and then found out.

"It's the Blaster."

* * *

**Space -- PLANTS**

**Radiator**

The ship was getting repairs done and getting supplies back on board. The engines needed repairs, as well as some cannons as they were destroyed in the previous battle. Michael was the only person left aboard the Radiator out of the three pilots. The Radiator now only had the Lightning and Darkness, so had to prepare other ZAFT forces for this final battle. The captain had allowed the crew to go out a bit instead of staying cooped up in the ship for another week.

**PLANTS**

Michael left the Radiator and decided to just take a walk around the PLANTS. It's been quite awhile since he had been able to walk around like this. Everything still seemed like it was before the war. It didn't look too different from the time he was away. He walked by many stores as memories flooded into his mind with both Shauna and Souta.

Michael entered a park where Souta, Shauna, and himself would always go to when they were still cadets. Michael remembered the days where he'd volunteer to take Shauna out and walk around the park with only the two of them. Shauna used to tell Michael all the problems she was facing in and outside of the academy. He walked to the bench where they always sat, just talking away. He sat down and looked up at the sky, as the clouds were slowly moving by one after another. He breathed in deeply in the scent of the area as all the past memories continued to play through his head one by one.

"Enjoying your time here?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. Michael looked up to notice the chairwoman outside. Michael started to panic as he quickly stood up and saluted. There were two guards who were not too far behind her but other than that, it was her alone.

"Chairwoman," he started. "What brings you here?"

"Oh I just decided to take a walk... happened to bump into you here. How's everything going?" she said politely. Michael smiled.

"It's insane. I can't believed I lived through this..." he said. Elena just chuckled.

"Here, let's sit down," she said as both of them sat down. There was a moment of silence before Michael sighed quietly.

"I heard your friends... well..." Elena didn't know what to say. She didn't want to sound so mean, but was happy that the two nuisances were finally gone. She looked to Michael as he nodded slowly.

"Yeah... Souta left because he believed Shauna was alive somewhere," he said. This brought up the chairwoman's attention. Alive?

"He wanted to find her... and I guess left me here..."

"Well... why on Earth would he do that? Shouldn't he have discussed this with you?" Elena wanted Michael to go against Souta and Shauna. This seemed like the best way to go as she smiled inwardly.

"He didn't... Well... he explained to me what he felt... but no matter how much I pleaded with him... he didn't stay..."

"Why... that's terrible. He should've at least waited for you, am I right? Friends don't go off without one another just because they find out someone else is alive, now would they?" she asked. Michael shrugged.

"I should've went..."

"And risk getting caught? He probably wanted you to go with him so if he was to get caught, you can protect him."

"He'd never do that though!"

"People change, do they not? I'm sure that you have over the past few months in this war... and if you have, then I'm sure that Souta or anyone else for that matter would've changed."

"You're... right... it's like he's in love with Shauna or something..." Michael said slowly. It made sense. If Souta hadn't been that persistent in finding Shauna and had waited for him to make his decision instead of flying off, then they'd still be with each other.

"People will develop feelings for one another sooner or later. I guess Souta has fallen in love with Shauna..." she said. "Unless... he's using that excuse as getting away from here. After all, he did leave in a hurry and was so persistent, am I wrong?"

"No Chairwoman... you're right... he probably wanted to leave... because... that stupid bastard..." he said with resentment in his tone. "I..."

"And there is a battle coming up as well, I'm sure you're aware. He probably didn't want to fight anymore... didn't want to be in danger and didn't want to die... so he made an excuse to leave..." she said, smirking inwardly.

"Yeah.." Michael said. Everything's fitting into the puzzle in his mind. Souta leaving that quickly.. that had to be it.

"Friends... true friends... do not do that to each other. Please.. don't take this the wrong way Michael... but I don't think Souta... nor Shauna for that matter... were actually your true friends. After all, Shauna went against you because of Aya. During the next battle... if you do encounter any one of them..."

"Then I will show them no mercy..." Michael said, his voice now full of hatred. "They will see how it feels to be betrayed... calling me a damn traitor... what the hell are they?! They will pay... Souta... will pay..."

The chairwoman watched happily as Michael fell into her trap. She wanted Michael to go against them because she knew that for a fact, Souta is still out there with one of their most powerful mobile suits... he had to be destroyed.

* * *

**Space -- Lunar Base**

**Hellding**

"She what?!" Vincent yelled. Jeffrey stood there without flinching. He knew for a fact that Vincent would react in that way.

"You trying to kill my hearing?" he asked. Vincent mumbled incoherent words to himself. Jeffrey had gone to the bridge because he had heard something going on in there. He told Vincent to remain in the infirmary and keep Vanessa company. After all, she wouldn't have much things to do in bed so Jeffrey volunteered to leave. He also wanted the two to have some little 'alone time'.

"Heh... it's about time she said something though," Vanessa smirked. "Oh, what will the Alliance do now? Their threats to us won't mean a thing anymore," she finished in a mocking tone.

"We're not kicked out as of yet. Captain Stratus said that we're the most powerful and strongest ship the Alliance have as of now. The pilots and mobile suits are also incredible. Captain didn't think that the Alliance would let go of us as of yet. Therefore... we're going to keep on fighting until the end. But... it doesn't mean we're going to go with the plan of the Alliance."

"The hell... she knows that we can get killed right?!" Vincent asked angrily.

"We already said we didn't care," Vanessa said softly. "Well... at least I did."

"You... You must be crazy. All of you... wanting to give your life because of this damn war. You..."

"Vince, this was the only way. How else are we supposed to oppose them? We have to make them panic instead of us seeming to be screwed over. We had to give them something. Vanessa's family is already gone. The Alliance is slowly killing off each family member for no reason. They also probably wanted to die instead of living in those horrid cells," Jeffrey explained calmly. "Don't overreact over something like this. If I was stuck in that cell, I'd probably kill myself the first thing. Threatening families like that... that's what you call monsters."

"If you guys had agreed on this... If _everyone_ did... how come I don't know about it?"

"We didn't want you to go crazy over something like this. We just kept it within ourselves. But now that it's out... you had to hear it. Vanessa just wanted to protect you.. we all did. We all know how bad your temper can be," Jeffrey continued.

"Okay, screw this then. Did you find out anything else?"

"Apparently, there's going to be a surprise attack on the PLANTS. However, we're not a part of it," Jeffrey explained more things he had heard on the bridge. Chelsea had explained that the Alliance will send out the weakest forces, also known as sacrificing, towards the PLANTS. Then the stronger forces will be asked to leave after the weaker forces, making a detour around the PLANTS. They will attack from the opposite end, where the PLANTS will have no guard over it. Jeffrey personally thought that this had a high chance of it failing. Jeffrey was sure that the PLANTs had gone through many tougher strategies planned. However, these were the Alliances they were talking about. Alliance members who would actually threaten to kill families.

"I'm actually surprised they came up with that... though it is quite lame," Vanessa said from her bed. Vincent laughed.

"Oh wow, this is the most intelligent crap I've heard from those bastards," he insulted. Jeffrey just stood there, agreeing with the points the two made. After all, the PLANTs have much more advanced technology. Jeffrey also had a hunch that something is going to happen and that the PLANTs will think of something to destroy them as well. He had talked this over with the captain and she couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

**Space -- Terminal**

**Eternal Bridge**

"What the hell is it doing here?" Andrew asked. As if on cue, the Blaster opened a link to the Eternal, as well as the other two ships.

_"This is pilot Souta Maeda of the Blaster. The reason for me coming here is not because I'm here to destroy you. In fact, I'm here to ask you all a question."_ Souta looked around but noticed that in all three ships, not much crewmen were situated on the bridge as of the moment.

_"I want to know... if you have a Shauna Bondwell on board any of the ships?"_He decided to straight out. After all, he didn't recognize any of them and didn't want to cause too much trouble if she was not here. After all, he just wanted to make sure that if what his senses are telling him are true.

Andrew decided to trust the boy and answered truthfully. "Kid... why don't you come in before something gets suspicious. We want to know a few things but before that, I suggest we sit down and talk instead of chatting in these circumstances. We will answer whatever you need to be answered in here. I'm sure you are not going to harm us in anyway."

"_I'm grateful,"_ he said as he headed into the Terminal.

**Terminal Meeting Room**

Deep inside the Terminal was a special room for high-ranking officers as well as participants in the war. The captains, commanders, and as well as a few pilots were gathered in this room. Souta was being interrogated and given information to.

"Now first thing is first... why did you leave ZAFT?" Andrew spoke up first. After a round of introductions, serious question and answer began.

"It wasn't my place to be anymore. I had to leave."

"And how did you manage to know where we are? We are hidden pretty well, if I do say so myself," Mwu continued. Souta just shrugged.

"Something told me that Shauna was in here. Before I knew it, I realized that this huge debris belt is actually a base. I had to check it out, hoping it wouldn't be the Alliance. I guess luck was on my side."

"I'm guessing you would like to see her then?" Murrue asked him. Souta's eyes lit up.

"What?! You mean she's actually here?!"

"Yeah, aboard the Minerva. She's being taken good care of by Aya," Kira smiled. He didn't like how soldiers as young as him still are enlisted into the military. Kira was once that age, and it bothered him to see many more of 16-year-olds enlisting in the military.

"But before you can leave, however, you must answer us as well," Athrun said seriously. Souta nodded solemnly.

"I have nothing to do with ZAFT anymore. Ask me anything you wish and I'll answer as best as I can," he agreed.

"What exactly is going on in the PLANTS?" Lacus asked. Souta turned to the previous chairwoman. She was not what they said she was. She was beautiful and kind. She wouldn't do something as to leave the PLANTS when it was their time in need. That day when the PLANTS got attacked, she must've had a good enough reason to have not been there. Souta knew this when he first saw her in the room.

"That... I don't really know. I'm sorry Ms. Clyne," he said. Lacus just smiled.

"No need to apologize," she said calmly. "However, we have figured out a little on what the chairwoman's planning."

"I remember before leaving the Radiator that we were to set out in a week's time... but of course, that was around a week ago..." Souta remembered.

"Then they're commencing very soon," Yzak said. "We've got to stop them. The ships are almost fully repaired. By then, I'm sure we'll be able to stop them."

"Very well, we'll keep the Blaster in the Archangel, along with the Fortress," James said. "Right now, Shauna is on board the Minerva becuase Aya is taking full responsibility in taking care of her. Before we take off, we're going to transfer her into the Archangel as the Minerva has no more extra room on board. But for now, you can stay at the Minerva for the time being."

"Thank you everyone. I am very grateful to each and everyone of you," he stood up and bowed.

"No, please Mr. Maeda. Don't be so kind. We're all have the same dream, am I right?" Lacus said kindly. Souta smiled and followed James and Yzak as they led the way to the Minerva.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Athrun asked afterwards.

"If anything goes wrong, then he'll be executed. But I don't think anything will happen," Andrew said. "Come on, we better start getting ready."

**Minerva Corridors**

Souta walked through the corridors after getting dropped into the ship. Both Yzak and James went to the bridge to continue on what they were doing before the short meeting. They had explained briefly where the main rooms of the Minerva were located. Souta is now looking for the room and had no problem finding the infirmary. After all, the Radiator was similar to the Minerva.

When he reached the infirmary, Souta took a deep breath. He didn't know what exactly lay behind that sliding door. He wanted to see Shauna and had so much to tell her. He also wasn't prepared to see Aya after so long. He paused before pushing the intercom.

**Minerva Infirmary**

Aya had just finished speaking about the events she had experienced on the Minerva when a voice all-to-similar interrupted her.

_"Um... may I come in?"_ he said. Aya eyes widened. She hadn't heard Souta's voice in what seemed like years. She was happy to know he was fun. Shauna just giggled at the flushed girl while she answered him. The door slid open and Souta smiled.

"Hey you two..." he said. Souta's smile turned into a frown when Aya didn't move a bit. Shauna looked at Aya from her bed questioningly.

"Um.. hey, you okay?" she asked. Souta took a few steps forward before he was thrown onto the ground, Aya on top of him, embracing him tightly. Souta heard her sobs and he felt a wet spot forming on his ZAFT uniform.

"Uh... h-hey..." he said, his face slowly turning into a shade of a tomato. Shauna giggled at the scene unfolding in front of her.

"I guess she's shocked upon your arrival?" Shauna took a wild guess. "She missed you a lot, buddy."

Souta chuckled and managed to sit up. He took a good look at her. She looked different in her uniform she was in now. In the time they have been apart, he thought that her face had matured a little bit more. Her hair was also divided differently.

"I missed you too," he said. "Now... are you done suffocating me?" Aya released her tight grip and got up. She helped Souta get up afterwards.

"Must be wondering why I'm here, huh?" he sat down. Aya sat down in the seat next to him and the three began their little reunion.

"Well first of all.. let me answer you why I am here in the first place. I'm tired of siding with the PLANTS. This is useless. What I want to do, the reason why I'm a soldier right now, is because of obtaining peace. The approach of peace is completely absurd in the PLANTS. What they are planning is pathetic. By wiping out a whole species will they obtain peace. That's what they believe in. But is that what Patrick Zala did in the beginning? Gilbert Durandal also plotted a similar scheme."

"And... the chairwoman said that she will find peace in a different way. What's this got to do with anything?" Shauna asked.

"Is she really? Do you actually believe what she is saying? She's a total hypocrite if you ask me. She says how wiping out all the Naturals are what the past chairpeople did. Yet she's doing the same thing. It gets me so mad!"

"How did you know this?" Aya asked. "She might be planning something--"

"No. First of all, it's because Michael had told me a little about what he knows is going on. Secondly... the Terminal filled me in as well."

"Michael...?" Shauna said slowly. "Wait... how's he doing? Why didn't he come along?!"

"I'm not finished yet," he continued. "Anyway, I also left because I knew you were still alive Shauna."

"What.."

"Yeah, I don't know. I was just writing something in my notebook until I just had this sensation overwhelm me. It told me that you were still alive, that you were not killed in the previous battle. However... Michael thought that was crazy talk. He wouldn't believe me. He kept on complaining and was so miserable that I got tired of seeing him like that. That's why I told him... Then he just went crazy again. He kept on saying how he was there, that he saw you disappear. But I didn't believe him. I just had to go find out myself. I left, no matter how much he didn't want me to. I told him to come along, so we can see you once again. But no matter what I said, he was too stubborn to follow. I just had to leave. But I don't have any regrets. I told him that the next time we meet, I hoped it wouldn't be on the battlefield, and that you would be alongside as well."

"Michael..." Shauna said, surprised at what she heard. "He must be suffering right now..."

"I don't know. But I'm sure we'll meet him on the battlefield. I can't just idle here and not do anything when Miss Clyne is out there fighting for peace."

"I'm with you on this," Aya said happily. "After all, I've been the CIC of the Minerva ever since I left with them."

"However... this will be difficult. Michael has gotten stronger. He, I believe, is the best pilot of ZAFT. It's not going to be easy, if he refuses to listen to us."

"That won't be a problem. I'm going to be out as well. As soon as I heal properly, I'm fighting not for the PLANTS, but for the sake of peace," Shauna said, determined to end this war once and for all.

**Minerva Cafeteria**

Shinn, Shiho, and Alex were currently at the cafeteria eating, but very solemnly. Alex came in after Shinn and Shiho because he felt like apologizing. He didn't think what he said would hurt him that much. However, because of what he had done, Shinn's state seemed to be even worse. On top of that, he had developed an arguement between the commander and Shiho.

"Shinn..." Alex said slowly. Shinn didn't move a muscle. He just kept chewing slowly.

"I know you hate me right now. I know you don't feel like talking to a stupid bastard like me. But I want you to know that I'm sorry. I didn't think this topic would piss you off so bad." Again, Shinn didn't move but kept on chewing.

"Fine. I'll move on. Miss Hahnenfuss..." he said and turned to her. Shiho looked up at him questioningly. "It's my fault that you and Commander Joule got into an arguement. I hope you can forgive me."

"Oh no... don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. He's just being a stubborn fool, like always."

"I... see..." he said slowly. The silence was once again brought upon the three. It was really awkward, to say the least. Alex didn't like the tense atmosphere that the cafeteria was currently holding. _'At least Shiho forgives me..'_ He turned to Shinn, he was still busy chewing.

"Look... you don't have to answer this. But I want to get this clear. I didn't mean to say what I had said earlier on. It was stupid of me okay? I don't have any feelings towards anyone. Are you happy now? All I care about is to entertain myself. Happy? Can you please start talking?!" Shinn continued sitting there. Alex's anger started to rise. However, he kept it at a minimum. "Shinn... this is not like you. The Shinn that I have grown to known is _not_ like this! Why are you being so annoying?!"

"Has it ever occurred to you that when you love someone, you can't risk to lose them no matter the cost?" Shinn asked softly. Alex stopped talking to listen. "You don't know how much I love Luna."

"I don't? I have a little sister! I thought I lost her too. But you know what? I figured that she wouldn't want me to be so upset like this. So I stopped. That's why I stopped grieving so much. I continued to miss her, but I didn't become like an emo kid. I continued to live on the life I am supposed to live, for my sister." Alex smiled. He had got Shinn's attention, for he was now looking at Alex. Alex then continued. "I know for a fact that Luna wouldn't want you to remain this way for the rest of your life. If she could've spoken with you, she would've said the same thing. I've experienced this before, once upon a time. She'll be happy to know that you're able to continue to live, even without her here. I know it seems like betrayal, but this is the right way. I'm not saying for you to forget about her. I know you'll never forget her, nor will you ever stop missing her. But acting the way you are now... this isn't the right way either. So cheer up, okay?"

Alex waited a few minutes before seeing a small curve upon Shinn's lips. Alex smiled at what he had said. _'Wow... I can't believe I gave such an inspiring speech,'_ he thought happily.

"You're right. She definitely wouldn't want me like this. I'll continue to live on, for her."

"There you are, Shinn Asuka."

Shiho looked at the two cheery boys and smiled to herself. _'I have a feeling that they will become very good friends in the future.'_

* * *

**A Few Days Later  
**

**Space -- PLANTS**

**Chairwoman's Office**

"We're ready now, chairwoman," Robert said.

Elena smiled at the notification. "Thank you. Please proceed."

"I'm on my way. We'll leave first thing tomorrow at 0600 hours."

"Yes," he said. He left the office.

_'The end is near. Is this the peace you desire, Lacus Clyne?'_

* * *

**A/N:** So here we are. The... 26th chapter. I'm glad to say that a few more chapters... maybe two to three more... this fic will come to an end. Wait... glad? I don't know. But anyway, again, I'm terribly sorry for such late updates. I'm going to have to update more quick. Anyway, I still haven't thought about what the chairwoman's actually doing per se. Like the specifics. So the next chapter might take a while as well. But I will try my best and finish it in time. As for the number of chapters left... I've mentioned 2 - 3 more ... but I have not decided on that yet. We'll see how everything goes.

Until next time...


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclamer: **I don't own anything related or have to do with GS/D. Only thing I do own is this plot and the characters that are not in GS/D. Enough said.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!

**Summary**: Flay was brought back to life by scientists in the middle of the second war. No one knew about this until it was over and Chairman Durandal was gone. Lacus finds out that Kira is slowly opening up to her and she is happy for it. But what happens when Kira suddenly meets Flay? Will he fall for Flay again and leave Lacus, or will he realize that the one who he loves is truly Lacus? And on top of all this madness, the third war arises. **KiraxLacus** Rated T to be safe

* * *

**It's Either Her or Me**

**Chapter 27**

_"We're ready now, chairwoman," Robert said. _

_Elena smiled at the notification. "Thank you. Please proceed."_

_"I'm on my way. We'll leave first thing tomorrow at 0600 hours."_

_"Yes," he said. He left the office._

_'The end is near. Is this the peace you desire, Lacus Clyne?'_

* * *

**Space -- Lunar Base**

**Hellding**

"The time has come," Chelsea said quietly. The crew members on the bridge turned to look at her. She was staring straight ahead, her face expressionless. The Hellding took no part in this 'surprise attack' against the PLANTS. Chelsea was glad that they were not going to. This plan was sure to fail, and she did not want to get caught up in the mess afterwards. 

"Captain, the fleet has left the harbour. They've begun," a crew member had said. She stared ahead as the screen turned on, revealing what was going on outside. Chelsea smiled inwardly. She was glad that the Alliance would get a taste of their own medicine. She couldn't believe how stubborn these fools were as to come up with a plan this cliche. 

The bridge's door slid open, with Jeffrey and Vincent entering the bridge. 

"Captain. Has it started?" Jeffrey asked. The captain nodded in response.

"How is Vanessa doing?" she didn't want to focus on this as this did not include them. 

"She's fine. Her wounds are nearly healed. She's just sleeping... as usual," Jeffrey answered her question. Vincent stood there, silent and mysterious as always. Chelsea turned to the young boy.

"So you've heard about what we've done?" she asked. She wanted to test his reaction. She knew very well of his temper as he had been a soldier under her command for this entire war. However, she never got to know him personally and as well as the other two pilots.

"Mm.." he mumbled. He looked away. Jeffrey suddenly hit his arm, which Vincent reacted by covering the hit. "Yo what is your problem!"

"Do not disrespect our captain like that, Vince... You should know better than that."

"Whatever..." he said. 

"Enough about this. We're not in need as of the moment, so why don't you two get some rest as well? When we are needed, I'm sure it's going to be rough. By then, I would hope that you would be well prepared."

"Thank you, Captain," Jeffrey saluted with manners. Vincent stood there, and when Jeffrey left, Vincent turned to follow. 

"Ah, wait a second Vincent," Chelsea called him. Jeffrey left as the captain had not called him. He did not want to bother in other people's businesses. "Please wait a while. I want to talk with you," the Captain continued. Vincent sighed and turned back around.

"This war has been escalating and doesn't seem to end," she started. Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that a little too obvious, _captain_?" he asked annoyed. He wanted to go to his room and sleep. After all, he's been with Vanessa ever since and he is tired. 

"Also, it has caused many problems and stress between everyone aboard the Hellding. I'm sure you know why," she continued, despite his disrespect. He continued to stare at her. "We've been through this war altogether, like a big family. Feelings develop and certain feelings also grow stronger."

Vincent did not know where she was getting at. Why was she talking about crap like this? Shouldn't she dismiss him and let him rest? After all, she was the one who wanted everyone to be in top shape. What's gotten into her?

"You don't get it..." Chelsea sighed. "Very well. I'll come straight forward. Before anything sudden happens, I believe your feelings toward Vanessa should be expressed." Vincent's eyes widened. 

"Wh... Hell, what are you talking about?" 

"I can see it in your eyes. In the way you act. I've been observing you in accordance to this."

"Why are_you_ telling me this? This has nothing to do with--"

"You're right. This has absolutely nothing to do with me. However, this is bothering me. I do not like to see my subordinates in so much trouble. But not only are we subordinates, but like I have said, we are family. In this family, friends subside. And through all these friendships we have gained, I believe that there is a feeling of more than friends coming abroad. Vanessa, I'm sure, would love to hear from you."

"Look, captain... you have no right to tell me what to do, nor give me advice on 'feelings.' Now if you don't mind, I would like to leave," Vincent gritted his teeth. Chelsea smiled sadly.

"I'm quite afraid that you do not understand. Very well, when the time comes, I'm sure you will do what's right. But still, I advise you to watch out for your time. Things happen on the battlefield that are totally unexpected. You thought you have lost her back then. What would you do if this time, you really did lose her? Well in any case, you are dismissed."

Vincent turned to leave. He reached the door and it slid open. Right before he left, he said one thing. "When it comes to life and death, do not speak of 'what ifs.' I will make sure that Vanessa lives through this war, whether it may be that I live... or die." The door closed. 

_'That kid... He really does care about her...'_ she thought, smiling inwardly.

* * *

**Space -- PLANTS**

**Radiator**

"Half the forces are heading towards the designated location. We will be launching and heading towards the base shortly after," a crew member said.

"I will return to the PLANTS in the midst of the battle. Please ignore my indecency."

"Mm," the captian mumbled. Honestly, the captain did not care what the commander would do. He could die for all that matter. He focused on the battle, in command of his chairwoman. Although he sometimes was not fond of the chairwoman, he dealt with it. 

_'To use the Destiny Plan again... finishing what Durandal started. In fact... making it more secret? Wiping out the Naturals to do so? Is that truly right? To prevent war from happening anymore... is to go on with the Destiny Plan. It's stupid,'_ the James thought. He had been informed about the chairwoman's plan and her secret weapon. It was camouflaged nicely, no one would figure it out. But James did not like this idea. True, he was on the side of the chairwoman, but he was on her side for his home and for his family and friends. Not for the chairwoman. To the military, she's nothing but an annoyance. To the public, she's nothing but _fake._

"Tell me, James... what's on your mind?"

"The battle," he replied bluntly. He especially did not like this commander. Always going into people's businesses. He has no brain and only follows what the chairwoman orders him to do. It's extremely pathetic. 

"Captain, it's time to launch," Robert spoke up. James nodded and on cue, the ship launched out from the PLANTS and headed towards the base, along with half it's military. 

* * *

**Space -- Terminal**

**Minerva -- Yzak's Office**

Cooped up in his office, Yzak sat with his head down on his desk. He was extremely tired and angry. His feelings were all mashed up into bundles of tangled wires. He didn't know what to do. Fighting with Shiho caused him lots of pain and he didn't think that he would feel this bad. Now she wouldn't even look at him, let alone talk to him. Dearka, his best friend, has also been ignoring the commander. He was indeed frustrated. And now seemed like a good time to rest, right before launching. 

_'I should say something to them... Oh who am I kidding? It's their fault in the first place.'_ He shook his head in anger and remained silent for awhile. Not too long after he was about to fall asleep, the door to his office slid open. He got angry. Who would dare come into the room without notifying him? He sat up angrily and slammed his fist onto his desk.

"What the hell do you want!" He turned to the door and realized that Dearka was the one standing there. He glared at him, never saying a word. Yzak softened after seeing him.

"Oh... Sorry about that. Thought you were someone else..."

"So let's say I was one of your crewmen... you would come up to me and beat me the hell up?" Dearka asked coldly. Yzak just looked at him, his face expressionless. He wondered why Dearka would act this way. What happened to him?

"No... I mean..."

"So I'm Dearka Elsman. I'm your friend. You treat me differently. Is that really how you should be, _commander_? Just because I'm a friend?"

"Why the hell are you like this Dearka!" Yzak yelled at him. He was confused. He was angry. He was frustrated. He was upset. There were so many feelings that are currently bottled up inside, a mix of feelings. 

Dearka ignored his comment and continued on. "If you're a commander, and the way you act to your other subordinates, _treat me the same_! After all, I work under you as well. I'm sure you should have done something to me for barging in like this. You're a soldier of the war, are you not Yzak Joule!"

Yzak didn't understand what Dearka was trying to get at. Of course they're friends. Dearka was his best friend. He would obviously treat him differently. Why wouldn't he? They've been friends ever since way back. So of course he wouldn't hurt him if he barged in like this. Yzak didn't understand much things anymore. The war has been getting to him and the uncertainty of everything is frustrating him even more.

After waiting a while without a word from Yzak, Dearka sighed and loosened up. He walked to up to Yzak and stood face to face. 

"Look... I'm not angry at you. I just want you to understand something here. Everyone here right now... on the Minerva? They're all friends. We're all related with each other one way or another. We've been working together for awhile now. Don't you think that we should all be treated the same? Whether or not they're your best friends, they also are your friends, always by your side, are they not? I don't want to be mad at you. In fact, it's frustrating working as a 'commander', if you ask me. But... the fight you had with Shinn... it was wrong. You shouldn't have thrown him like that. He was angry. He just lost someone very important to him. You needed to give him time."

Yzak looked straight at Dearka. It was just like him to give him a lesson on something, to teach him something that has been crowding around his mind. 

"You're right..." he said slowly, but reluctantly. He was a very moody person. But inside, no one knew that he is actually really kind. He only showed this side of him to Dearka... but not all the time. He rarely shows it to anyone else... anyone else, except Shiho. 

"So Yzak... please go apologize to everyone for your behaviour... to Shinn as well... and mostly, Shiho, okay?" Dearka smiled sheepishly. Yzak nodded and walked by Dearka before he felt someone jump onto his back.

"I'm glad you're back buddy!" he said. Yzak almost fell because of his heavy stature. He moved his legs from his waist and moved his arms from his neck with quick reactions, thus dropping Dearka to the ground with a loud _thud_. Dearka sat there, rubbing his behind.

"Ow... you didn't have to do that... could've just told me to get off..." he muttered.

"Would you have?" he asked. 

"No..."

"Exactly."

**Cafeteria**

Shiho, Shinn, and Alex were back at the cafeteria once again, after fixing up their machines down in the hangars. Shinn had reported that he was really hungry and dragged Alex along. Shiho tagged along with them because she felt that she had to eat as well. The three sat together on a table. Shiho was eating quietly while Alex and Shinn were talking about random things.

Someone suddenly sat next to Shiho and all became quiet. It was weird, because she didn't hear anyone come into the cafeteria. Maybe she was too into her thoughts. She looked to her right and saw the person she least wanted to see. 

"I'm going first," she muttered, and then picked up her tray and got up. Yzak grabbed her arm in midway, stopping her from going anywhere else. His head was down and you could barely see his eyes.

"Wait... I want to talk to all of you..."

Shiho shook his hand away and walked away, putting her tray on the counter. She then turned to head for the door.

"Shiho."

She looked up to see Dearka blocking her way at the door. She frowned slightly, her brows creasing together. Dearka saw her and continued.

"Listen to what he has to say. Or else you're not leaving."

Shiho looked down and stood there. She didn't move an inch and waited for Yzak to speak.

"Go ahead," Dearka nodded. "I'm helping you here."

At the benches, Yzak looked to Shinn, then to Alex. Alex just watched his commander while Shinn glared at him. Shinn was still angry at what the commander had done to him. But he knew that it wasn't right so soften his glare and looked to his food.

"Alex... Shinn... my behaviour, I know, was inappropriate for a commander of an entire ship. I... apologize... I should have solved the matter with a much more... mature approach. It will probably be difficult for you to accept my apology... so I won't beg you for forgiveness..." At this, he stood up and headed towards Shiho. He stood behind her and spoke.

"Shiho... can I talk to _you_ privately?" he asked. He walked in front of Shiho as she followed. Dearka followed behind her so she wouldn't get away. They headed towards the observatory deck.

"So..." Alex said. He took a peek at Shinn. He thought he would find Shinn looking at his food, but oddly enough, he was looking back at Alex with the same expression Alex had on his face; humour. The two then started to laugh out loud. Alex's fist was slamming on the table repeatedly as he laughed hysterically. Shinn kept on hitting Alex as he held his stomach with his other hand, laughing along.

"He.. apologized..." Alex said in between laughter. "He... has a soft... side... Oh.. it hurts..."

"He... is so sensitive... 'I won't.. beg you.. for forgive..ness...'," Shinn replied in between his laughter. The two laughed some more before calming down awhile.

"Wow... that was weird. I didn't expect Commander to say that..." Alex said after he calmed down. Shinn nodded in agreement.

"You know... it's been awhile since I've laughed this hard. I've got to thank him sometime..." Shinn said quietly. Alex smiled.

"So it wasn't me that got you to laugh? How rude..." he said, pretending to be upset. "But... you know Shinn.. I can't help but feel like a replacement." Shinn looked at him with a weird expression on his face. 

"What do you mean?"

"It seems as if I replaced Luna..." he said softly. Shinn looked at him, his mouth wide open.

"Ew! There is no way I'll fall in love with you," Shinn said, looking with disgust. 

"That's not what I meant, idiot!" Alex said, gritting his teeth. Shinn laughed and patted his back. 

"I'm kidding buddy. But no you're not a replacement. There was room on this ship for your mobile suit anyway. But I guess they decided to move you after Luna's death was so I have someone to talk to..."

"That's the exact same as replacement..." Alex replied nonchalantly.

"Well... you know what I mean! But I'm glad you're over here... I've made a new friend, don't you think? I can talk to you now..." Shinn smiled.

"Yeah..." Alex nodded. The two got up and put their tray on the counter before leaving, laughing at the previous matter some more.

**Observatory Deck**

Yzak and Shiho entered the deck. Yzak walked towards the windows, looking out into the Terminal. Shiho stood behind him a few meters away. Dearka waited at the entrance, making sure that Yzak doesn't do something despicable.

"We're engaged... are we not?" he asked quietly. He waited but there was no answer. He decided to continue. "It's the third war... we're engaged by force, are we not?"

Shiho watched his back. She knew it was true. They were forced to get engaged. But throughout their engagement, she has fallen for him. She didn't want to admit it now because she was "angry" at him... but she loved him. There was no mistake in that. 

"But do you really want this?" he turned around, now facing Shiho. He looked at her in the eyes. Dearka smiled sadly. Yzak's eyes, over the course of the years he was engaged to Shiho, had softened. 

Her eyes widened just a little. She was shocked. Can it be that Yzak wanted to call this engagement off? She wanted to give him time to get to know her, get to love her. She guessed it had failed.

"If you want, I can call this off. We can return to being friends. But I want to let you know... that throughout this engagement, I've been happier than ever. I was glad to get to know you... I got to love you with real feelings. However, it seems that we're always getting into fights. I tried to get you to love me as well, so we won't have to get married by force. We can get married with love. Isn't that what should happen? But I guess I failed in that aspect... Before I leave, I want to apologize for all the hindrance that I have caused you. I'm sorry..." he then walked by her, Shiho even more shocked by what she had heard. 

At the door, Dearka looked away. He expected Shiho to say something to him. He moved to the side as Yzak reached the door, his face hidden behind his bangs. 

"I tried..." he said quietly to Dearka. Dearka looked in the observatory deck, watching Shiho. _'Come on... say something... I know how you feel about him... say something!'_

Yzak was just about out the door when he heard Shiho say something.

"Wait..." she said softly. Yzak paused. It was barely above a whisper, and it's a wonder how Yzak could have heard her. But then again, Coordinators have absolutely sharp hearing.

Dearka smiled after hearing the word. _'Good... I knew you were a tough girl.'_ He then turned and walked away, leaving the two alone. His job was done here.

"You... I mean... Don't leave yet..."

Yzak turned around, facing Shiho. Once again, he stared straight into her eyes. He wanted Shiho to know the entire truth. Not something that she might doubt about. He waited for Shiho to continue. Shiho then took a few steps towards him. He watched as she got closer to him.

"I didn't know... I thought that all these times.. I was the only one who had grown to love... but--"

Yzak understood what she meant. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms. He then embraced her tightly, never wanting to let go. It was a warm feeling, and he was glad that he finally was brave enough to do so. He was stubborn before, and this time, he was sure to not lose her. 

Shiho's tears started to blur her vision as she cried into his uniform. She returned the embrace and loved the warmth she felt from Yzak. His large structure wrapping around her small frame, she liked it. She longed for this moment for a long time and it finally came. The two of them stayed in that position for awhile, never wanting to let go of each other. Yzak was afraid that if he let go of her, she would be gone from him. He didn't want to lose her and savoured this moment of his life. He was happy. He finally felt like someone needed him. He was finally able to smile.

**Eternal -- Lacus' Quarters**

Lacus was finally let out of the infirmary. Kira was let out a few days earlier and had stayed with her when he was not busy. Now that Lacus was let out, he visited her in her room. However, Kira had things to attend to in the hangars dealing with the Freedom, leaving Lacus alone. It wasn't such a bad thing, since she had things she had to look over as well. During her stay at the infirmary, there were extremely limited things she could do.

_"Hey, can we come in?"_ the intercom sounded. Lacus turned around quickly and smiled.

"Yes, Kira," she said. The door slid open and Kira and Athrun stepped in. Kira and Athrun sat on Lacus' bed, while she was at her desk. She turned back and continued looking through the papers as well as typing things on her laptop.

"How are you feeling?" Athrun asked. 

"Better everyday, thankyou," she said kindly. She didn't look at the two as she was busying looking over the information some more. She had missed a lot of time and she wanted to know everything in detail.

"Remind me to thank the dude who figured this out," Athrun muttered. 

"Time's almost here... scared?" Kira teased Athrun. Athrun shrugged.

"What if I am? What are you going to do about it?"

"Chicken," he chuckled, amused at Athrun. In Athrun's case, he was actually quite scared, but not the way everyone else is thinking. He was scared to lose everyone... to not be able to protect. He didn't care if he died in the battle... he wanted to keep everyone safe. After the death of Luna, he's been worried that something might happen to someone else as well. 

"Athrun... are you okay?" Kira asked. "I was only kidding." Athrun hadn't cracked a smile and that was worrying Kira.

"No, I'm fine. I'll leave first," he said. Athrun headed for the door.

"During a battle, Athrun, there is no point to worry about anyone else but yourself. If everyone does that, then they'll be in much safer hands. They will only focus on themselves, protecting themselves so they won't be able to get hit easily. In your case Athrun, you should worry only about how you're battling out there. That way, not only will you save yourself, but you'll save many more people," Lacus said.

Athrun took what she said to heart as he left the room. However, it still worried him, this battle.

"Lacus?" Kira asked. "What's wrong with Athrun?"

"He was troubled by protection..." she said sadly. "However, he is not the only person in the world who is like that. I'm sure everyone worries about someone when fighting on the battlefield."

"Lacus..." Kira got up from his seat and walked behind Lacus. He put his arm around her neck and let his arms hang there. Lacus leaned back into his arms and closed her eyes. 

"Kira... are you against me in going out to fight in the Hope?" she asked slowly. She knew the answer by the looks of it, but she wanted to hear it from his mouth. She felt a little twitch in his arms and knew that he dreaded this question.

"Yes," he said after a few seconds of silence. He wasn't going to lie to her. He couldn't lie to her. He felt his eyes beginning to water with tears. He tried keeping them in, but soon after, it started to fall.

Lacus could feel his tears falling above her and she got up. She turned around and looked at Kira with solemn clearly written in her eyes. She smiled sadly as she took his face in her hands and caressed it softly. His tears were felt by her delicate hands as she wiped them away.

"Why? I promise, that if I go out there, I won't do anything reckless..." she said. She looked down and dropped her hands from his face. She covered her eyes with her bangs and tried keeping her tears in one place. "Do you remember... all those times you fought out there? In the previous wars? I was... worried Kira. I... say these things to people... to comfort them. Yet, I just can't comfort myself. In the last war, I was so happy that nothing happened to you. That you came back safely. However, the first war... I was so scared. I've never been that afraid in my life. I was so scared I lost you. You didn't answer... it was reported that the Freedom was destroyed. I was... scared..." she said, letting out all her emotions. 

Kira looked at her, surprised at her sudden display of emotions. He didn't know her worries for this long. She had kept it all inside. She was always brave, always courageous, always displayed a strong aura... yet no one knew that hidden inside was just a young girl, deeply affected by the happenings of the war. He took her by her waist and held her close to him. He felt her hands clenching onto his uniform as she cried out all her emotions. 

"Lacus... you were the one who alwyas told me to cry it all out. You told me that there was nothing wrong with crying. Yet you're always the one who never does so. Cry it out now... it's your turn. I'll be here for you..." he said. He felt the tears that were slowly seeping into his uniform. She had many reasons to cry. Though it's true that she had cried for her father's death, Meer's death... but there were many more things that happened even before and after those unfortunate happenings.

"I'm sorry... for scaring you. However... your promise for not doing anything reckless. Will you really keep that promise? You have said it before, that things happen on the battlefield that are unexpected. Whether or not you are reckless, there are other reckless pilots out there. You are one of their targets, Lacus. The chairwoman wants you dead. But I simply cannot allow that. That's why... everyone is against you going out there. Even though it's for little things... it's still too dangerous."

Kira listened to Lacus cry as he continued.

"I want to protect... the person who is most important to me in the whole world. I want to protect the person who I am living for... the person I love. I will take your side on this Lacus."

Lacus paused as she looked up slowly, tears still running down her cheeks. She couldn't believe Kira just agreed with her.

"However... you're going to be my top priority in the battle. When I sense you're in danger, I don't know what I will do. Are you fine with that?" Kira asked. 

"Kira!" Lacus said, shocked at what he said as well as his expression. "I'm not--"

"Then I won't allow you to fight in the Hope Gundam. It's this or no."

"But..."

"I'm serious about this Lacus. Please... take what I said to heart." He let go of her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He headed for the door. "Don't stay up too late. And let me know what you have decided. You need your rest."

Lacus watched as Kira disappeared behind the sliding door. She didn't think he was that serious. She thought that he was mad at her. He sounded mad after all. She went to her bed and lay down, thinking about her answer to Kira.

_'It's a lose-lose situation for me...'_ she thought sadly. As she lay there thinking about it, she slowly fell to sleep, hoping that when she wakes up, she will figure out what to do. 

**Kira & Athrun's Quarters**

"Should you have said that to her?" Athrun said, rubbing his eyes as the light shown in the room. Although it has been a few minutes, he was still tired and a little blinded by the light. 

A few minutes ago, Kira walked into the room and turned on the lights, despite knowing the fact that Athrun had fallen asleep. He shook him over and over again until he was finally up. Athrun had groggily gotten up as he had muttered 'what's going on.' Kira sat down at his bed and waited until Athrun was ready to listen. After he knew Athrun was listening, Kira had begun to talk, which now brings us to this moment.

"I don't know..." Kira said as he grabbed his hair in frustration. "What should I have said? Did I sound rude? Angry? Athrun help me here! I'm in a huge crisis and all you can do is yawn and close and reopen your eyes!"

"Oh... Crisis... Look I can't concentrate. I was sleeping and you wake me up. I don't get much sleep around here, you know? The battle's coming up... and I need rest."

"Lacus probably hates me now..."

"Hey! If you say that, then you're not suited for her," Athrun said angrily. Anyone who knew Lacus, they would know that she wouldn't hate someone this easily.

"There you go, now you're listening. Now will you help me out here?"

"Why you... just go to sleep," Athrun rolled his eyes as he lay back down. Kira kept calling him but Athrun ignored him the best he could. Eventually he stopped speaking and went to sleep peacefully.

**Archangel - Girls' Quarters**

Flay and Miriallia were chatting because they had nothing else to do. While the ship was having its finishing touches done, they didn't have to be at the bridge. They decided to return to their rooms and rest for awhile, before the most important battle comes up. 

"Being the CIC here... we don't do much except watch what's going on. So do we really need to be on the bridge?" Flay asked. Miriallia shrugged.

"I don't know.. I doubt it. But we should check in sometime... don't you think? I feel so useless without doing anything... And by the way, you're a pilot! So you should be on the bridge anyway!"

"Just a few more minutes here... I like lying down you know. I've been walking around and doing things on my machine nonstop. Don't _you_ think I deserve some peace and quiet?"

"Peace and quiet? We're chatting and you're talking about peace and quiet!" Miriallia said, rolling her eyes. 

"But... Oh fine. You win again. Let's go..." she muttered as she lazily got up from her bunk and headed for the sliding doors. She turned around but Miriallia was still lying there. 

Miriallia didn't hear the door and she looked up. "Oh.. _I'm_ not going. But_you_ are. I'm not a pilot, right?" she winked as she lay back down. Flay mumbled to herself and left the room. 

**Bridge**

"I'm so glad we have the Minerva with us," Murrue said from her seat. "We have another strong ship on our side. This time, there won't be any problems. I doubt we will be outnumbered. The PLANTS, the Alliance, and the monstrous machine. We each can take care of one thing."

"Yeah... where's that damn Flay!" Mwu asked, annoyed with the fact that she hasn't shown up yet. "Does she think that she can do anything around this ship just because she is a pilot? Goodness, she still has to attend meetings such as this."

"Relax. She's just a girl, for goodness sake. Let her have some rest. She'll come when she's ready."

"Anyway... let's talk about the ships' positions first. Since Flay hasn't arrived, we'll delay the machines."

"Whatever..." Mwu muttered.

"Don't be like that. Anyway... let the Minerva go take care of the PLANTS. They know them more than we know them, so I think it's more suitable that way. As for the Eternal, they have wonderful weapons. We'll allow them to take down that machine the PLANTS are building. Ah... and for us, I guess that leaves us to the Alliance. Fine with it?"

"I can't argue with you now, can I?" he winked. 

Suddenly, the door slid open and Flay walked in, muttering to herself. Mwu and Murrue looked at her awkwardly. 

"Oh... sorry Captain... Commander. I was preoccupied..."

"Or so you say..." Mwu muttered. Murrue stepped on his foot as she greeted Flay.

"It's fine. Now that you're here, we can talk about the machines."

"Don't we need the pilot of the Fortress and Blaster?" Mwu asked.

"Well... Shauna is still resting at the Minerva. Souta is with her. I'm sure that when they're ready, they'll come. It'd be awkward... going into a ship they are not familiar with at all. Give them some time. We have the two machines here. They won't run away."

"Fine. As long as I don't have to repeat things, I'm okay."

"Gosh..." Flay said quietly. Apparently, she wasn't quiet enough.

"Hey, you come in late. So you shouldn't be talking here!" Mwu said defensively. Murrue chuckled from her seat.

"Calm down. I don't know what's gotten you so shaken up," she said while gesturing for Flay to come over. They were currently sitting around the captain's seat. It was currenly only the three of them. The others were just minding their own businesses with their own positions on the bridge and didn't pay much attention to the three.

"We'll discuss in deeper context when we are out during the battlefield. If needed, we might shift the positions. However, what I've got planned right now is that the Freedom will definitely stay with the Eternal. I'm sure Kira wouldn't want to leave Lacus' side. The Justice will also stick with the Eternal... taking care of its surroundings."

Murrue paused and waited to see if any comments were to be made. However, both were silent, listening on to what she had planned.

"Flay, you and Mwu will be with the Archangel. The Blaster and the Fortress, I have decided, will go on after ZAFT forces. I'm sure they know their weak points and things such as that."

"What! So it's only us going against the Alliance! This is--"

"I'm not finished, Mwu. The Minerva will be divided as well. The Endanger will accompany us to the Alliance. The two Zaku's should be near the Minerva like always. Commander Joule will launch if need be. As for Shinn, he'll be with the Minerva."

"Yeah... so we only have the Freedom and Justice with the Eternal? Can they do the job?" Flay asked.

"Yes. Miss Cagalli will be joining us," she said afterwards. "However... no one knows about this. They will come unexpectedely. Please don't inform anyone about this. I'm sure Athrun Zala will disapprove and try and convince her to stay. So for now, it's us, and the Orb fleet will join us afterwards. I've been having secret meetings with Cagalli recently."

"I see..." Flay said slowly. "So... this isn't much of a 'plan', if you as me..." 

"Well... I just wanted to be prepared. We don't have much planned except for to stop the destruction that the Chairwoman's planning. Since we know what's going on, we will have an advantage."

"Why does it seem so easy..." Mwu said doubtfully. "It seemed so easy to get the information. I don't know... maybe it's just me."

"I thought so as well, Captain," Flay said. "I mean... the Chairwoman wants this the most. She wants to follow in _his_ footsteps... though I don't know why."

"She got the PLANTS all fooled, making them believe that she's there to protect the PLANTS and then fully destroy all the machines causing the disastrous conflicts. She has the PLANTS in her hands. What they don't know is that she will continue with the Destiny Plan."

"It's shocking, really..." Flay said. "And I'm here to do whatever it takes to stop them. She will not win this war her way. This is not the peace we want. We _will_ win." 

* * *

**Space -- PLANTS**

**Chairwoman's Office**

_"We've launched from the PLANTS. We are on our way to the base. Half of our forces have gone to the destination."_

"That's great."

_"Seems like you've got Michael to go the right path,"_ Robert smiled from the Radiator. Elena nodded her head proudly. 

"That kid needed some talking to. It's a good thing he had gotten into that situation. Or else I wouldn't know how else to persuade him, or provoke him for that matter," she chuckled to herself.

_"Lucky us. Hold on a sec."_ Robert left the screen, leaving Elena alone. She frowned to herself. She has been alone for awhile and now he leaves her again. She waited for what seemed like hours before Robert's face appeared back on screen.

"Where the hell did you go!" she screamed into the screen. Robert smiled slightly.

_"Sorry about that. The bridge was having some troubles. They're useless if you ask me. And that captain... he shouldn't even have been ranked captain. You were too nice, chairwoman."_

"Who else am I to put captain?"she asked him. Robert shrugged his shoulders.

_"Anyway... I better get going. If something else comes up, I'll inform you."_ He turned off the connection, leaving the chairwoman's screen empty. She sat staring at the screen.

"You idiot... always leaving like that..." she mumbled to herself before getting up and leaving the office.

* * *

**Space -- Lunar Base**

**Hellding -- Bridge**

Chelsea had just gotten off the connection with the commander of the fleet to the PLANTS. She smiled as she had heard the news.

"They're almost reaching the PLANTS. The nukes are almost out. They told us that they had seen the fleets move out from the PLANTS. It has finally started. We're told to watch out for the base."

"I wonder if they all will perish at the same time?" Jeffrey said, rather amused. Vincent and Vanessa were also on the bridge. Vanessa was healed enough to be able to walk around the ship. However, it is still forbidden for her to go into her mobile suit. The captain would simply not allow it. But it isn't only her. Vincent also had forbid it. Jeffrey, on the other hand, had no say in this. He didn't want to say anything that will upset her as she was already.

"Probably will," Vanessa smiled. 

"That's what they get for acting so stupid," Jeffrey agreed. "But who am I to judge? We're not in that mess so we're fine."

"Ma'am!" a crew member cried out. The four turned to the crewman and he displayed the image shown on the screen. All four of them had their eyes wide open in shock as they stared at the screen. There, sitting in the distance, they could see a huge machine stationed. It was so big that you could see it at the lunar base, though it was miles away.

"What the hell..." Vanessa couldn't believe her eyes.

"How did you find this! Who does this belong to!" Chelsea yelled at everyone. 

"Uh... it's... not ours... ma'am," he stuttered. The sudden cry from Chelsea scared him. He had never heard her scream at anyone before. He had never seen her angry at anyone, always either expressionless or calm. The angriest she has gotten was a stern face. 

"Damn it!" she cursed. She looked at the three pilots.

"We have no choice but to launch. That thing is going to destroy everything."

"Yes ma'am," the three nodded. 

"Please get into your launch positions. As for you, Vanessa, you will be here with me."

"What! But--"

"Listen to what I say! You're a soldier under _my_ command! Don't you dare talk back to me!" she yelled at her. Vanessa was about to go into tears.

"But captain--"

"What!" she yelled. She brought her arm up and was about to slap her across the face before a hand grabbed her. She froze.

"Captain. What do you think you're doing? She's still got her wounds." Vincent stepped in front of Vanessa as he looked at Chelsea sternly. Chelsea began to shake. Jeffrey stood near the bridge doors, too surprised to say anything, or to move. He didn't think that Chelsea, their captain, would turn out like this. Because of that monstrous machine, she has finally cracked.

"Let me go! Do you think I will take that from you? You have no respect! None at all!"

"Seeing a contraption like that, and then getting all hysteric, planning to hit a fellow _family_... is that what you call respect? If so, I can do whatever I want," Vincent said extremely coldly. He glared at her. Something in him snapped. Seeing Vanessa being treated like that by someone Vanessa truly admired, he hated it. 

"That..." Chelsea was finally breaking down. Her tough exterior was finally crumbling down. Her mask was finally being peeled. 

"That gives you no right to freak out like that." Vincent let her go as he turned to Vanessa. He held both her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"Vanessa... listen to me. Whatever you do, do _not_ go out in your machine. No matter what's going on out there." Vanessa stared into his eyes. She could see the worry in his eyes. She smiled after a few seconds.

"How can I just sit here and do nothing if something's going on?" Vanessa asked. She couldn't keep the tears in as they started to fall. Jeffrey smiled from his standing position as he turned around and left. Vincent finally got the girl.

Back in the bridge, Vince cupped his hands on her cheek. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears that were falling down her cheeks. 

"Why... won't you let me? Tell me why! I can move now... I'm sure I'll be able to pilot again. It's not the end of the world... please..." she grabbed onto his shirt as she cried all her frustrations out. Vincent stood there, and just watched as the tears almost doubled. He felt like he was the cause of all this. He had to stop it.

"I'm afraid to lose you." Vincent kept it short and clean. He was never the person to express his feelings at all. Throughout the time as a soldier, he has gotten to know Vanessa and has admitted that he has fallen for her. 

"And... because I love you."

* * *

**Space -- PLANTS**

**Chairwoman's Office**

Elena reached her office as she opened her door. She had gone out to get some fresh air and attend some of the meetings that were scheduled. After returning, she found her screen still blank. She sat down in front of her desk and called the Radiator. 

_"I was just about to call,"_ Robert said with a smile. _"Everything's just about ready. We are about to begin."_

"Good."

_"The other fleet is almost at destination point. They will begin setup as soon as they get there. We have almost reached our destination as well."_

"Thanks for informing me." She turned off the connection, leaving them to do their jobs.

_'It's almost checkmate, Clyne, and I so happen to be the winner.'_

* * *

**A/N: **I'd like to apologize once again for my one month and over late update. I hope I don't have to repeat myself every time I upload a new chapter. But it's because of my hectic schedule. Anyway, hope this chapter is fine with all of you. This fic is coming to a close very soon. The next chapter will begin the final battle.

Until next time...


End file.
